


Ever After 2

by Reign90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Drama, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Flirty Sara Lance, Fluff and Smut, Kryptonians, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Protective Alex Danvers, Red Kryptonite, Romance, Secret Identity, Secrets, Smut, SuperCorp, Superwoman - Freeform, True Love, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 126,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90
Summary: With National City being destroyed by Phantoms the citizens continue to rebel against the aliens in their form of 'revenge', wedding plans continue but with Lena now in charge of a way to get rid of the intergalactic spooks its just a matter of time before they win a seemingly endless war, but is the damage too far gone to reverse?While you and Alex continue to grow stronger looking forward to a future together not everyone is Guaranteed forces are gathering that will test them all.





	1. Prison Visits

(Y/n) glanced out of the window, the scenery past by them too slowly now, she hadn't been in National City long enough to have seen every part of it, sometimes it seemed like she'd lived there for an eternity but that was a side effect of the colossal number of events that had been thrown her way.

It had been a whole week since Alex's possession and Kara's encounter with red Kryptonite, and each day more Phantom attacks occurred, the people were afraid, even in their own homes they were not safe.

Her eyes widened at the sign that met her. "Lena what the hell, we're going to prison, A women's prison I'm gonna be like catnip to those chicks."

Lena rolled her eyes at her cousin's dramatics. "Oh please, I think they can hold themselves back in your presence."

"So you say, but one look at my gorgeousness and they will be off, its a prison riot, I'm gonna tell them straight away as I walk in just declare it to the room." She nodded her head with conviction. " I'm taken, I'm engaged and she can kick all your butts with both hands tied behind her back, so back off jailbirds. "

"You are all heart, but you don't want to be considered a tease." Lena chuckled until she remembered why she was there, she sighed regretfully. " We're obviously here because Lillian has asked me to visit and I didn't want to come alone not after what happened with Aethyr. "

"How is it that I now think of Lillian as the good mother?" (Y/n) mused. "Like Aethyr ruined Lillian's bad girl credits."

Lena turned away, it still hurt to have had two mothers in her life and both hated her, it had somehow hurt more when Aethyr had turned out to be worse than Lillian because deep down a part of her had hoped her birth mother had actually loved her, she had been horribly wrong.

(Y/n) reached across and grabbed her hand in hers. "Hey, our mothers suck donkey ass, at least we aren't like them, I mean we're way better looking for a start, smarter, get to be best friends and cousins, hey how lucky was that? Plus, we ended up with two totally hot sisters."

Lena smirked at (Y/n)'s logic. "You may be right."

"I am now, come on because you will have to save me from the hungry for hotties, jailers before we even get to the inmates." (Y/n) shrugged.

"You know that we will meet Lillian in a room on our own," Lena asked laughing.

"That could be even scarier, she's never liked me." (Y/n) gasped at the idea of facing the infamous Lillian Luthor after so long, even more after everything that she had put Lena through, that thought made her angry.

"She never likes anyone, so you are not alone." Lena quipped.

"Jeez, our mothers suck so much." (Y/n) sighed preparing herself mentally for what was about to come as they pulled to a stop. "Wait do we get searched now?"

"Yep, who could dislike us?" Lena teased.

"Wtf, how is that still a thing, I know it's prison but damn what about basic human rights? if someone felt us up on the street we would call it indecent assault, but here it's okay."

Lena shook her head, of all times for (Y/n) to be all socialist human right protector now at this very moment in time. "Will you shut up."

" I should have come as Superwoman, no one would dare frisk her. "

"Well until you are fully yourself again you work at Catco world media, as my star employer, you have no idea how much the other papers are jealous I managed to lure you on board, my star celebrity chef writing with us and starring in our very first online cookery show, they are green with envy." Lena boasted happily when she had put the idea to a confused ( Y/n) she'd been apprehensive but she'd explained about how they had no food critic and (Y/n) was the perfect candidate, (Y/n). "I still can't believe it was Alex who convinced you to take it."

(Y/n) shrugged. "I can, she's not like Alessandro was, she wants me to do well and she knows I've been feeling so bored, she kinda made me feel excited about it when I was uncertain about myself."

Lena smiled. "You're a lucky woman."

" So are you, you got the utterly cute Kara. "

Suddenly Lena's smile slipped, she turned to face her cousin a serious look on her face. "I need you to do something for me."

" Anything, what is it? " (Y/n) nodded.

"I haven't told Kara about this, I will tell her but please I need you to not tell Alex because she will tell Kara," Lena asked seriously her green eyes beseeching.

(Y/n) listened to her words they were a small request but the thought of lying to Alex did not sit well with her at all. "Lena, I can't keep something from Alex, it doesn't feel right."

" I would never ask you, and I'm not asking you to lie just don't tell her we were here, it's not forever I will tell Kara. I just don't want her hearing it from anyone else but me. "

(Y/n) turned her eyes away from her, letting out a loud breath she pursed her lips, she didn't want to but it was Lena asking her, she had to do it. "Fine, but don't take too long, because keeping things from Alex is what turned everything to shit, I won't have that happening again, not even for you Lena."

" I promise you (Y/n), I'd never let that happen. " Lena assured her.

                                                                                   xxx

The whole room screamed of oppression and confinement, Lena and (Y/n) sat at the table in the center of the room, the only object in the room it sat like a crown in the middle, at the side of the room a guard stood his gaze ahead as though they weren't even there.

(Y/n) leaned into her cousin to whisper. "Are you still going to Thanksgiving at my Dad's and Cat's?"

" Yes, but Kara is sad she won't get to do her Turkey thing. "

The guard glanced at them suddenly intrigued about just what this Kara's turkey thing was, maybe it would brighten up his usually boring family Thanksgiving.

"She means to cook the turkey, jeez dude, get your mind out of the gutter." (Y/n) sighed. It's Kara for goodness sake. 

The door opened and there in the doorway Lillian emerged clad in an orange jumpsuit. (Y/n) held in a burst of laughter that threatened to overflow outwards, seeing Lillian Luthor in such an outrageous orange color was a very strange and gratifying sight.

Lillian sat down opposite them her hands regally carrying handcuffs as though they were an expensive bracelet. "(Y/n) I heard you had moved to National City, I hoped it was a false truth, I don't want you leading my daughter into more trouble."

(Y/n) blinked rapidly. How is she moralizing me when she's in prison?

"What did you want? " Lena asked impatiently.

Lillian turned to her daughter, she'd tried her hardest to separate them, but every time she did they just defied her and now still they were together. "If (Y/n) wasn't the daughter of a lowly cop I'd consider the potential of a marriage between you two."

(Y/n) tried to keep in her breakfast as waves of nausea hit her, of course, Lillian hadn't gotten the memo. "Sorry to spoil your plans but my lowly cop father already supports my decision to marry someone else."

Lena sniggered.

"Damn that man, he always had strange ideas." Lillian rolled her eyes. "So someone managed to pry you two apart, I was beginning to think you'd end up two spinsters, with fifty cats."

" No, we have a Bear instead. " (Y/n) shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

"It doesn't matter what do you want?" Lena asked again impatiently, she wanted to leave, go back to her life and try to put the memories of her mother behind her.

Lillian smiled. "Oh, dear you are far too suspicious I simply wanted to see my only daughter, can't a mother miss her child?"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes.

"When the mother is you, no, what is it?" Lena repeated.

"Well, now I want to know the brave man who's actually taken on the windy chef here." Lillian raised an eyebrow.

(Y/n) poured at the nickname. "One weekend, one bloody weekend of not realizing that chili affected me in a very unflattering way and I'm stuck with that nickname for life, also it's not a he thank you very much, she is a she."

Lillian looked at her with interest then turned her hawk-like gaze to Lena. "How interesting, I imagine you'd run out of the male population."

"Wow, are you doing hoe jokes now?" (Y/n) asked amused. "You really need to stick to the day job, I'm just living my life freely with someone I love, you are the one stuck in the big house, I really hope the rumors I hear about the showers in these places aren't true, Lillian."

"Charming as always (Y/n)."

                                                                               xxx

(Y/n) slipped in through the door her eyes gazing around her to make sure that Alex wasn't home yet, the house was empty all except the ball of dog curled up on the couch that as soon as he saw her standing there leaped to his feet, his tail wagging rapidly and shot towards her.

She'd promised Lena she would tell but the feeling of keeping something from Alex didn't feel right, as she scooped the small pooch up into her arms she hoped Alex simply wouldn't ask, that way it wouldn't be lying.

Distracted by her own thoughts she wasn't prepared for Bear to turn his head and bath her face in his wet sloppy tongue. "Eww Bear we agreed, we even signed a treaty about this, no kisses, I know where you lick."

Putting the unfazed dog on the ground she ran to the bathroom to wash her face, as she got to the door it opened and there stood a smiling Alex.

"Hey, I thought I heard you, did he get you again?" Alex chuckled leaning in to place a quick kiss on her dry cheek.

"Yeah, he gets me when I'm not expecting it, he needs to take a class, no means no, Bear!" ( Y/n) turned around and directed her best glare at him making Alex burst into laughter.

"He's a rebel, hey I thought I'd order in tonight what do you want, I was thinking maybe Thai," Alex called as ( Y/n) went to wash her face and she herself went to pick up her cell phone.

(Y/n)'s head appeared around the side of the door. "Is it the only business in the city not struck by phantoms? Get that one then, they took out all the pizza places Kara is going into meltdown, and Lena is worried I will be out of restaurants before I even begin reviewing."

Alex laughed, Kara had spent her time freaking out about the lack of pizza, but she'd managed to calm her down and make sure she didn't fulfill her threat of chaining (Y/n) up in the kitchen and make her cook twenty-four seven.

"Make sure you order those gorgeous Thai Dumplings, God I love water chestnuts." ( Y/n) called again.

"Okay, I'm gonna get those spicy fish cakes, they are my favorite."

(Y/n)'s head appeared again. "No way, I'm not kissing you with fishy breath."

Alex let out a dramatic gasp. "You mean you don't really love me, I'm glad I know this now before it's too late, you are probably going to make me get the salad."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "How did I get stuck with Ms. Fishy and Mr. Licky? And no one eats the salad from takeaways, have you seen them? They died way back in 1988 they are so shriveled up and lackluster. Fine get your Fishcakes but no kisses for you, oh I also want the Pia Meuk Tord Gratieum."

Alex searched her mind for what that was, until she found the answer, "Hey that's Calamari."

" Yeah. " (Y/n) shrugged.

"How can you have seafood and not me," Alex asked confused.

" Well, I decided why deprive myself of a goodnight kiss or two, so I decided to go to the seafood too. " (Y/n) shrugged innocently. 

Alex pursed her lips in thought. "We'll both give the fish a miss."


	2. First Day At the Office

She'd been here before, she'd stood in this lift and waited for it to take her to the top floor, she'd been here then as a visitor, when she needed to see Lena or when she was dropping off a lunch for Kara she had made, she'd never felt nervous before but today was her first day as an employee.

Catco World Wide Media's food critic and 'celebrity' chef, Alex had made her fair share of jokes about that, it had helped ease her nerves.

As the doors opened there stood waiting, was Kara, she rushed forward and discarding of work professionalism she scooped (Y/n) up into a great big hug.

"I can't believe we are working together." Kara sang happily.

" We work at the DEO together. " (Y/n) whispered amused.

"Yeah but it's not the same." Kara shrugged letting her go, pulling her along to her desk. " Come on this will be your desk. "

Having a desk was a step down from her own office where she was effectively a God, but after what she had done, she had lost all right to be considered such a term anymore, it still haunted her, her weekly sessions with Dr. Dick were helping especially as he no longer seemed to focus on Alex, but the guilt lingered.

"I suppose as you are screwing the boss you have the best desk." (Y/n) joked.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I have my own office." She replied smugly.

" No way! I gotta do something I'm the bosses cousin that has to count for something. " (Y/n) mused out loud.

"Maybe she'll give you the roof." Kara laughed.

(Y/n) ignored Kara's awful attempt at humor. "Okay I binge watched seasons one, two and three of Carmilla as well as the movie yesterday, I'm pretty sure I have this journalist thing covered, Laura taught me a lot, so who do I expose and where do I dig into an Anglerfish pit, but I mean Natasha is hot and everything but I don't need a brooding vampire hanging around all jealous, I have Alex for that." (Y/n) smiled enthusiastically.

Kara quirked up an eyebrow. "That's my job, you get paid to eat, so lucky you get paid to do what I love."

" Well, this does mean I win the house of El war we have going on, hah Kara I win. " (Y/n) teased her cousin a big smile covering their faces as they laughed loudly, behind them the elevator shot open making them turn around, it was inhabited by only one person, between her hands she nervously clenched a large coffee cup, a big stain marred her green dress, when her brown eyes landed on the two women watching her she seemed to leap into the air without actually leaving the ground.

She let out a loud gasp.

"Are you okay?" (Y/n) asked curiously.

She took a deep breath steadying herself. "Oh my God, it's you!" Her eyes glued now to Kara, nervous her voice shook slightly.

Kara and (Y/n) exchanged glances.

"Err yeah, it's me," Kara replied.

The woman made her way out of the elevator slipping on her high heel, that wasn't even that high, she juggled the coffee cup that flew up into the air but landed back into her grasping hands.

"Wow." (Y/n) whispered.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." The new woman assured them righting her hair that had fallen over her face messily stopping her from seeing well. "This is yours." She pushed forward handing Kara the cup of well-shaken coffee.

(Y/n) watched as Kara took the cup, pouting she had no one to get her a drink, wasn't she the 'celebrity '?

"I'm sorry, it's my first day, I'm Nia, it's a Latte just the way you like it, but it's probably too cold now, I'm sorry." She sighed sadly.

Kara and (Y/n) exchanged another glance.

"That's okay, you really don't have to get me coffee," Kara reassured her.

" I know, but I wanted to make a good impression and well you're M..I mean you're the Kara Danvers and I know I probably look like I suck but I just really really want to be good at my job, I hope... " she continued flustered nervous.

(Y/n) frowned, her eyes staying on the woman and the straying over to Kara, she repeated this action a few times just to make sure she was right. OMG two Karas, I can't wait to tell Alex this.

Kara gave Nia a reassuring smile. "It's really okay, this is just perfect, but you really don't have to get me coffees."

"I'm so embarrassed right now, you are like legends and I just tripped over my own feet." Nia blushed.

(Y/n) laughed. "It's my first day here too, and you have not seen Kara trying to walk in heels, in fact sometimes sneakers are a trail for her to accomplish."

Kara glared at (Y/n). "Why thank you, cousin."

" You are welcome, Cousin. " (Y/n) smiled back.

"Okay, so we have a meeting we have to get to, we really can't be late," Kara said, she knew they were a few minutes late but she had wanted to make sure she was the first person to greet (Y/n) and if Nia was late on her first day she wasn't going to be angry, it was only a few minutes.

(Y/n) nodded waving them on their way as she sat down in the chair behind her new desk, from her bag she pulled out the picture she'd brought to make her feel more comfortable, and what better than her favorite picture of herself and Alex, it was one taken while they had last been in Midvale before it had all gone crazy, Alex had pulled her back into her it had surprised her, especially as she was getting ready to take a serious selfie of them, instead she had a fun one, but one filled with spontaneous love, so now it would sit on her desk.

Alex's comforting smile made her feel safe, as she always did. Just as her thoughts turned to Alex her phone rang, and Alex's name flashed across the screen.

(Y/n) smiled picking up her phone. "Hey you, I was just thinking about you." She trailed her finger lightly down Alex's face affectionately.

"Oh, yeah, you know you aren't allowed to do x-rated things in an office, it's full of people. " 

(Y/n) heard the laughter in her words. "You wish, you are still mourning my lack of an office."

" That's okay when we get rich we'll get a house with an office, so I can do all my wildest desires any time I want. " Alex's voice was thick as honey, her flirtatious tone made (Y/n) wish that she wasn't at work, she was all alone with Alex so she could fulfill her words.

(Y/n) lowered her voice. "You really have to stop otherwise I'm going home and dragging you there too."

Alex laughed. "I wouldn't say no, but that wasn't why I called I wanted to make sure you were okay it's your first day I was worried." 

(Y/n) smiled. "I'm okay, it's the first day so everything is weird but Kara is here and, OMG Alex I totally met her twin just now, I swear it was like looking at Kara."

"(Y/n)!"

The woman startled at the sound of Lena's voice, she looked up to find her standing outside the meeting room.

"We're waiting on you if you have five minutes spare we can begin," Lena said sarcastically her hands firmly on her hips.

"Crap, sorry Alex I gotta go, it seems I've found a boss more annoying than Cat was." (Y/n) quickly hung up over Alex's uncontrollable laughter. "I love you."

                                                                           xxx

Lunchtime had come and gone and (Y/n) found herself bored, she drummed her pen vacantly against her desk, blowing out streams of breath, she almost forgot her own strength when she saw the computer move back, she caught I just in time as the papers fell from her desk.

The elevator opened and like a siren, Sara Lance emerged from the confines of the small elevator a smile on her face as her eyes landed on (Y/n).

"Hey, I was passing and thought I'd just drop in." Sara smiled walking towards (Y/n)'s desk, sitting on the edge. "So How was your first day?"

"Hmm were you really in the area?" (Y/n) asked suspiciously.

Sara shrugged. "No I wanted to see my friend, Sam, she kinda dumped me last night and I'm a down about it."

(Y/n) gasped jumping to her feet pulling the blonde woman in for a hug, holding her tightly. "I'm so sorry, I don't see that coming, but seems like forever since I've seen her, certainly not since I came back to National City."

Sara nodded. "Yeah, she was busy with work and said Lena offered her a spot in another city so it's over, just like that, which really sucks."

(Y/n) hated to see the sadness in her friend's blue eyes. "Hey you know what you need, a girls night, all of us just having fun, we haven't done a fun night together for so long."

"The last time Alex called you a hoe and you 'broke up'." Sara chuckled as (Y/n) moved out of her embrace.

"Our great acting abilities." (Y/n) replied smugly. "Are you sure there is nothing we can do, we can make a plan to win her back an.."

Sara sighed, she loved that (Y/n) cared enough to help but it was useless, she'd already tried. "I get that now you are all loved up you think everyone should be, but (Y/n) not everyone has an Alex waiting for them."

"You are wrong because once I thought that too, and if it can happen for me, then you deserve it to happen to you too Sara."


	3. Thanksgiving

(Y/n) peered down into the oven door, the yellow light inside revealed a glistening golden brown turkey, she nodded her head with satisfaction. She'd arrived at her father and Cat's early that morning, even before Alex had awoken.

Her father walked into the kitchen bobbing baby Amelia in his arms, she was on the fringe between sleep and wakefulness, he laid the tissue he'd use to wipe the excess milk from her small mouth and chin. "Everything smells amazing, I still can't believe you did all of this yourself."

(Y/n) chuckled quietly. "I'm used to cooking for a whole restaurant full of people, nine people is easy."

The burly man smiled affectionately at his eldest daughter, she didn't look very much like his mother and she never acted like her, (Y/n) was far too rebellious to resemble her grandmother in any way but there were times when despite it all it was like being a boy again watching his mother in action, she was also superhuman come family holiday times.

He gently run his hand up and down his youngest daughter's back. "Cat is having a lie-down, his little one cried herself out all night."

(Y/n) pursed her lips. "You know she could just come home with me, I wouldn't need the nap."

(F/n) chuckled quietly aware of the babies fragile condition. "I'm not sure Alex would appreciate that."

" Oh no Alex loves babies, we could totally take her home today. " (Y/n) replied over enthusiastically.

"That would make a weird chat show topic, my sister kidnapped me, she's too little to do sleepovers right now." He smiled risking trying to poke his finger into the mashed potatoes, getting pushed away by a suddenly stern looking ( Y/n).

"Why won't you ever put marshmallows on top of them?" He complained.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes as she grabbed a hold of the cream and applied a small amount into the potatoes, a generous helping of pepper. "Marshmallows are for campfires and smores, not potatoes, or anything savory how many times do I have to go into this? what next top it with chocolate and jimmies?"

" I hate that you learned to cook in Europe, it gave you some really strange ideas. " Her father rolled his eyes. "Cheese goes with seafood apparently but heaven forbid you add marshmallows to the potatoes."

" It's a huge culinary sin, one I will not be part of thank you very much, Dad, Alex understands. "

(F/n) watched his daughter busy herself, a smile forming on his face as he did, "How are your organizations coming along for the wedding?"

(Y/n) looked up at him. "We have our venue, it's Lena's mansion and I have no idea what else needs doing I'm just following Alex cause she's done it before."

" You know, sometimes that's not a bad thing, sometimes it's good like maybe fate was putting her through a training type exercise so that when the real time came with you she would know what to do and when to do it. " (F/n) said when he noticed the small flash of insecurity in his daughter's eyes.

"I know." (Y/n) sighed.

The door sounded signaling the first wave of guests, (Y/n) hoped it was Alex, she'd gotten away with the prison visit Alex had never asked what she had been doing she saw no reason that would change now.

They heard Carter run to the door opening it and letting some people in, (F/n) couldn't tell who it was until he saw the besotted smile on his eldest daughter's face. He rolled his eyes. "As you will be going to welcome your intended, take Amelia and put her in her crib please, she should be good for a few hours until she's hungry again."

"And no eating the food Dad." She reprimanded him before turning away and exiting the kitchen leaving him shaking his head wondering how she did it.

                                                                                    xxx

Alex shrugged off her leather jacket she'd woken up in their apartment alone, only a note on (Y/n)'s empty pillow, she'd wanted to wake on Thanksgiving morning, her day off and make love to her fiance, lay in bed and hold each other, but she'd known (Y/n)'s plans, she just wished she would change her mind.

Beside her Kara and Lena exchanged a lively conversation with Carter, who was telling them of his morning beating (Y/n) in Fortnite, Alex chuckled (Y/n) would not be so happy to give out the details of her loss but Carter was doing a good job of it.

Alex lifted her eyes and landed on the doorway to the kitchen as (Y/n) came out holding a sleeping baby in her arms, cradled safely in her arms (Y/n) whispered softly to her placing a tender kiss on her forehead before she glanced up and their eyes met.

The moment was almost straight out of a prophecy or a wish list of events Alex wanted to see happen in her lifetime.

For a moment she stopped breathing as though in slow motion (Y/n) walked towards her a big smile across her face as she leaned in to place a kiss on Alex's lips.

Pulling away too quickly, Alex wanted to pull her back, breath in her scent that was unmistakably (Y/n) it always had the power to make her yearn for more. "I gotta put this little one in her crib, I'll be right back, make sure my Dad keeps his grubby paws off the food, I swear he's worse than Kara, don't think I don't see you eyeing up my yams Kara." (Y/n) chastised her as she walked past.

Kara blinked hard. "How does she do that?"

Lena and Alex laughed.

"She has powers." (F/n) replied as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen he'd just been about to plunge his big spoon into the bowl of yams when he'd heard her warning. "So Alex, When is your mother and Father getting here, (Y/n) told me the good news about your Dad returning, I'm happy, and just in time for the wedding."

Kara turned her concerned gaze to her sister and watched as her face turned pale, Alex still couldn't quite bring things into perspective about her father, or her mother no matter how much her heart wanted to.

Just as Kara was about to speak the door doh fed again, (F/n) smiled. "That must be your Mom and Dad now, and how considerate they knocked quietly, I know I appreciate that we did not sleep at all last night and Carter has put earplugs on his Christmas list."

Carter shrugged. "I have a constant headache."

"We all do buddy." (F/n) agreed, making his way to the door to open it, standing aside to allow Eliza and Jeremiah in.

Playing the good host he took their jackets and happily escaped the tension to hang them up.

Eliza and Jeremiah stood sheepishly by the door, Kara smiled happily rushing forward to hug each one, Lena following to accept a welcome embrace from Eliza.

Kara cleared her throat. "Jeremiah this is Lena, my girlfriend."

The man took a moment to weigh the situation up, Alex had been adamant too he was wrong, He offered his hand out for her. "Hello Lena, I've heard a lot about you."

Lena swallowed nervously. "Oh."

"It's not bad dear," Eliza assured her with a warm smile.

Lena looked around anxiously for (Y/n) she had agreed to help sing her praises today and right now she was not doing her job, just when she'd given up hope (Y/n) sailed into the room a huge smile on her face when she saw Eliza making a quick beeline for Alex's mother and walked into her arms happily delving into her embrace.

"Excuse my shirt, it's baby drool." (Y/n) chuckled self consciously trying to wipe away the wetness.

Eliza brushed aside her awkwardness. "I remember Alex used to get very drippy."

Sudden images invaded her mind, images she really didn't want to have to entertain while at Thanksgiving dinner with her parents and future in-laws, but the image did not want to leave.

"Err...(Y/n) aren't you worried about the Turkey burning?" Alex jumped in fearing the worst, she knew ( Y/n) too well at this point to no know what she was thinking.

"OMG yes!" ( Y/n) broke from her daze running into the kitchen.

Lena watched helplessly as she ran, this was not going well at all, just when she was about to tiptoe after her and remind her of their agreement, (Y/n) poked her head back around the corner, everyone turned to face her. "I forgot to say, that Lena is a top class chick, she's sweet, and kind and is not evil in any way and anyone who thinks so can have a long talk with me in a locked room with my Turkey baster, okay, bye I have a Turkey to sort out."

Lena watched her mortified as she sent her a reassuring wink. What are you doing? 

Alex shook her head, "Well, that's (Y/n) as subtle as a brick in the face."

"I like her." Jeremiah shrugged, granted he hadn't known very much of her yet, but he'd heard everything he needed to know from Eliza, and in the short time he'd been back seen the care she showed when it came to his daughter.

(F/n) clapped his hands together happily but quietly. "Okay, my beautiful wife has arrived I think we should grab a seat while we wait for Adam."

                                                                 xxx

"Hey, I dare you to play me in FIFA, I've challenged you before but you know I'm the greatest ever." (Y/n) boasted smugly across the table at her stepbrother.

Adam sniggered. "FIFA has no skill and you know it."

"Oh, hell no, you are not going to sit here and tell me that FIFA requires no skill, I've taken a bottom league team from relegation expectation in a first season all the way to the premier league and winning, so screw you I had no budget as well." ( Y/n) waved her fork across at him as he laughed.

Adam looked around amused, seeking validation that he wasn't the only one who thought she was crazy.

Alex smirked turning her face away from (Y/n) so she wouldn't see, (Y/n), Adam and Carter had begun the debate about their never-ending competition, Carter gloating that he was in the lead of both his brother and stepsister, while (Y/n) had tried to shake off her loser badge.

Cat rolled her eyes, a glass of water held out in her hand. "Most people are declaring what they are thankful for, our children (F/n) they are fighting over computer games."

"Hey, they are jealous even Amelia can get a better score in Overwatch, and she'd be better cover in Call of Duty!" ( Y/n) accused.

Adam gasped. "Hey, I didn't even know you could go under the van thing, what were you doing under there anyway?"

Carter nodded. "You really dropped the ball on that one (Y/n) that dude was just waiting for you."

During the heated debate (Y/n) hardly notice Eliza and Jeremiah excuse themselves an disappear somewhere but Alex noticed, and she noticed, even more, when ten minutes had gone by and they hadn't returned.

"Ok, no more game talk." (F/n) declared. "(Y/n) sucks and that is an end to it."

(Y/n)'s mouth fell open with outrage. 'Is this it, the men in my family turning against me, come on why aren't the women in my family defending my honor? "

Cat shrugged. "Don't look at me you ate the yogurt in my fridge."

" I didn't know it was for your face, I was hungry. " (Y/n) defended herself. "Lena come on."

" No way, not after your little performance earlier. " Lena shook her head instead reaching for more green beans from the center of the table.

Alex!? " Surely Alex would.

"I need to go and find where my parents got to," Alex said distracted her gaze on the doorway they had left through.

Alex rushed away leaving (Y/n) to watch her, convinced her whole family had forsaken her, even after she'd cooked Thanksgiving dinner.

A shriek suddenly came from the hallway, everyone's attention went to the door as Alex rushed back through her face fiery red.

"Alex, what's happened are you okay?" ( Y/n) asked concerned.

Alex tried to catch her breath. "They, they are in the bathroom making out." She pointed towards her parents where she had left them.

Everyone turned to exchanged silent messages.

"I'll be the one to say it," Cat said sarcastically. "We all had bets on that being (Y/n) and Alex."

"What." Alex cried out.

" Yeah, what. " (Y/n) joined her fiance, "I had a bet on Kara and Lena sneaking to the bathroom to make out."

Kara's mouth gasped open. "Well..I..I..."

"See she doesn't deny it." (Y/n) shrugged. 

Alex frowned her gaze going to the door, she was waiting for them to emerge, she wasn't happy.

"Alex come and sit back down, you can ask (Y/n) to share her stories about Cat and me, she's used to situations like this, it really is no big deal, it's your parents, after all, come and bond over your embarrassing stories. " (F/n) reasoned earning himself a glare from his eldest daughter.

"Yes thank you Dad, for reminding me, but he's right it's okay, come back to the table, Adam is pretending to eat because he knows I'll kick his ass."

Adam lifted his head up from his plate, his mouth full of turkey. "Hey!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." (Y/n) said smugly.

                                                                                               xxx

With dinner finished with everyone had retired to various parts of the apartment, as she had done the cooking (Y/n) was excused washing up duty, and as she got to choose she'd dragged Alex out onto the balcony.

The biting breeze blew through their hair but (Y/n) looked down on the city, it was marked and scared by the phantoms but still it had heart.

"Did you invite J'onn?" (Y/n) asked suddenly.

Alex nodded mindlessly. "I did, but he said he had other plans."

(Y/n) couldn't help but release an overexcited chuckle, Alex turned to face her, an eyebrow lifted in interest. "Okay, what do you know?"

"I know a lot of things Alex, I know that the moon affects the tide, I know that the sun is yellow, the moon is not made of cheese, I know that Bear has issues and I know that you are looking so cute today and that this is our first Thanksgiving together." (Y/n) beamed moving closer into Alex's arms.

Alex smirked holding her tight. "You know what I mean, and you dodging the question is just making me think you are hiding something huge, what is it or there will be no Thanksgiving sex."

(Y/n) gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Alex's deep dark brown eyes tunneled their way into (Y/n)'s.

"Fine." (Y/n) sighed. "When Kara and I went to get our Halloween costumes we saw J'onn on a date with Julia."

"A date? J'onn was on a date, (Y/n) you probably was seeing things." Alex laughed. 

(Y/n) frowned, why was this so hard to believe? "Alex, J'onn is a pretty cool guy, it's not a crazy idea someone would look at him and be attracted to him."

"I know that." Alex protested. "But it's J'onn, I don't want him to be hurt." 

(Y/n) smiled pushing herself forward back into Alex's arms, "I know, but maybe he will end up with someone who loves him and he will be happy, just like us, people told us, remember, they warned us about getting back together, but here we are with our families at our first Thanksgiving and planning our wedding, good things can come from taking chances, Alex."


	4. Stakeout

Alex flipped down the file onto the table, it had been a very long day, one where very little had happened and she'd been stuck doing a pile of paperwork the size of Mount Everest.

With a sigh she picked up her cell phone, it hadn't made things any better that Kara and (Y/n) had been sending her selfies all day of them clowning around and having fun at Catco.

This time when she checked she found a message sent half an hour ago waiting for her to listen to, clicking onto it, she smiled when she heard (Y/n)'s voice.

"Hey, babe, don't be mad at me, okay, but I'm not coming home tonight. " 

Alex frowned as suddenly Kara jumped in.

"She has a date." Kara laughed wickedly as Alex heard a scuffle taking please, she rolled her eyes, when they were left alone they really did revert to a new childhood.

(Y/n) managed to wrestle her phone back from Kara. "Sorry, I have a troublemaker here, of course, there is no date but, OMG this is so cool but.." 

Kara grabbed the phone again. "We're, going on a stakeout!" 

Alex's eyes widened with surprise, did a journalist and a food critic really go on stakeouts? What could they possibly be watching? And why did it feel like she would be missing out on a whole hell of a lot of fun. ?

Alex sighed sadly, resigned to a night alone just her and Bear as the voice mail continued, (Y/n) snatching the phone back for herself. "She's really annoying today, she thinks no one noticed her leaving the store cupboard and then five minutes later Lena leaving straightening up her hair." (Y/n) whispered into the phone as though she were a spy passing alone hot gossip that could bring down the world and she was delighted about it.

"They are impossible, I can't leave them alone for more than a few seconds," Alex smirked hearing an argument taking place, Kara no doubt defending herself while ( Y/n) enjoyed teasing her, they were just like children when left alone.

"I needed to get a new pen to take notes!" Kara shouted.

" Yes, that was why your shirt was on the wrong way. " (Y/n) laughed amused, Alex couldn't help but laugh to imagining the sight. "So, yeah we're going on a stakeout because Kara has been watching too much Starsky and Hutch reruns." 

"You made us watch it." Kara accused.

" No, I told you Rizzoli and Isles, Kara, you just thought they were two guys from the nineteen seventies. " 

Alex blinked bracing herself against the table, maybe it was better for her own health to be as far away from these two as she could get, they were crazy and she did not want to play the cop, she'd done that for them when they'd been turned into children.

Feeling lucky she smiled. "Anyway, I will call you later okay, so don't worry about us, even though I know you will, but we've watched some Brooklyn Nine-Nine and we know what we are doing, When I get home I'm going to use all of my skills to wake you up." 

" Eww, gross! " 

"Shut up, you are ruining the moment, gotta go now love you." (Y/n) let out a loud kiss down the line a few times before saying goodbye again and finally, the voice message ended.

"(Y/n) and Kara again? You know you will have to step in and introduce them both to the naughty step." J'onn laughed from the doorway.

"That may happen." Alex agreed, she hadn't heard him enter the room she'd been so lost in the voice message, but it had been pretty entertaining.

"I wanted to talk to you actually if you have a few moments," J'onn said seriously.

" Okay, it turns out I have all night free. " Alex shrugged, yet she saw something in the depths of his deep brown eyes, she suddenly felt apprehensive.

(Y/n)'s words rang out in her mind. "When Kara and I went to get our Halloween costumes we saw J'onn on a date with Julia."

J'onn moved into the room pulling out a seat to sit on, doing the same for Alex. "I've been trying to put this off, but I can't do it any longer."

Alex frowned, her heart beating hard with worry.

"When I lost my wife and children I resigned myself to never being able to have that again, I've.."

Alex cut him off unable to keep quiet. "Is this about Julia?"

J'onn stared at her wide-eyed. "How do you know that?"

" I have little spies. " Alex shrugged.

"Hmm, something tells me they are little Supers." J'onn said amused.

"Maybe." Alex blushed. " But they weren't spying they were just walking by and saw you together, (Y/n) never told me until Thanksgiving, an even then I kinda made her tell me by giving her an offer she couldn't refuse. "

"I somehow know I really do not want to know the details of that, but my point is what I wanted today is this, I thought I'd never be able to recapture what I had." J'onn cleared his throat, he'd spent a while battling guilt if feeling so strongly for someone, then disbelief that someone like Julia would actually care for him.

Alex felt her heartbreak for her mentor. "You love her?"

" I do. " He nodded.

"Well, that's amazing news, why the long face?" Alex laughed.

"I'm leaving the DEO." He said finally, he'd spent two weeks building up to this, to finally being able to say it out loud.

Alex gasped out loud. "What, no, just because of Julia, I'm getting married you don't see me leaving."

" But, you don't see that I want to leave, I want to start a new chapter, my leaving doesn't mean anything really I'm not leaving you all, I just want to start afresh, I've recommended you for promotion to Director. "

xxx

Darkness had descended all over National City, the slight mist hung in the air as it did most nights now, Lena assured them she was close to finding a solution.

(Y/n) had been using the time to begin to write her vows, so far after two hours sitting in the back of the car she'd come up with one line, she'd discovered when she felt as strongly about someone as she did with Alex it was hard to write down just how she felt about her, no words seemed to be enough.

In the front Kara dipped her hand into a massive bucket of fried chicken her eyes set straight ahead at the office building she knew her target was working in, she had a tip-off he was taking bribes, as secretary to the mayor this was deeply dangerous, in the passenger seat Nia sat, camera sat on her lap as she waited to take the pictures they needed for their evidence.

"Okay, so Kara you're the writer in the family." (Y/n) leaned between the two front seats her cell phone in her hands. "This is what I've got so far, Alex, I love you and I love your cute round delicious butt an.."

" Oh, my, no, just no (Y/n) and I'm too scared to let you read the rest. " Kara protested desperately.

(Y/n) shrugged. "It's all I've got, aside from saying bend over so I can kiss it."

"If you say that during your speech I will set fire to your ass," Kara promised.

" Not good if I fart. " (Y/n) shrugged.

"Very dangerous." Nia laughed.

Kara lifted up a half-eaten chicken leg. "Do you guys mind I'm eating."

(Y/n) chuckled. "To think Nia, you once thought Kara was sophisticated and wise, then you see her with a bucket of fried chicken, eating like Henry VIII at a mobile all you can eat banquet, and it's only been a few days, that's too short a time to have your hopes dashed."

Nia smiled, she'd seen far worse in her time than Kara and her bucket of chicken. "It's cool I like chicken." She smiled reaching across easily and taking a piece out, (Y/n) watched open-mouthed.

"What the hell, Kara I get my hand chopped off if I dare to try and get some but Nia can just dip her hand in a take what she wants, well this is an unfair society." (Y/n) complained.

"It's the way it is." Kara shrugged.

"My Aunt has the best recipe for fried chicken." Nia smoked remembering the tastes and flavors so vividly in her mind.

(Y/n) sensed the usual challenge to her culinary greatness, no simple housewife Aunt was going to best her in a fried chicken contest. "You've never tasted mine yet, I use oats with my batter it gives it extra taste and an extra crispness and not to mention my spicy salsa."

"Can you stop talking about food I'm hungry, and these aren't helping anymore." Kara raised her chicken in the air dissatisfied.

"See mine is the best." (Y/n) smiled happily competing with Nia's unknown Aunt. 

Nia hid a secret smile. "I'm sure she can deal with that, of all people she wouldn't mind you beating her." 

"Oh yeah, is she a fan? I have to admit I do not have a lot of those, and Lena is despairing of me, we tried filming my first cook instruction videos and I just laughed and cocked the whole thing up." (Y/n) shrugged discreetly reaching across to sneak her hand into the bucket of chicken.

Kara tapped away her hand.

"This sucks." (Y/n) moaned slumping back into the back seat. "You know I just thought of something for my speech." She said mischievously. 

Kara turned to look at Nia who was busy trying to hide her laughter, Kara looked terrified. 

"What is it?" Kara asked with no small amount of nervousness. 

(Y/n) turned a smug knowing gaze into the mirror, her eyes meeting Kara's fearful blue orbs. "These are for my vows, okay what do you think? Alex, I promise to admire your boobs and only your boobs even when they get all old and wrinkly and saggy you know so they look like those long-eared dogs but without hair, I promise to worship no one else's butt but yours, your..."

Not being able to take any more Kara thrust the bucket hard back into (Y/n)'s face. "Fine, take the bucket!" 

"Yess, also don't tell her that, I only said that for the chicken, I'm starving." (Y/n) smiled digging into the bucket of chicken like she hadn't eaten for months. "She has beautiful boobs I love them."

"Okay and now is the time I kill you." Kara declared through gritted teeth.


	5. Girls Night In

(Y/n) poured her water into a glass the night had barely begun but she had already drunk two full glasses of water. From behind her arms wrapped around her as a warm familiar body enclosed against her.

"Please tell me it's over because I really need it to be just you and me, I've been craving you all day," Alex whispered into her neck, her lips gently caressing her soft skin, tongue playing along with the curves and dents.

(Y/n) sighed moving back into Alex's arms despite her words. "They've only just got here, just press pause of those cravings."

" I can't. "

"Eww gross, Alex that's my cousin you are eating over there, let her go wait until we are gone," Lena shouted out, as everyone else laughed.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes as she felt Alex's hold on her loosen when she turned around she was faced with a red face frustrated fiance. (Y/n) smiled. "Don't worry, I will make it up to you later." She whispered her voice thick and husky made Alex's toes curl at the promise.

"Can also kill Lena? " Alex shrugged her eyes filled with hope.

"We'll see." (Y/n) chuckled. 

She had to make Alex promise not to grill Julia, and do her usual scary overprotective routine, she couldn't spoil her fun on everything. 

" I heard that (Y/n)! " Lena called out as they made their way back to the sofa. Eager to have the girls night she had promised Sara she'd wasted no time in arranging one, Lena and Kara occupied the one end of the sofa, Sara sat on the floor next to the table, while Julia sat opposite them on the sofa, this time they were without Winn, apparently he was continuing his search for super porn.

Alex sat down, (Y/n) landing next to her, her body too close every move she made (Y/n) brushed against her agonizingly, Alex wanted to close her eyes and wish them all away, she wanted to steal (Y/n) away and take her, she'd awoken again to find (Y/n) had already left for work, this time to start filming, but she'd spent every moment since in unbelievable pent up frustrated pain, she wanted (Y/n) and still she couldn't have her.

"So while you two were taking a snack we all decided we should play our favorite party game, Never Have I.." Julia smiled, this game always gave a lot of entertainment especially with Sara and (Y/n) in the room.

Alex groaned. "Not this game again."

" Come on babe, it will be fun. " (Y/n) smiled happily at her kissing her cheek.

"Fine."

Sara laughed. "We know Alex is under the thumb already."

A small chirpy bark agreed, Bear wagged his tail happily coming to sit between (Y/n) and Alex.

"And they are both whipped by a puppy." Julia laughed.

Alex rolled her eyes, she didn't notice the dangerous gleam in (Y/n)'s eyes, not until she leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "You know the things my thumb can do, it's not bad to be under my thumb Alexandra."

Oh, crap I'm in serious trouble right now. Alex blushed.

Kara felt like jumping out of the window, she'd heard every single word and she did not want the imagery that the words came with.

"Okay as Alex and (Y/n) have ruined this game by becoming all good and sweet, with no possibility of getting drunk we will have to play with these glasses of nonalcoholic beer," Lena said as she shifted forward and began pouring out the contents of the bottles, handing them around to the others.

"Okay, I'm going first as this is my pity party," Sara announced. " Never have I ever....errr...watched porn while my partner is asleep next to me. "

"Crap." (Y/n) hissed out as only (Y/n) and Sara drank.

"What the hell (Y/n)!" Alex shrieked out outraged.

" It wasn't you baby. " (Y/n) reassured her rubbing her knee.

"Better not be, who was it then?" Alex asked a part of her needed to know so she could close the idea of in her mind.

Lena rolled her eyes. "As if she needs to ask, it was Alessandro right?"

"Yep." (Y/n) nodded as the room erupted with laughter and Alex breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Okay, come on everyone be quiet, tell us (Y/n) just how bad he was," Sara said mischievously.

"Err, well he was pretty bad I went like over two years without an orgasm, unless I gave myself one of course." (Y/n) shrugged, she'd given up trying to teach him how to please her, and just stopped, what she'd found with Alex was something beyond just sex, although that was probably why their live making was usually beyond her wildest dreams had been. Every day she thanked whatever wonderful fate had brought Alex Danvers into her life. "It was no surprise he was pretty bad at hide and seek, he found it pretty impossible to find anything if you get my drift." (Y/n) winked to a room of now weak women, falling over themselves."

"That sounds like my first boyfriend." Julia cried. 

"We've all had guys like that." Sara agreed, lifting her glass in the air, silent show of solidarity. 

Kara sighed. "Okay it's my turn err...hmmm let me think... Never have I ever sent someone a naughty pic."

Kara watched through the lenses of her glasses as everyone took a drink, she tried to ignore the not so secret looks Alex and (Y/n) exchanged indicated that they'd sent them to each other, she really didn't want to go down that alley.

Sara shrugged, sending Lena a naughty wink. "Sometimes you just need something to cheer you up."

Kara purses her lips and frowned, turning around to face Lena she quickly turned away from Sara pretending that she had not seen the flirtatious look in her light blue eyes.

"It's your turn, Lena," Kara said sternly.

"Oh, yeah of course Never have I ever... Hmm oh, I know bet money against my best friend so I could win a bet," Lena said remembering a specific time.

Not surprisingly only Lena drank.

She had tried to ignore the questioning glances. "We were in high school and we slipped out after lights out to this bar thing and we needed some money so there was this bull, and I bet (Y/n) couldn't ride it for five minutes and at four minutes fifty nine seconds she threw herself off if and onto the ground."

"And we got free drinks." (Y/n) smirked raising her glass at Lena.

"We did," Lena replied proudly.

"Please tell me you were not kids," Alex asked her head in her hands, the more stories she heard about Lena and ( Y/n) the more she felt like introducing a stern firm decree forbidding them from ever socializing again. 

"Seventeen." (Y/n) shrugged. "Anyway Lena you are playing the game wrong, don't admit things you've done also stop giving away all our crazy dark secrets. I need to get this one to take me up the aisle not run away, and shut up Sara that's not even funny!" ( Y/n) pointed across at her blonde friend who'd just spurt out a mouthful of beer across the table.

Sara wiped the liquid from her face. "I thought it was very funny, now we know about your sexual couple fantasies (Y/n) it's your turn and at the risk of stirring I recall doing a very good job of taking you up the aisle." Sara chuckled moving backward when she saw Alex move to get up a growl coming from her.

" She's joking. " (Y/n) whispered in Alex's ear holding her thigh to make sure she didn't move to get up again.

"Well, she better be." Alex challenged.

(Y/n) felt a moment's panic whoever talked about sex with an ex in great detail especially when that person was Alex Danvers, she'd start to get all insecure and jealous again as if she had anything to worry about. Alex still didn't realize fully yet that for (Y/n) the sun rose and set with her and only her. Or maybe she did and after everything they had been through it was hard to fully accept for fear it would crumble.

(Y/n) cleared her throat. "Okay, never have I ever...hmmm... cut my finger while chopping vegetables." She said smugly.

Everyone picked up their glasses and drank, grumbling as they did, complaining that (Y/n) had picked such an easy one especially as she was a chef.

"Stop complaining it's your turn Alex honey bun." ( Y/n) smiled overly sweetly.

Alex glared at her a challenge set in motion. "Okay, never have I ever thought my best friend's university boyfriend was a vampire."

" That's oddly specific. " Julia said her eyebrows furrowed with intrigue.

(Y/n) shook her head as she drank from the glass. "My promise for later is well and truly withdrawn."

"We'll see," Alex replied confidently under her breath.

"Hold on we are missing something, you thought Lena's boyfriend was a vampire?" Sara laughed.

" She had her reasons, she wrote me a whole essay about them. " Lena smirked.

(Y/n) crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "He was pretty weird, is all I'm saying."

Julia threw her both arms up into the air with enthusiasm. "It's my turn! Never have I ever role played in the bedroom."

Alex's eyes grew wide when she watched Sara and then (Y/n) drink an odd shared look that Alex did not like, she had no worries that (Y/n) would leave her to back to Sara or that Sara was trying to win her back, but it worried her that she seemed boring to her.

(Y/n) leaned closer to her, to whisper in her ear. "Why aren't you drinking, we've done this."

" What? "

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow, offended that she could have forgotten so easily. "A very memorable evening."

Suddenly the memory hit her, she'd been so engrossed in envy and insecurity that she had not thought of that night. Finally, she took a drink.

"I am opting out of the next occasion like this," Kara said. " I learn far too much stuff about my sister. "

"My turn again!" Sara proclaimed loudly. " Never have I ever been to an adult store. "

(Y/n) gasped sitting up and moving forward swiftly. "OMG there is no way that you, Sara Lance have never been to an adult store, I will not believe, even Kara has been in one." xxx

"Wait, hold on, what?" Alex shot in shock written all over her perfect face.

Kara felt her face flush red as she sunk into Lena's protective embrace. "I was there to get our girlfriends out of there." Her muffled voice spoke.

" What were you doing in there? " Alex turned her attention back to (Y/n).

(Y/n) shrugged. "Lena and I found it funny we found one in Midvale, so we went in to have a look around, then Kara came in and that was just the cherry on the cake."

                                                                                                xxx

Long after everyone had left Kara loudly declaring herself the winner as Sara grumpily told her that she must be the most boring one of them all, (Y/n) found herself cuddled up in bed her head happily cushioned against Alex's breast as her finger lazily wrote words into Alex's stomach.

Bear for once was fast asleep in his own bed and the moon was the only light that shone for them.

Alex had spent long moments trying to decipher what (Y/n) was writing it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She smiled when she finally figured it out. Mine, my love. 

"You still are coming with me tomorrow night, right? (Y/n) whispered softly.

" Of course, wild horses won't stop me, besides I feel like this is my job for life now, sitting opposite you at a restaurant or anywhere they serve food, while you critique it. " Alex laughed. 

(Y/n) scowled petulantly. "I do not critique it."

"Oh yeah you do, remember at my High school reunion you began on the food there before we even arrived." Alex reminded her happily. 

"If everyone had listened to me they wouldn't have gotten sick." 

"Well, I didn't say you were ever wrong." 

"Damn right I'm not." (Y/n) swiftly rose above Alex, seating herself on her stomach her legs either side of her. "I chose you didn't I? I think that may have been my best decision ever." She let her long lender hands gently move around Alex, her fingers disappearing under her shirt to touch soft warm silky skin. "My beautiful agent."

Alex swallowed hard, the feel of (Y/n)'s touch causing her skin to set alight, "I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait?"

"Err, no, I'm..well the thing is J'onn is leaving the DEO and I'm being made the new Director." Alex finally said out loud to someone else that wasn't Kara for the first time since she had heard the news. 

(Y/n)'s mouth fell wide open with stunned shock. 

"Well, what do you think?" Alex asked softly. 

"I'm sleeping with my boss again, I swore I'd never do it again." (Y/n) stressed. 

Alex let out an amused chuckle, grabbing the front of (Y/n)'s shirt and pulling her close. "You'll be married to this Boss."

"Oh, holy crap why does this sound like it's going to be smoking hot?"

"Because I am," Alex smirked before their lips met long and hard, she hadn't been afraid of telling (Y/n) she knew she would support her and be happy for her but she was afraid, afraid she wouldn't be able to live to her own expectations, afraid she would let everyone down. 

"Alex, you are wearing too much clothes take them off now."

"Hey, I'm the boss now."


	6. The Wedding Planner

"Come back here." Alex padded bare feet across the floor naked as the day she was born chasing after her retreating fiance, she wanted to lure back to bed. " I'm not done with you yet. "

(Y/n) chuckled turning easily in her lover's arms, Alex's hands in her long (h/c) hair, letting her fingers play among the strands (Y/n) let her hands fall down to cup Alex's butt cheeks letting out a satisfied groan as her fingers dug into her rich firm muscular behind.

"Oh, hell," Alex muttered, leaning closer still, her vision tunneling down to (Y/n)'s bare skin and full moist lips. Those lips parted in anticipation, a welcoming invitation to her lover, and then Alex was kissing her. It was astonishing and wonderful how something so familiar could be so new like each touch of her plush full lips was the first time. (Y's/n)'s lips were without a doubt the softest she had ever touched, and the warmest, and the sweetest, and Oh Jesus god.

Alex was lost, senses on overload. She could smell her, fresh from their last bout of lovemaking just moments ago, and misted with seductive promises.

Alex's body was molten under (Y/n)'s hands, flowing hot to her touch. Somebody groaned. (Y/n) thought dimly it might have been herself. There were fingers in her hair, pulling lightly, sending showers of current directly between her legs. She wavered a bit on her feet and edged Alex back toward the sofa.

Alex raised her lips from (Y/n)'s, a task so difficult it left her weak. (Y/n)'s eyes were nearly closed, her mouth swollen with kisses, her naked breasts rising and falling rapidly against Alex's chest. Their legs were entwined, and Alex felt the heat against her thigh.

(Y/n)'s palms smoothed rhythmically over the round sensual fullness of Alex's buttocks, aching to pull her hard against her leg. She was fully aroused and pulsating painfully and ready to burst.

"(Y/n)," Alex gasped, as she trailed one hand up (Y/n) toned wired body to cup one taunt eager breast.

"Alex." (Y/n) crooned, leaning into Alex until there was nothing between them. She wanted Alex to kiss her again. What a remarkable, glorious kiss that had been. "Just do that again," she whispered.

Alex continued to hold her, but she did not lower her head for the kiss. She looked at (Y/n), saw her undisguised raw hunger, and understood in that instant what it meant to be truly wanted, to be fully desired it had been a long time since she'd lost her virginity and while before Maggie she had been work focused, she'd had her fair share of sexual encounters, yet no one had ever made her feel so attractive, so desired just by a look.

Alex couldn't ever remember wanting anyone so badly. It was a desire so intense she was nearly paralyzed, afraid to go too quickly, afraid her passion would explode.

These were moments she wanted to burn indelibly into her memory, knowing they might very well be the most exquisite of her life. She contented herself with watching Alex's eyes deepen with desire as she lightly traced her fingers along the faint ridge of Alex's collarbone, dipping into the small hollow above, then running her fingertips down the soft slope of her chest. "You have the cutest freckles here, they are barely visible, but they are too cute." (Y/n) whispered softly.

(Y/n)'s small sounds of pleasure and the fine tremor flickering through her muscles fired Alex's blood, she could hear the rasping sounds of her own ragged breathing loud in the hushed space. She'd watched as (Y/n) had gotten out of bed and head to the bathroom, ready to start the day, but something primal in Alex today made her want to be selfish, throw caution to the wind and drag her back to bed, stick two fingers up to the world. Maybe this is what happens when I am the boss.

"I love that look in your eyes." (Y/n) murmured, feeling as if her bones were melting with each gentle caress. "When you lose all inhibitions and you look so cocky and self-assured, like you could conquer the world alone, so fucking sexy." She laid her hand on Alex's waist, each second might have been an hour, filled to overflowing with wonder. Each sensation was miraculous, unique and singular, and yet as familiar as coming home.

"You are so beautiful," Alex responded, her voice unsteady. She was trembling with the effort to contain herself, her vision narrowed until all she knew was (Y/n)'s eyes and (Y/n)'s mouth. She was no longer conscious of anything beyond the heat in her belly and the pounding in her head and the ache in her chest. Still, she moved carefully, sliding her hands under the edges of (Y/n)'s silky breasts. Only then did she lower her gaze.

"Oh god," Alex groaned, the muscles in her abdomen clenching. If there had ever been anything to equal what she saw now, she could not remember. A light sheen of perspiration covered (Y/n)'s skin, accentuating its pale perfection, highlighting her full breasts and taut nipples in the early morning light. "Perfect," she breathed, still not touching her.

(Y/n) reached for Alex's hands, drawing them to her. "Do something dammit it's your fault I'm here, put me out of my misery," she responded urgently.xxx

Alex responded with a smirk. "Feeling a little frustrated are we?" ( Y/n) groaned slightly as Alex's fingers closed around her breasts, lifting them and capturing her nipples, squeezing lightly. (Y/n) moaned, and her eyelids closed.

"(Y/n)," Alex gasped, thirsting for (Y/n)'s passion, "let me see your eyes."

With effort, (Y/n) opened her eyes, and looked into Alex's face. Alex wore a look of a powerful conqueror as if her entire being were focused on (Y/n) and all her needs and cravings, only Alex could deliver.

(Y/n) had never been the object of such desire before Alex. "You make me weak I want you so much," (Y/n) said brokenly, cascades of need rippling through her. "I want you so damn much."

Alex moved closer, With one hand she reached between them and stroked (Y/n)'s back and buttocks and the outsides of her thighs, all the while kissing her lips, the underside of her jaw, the base of her throat. She wanted to devour her, to satisfy her consuming hunger with the sight and sound and feel of her.

Ever so gently, Alex nuzzled her face between (Y/n)'s breasts, closing her eyes, breathing her in. Then she turned her cheek, running her tongue over (Y/n)'s tightened nipple. (Y/n) uttered a strangled cry and jerked in Alex's arms. Alex cupped (Y/n)'s hips firmly, guiding their bodies together in a slow circular dance.

"I want to go slowly," Alex whispered. "I need to go slowly. I want this to last a lifetime."

"We've got a lifetime." (Y/n) countered. Her head was spinning, and every drop of blood in her body seemed to be pulsating between her legs. She had never felt such urgency, had never sensed such longing,

"It's not long enough." Alex groaned.

" Oh God, I knew I would like you being my boss. "

Alex laughed, a wild victorious laugh, and moved (Y/n) effortlessly to the bed, lifting her up in her arms as though she weighed nothing. She urged her down on the edge and knelt before her. She cupped (Y/n)'s breasts, raised them for her lips, and drank of her - sucking and biting, one to the other, back and forth, guided only by (Y/n)'s sharp cries of pleasure. (Y/n)'s hands were in her hair, rocking Alex's face into the hot yielding flesh.

"Alex, Alex, Alex," she intoned, her neck arched, head flung back, hips thrusting forward against Alex's body. She tugged at Alex's shirt, crazed for the feel of her skin. She gasped at the familiar softness of smooth skin over tight muscles, awed by the tender strength under her fingers. Dimly, she heard Alex groan.

Alex stood, pushed (Y/n) back onto the bed and lay beside her, leaning on one elbow so that she could look down the length of (Y/n)'s body. She ran her hands and then her tongue over the curves and prominences and flesh and muscle and bone of her. It was a landscape as known to her as her own body.

Alex could not get enough of her and might have been happy simply to caress her if it hadn't been for (Y/n)'s escalating whimpers accompanying each stroke of her fingers. (Y/n)'s excitement nearly drove reason from her mind. Then (Y/n)'s fingers were searching for Alex's clit and her own need twitched relentlessly closer to an explosion.

"Careful," Alex said through gritted teeth, pulling her hips back. "Not yet."

Impatient by Alex's need to prolong her own agony, (Y/n) grasped Alex's hand, her pupils so large her eyes seemed to be dark lakes of molten fire. She drew Alex's fingers down to the place she most desperately needed her, crying out at the first light contact. "Yes!" She hissed out.

Alex convulsed with a chest-grating groan, the sweet wet warmth of (Y/n)'s welcome so intense her heart nearly stopped. That simple sign of (Y/n)'s need was more precious than anything she had ever known.

All Alex felt was the desire to please her, and in an instant, the flame in her stilled to pure crimson embers, all the more hot for its containment. With gentle fingers, she parted swollen tissues, stroking along, beside, and under the pulsating prominence, but never quite touching the heart of the fire.

"Inside," (Y/n) begged, her fingers boring into Alex's shoulders as every muscle strained toward the release of the terrible sweet tension.

Alex lowered her forehead to (Y/n)'s, her eyes closed, gasping. She drew (Y/n) close to her chest with one arm behind her back, and eased into her. She withdrew almost completely only to return another finger and another until she filled her. Then she remained motionless, and let (Y/n) lead them.

(Y/n) sought Alex's mouth, alternately kissing and sucking at her lower lip. Her hips rocked in time to the surge of her blood and the hum in her nerves and the coiling ache in her belly, and she rode Alex's fingers in a steadily faster rhythm.

"Almost." (Y/n) whimpered frantically, her movements erratic, shorter and harder, her hips thrusting wildly.

"Oh, God." Alex murmured, sensing (Y/n)'s muscles tightening for the last final surge, and as she waited for the peak, she circled the flat of her hand over (Y/n)'s clit. When she felt (Y/n)'s breath stop and her body poise on that timeless edge of abandon, she stroked the shaft once, twice and drove her over.

(Y/n) cried out and gripped Alex so hard that there would have surely been bruises. The force of the contractions drew her body tight and she arched in Alex's arms, shuddering.

"Oh god, (Y/n)," Alex moaned, completely lost. Too beautiful, you are too exquisitely beautiful to bear, and you are all mine, mine..mine..mine! 

(Y/n) was beyond words, floating somewhere, deaf and blind, reduced to only quivering flesh and spasming muscle. How long she hung suspended on that crest of sensation escaped her, but eventually, she was aware of her body again. She could feel the air moving in her lungs and her heart pounding in her chest and her blood coursing in her skin. "Well, I'm awake now." She gasped out with a laugh.

"You are amazing," Alex declared, her voice hoarse and choked.

"Pretty sure you make me amazing, we really rock this sex thing don't we?"

Alex threw her head back with a deep laugh. "Yeah, we do."

"Oh my God, I just love you so damn much!" (Y/n) growled deep in her throat grabbing Alex's face roughly and pulling her towards her, their lips meeting roughly with an intense heated hunger.

                                                                                       xxx

After making it into work barely on time thanks to a very efficient and fast flying Superwoman, Alex and (Y/n) managed to avoid the embarrassment of having to explain why they were late or indeed even have to make up an excuse for that lateness.

"I hope she hurries up, I'm hungry." (Y/n) whispered across to Alex, they both sat in a quiet modestly decorated office, their appointment with the wedding planner and the wedding planner was late.

"Does this mean that you won't be late on the day?" Alex chuckled.

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow. "It's the brides prerogative to be late." In reality, she had already pitched her plans to have a sleeping bag set up at the altar so she would be the first to arrive, nothing would make her be late when marrying the most amazing woman in the universe.

"Better not be, I'll send my little super bloodhound after you, she'll sort you out," Alex smirked.

" Oh please I will bribe your little super bloodhound with pizza and I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand. " (Y/n) countered playfully.

"Do you think she will be much longer?" Alex asked her attention going back to the door behind them, she was fifteen minutes late.

(Y/n) shrugged. "Knowing our luck she's been kidnapped by a phantom and taken back to the zone as their war prize."

"You've been watching too much tv," Alex replied.

" How can you ever watch too many documentaries? especially about ancient Greece, those guys were crazy. " She'd also been looking for inspiration for her wedding vows, she'd found nothing apparently Sappho did not branch out into weddings. "What's this wedding planner called anyway?" (Y/n) asked as she rose from her chair going around the desk to take a look at it.

"Claire something." Alex shrugged. " I forgot the last name Lena gave me. "

"Lucky for us." (Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Maybe something made you forget." She winked wickedly remembering that morning. "Or someone instantly hot and utterly devastatingly attractive, hair like a Goddess, eyes of a..well a Goddess, sexy and seductive with a perfect butt."

" Have you finished? " Alex asked an eyebrow raised too high.

"Maybe." (Y/n) shrugged a playful glint in her eyes.

Behind them, the door opened suddenly a whirl of wind blowing inside as a hurried woman hurried inside slipping over her own untied bootlace, flying face first to the ground, the papers she was holding in her hands flying all around her as she watched helplessly. "Crap."

Alex and (Y/n) watched the action unfold, jumping to her feet Alex bent down to offer her assistance, picking up the discarded papers. "Let me help."

" You really don't have to. " The woman said embarrassed her pale cheeks turning red, her shoulder-length black hair hung haphazardly and without care around her face.

(Y/n) frowned, look around her but found no evidence that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Slowly she smiled. "Some things never change, isn't that the trick you pulled to ask me out?"

Alex looked up confused. "What are you talking about?" She saw (Y/n)'s eyes not fixed on her but the new clumsy woman. What the hell is going on? 

"OMG!" The woman shot up to her feet throwing the papers into the air, Alex watched in confusion as they fell to the ground and the woman ran across the room to throw herself into ( Y/n)'s arms.

(Y/n) caught her, she was slightly shorter than herself, had always been so. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked with a mixture of surprise and delight.

" I work here, I have an appointment to meet my new clients. "

(Y/n) gasped putting her back down onto her feet. "OMG your the Claire!"

" Yes, you know I am. " Claire shrugged.

"No, I'm your client, well me and...Al... " (Y/n) looked across the room to where her fiance stood, the papers in her hands as she watched with apprehension and bewilderment, (Y/n) held her hand out to her and Alex moved forward possessively putting her arm around her. (Y/n) smiled proudly. "We are your appointment, Alex this is Claire I was telling you about."

Alex cringed silently. The first girlfriend, why am I always meeting her ex's?

"This is my Alex, we're engaged." (Y/n) sung happily, Alex felt that familiar thrust of jealousy dissolved away quickly at the sound, the feel of her hold on her, she wasn't pushing her away, ( Y/n) was holding her as much as Alex was holding (Y/n).

Claire broke out into a flush. "Is this...err a green card marriage? (Y/n) I'm not keen on being.."

(Y/n) pouted. "Alex doesn't need a green card, we're in love."

For a moment Claire regarded them both, silently thinking over her next remark, before leaping into the air, knocking the contents of her desk onto the floor, shouting merrily. "OMG, your getting married and I'm your wedding planner!"

Alex stood back from the carnage, leaning down to whisper to (Y/n) "If she is always this clumsy our wedding will be interesting."

(Y/n) ignored her, instead joining her old friend in her celebration dance. "I'm getting married and you're our wedding planner!"

" OMG tell me Lena is your maid of honor. " She stopped suddenly serious.

"Of course she is." ( Y/n) shrugged, "Who else would I chose in the whole world to have for such an important job on the best day of my whole life?"

Claire smirked pointing to Alex. "Well hopefully your hottie there."

Alex blushed.

"I can't believe it (Y/n) (L/n) getting married, remember you used to say you would never do it and you didn't believe in marriage," Claire said astounded that her anti-marriage and happy ever after ex was getting married and seemingly looking for a happy ever after.

(Y/n) turned back to Alex, the side of her mouth quirking up in a half smile. "I met someone worth having a happy ever after with, I began to believe in fairy tales and possibilities only when she came along."


	7. The Departed

"And you are certain this will work?" Alex asked as she lifted the large gun between her hands, testing it's weight checking how it felt to hold, the backpack was a lot lighter than she had expected.

Lena nodded. "Yes, inside the gun are small mirrors that direct lasers from the ring Kara supplied, that is then sent out to hit your target, and sends them straight back to the phantom zone in seconds."

" Excellent. " Alex smiled clutching the gun nearer her looking forward to finally riding every form of a reminder that (Y/n) was ever in the phantom zone, she worried often about how she could truly get better if they still haunted the city

"This would be really scary a scene if I didn't know why you were looking so happy holding that gun right now," Lena said amused.

" Hey, I'm gonna blast those SOB's, I was possessed you know, they stole my girlfriend, possessed me, made me attack my sister with Red K and destroyed the city. "

"Fiance." Lena corrected raising an eyebrow.

" I knew I was going to slip up at some point, don't tell (Y/n) she will never let me forget it. " Alex warned her.

"I don't know, as her maid of honor it's my duty to look out for her if you're just a flyby night then you should tell me now, you and your new lover can get a room," Lena smirked her red lips arching across her face.

Alex frowned for a moment unsure what was happening. "Wait, oh shut up, you forget you don't have any power over me you are dating my sister, I get to make rules too."

The C.E.O narrowed her green eyes. "Hmm...Ok, I'll tell (Y/n) we're both joining the single market again."

Alex smiled smugly, she had more than an idea that (Y/n) would not be a fan of that idea. "I have a feeling she won't be listening."

"That's the thing about her now when it comes to you she really doesn't." Lena laughed.

"Is that bad?"

For a moment Lena remained silent, she stopped laughing and thought, was it bad? Really it had never been, she had (Y/n) living in the same city as her finally after years and she was marrying to live here, how could it possibly be bad? "No, no it's not, I get to keep my best friend with me for always."

"Am I allowed to borrow her on weekends?" Alex asked her eyes wide with mock shock.

Lena shook her head. "We'll see." Lena took a deep breath, recalling the horrible moment she thought she would lose her friend again after she'd broken up with Alex. "She was going to leave you know, she wanted to be far away from here."

"I know." Alex hung her head sadly. "Maybe it would have been better for her if she had done that, she wouldn't have gone through all of this crap, she wouldn't have had to give up the career she loved. "

Lena shook her head. "No, you are wrong, I know (Y/n) the things that happened here have been awful, they've hurt her, they've hurt all of us, but she wouldn't have been better off anywhere else, because only here does she have the people who love her most in the world."

Alex's gloom began to leave her. 

"And you know she's jumped into her new career with both feet, she's doing our first Christmas recipe segment right now with Nia, that's why I asked for Kara to be here too, she'd have eaten all that food." Lena laughed. "She isn't here yet I hope she hasn't crashed the photoshoot." 

xxx

(Y/n) shifted the plate again trying to judge whether the view was right, whether it showed off the contents well enough, or made it all look like crap.

With Christmas fast approaching and her first review having been a huge success, Lena had tasked her with a piece about Christmas recipes and (Y/n) had jumped in both feet first.

The door opened gingerly, (Y/n) lifted her gaze over the homemade Christmas pudding, a spring of holly garnished the top with two shiny plump red berries.

"You wanted me." A soft voice spoke shyly.

(Y/n) raised a curious eyebrow, suddenly she was shy? when had this started? "Come in, I need you to work your magic on this, Lena wants a whole segment leading up until Christmas about these recipes, I can't bring in Kara cause..well that woman would have this all eaten while I blinked."

Nia smiled edging closer I to the room.

"You can close the door I won't eat you, Lena made me sign a contract to make sure I didn't, plus I've been tamed." (Y/n) smiled sweetly.

"No, I was just..."

" Oh come on before Lena fires me and I have to find a new maid of honor. " (Y/n) rushed across to where Nia stood, shuffling slightly from one foot to another. Picking up her hand (Y/n) pulled her across the short distance to the table which had been partially decorated with Christmas decorations. "I had some minions do the Christmassy stuff, Alex and I are doing our apartment on the weekend and she wanted to keep me to herself, our first Christmas decoration together."

" And you doing this would have ruined that? " Nia chuckled trying to ignore the beautiful fragrant smells flowing her way.

"Oh yes, my fiancé is overly protective and possessive." (Y/n) joked. "No, really we've been through a lot and amid all the chaos and the crap she wanted us to do something special we would remember always and our first time putting up the Christmas decorations won the day, and Kara has been banned because apparently, she eats all the candy canes from the tree which I get how annoying that can be, that's my job now."

Nia nodded pulling out her camera and fixing where she would stand, her hands shook nervously as she tried to breathe.

(Y/n) returned to the scene leaning down to make sure it was all perfect. "Just checking everything is cool, we want festive and delicious."

"Are the two exclusive?" Nia laughed as (Y/n) moved towards her and she began firing off shots from different angles.

"Nope, they never are, I was never a big Christmas fan really, but this year I am really looking forward to it." (Y/n) smiled happily.

Nia watched the other woman for a moment, took in the planes of her face and her insanely long eyelashes that batted as though tortured by an unseen wind. "Is it.. I mean was it hard to decide to marry another woman?"

"No." (Y/n) replied firmly.

Nia stepped back pushed by the force of her words. "Oh, I'm sorry I was just curious."

"I don't mind you asking it's just that is the answer no, I've never found it hard, Alex is just...well let's say she was everything I'd wanted in a person, she happened to be a woman it's not really a big deal." In truth she'd never really given any thought about Alex being a woman, Alex was Alex she loved everything about her, she'd never questioned if she would feel the same if she had been a man, it was something that made little difference especially now as in a few weeks time she would be marrying Alexandra Danvers and would become Mrs. Danvers. Only less like the horrible Mrs. Danvers housekeeper from that old Hitchcock movie Rebecca, and clearly better looking. 

"You knew you loved her." Nia smiled warmly.

"I do, kinda hits you like a sledgehammer while you are blindfolded, I never saw it coming." (Y/n) laughed. "My Dad knew I was into women he's always been supportive of me, surprisingly so actually, one time he actually came to pride with me." He'd arrested a protestor being homophobic, her father was never off duty. 

Nia took a deep breath, this conversation was beginning to make her feel a deep profound sense of deja vu. "It was my Aunt I first told about how I felt." She swallowed hard as (Y/n) watched her with her (e/c) eyes. "I told ...her the feelings I had been having from a very young age, and...I don't know whether you know this but I'm a transgender woman, I told her and she did the oddest thing."

"What did she do?" (Y/n) asked cautiously not sure where this was going to go, but she hoped it wasn't bad, she wasn't sure there was a right-minded person in existence who could ever be horrible to Nia, she was infinitely too sweet.

Nia looked down a wired smile on her face as she recalled that night. "I don't know why I was scared my family is...hmmm a little unconventional shall we say, but I was scared anyway and she just shrugged her shoulders and planted the tray of blueberry muffins she'd baked in front of me, told me to eat before my mother got her hands on them, and then we talked about it as though we were discussing what was on tv that night, it was not a big deal for her, just a normal conversation."

"What about your parents?" (Y/n) asked. "Are you not close to them?"

"Well my mother was jealous of the muffins I'd 'stolen' but they were amazing too and no matter what happened I had my family behind me, not everyone can say that who has been through the same journey as me." She ended sadly. "I guess I told my Aunt because, well she was there first, the thing about my family is we are very close, my siblings and I spent as much time with her as we did with our parents." 

"That's really lovely, I'm family sucks but I realized I could build my own, I like it better." (Y/n) smiled a strange familiarity hit her about Nia, as though she'd seen her before, or known her before, she shrugged it off it was probably the bonding of the situation that was playing tricks with her mind. "Okay then, shall we get back to work, I really need this Christmas Pudding to look like you'd just want to fuck it it's so delicious."

Nia laughed. Yeah, she doesn't change ever. "Sure thing (Y/n)."


	8. The Christmas Tree

"What about this one?"

" No! "

"That one?"

" Too gloomy. "

"That one over there?"

"No, it's too narrow." Alex dismissed giving the wide Christmas tree a disgusted look waking past her attention of full alert for the perfect tree.

(Y/n) gaped at her in disbelief. "It's huge Alex."

" Too narrow. " Alex called back without turning.

(Y/n) blew out a long hard breath exhausted breath, this was the third Christmas tree lot they'd visited and Alex had found fault with each and every single tree. "I hope we can fit it into our apartment Alex." (Y/n) called after her, her mind filled with images of having to saw off the top to make it fit through the door, having to reduce the branches to get inside.

Alex ignored her, she knew what she wanted, she knew what they needed for their first Christmas tree, it had to be perfect, not too big but not too small, the right height, the perfect everything, right now she didn't know what it looked like but she knew when she saw it she would.

She was certain of that if nothing else.

The city had descended already into darkness, the frostbiting harshly in the air creating crystal decorations on the trees as they sat awaiting their fate, to be moved from display in the freezing cold into the warm inside.

Snow had begun to fall from the heavens and the city was covered in a blanket of soft white cold perfection, all along the streets children had left their traditional snowman calling card and Bear had been banned from his walks as the snow hurt his little paws, instead (Y/n) had built an honorary Bear snow dog just outside their apartment of course wearing a scarf to keep him warm, and given him the nickname if Snow-Bear.

(Y/n) followed the footsteps Alex had made carefully making sure to fit her feet inside hers, as a small child she'd played this game with her father, on the times they'd gob to get a Christmas tree, Kharys had rolled her eyes and huffed, Christmas was not her priority neither was pretending it was for her only child. Luckily she'd had her father.

Doing this now created all the same feelings she had then, her feet were bigger now and the distance to the ground was greater but the feelings of love and protection still resided in each step, that knowledge that no matter what happened Alex would always be there, the now empty footprints seemed to give off a warmth that existed even in the freezing snow.

Alex knew (Y/n) had caught up with her when she felt her hand slip into her own, her familiar comforting presence stood next to her, (Y/n)'s head coming to rest on Alex's shoulder.

"Can't we just pick anyone, I'm pretty sure by now Bear is wondering where we are, what if he's decided to ruin my shoes, or yours, or the tv remotes, OMG no tv!" (Y/n) gasped in horror at the very idea.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Bear has not destroyed the remote, or your shoes, or mine, he's probably asleep."

"I really am worried about how much confidence you say that with." (Y/n) winced. "I'm just glad I can't feel the cold otherwise we may have come down with frostbite."

Alex pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her waist relishing her nearness with delight. " we would not get frostbite you are being too dramatic, I'm looking for the perf....There it is! " Alex shouted pointing erratically towards a group of trees pushing (Y/n) out of her way to run towards her prized elusive tree as though it were the holy grail and her decade's long search was finally at an end.

"Hey!" (Y/n) protested as she caught herself from falling into a group of other trees, that looked exactly like the one Alex was now fawning over. Righting herself (Y/n) approached her fiance an unmoved look on her face.

Alex smiled with glee at the tree, running her fingers over the pine needles that sprouted like little swords from the branches. Wonder lighting up from the deepest depths of her dark brown eyes.

"Would you and the tree-like to get a room?" (Y/n) asked sarcastically.

Alex swung around to face her, a soppy large smile across her lips and her eyes alight with childlike wonder. "This is the one, isn't it perfect?"

In that instance (Y/n) couldn't tell her what she really thought, that it looked just like the others, there was nothing she would ever willingly do to take that look from her face, the unearthly gleam that shone in her eyes, reflected from the beauty of a shooting star in the night sky above as it shot by on its cosmic journey, instead (Y/n) smiled and nodded. "Yes babe, it's damn perfect, but it'll never be as perfect as you." Nothing will. 

Alex's face blushed red under (Y/n)'s words. "Let's get our new baby back to our home so we can start decorating it."

" It's our baby now, oh jeez, just please don't give it a name we're only going to have to dump it in January. " (Y/n) held her palm over her face.

Alex gasped loudly. "Don't say that he'll hear you and you will hurt his feelings."

" Are you kidding me right now? "

"Come on, let's go!" Alex jumped into the air excitedly grabbing a hold of the tree and lifting up her hand to hail someone who worked there to pay for it. "Our Christmas has officially begun." Alex rubbed her hands together gleefully.

                                                                                  xxx

If (Y/n) found the long journey in finding the perfect tree never-ending and boring then the decorating more than made up for it, she'd made a note to always remember every year no matter how long Alex took finding their perfect tree, which would continue (Y/n) had realized there would be many more first Christmases each would come with the same activities.

On their first child's Christmas (Y/n) was beginning to suspect she would want to set the child on the tip of the tree instead of a star or angel.

Boxes of decorations sat out on the sofa and the ground all around them, tinsel hung out like glittery elaborate tongues and baubles that had fallen to the ground with the help of a curious Bear circled around him marking and pointing to his guilt.

A plate of cookies sat out on the counter, with mugs of steaming hot cocoa the candy canes (Y/n) had been promised lay discarded on the side, a few already eaten.

In the background, Mindy Smith played a festive love song sweetly as white balls of snow fell down the window outside.

"I'd never noticed that the crackle of a fire  
Makes music when accompanied by kiss  
And when did I start having dreams about pumpkin pies  
There's not a lot that's sweeter than this"

But the view right now was pretty good, Alex leaned up placing the red shiny tinsel around the tree, her shirt riding upward to reveal her taut stomach muscles, the sight was very distracting.

Alex reached up even further revealing more flesh, (Y/n)'s eyes boggled as she choked on the cookie she'd just absent mindedly placed into her mouth, yes she'd seen Alex naked a million times, touched her but that didn't mean she was immune to her charms.

She doubted that would ever happen.

"Can you pass me another piece of tinsel please," Alex asked from her place on the ladder.

"Huh, oh yeah." (Y/n) jumped out of her trance and leaned over to the box to puck up more of the tinsel, handing it to Alex with a lingering kiss on the lips as a way of thank you. Alex pulled away with a deliberate smile as (Y/n) lingered for a few seconds longer her eyes still closed her lips poised for another kiss that never came. "Gotta get this done, take more snaps," Alex instructed.

(Y/n) let out a giggle as she picked up the digital camera Alex had insisted they would not be using their cell phones. "Smile babes." (Y/n) laughed as she shot off pictures Alex posing ridiculously with the tinsel.

"How do I look?" Alex asked wrapping the tinsel well around her and posing.

(Y/n) sniggered taking more snaps, "It's good but we're gonna need you to lose the shirt hun, it's for science you understand." (Y/n) shrugged innocently.

Alex lifted an eyebrow her heated gaze leveled on the other woman. "Why Ms. (L/n) I had no idea you were going to exploit me and try to take advantage of me."

"Well, I try my hardest." (Y/n) smiled.

Alex watched her, her mind rolling with possibilities. "Soon you won't be Ms. (L.n) anymore, Mrs. Danvers...Hmm maybe not a good thing to use when flirting, that's my Mom's name." Alex suddenly realized with alarm.

"Come on, quit with the Greek play ideas, we just got the baubles and we are done." (Y/n) smiled happily lifting the camera to take more shots. "I hope these work."

"Of course they will. It's a digital camera anyone can use it." Alex shrugged stepping down the ladder to start collecting the baubles Bear was playing with. "Look at this boat like shape one, he's eaten the front." Alex lifted up a mangled bauble, (Y/n) grimaced lowering her disapproving gaze to the dog who sat innocently next to Alex, glitter shining in his fur giving proof of his misdeeds.

"You are not fooling anyone Bear, you look like Kara when she's eaten all the pizza." (Y/n) told him as he lowers his head and let out a soft groan. "And cookies, oh and the cake, hmmm also pie, and potstickers.."

"Alright (Y/n) we get the picture." Alex sighed. "Let's forget my food-obsessed sister and finish this."

"God, you look so hot doing this." (Y/n) watched as Alex returned to the ladder masterfully.

"Oh yeah." Alex grinned.

"Oh hell yes." (Y/n) said breathlessly. "So in control and dominant, capable and strong."

Alex frowned, lifting a shiny glittery gold bauble up to her eye. "It's just a bauble (Y/n)."

"My sexy fiancé boss holding a bauble." (Y/n) whispered hoarsely discarding the camera somewhere she didn't care where.

"I am all of those things," Alex said smugly.

"And more." (Y/n) flirted moving nearer. "And maybe I want my Christmas gift now."

"Oh yeah, so you won't accept just the one gift for our wedding and Christmas?" Alex smirked pulling (Y/n) close.

"Wrong Director Danvers, I want you for both." (Y/n) purred devouring Alex's lips with her own in an instant. "Alex, I want you to take me right here on this ladder."

Alex's mind ran blank with lust. "I hope the ladder is strong enough."

"Don't worry I'm a Kryptonian I can take it."

"Wait, what about the group picture." Alex stopped suddenly.

(Y/n) smiled mischievously. "We can take some private ones and keep them just for us, I like the idea of having naked pics of you."

"Oh, hell with it." Alex threw the baubles she'd been clutching away, Bear happily chasing after them as she wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed her. (Y/n)'s methods Of doing things always were unorthodox, but very fun.


	9. Spooktastic At The Museum

(Y/n) had come to expect now no matter how wonderful life with Alex was when Tuesday rolled around it was down to the DEO for her weekly meeting with Dr. Dick.

Today was no exception, with the fresh memories of a wonderful night with Alex decorating their apartment with Christmas decorations, Alex's utterly divine display of how to be a top, (Y/n) had to cover her mouth to hide her growing smile at the memory.

"So you've had no episodes." The man asked almost disinterested, his voice a low dull monotone drone that made (Y/n) want to close her eyes and sleep.

"No attacks, sometimes my mind begins to go down that rabbit hole of thinking about that place, my mother being so close doesn't help, but I engage the tricks you taught me and it seems to work."

" Good, and your trigger image is? " He asked flatly.

(Y/n) shrugged. "Alex of course, I love my Dad and Lena, Kara but when I was there it was Alex who pulled me through, she was who made me get up to fight every day, if I didn't have her, I would still be there, hell I'd probably be a phantom myself." (Y/n) felt her heartache at the memory, until the dark ominous cloud cleared away for a warm ray of sunshine to emerge as she remembered the night before.

"What's the smile for? I've never seen you smile like that in here." He'd never seen her smile like that at all since he had met her and they'd began these sessions.

"Last night Alex came to pick me up at Catco after she finished work and we spent hours looking for a Christmas tree, it had to be the perfect one for us." (Y/n) let out a chuckle. "Eventually when we found it decreed by Alex herself, we spent the evening decorating the apartment, and it was just everything that is Alex, the world can be wild and crazy outside but Alex she's always my anchor, a safe place, she makes me smile like this."

Dr. Dick wrote something silently on his notepad. " And the wedding planning is not too stressful. "

"Alex made us employ a wedding planner, and it's totally crazy but it is actually my first girlfriend, that was insane."

" And that isn't a source of tension? " He raised an eyebrow.

(Y/n) laughed loudly. "Oh you should have seen Alex's face at first, but she knows, Alex knows she's my number one, at this point, it's pretty obvious, to be honest."

"And this ex she's ok with you moving on and marrying someone else?" He asked raising a bushy grey eyebrow high up his forehead.

(Y/n) shook her head, was this therapy or was he fishing for a new storyline to a new CW drama? "Hold on Doc, even if she wasn't why would I care? And secondly Claire is not a bitch and she happens to be very happy with her long-term girlfriend."

" Good, so you are feeling optimistic right now?'

"Well, I guess so, I mean I'm nervous about the wedding Kara has invited these friends of hers one of them has a past with Alex, that plays around in my head sometimes." (Y/n) said honestly.

"You think there is still something between them?" His eyes lifted over his notepad to see (Y/n) shake her head.

"No, not at all I trust Alex explicitly, I just feel like I compare myself to her exs and I always find myself wanting." (Y/n) admitted grimly.

"Hmm, interesting."

" Doc, you know I hate the Hmm, interesting line, it's not hard to fathom that I feel like I need to show myself I deserve Alex, so I try to compete with these exs, only my own low self-esteem works against me. "

"So, do you not need me anymore?" Dr. Dick laughed.

" Don't speak too soon doc, I'm your only client here. "

                                                                                         xxx

(Y/n) closed the door behind her happy with her therapy session for the day, and equally ecstatic that it was a whole week until her next one.

After her initial awkwardness at having to talk to a total stranger things were better and it was helping her, especially as they'd gotten over the let's talk about insecurities with Alex all the time.

She found a DEO in chaos, agent rushed to and fro, screens displayed ravaging fighting that destroyed whole buildings, the pillage of the Phantoms was under way using Lena's invention and a hell of a lot of manpower.

" Hey, Winn what's going on? " (Y/n) reached out to grab his arm as he rushed past her.

"Sorry (Y/n) it's pretty heated at the museum, the Phantoms are putting up a last stand and I've got Alex cursing in my ear." He sighed holding his head in his head. " I have to do something sorry. "

He rushed away.

(Y/n) turned back to the screens and moved closer her heart in her mouth as she watched the battle, her mind raged, Alex was there, Kara was there, she should be with them, helping them, watching out for them.

Cutting through her guilt her hearing picked up on one screen a news channel of a reporter hiding behind a car as all around him shouts and screams sounded, the city's museum stood in the background its windows smashed and broken in. He lifted his worried brown eyes up to the camera, his gaze meeting (Y/n)'s as she watched intently.

"Superwoman, if you're out there we need you, Supergirl needs you." His voice shook and his lips quivered but his conviction was strong.

"Ignore that (Y/n)" Winn emerged behind her as though from nowhere. "Alex won't like this."

"Godammit, Superwoman has been away for too long, it's time she rejoined the family business, keeping this city safe." (Y/n) declared firmly breaking out into her Superwoman suit and swiftly launching up and away.

Winn watched her exit with dread. "I was really rooting for her until she said that, such a super thing to say."

                                                                                     xxx

That day word of Superwoman flying through the city spread fast, like an urban myth the stories changed depending on who was telling the tale, but what remained the same was that Superwoman had returned, again.

What no one knew was if she would stay!

The first sight Superwoman saw as she swooped down from the sky and landed with an elegant thud on the ground beyond the carnage and decay was Alex carrying a Ghostbuster like gun and backpack blasting a Phantom with precision, smoke sizzled all around them as the phantom's eyes rolled back and it spasmed and jerked uncontrollably until the gun ate him up whole.

Alex didn't spend long enjoying her victory she was off to target her next conquest.

Anxious fluttering began to circle in her stomach at the thought of the battle, it had been a long while since she'd had to fight for real, the supermarket scene had been a mild interlude.

She was afraid.

Suddenly she recalled the words of her Grandmother, You can't have courage without fear. On the very last visit they'd made to their ranch her Grandmother had tried to help her anxiety over getting the lead in the Christmas play at school, sure the words had been too deep for such an occasion but often (Y/n) wondered if she'd known something more by her words.

With the words echoing in her head Superwoman headed swiftly inside the museum, the entrance was a barren wasteland of glass and debris. Superwoman jumped from her skin when from the dead silence a blue and red body was thrown from the inside, the glass now becoming like airborne particles of crystal rain as Supergirl skidded along the ground.

Stopping at Superwoman 's feet Supergirl lifted away her cape from over her face, her blue eyes peering up at her cousin. "Come to join the fun?"

Superwoman smirked, leaning down to offer her cousin a hand up which she gladly took. "I couldn't let you have all of the fun, now could I!"

A loud crash behind them caused them both to turn around standing in the doorway was the now familiar large figure of the phantom who had attacked at the supermarket, he grinned with an unearthly feral glee at them his eyes fed on their forms he sought fear and yet neither Super released any.

Superwoman smirked. "Hey Casper, long time no see, did ya miss me?"

"Foolish Kryptonians." His voice bellowed loudly echoing around the sparse room. " Your arrogance will always be your downfall. "

"I wouldn't say we're arrogant would you Supergirl?"

Kara shook her head a mock hurt look on her face. "No, I would not, that's just being really mean to us."

"Why would you say something so mean," Superwoman asked.

"That hurt our feelings, jerk!" Supergirl countered as both Supers braced themselves for his attack when he did act he managed to pick up a whole bench attached to the ground and throw it their way, both moved aside easily.

The bench, however, went through what remained of the window and landed on the road outside.

" Ah, someone's a little touchy, did you not get enough sleep? Did you not eat breakfast this morning, someone's cranky. " Superwoman chuckled happily.

"It's really awful when you take that grouchy attitude into work." Supergirl mocked as she rose to her feet again.

" Dead right, you should get yourself a better wake up call, this morning I woke up to a soft gentle breath on against my neck as a hand ex... "

"Okay none of us need to hear this!" Supergirl said quickly casting a cynical gaze at her cousin who shrugged innocently.

"I was simply going to say the breathing on my neck was Bear he'd ended up asleep right next to us on the pillow, and Alex's hand had somehow found its way..."

" I'm warning you. " Kara's eyes steamed.

"In my hand jeez girl, not everything we do is sexual you know." Superwoman defended.

"No." Kara challenged.

(Y/n) shrugged. "No, we have to sleep sometimes."

The phantom watched them sure if he was in his physical body he'd have a sore head at this moment listening to them wittering on. "Silence!" He shouted out.

"Do you mind this is family business!"

"Enough with your nonsense!" He bellowed.

" Yeah, you really need to get laid, dude. " Superwoman said in a matter of fact way.

"He's... well, he's a ghost " Kara puzzled.

A scuffle of feet sounded behind them as suddenly an all too familiar voice sounded behind them. "I was a little distracted I had to deal with your friends, now my friend it's your turn to say hello to my little friend," Alex smirked.

(Y/n) felt her heart fluttering at the sight Alex braced like an ancient warrior, a massive gun in her hand confidence and self-assurance clear on the features of her face. Crap she's so hot. 

Alex didn't wait for a comeback she moved forward setting her weapon into action and aiming at the giant phantom, a stream of electricity like volts shot from its barrel surging towards the phantom until it wrapped around him and despite his shouts and screams pulled him in until like Superwoman had seen outside, he was dragged into the gun and disappeared.

Alex blew on the end of the gun. "And that is how you teach a phantom a lesson."

" OMG that was so hot. " (Y/n) swooned.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

                                                                                       xxx

A long search around the museum showed there were no more phantoms remaining, but however, the whole place was a total mess.

That was why both Super cousins volunteered to stay and help with some of the clear up, they found themselves in a room filled with artifacts from the planet of Terminus.

(Y/n) found herself staring at a strange golden box, the edges embroiled with a silver-like substance that created slim pretty patterns.

"I just think Superwoman jumping on the Director of the DEO and devouring her whole in the middle of a public place is a bad idea," Kara said as she shoved away the last bit of glass from the floor. "You know everyone thinks your dating Batwoman."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Well, Batwoman isn't the classy sophisticated dame she used to be, I'd look into her being replaced by a robot if I were in Gotham."

Kara gave her cousin a stern gaze her eyebrow lifting. "Really."

"Yes and I recognize that eyebrow you stole it from Lena, you are imitating her gestures now, that's how you know it's true love." (Y/n) smiled.

"Oh, really and what gestures do you and Alex share?"

"I don't know, it's not something you ever notice yourself that's for others to observe, having you and Lena been you know a bit more experimental?" (Y/n) whispered across the room.

Kara glared at her, her cheeks burning red. "No, it's none of your business."

"I was just wondering, maybe you need more of my tutoring."

Behind them the golden box began to move until it began to fall to the ground, both Supers saw it fall as though it was in slow motion, fearing for this priceless Terminus artifact they both reached for it catching it between them, each holding the end of it.

"Phew, That was lucky."

"Err...(Y/n) why is it glowing and getting hot." Kara panicked remembering the last time they'd held onto an alien artifact.

(Y/n) shrugged. "No idea, come on out it back I think we have done all we can, it's getting late."

"I guess." Placing the box back on its spot Kara tried to move away and follow her cousin but her attention was glued to the box, it still glowed warmly illuminating the glass stand it was placed on.

Her gaze turned back to her cousins back as she finally exited the room, Kara sighed sadly. I wish I was like (Y/n).


	10. Rude Awakenings

Kara's eyes fluttered open slowly sleep still trying to keep an iron grip on her but a strange feeling grasped at her, arms held her tightly and a warm body held her in a spoon like a hug as soft lingering sounds of snores lingered in her ear.

Blue eyes crinkled and narrowed she was certain she'd gone to sleep alone, this had been a night she'd not spent at Lena's nor Lena's at hers, yet someone was in her bed and that someone was holding her as though they had every right to do it.

Carefully Kara reached out for her glasses, her hand searching the side and grasped for something finding only a food book, Kara frowned she didn't have books about food, that was a very easy way to get hungry and she needed no help in that department, she had that well covered already.

Slowly she turned until she lay on her back, enough so her eyes could wander around her, confused even more when she recognized Alex's apartment. What am I doing here? 

Her mind searched for a memory of Alex and (Y/n) having a row that would have made Alex call her, but nothing came, she'd been asleep in her own bed until she woke up....... Kara's eyes opened wide with realization.

Kara slowly turned her head, she held her breath until it caught in her throat when her eyes landed on just who was holding her, although now with Kara's recent movement they had dropped their hold. Alex! 

Alex instinctively wrapped her empty arms around Kara pulling her back to her. "Don't get up yet, it's too early."

Kara panicked, her eyes darting across the ceiling looking for an answer to what the hell had happened, why she had fallen asleep in her own apartment and in her own bed and woken here.

Alex seemed to let out a long indulgent purr. "If you wanted to wake early I bet I could find a way to keep you in bed."

As quick as a flash Kara threw herself from the bed clumsily knocking into the bedside table as she did, tripping herself over landing on the floor.

Alex lifted herself up on her elbow and looked down at her fiance, sprawled out in the floor, the table a mess on the floor and the contents scattered everywhere. "What the hell are you doing (Y/n)?"

Kara gaped at her. (Y/n)? 

Alex rolled her eyes. "That's not your usual reaction when I offer to eat you out, what's up with you today, is this the Sara thing again, because I've already said we can't uninvite her Kara already sent the invitation."

Kara's blue eyes stared harder at Alex, confusion grasping hard around her as she tried to take everything in.

"It makes no difference anyway, I'm not marrying Sara Lance I'm marrying you." Alex smiled.

Kara felt her heart accelerate, she needed to get out of there and she needed to do it fast. Her mind began to come up with reasons, ideas until the perfect one came to mind, act like (Y/n). "You would say that!

"What?" Alex said confused.

Kara flustered, her face beet red trying to elegantly lift herself up, her clumsiness should have been a clue to Alex that (Y/n) wasn't exactly herself that morning. "You would say that you big...jerk!"

" What? "

"You heard me."

Alex frowned sitting up more fully. "Have you had another weird dream where I cheated and you believe its real again because remember last time you just need to come around properly."

"Dream, what....err yeah dream," Kara added nervously. " And I'm very angry with you, so angry I gotta go and see me...I mean Kara. "

"Hey wait, what are you doing?" Alex shouted as Kara ran to the window and flew out into the city landscape.

Alex watched her leave, puzzled and confused. "Well, that was interesting, I'm gonna make sure we put these in the wedding vows, I will not blame my wife for her infidelity in my dreams."

Bear snuggled close from his original spot at the end of the bed. "I know Bear, and she thinks we're the crazy ones, we are stuck with her."

xxx

(Y/n) kicked her legs out and spread her arms out wide, it had been a while since she'd been able to keep a whole bed to herself for a moment it was freeing until her sleepy mind cleared and she realized she was in bed all alone.

(Y/n) let out a low groan. "Oh, Alex come back to bed, I'm feeling really lonely."

No reply came.

"Oh come on Alex, your not still mad are you? I had to help."

No reply came.

(Y/n) let out a huff as she crawled out of the bed. "Fine, be like that then." Rubbing her eyes not really looking where she was going ( Y/n) made her way to the familiar bathroom, sleep still clinging to the edges of her brain she wasn't thinking properly. "This is really childish."

Running the cold water tap (Y/n) splashed the water over her face when she'd done that enough times to feel herself having tired of the game, she lifted herself up to look in the mirror.

A sharp gasp left her as she took in the face looking back at her, blue eyes, the long blond hair, (Y/n) lifted her finger to feel over the scar that marked her head.

OMFG, I'm Kara! 

"What the hell is going on?" (Y/n) shouted at her reflection, at Kara's reflection she corrected herself. It was then her vision took in the room reflected in the mirror, it wasn't the bathroom she and Alex shared it was...Kara's! "Alex! Alex!" Holy crap I'm Kara!

Kicking the bathroom mat behind her, slipping along with it (Y/n) managed to grab a hold of the door handle to keep herself up and not sliding across the bathroom and colliding with the toilet.

"Crap, I've even got her clumsiness." (Y/n) sighed as she righted herself again, her heart beating a mile a minute the shock still not sinking in, was it a dream? It had to be a dream, how else could this have happened?

"(Y/n)!"

" Kara! "

The cousins raced across the room until the stood standing facing each other, eyes moving rapidly around the other taking in the images of themselves now being worn by the other.

"What happened?" (Y/n) shouted.

"I don't know I woke up with Alex and.."

" Oh you are so lucky you are Kara and no one else cause I'd have kicked your butt for that! "

"It wasn't my fault!" Kara yelled this whole thing was just getting worse by the second. 

"How the hell did this happen?" (Y/n) shrieked. 

"I don't know, I just woke up and was you." 

(Y/n) took a deep breath, pacing up and down wearing a hole in the floor trying to imagine what the heck was going on and how they could fix things before anyone noticed, and she'd have to fly around the city in a freaking short skirt. 

"By the rules of every Freaky Friday movie I've ever seen, there must be a reason we are like this, a wish made or something." ( Y/n) tried to reason.

"Oh," Kara recalled her own thoughts. 

" What? "

"I may have said, oh Rao, it was yesterday, I wished I could be like you." Kara blushed. 

"How can that work, I used to wish I was rich and that hasn't ever happened." 

Kara shrugged. "It was at the museum when we had just caught that box from falling and..."

"OMG! The box!" (Y/n) shouted out loudly, in every movie she had ever seen that was like this, there was always an event which triggered it, something which acted as a starter for the switch to occur, an ordinary wish could never do this, but maybe if that box had some kind of ability to create magic. 

"You don't think?"

"No one knows anything about it, who knows what it can do, the only problem now is how do we correct it, because no offense Kara I really do not wanna be you all day, I'm already craving potstickers, I'm starting to think this isn't totally a Kryptonian thing with you, it's a very real addiction, we may have to stage an intervention at some point." (Y/n) rubbed her stomach that grumbled and groaned, the very idea of potstickers making her mouth water. 

"Let's just get to the museum." Kara sighed. 

"Hey Kara, is (Y/n) here?" A familiar voice came from the door as it opened and then close, Kara and (Y/n) froze on their way to the window, eyes wide with horror. 

"It's Alex." (Y/n) whispered. 

"I know," Kara replied back equally as soft, as though both Supers believed Alex would simply go away and that she couldn't see them plainly standing in the room, staring at each other as though they'd been up to something. 

Alex frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"She's still there," Kara said quietly. 

(Y/n) nodded grimly, just about to greet her fiance with a guilty grin when she realized, to Alex she wasn't (Y/n), she was Kara. 

"Alright, now I'm just suspicious about what you two are up to," Alex said firmly, walking around them, like a shark circling its victim. 

"We don't know what you mean." Kara shrugged, trying to act more like (Y/n). 

"Yes, we are going to get er....pizza." (Y/n) added a squeak in her voice as Alex's deep all knowing brown eyes bore into her. 

"Pizza." 

"Yes, and pie," Kara added. 

"And pie." Alex echoed moving closer to her sister's face, Kara's body now inhabited by (Y/n) she anxiously rubbed the back of her neck. 

"I don't know why you keep echoing everything we say, and hello ever heard of personal space ba...err I mean Alex." 

Kara gasped at (Y/n)'s almost costly stumble. 

"Ba...Alex." Alex said curiously, something was definitely up, she could smell it a mile away, they were doing something they shouldn't be. "Why don't I believe a single word that comes out of your mouths?"

"You're just naturally suspicious, it's a bad personality trait, Alexandra, you should sort it out." (Y/n) said smugly, in a very un Kara like tone. 

Kara rubbed her forehead. 

"Interesting, Alexandra am I?" Alex lifted an eyebrow. 

"Err...what...I was....I mean.....Kara say something!" 

"Errr...I'm Kara Danvers and I am addicted to potstickers." Kara rushed out. 

(Y/n) glared at her in disbelief. "Are you crazy you just.."

Alex let out a chuckle. "We have met before, but what I don't know is why my sister and my fiance is lying to me." 

Both Kara and (Y/n) stayed silent. 

Alex kept her gaze fluctuating between the two until (Y/n) could take it no longer, she burst. "It was Kara's fault" She pointed at her cousin, who wore her own face. 

"I did not."

Alex frowned. "Okay, shut up. I need to process this, (Y/n) you are in Kara's body and Kara you are in (Y/n)'s body?" 

"Yes." They both replied. 

"Oh, this is a nightmare come true." Alex sighed. 

"I'm the traumatized one here," Kara recalled her awful morning, being propositioned by her own sister. 

"We think we know how to fix it, we're going there now." (Y/n) smiled. 

"Good, go and do it, and be quick."

(Y/n) smiled brightly at her fiance rushing towards her to claim a kiss, Alex pushed her hands out to stop her. "I'm not kissing my sister's face." She said on a grimace. 

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that, sorry." (Y/n) said sadly. 

xxx

Luckily the head of the museum was a huge workaholic and started work very early every day, today he was early because there was still a vast amount of work to do, so that was how they easily found their way inside and standing over the very box they suspected was the source of all their trouble. 

Both supers lifted their hands to touch it. "Why did you say you wanted to be like me?" (Y/n) asked her cousin, curious at the idea. 

Kara shrugged shyly. "I just wanted to be able to be as free and sophisticated as you, I feel like a child sometimes I just can't get a grip of adult things, if you know what I mean." 

(Y/n) smiled sadly. "Kara, the reason you are so wonderful and beautiful is because you are you, a sweet, caring woman you don't need to be like me to do what you wish to do, the very fact you want to means you can do it, your not that woman who let a guy treat her like dirt anymore, you grew, and sometimes it's really shitty but those things help us, they help us see what is really good for us. look at me, if my past hadn't been so dark shall we say, then I may not have seen how wonderful Alex is and fallen in love with her, you are conscientious that is okay, but you need to know that when you are with Lena you can be and do anything you wish, she's not going to laugh at you or tell us all jokes, she loves you." 

Kara turned to look at the box a resigned sorrow in her eyes. "I don't know." 

(Y/n) frowned. "Come on Kara, you are acting like a weak virginal superhero sacrifice for a moron from outer space written and created by a misogynistic man, you are..." (Y/n) looked around again, whispering. "You are Kara Danvers, you lift buildings up in the air for goodness sake, abs of steel and who has the heart of a sweet hot DEO, so come on, buck yourself up, I am off now assigning myself as your mentor just as you did with me when I first found my powers, I'm your love doctor." (Y/n) smirked. 

"This is going to go so badly isn't it?" Kara sighed, yet the ghost of a smile formed on her lips. 

"Or, will it go really well, imagine Supergirl swooping down on the balcony of L-Corp, wind whipping her cape around her dramatically, hair flowing stylishly, in slow motion she walks closer, Lena's eyes fixed on her, heat and arousal as her pupils dilate, is this another dream? she asks herself, it has to be this is how her dreams always begin." 

Kara listened in horror at first, but as the words continued she found she really liked the sound of them, she wanted to do it. "Okay, be my love doctor but tell no one."

(Y/n) broke out into a smile, one that wasn't her own but it was still a smile. "You will not regret this, I promise. " And this Lena Luthor is your Christmas gift. 

From nowhere the box began to shine and wobble quickly, until a blinding light shot from it and covered the two Super cousins, blinding them in a yellow, golden glow of luminous light. 

When the light dulled, (Y/n) looked back at Kara, breaking out into a big huge smile as she launched forward and swooped her into a great big hug, lifting her up from the ground and spinning her around laughing all the while. "It worked!" 

Kara laughed at her hijinks. "It worked. "

Kara was hit by another familiar thought, there had been few people on Earth who had made such an impact on her, firstly it had been Alex and Eliza, but finding (Y/n), her biological cousin had been truly a gift from Rao.


	11. Final Days Of Freedom

Lena took her place at the center of the stage, she'd spent weeks arranging the bachelorette party, only for Alex to then refuse any strippers, so the CEO had to start again only this time with no naked flesh to rely on.

For the whole night, Lena had easily managed to sway the manager into closing and giving the party exclusivity to the whole place, (Y/n) had already done her wild dancing trick which was why her once perfectly styled hair was now hung around her face messily, chaotic strands of (h/c) hair carelessly gathered anywhere it wanted, she looked like a rock star after a aggressive headbanging session. Yet right now, Lena watched Alex smile, gently brushing the hair from her face with her hand. 

Lena felt her own pang of envy, Kara was caring but not like Alex, Kara never wanted to show anyone in public they may be together, she was hugely insecure. 

Trying to brush that thought aside Lena took a deep breath to begin her speech, the one (Y/n) had no idea she would be doing. 

"Alright, I know I'm spoiling the fun." Lena laughed when the party gave out a loud roar, led obviously by a rambunctious Sara. " I know, and I won't be long, I promise, but I couldn't let my oldest and my greatest friend in the whole wide world, get married without giving her a send-off. "

"There's still time to run (Y/n)!" A voice called out.

Alex turned around behind her and frowned. "Dammit, Winn you weren't invited!"

"Here for the free booze Alex." Winn raised his bottle of beer into the air.

Alex scowled at him in reply.

"Now It's no secret (Y/n) has been around the block a bit, I've seen her with more dates than the average family eats at Christmas for ten years." Lena jokes.

"Hey!" (Y/y) pouted very aware of her future mother-in-law sat just behind her.

"Well, it's true." Lena shrugged.

"Alex, it's time to do as you've promised, kill Lena Luthor!" (Y/n) grabbed her fiancé's arm in desperation.

Lena chuckled. "But seriously, (Y/n) and I have been through a lot, from the time we almost set first to our school's kitchen experimenting with candied corn on a frozen deep pan pizza, to her desperate pleas my college boyfriend was a vampire."

"Hey, quit going on about that, he had actual fangs!"(Y/n) shouted out in her defense. 

"Or teeth as the rest of us call them," Lena shrugged. "Then one day I had to say goodbye to my forever friend, and watch her fly away to seek adventures and be free."

(Y/n) felt the breath robbed from her lungs, her eyes stung as she fought the onslaught of tears as Lena became a burry figure. 

Lena smirked wickedly and Alex knew she was about to regret what the woman was about to say, especially with her mother there. "Then one day, she declared she was returning home because I needed protecting, it's what happens when you have a few attempts on your life and have an overprotective friend, a few months later I got the call, a livid (Y//n) declaring all law enforcement officers to be absolute dicks, even if they were hot and experts with handcuffs."

Alex blushed.

"No one knew that one meeting would lead to this, I certainly didn't but (Y/n) my dear sweet love I'm so happy it did, and you have found your forever love because if anyone deserves it it's you, and Alex, I did my share of threats and warnings, there's no need to do that now I watched you strive and fight for my friend, and I know you will continue to do that, I love you both and can't wait for you to produce little cute stubborn hard headed babies just like you I'm going to be one proud Aunt." Raising her glass into the air in a toast Lena smiled tears cling to the veins of her eyes. "To (Y/n) and Alex, the power couple of National City!"

The room repeated Lena's words as (Y/n) rested her cheek on Alex's shoulder Lena's sweet heartfelt words had strung at her heart.

"That was sweet." Kara smiled dreamily as she watched Lena walk down from the stage.

(Y/n) leaned into her to whisper. "Have you done anything that I've taught you yet?"

Kara gasped. "No."

"Lose the shock Kara, that's part of the problem, we need to get rid of this installed flaw you have when thinking about sex."

"I need to go and get a drink!" Kara replied quickly fleeing the scene.

"This sucks, no strippers at all," Sara complained for the tenth time in ten minutes as she nursed her glass of scotch between her hands.

" Girl, you're way too thirsty! " Julia joked quirking an eyebrow at the sulking blonde.

"Who arranges a bachelorette party and does not get a stripper, in two days, that poor sap will be shackled and enslaved she deserves one last night of freedom." Sara pointed across the table at (Y/n), who felt her mouth fall open at the full force of her words.

"We prefer to call it marriage." Alex rolled her eyes.

" But how is this enjoying your last night of freedom? both of you together here it's like your each other's keepers. " Sara continued.

Alex leaned forward to put her in her place when she felt (Y/n/)'s hand on her arm, and when she turned to face her (Y/n) shook her head. "Just leave it." (Y/n) whispered placing an appeasing kiss to Alex's cheek.

"Err guys should we really leave Cat and Lois over there together alone?" Kara returned worried, she'd spotted the scene as she was fleeing but it was too dangerous an event to leave.

"They are getting the drinks in Kara, they will be fine." Alex shrugged. "Just relax."

(Y/n) knew better, she'd had to listen to endless tirades from her Stepmother about the 'evil' Lois Lane she wasn't so convinced they would be okay. She cast her suspicious (e/c) eyes back over at the bar and rolled her eyes, there they were two middle-aged women squaring up to each other Cat seemingly dancing in her feet as she listed across her insults at her longtime nemesis.

" In the most boring bachelorette party ever. " Sara sighed.

"I must say I was expecting something a little more animated," Eliza spoke with trepidation.

Alex gaped at her mother. "You, what were you expecting?"

" Well. "

"Oh, I see, I know what's happening, Alex, your Mom is cool where did you get the stick up your butt from?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Right, that's it!" Alex declared jumping to her feet.

" What? " (Y/n) asked looking up at her.

Alex didn't answer instead reaching her hand out to (Y/n) she pulled her up when the other woman took it without question. "I'm going to dance with my wife to be, you can moan all you like, I won't be here to listen," Alex said with a triumphant smile as she and (Y/n) retreated to the dance floor hand in hand (Y/n) excited happy giggles echoing in their wake.

"I love it when you get all masterful." (Y/n) smiled throwing her arms around Alex's neck as Alex held her close, her hands dangerously low on her hips.

Alex lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really."

" This cannot be a surprise for you. " (Y/n) leveled her (e/c) eyes at Alex's deep brown ones. "I've been very vocal on the subject."

Alex let out an unwanted loud laugh, remembering their ladder sex she'd felt for sure the next morning the neighbors had been talking about them, (Y/n) had been far too loud. "Well, you aren't exactly subtle (Y/n)."

"I don't need to be, I've got my big strong nearly wife, something tells me I'm going to be saying that word a lot." (Y/n) smiled dreamily.

"You will love me, even more, when you see what I have gotten you for Christmas."

"What?"

"Well, all I can say is you are going to love your Christmas gift," Alex said smugly, she knew she would love it.

" I know, I get you, so I'm very happy. "

"Nope, not just me." Alex shook her head as they swayed along to the music.

" OMG tell me! " (Y/n) gasped.

"No way, it's a surprise."

"You can't just land this on me and then tell me this, what could it be? Wait I'll guess...hmmm is it a new stepmother who doesn't start fights in bars?" (Y/n) sighed.

"What." Alex turned to where (Y/n) was pointing, Lois and Cat still locked in a heated debate, poor Kara stuck in the middle trying to separate them and each woman shouted over her head.

"We all know your hair is dyed!" Lois shouted cattily.

"Lois please." Kara pleased. "Ms. Grant it's (Y/n) and Alex's night."

Cat chuckled mocking her foes pathetic attack. "Oh, honey please   
as if yours isn't I can see your turkey neck from here, I feel sorry for Clark having to chow down on that the poor dear."

(Y/n) let out a loud burst of laughter that the moment she let it out she knew she'd have to hide it, so her burst was turned into a cough, Alex turned to her an amused look on her face.

"You alright there babe?"

"Yeah, it was the chow down bit it just really was too much." (Y/n) tapped her chest to relieve her cough.

Kara turned and glared at her. "Can you come and help or will you be taking the role of cheerleader?"

"Still not having any doubts about marrying me?" (Y/n) asked under her breath.

"It's touch and go." Alex grimaced as they approached the battle.

                                                                                           xxx

"I know we were supposed to go to a bar, but Cat is with the girls and I can't leave Carter and Amelia on their own." (F/n) said as he placed the ice cool beer bottles onto the table.

Jeremiah and Clark each took theirs and broke the tops off, Clark having an easier time than the human Jeremiah.

"It's cool, although I'm not sure having Lois and Cat at the same party will be much fun." Clark laughed taking a drink.

" And I'm worrying about Eliza and Alex, " Jeremiah added with a sigh.

"We're pretty whipped huh?" (F/n)'s laughed.

"Can't think of anyone else I'd rather be whipped by." Clark shrugged with a soft play.

(F/n) watched his old friend for a long moment, he'd known him long enough, besides he recognized that smile he'd worn it himself exactly two times in his life. "Oh my God Lois is pregnant."

" What, how do you know? " Clark asked stunned.

"Ah hah, I knew it, I recognize that look." ( F/n) pointed at the Kryptonian's smug smile. "Jeremiah, didn't you have that same smile when Eliza told you, you were going to be a Dad?"

Jeremiah lowered his beer bottle to observe Clark, he recognized it straight away, he knew the feeling it was still so strong even though it had been such a long time ago. "That's the one alright."

Clark chuckled lowering his head, he knew his face must be as red as Kara's hot when she was embarrassed, but he didn't care, ever since Lois had told him about their baby he'd felt like he had been walking on air. "I'm going to be a Dad." He smiled happily.

On the baby monitor, a soft sleepy noise pierced the air, all three me turned to face it, (F/n) smiled his eyes casting a suspiciously wet glint. "Dad is the best title I ever got in my life, my girls, they are my greatest achievement, I'll tell you this when I'm gone and people speak of my legacy I don't care about my years on the force, my girls are my legacy, my two beautiful daughters."

Jeremiah nodded slowly in agreement, but he'd been out of his daughter's life so long he feared there was no going back. "The night Alex was born Eliza managed to fall asleep, but I couldn't, I couldn't even sit down, I had this restless energy, I couldn't move from Alex's crib, she was so tiny, her fingers were the smallest things I've ever seen, I was so afraid for her, the world was this big bad place I didn't want to let it anywhere near her."

"Yeah, that's true, then you blink and you have to let them go, for whatever reason, it may be, but you don't want to do it." (F/n) agreed, the two men's eyes meeting, an understanding of sorts passing between them, their daughters were marrying in two days they would be bonded for the rest of their lives through them, through Grandchildren (F/n) wanted to help put his mind at ease that no matter what he understood and he had no competition from him in any way.

"Guys, you are scaring me here." Clark swallowed harshly. "It's my first time remember."

Jeremiah And (F/n) laughed together. "Don't worry we'll give you some advice if you have a son, be careful when you change his diaper." (F/n) laughed harder. "My buddy on the force he had a son and his wife left him alone with him one day to go out with friends, he found out the hard way what happens if your kid catches you at the wrong moment."

"He didn't!" Clark gasped.

"All over his face." (F/n) laughed.

"Let's hope for a girl then," Clark whispered hoping beyond all hope he could avoid that fate, he didn't want to be a funny story passed between guys.

"Okay let's give Clark a break, we've scared him enough." Jeremiah jibbed. "Let's discuss why we're really here."

"What our wives and partners would rather spend the night at a bar with strippers than with us?" (F/n) shrugged playfully.

"Strippers?" Clark shouted out. "You mean ripped guys with gross bulging body parts."

"Well I assumed there would be, this is a bachelorette party arranged by Lena Luthor and Sara Lance, there is no way they are not there."

"Nah, not my Alex," Jeremiah assured him. "It's not her style, plus I'm not an insensitive idiot my daughter isn't into guys, so male strippers is off the table."

"For (Y/n)." Clark worried, Kara would really be in so much trouble if she were stuck in a room with some naked guy dancing all over the place suggestively.

(F/n) shook his head knowingly. "Nope, not my daughter, although I wouldn't rule out her getting Alex to do it, only then would she approve I think."

"We should change the subject now." Jeremiah rushed.

(F/n) and Clark laughed. "Your Alex she made quite an impression on my daughter, she did me too at first, I'd never seen (Y/n) that happy with anyone who wasn't Lena."

Jeremiah frowned. "What do you mean at first?. Was the man against the marriage, was he against his daughter?

A silence stretched out among them as (F/n) turned to Clark for guidance, he simply ducked his head. "Well, I don't know how much you know but Alex left (Y/n) for Maggie a few months after they'd moved in together, of course, I didn't like her she broke my daughter's heart."

Jeremiah stares at him in disbelief, "My daughter did that? Are you sure yours didn't do something first?"

"No, are you kidding (Y/n) wouldn't notice if the house was on fire if Alex was in the same room as her, have you not noticed that?"

Clark laughed. "Oh, even I have noticed that."

"See." (Y/n) smiled at Jeremiah lifting his beer to his lips.

"So why have you changed your mind?" Jeremiah asked.

"Easy, one day she came to my office and told me she'd do everything she could to make sure she deserved (Y/n) she knew she'd made a mistake and she'd work hard to right it, I was skeptical, but when my daughter needed her." The big man took a deep breath feeling choked from the memory of having nearly lost his daughter. "When she really needed her Alex traveled the galaxy to bring her back, and that Jeremiah, that's not nothing, that's love, I couldn't hate her for bringing my (Y/n) back and for making her happy, I am more than happy Alex will be my daughter-in-law, she's a fine woman, I'm happy my daughter chose her."

Suddenly Clark caught the sound of a low hum, Jeremiah and (F/n) didn't acknowledge it. He tried to ignore it but his curiosity and suspicion were growing too great.

Placing down his beer he rose. "I gotta go and take a call I'll be right back."

                                                                                           xxx

The Planet of Bryak.

Dead.

Everything was dead.

Calculating eyes surveyed the barren land before them before he'd left on his journeys through the galaxy he'd never expected that one day he would return and find it dead.

Ravaged by a plague his people could not stop, if he had been here then he would have stopped it, he would have saved what had once been his.

Green skin glowed under the attention of the sun above, his unprotected bald head seared hot and yet he did not move, he did not shield his vulnerability from the ball of fire that assaulted him, he'd seen planets crumble and die, watched a million suns burn up and fade away, seen the majesty of stars dethroned as they collapsed and exploded.

Wiping his hand over his eye he chastised himself for such silly childish emotions. His gaze turned to the skies, it had been so long ago since he'd left, since he'd turned around to watch his planet fade away from his sight, the Large Magellanic Cloud soon seemed to engulf the doomed planet, it had been his first sight of it, then it had been a sight to behold, a vast cosmic cloud in a galaxy filled with stars.

His woe was replaced rapidly by determination, a grotesque evil smirk crept across his mouth, he would make it live again, his plan would work.

"Yes, I will make you live again!" He shouted out into the vast emptiness.

" No city shall be spared that I desire, and when I bring them here they will live under my rule, obey every word I speak and worship me as a God! " He let out a cruel laugh that echoed, his evil intentions duplicated tenfold.

"And Bryak will live again!"

"No one will get in the way of my plans." His evil mind went to the cities he'd already bottled, ready and waiting to put in their places, ready and eager to be cities of Bryak.

He looked over the land again one last time, he knew which city he would place here, which one would look best here at the capital. National City of Earth.

At that very moment, his drones flew over the city scouting and researching, the time would come and it would be soon.


	12. Visitors from Another Earth

(Y/n) didn't pretend to understand how inhabitants of one Earth could jump into another through a portal the type Kara had described to her, and at this moment in time, she had no time to even begin to imagine.

The eve of her wedding and she paced the ground anxiously she couldn't pinpoint when exactly it had happened but at some point after Lena had dragged her away from Alex, because it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, conveniently forgetting they had the rehearsal today, she'd been gazing up at the ceiling and from somewhere lurking at the edges of the darkened room nervousness had swept over her.

A thousand questions of doubt had hit her, not anything that questioned whether she loved or wanted to marry Alex, hell no that was a certainty she wanted to be Mrs. (Y/n) Danvers but this was something else a build-up of fears and demons that trailed her and had kept her company ever since.

A knock sounded at the door, her wide eyes turned to find Lena watching her, a smile across her lips. "Are you ready, Claire says it's time to start."

They'd all driven to Lex's former mansion that morning (Y/n) with Lena and Alex in Kara's hopefully competent care in her role as the best woman.

"Are Kara's friends here?" (Y/n) asked.

Lena nodded. "Arrived ten minutes ago."

"Has Lois found Clark?"

" No, Kara went out to look but she couldn't find any sight of him. " Lena replied trying to hide the panic that was building among the wedding party at his disappearance.

(Y/n) felt more panic flow through her. "This is all I need, a stepmother in a war with my cousin's partner, my cousin missing, my Dad breaking down into a sobbing mess, and did anyone actually find Nia last night? I think the two old war horses scared her away."

" I will ignore the horse remark but not the old one, I just had a baby. " Cat announced smugly from the door.

"Pretty sure you may be past our sell-by date for that." (Y/n) joked. "How did you convince your dusty pipes to work?"

Cat sent her stepdaughter a disapproving look. "Your little wedding planner says it's time to start."

" We can't Kara isn't here she's....err she's ... " (Y/n) cursed her own stupidity, clearly, the inability to come up with a real believable lie was an El family curse.

Lena rolled her eyes at (Y/n)'s panic. "She went out to get some food, you know how much Kara likes her food."

Cat did her own fair share of eye-rolling, did they really think she did not know? How could they all think she was so short-sighted? "Well, of course, I'm sure she'll be here in no time at all, almost as though she had super speed."

(Y/n) chuckled awkwardly. "She's just really into her food."

"(Y/n) honey no one is that into their food."

                                                                                   xxx

(Y/n) scuffed her feet down the steps as she descended the staircase, thoughts running around in her head a mile a minute, she hoped the rehearsal for the wedding would help settle the upheaval that had occurred in the last few hours.

She wanted to enjoy her wedding, not spend the time scared to death.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs a strange man came into her view, tall and slim he stood to observe an antique vase that Lex had taken a great time in acquiring.

(Y/n)'s eyebrows drew together as she watched him, when he turned around with the priceless vase in his hands looking for all the world as though he was about to bolt to the door, (Y/n) jumped forward, surprising him by coming at him from behind and grabbing him in a headlock.

"We don't like thieves in here pretty boy!" (Y/n) mocked as he wormed around in her ever tightening grip.

"Err..I'm not a thief." He struggled. "Or a pretty boy."

" Yeah, a thief would say that smart ass. " (Y/n) scoffed. "And you're right, you won't be a pretty boy after I finish with you."

"Hey, that's my husband!" A strange unfamiliar voice spoke. "What are you doing?"

" Oh hey, Iris, I'm just a little tied up here, can you do me a favor and tell Xenia here, I'm not robbing the place. "

"(Y/n)!" Kara shouted as she rushed in. " That's Barry remember I told you about him? And his wife Iris. " Kara smiled awkwardly at the woman who had taken on an amused glow as she watched.

"Oh." (Y/n) said as she loosened her grip and eventually let him go. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were, I thought he was a thief."

Barry straightened his misshapen clothes. "Nah, it's okay, a badass marrying a badass I get it it's cool."

(Y/n) rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Barry, Iris this is my cousin (Y/n)." Kara smiled proudly, even if (Y/n) had acted like an idiot but she was still happy for them to meet.

"Err Hey, I'm going to go now and find my badass fiancé and hopefully you can forgive my little slip."

"No, hey I get it, it's cool no harm done." Barry shrugged.

"Alex is talking with Claire about the vows, I just left them outside." Kara smiled, she'd gone over her job a million times as soon as the rehearsal dinner was over. "But you see her every day, come and meet everyone else." Kara grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into the room Iris had just come from.

Inside (Y/n) was faced with a room full of strangers, strangers until her eyes landed on familiar blue eyes that twinkled warmly with a smile upon seeing her. Sara Lance, the Sara Lance who......touched my Alex. Smiling at me like she's the Queen of Sheba and I'm a lowly peasant sent only to serve her, oh I hate her!

"(Y/n) you've met Barry and Iris, now meet everyone else." Kara grinned going around the room to introduce everyone in turn. " Starting here with Oliver Queen and his wife Felicity. "

"Hi." (Y/n) lifted her hand in greeting with a small smile, a strange thought occurring to her but Felicity sure did look like Kara.

Kara continued her rounds. "And then Caitlyn Snow, Cisco Ramon, and you remember Sara Lance." Please don't start acting all caveman, please be normal. 

Sara flashed a smile. "Hey, and I brought the whole crew with me, I hope you don't mind." She gestured to a team ( Y/n) recognized from the time she'd met another Earth's Alex and Lena." it's a team day out, and .." Sara reached for a tall blonde woman standing just behind her. " This is Ava, she's not a Legend. "

"I'm their boss." Ava shrugged.

" You bet you are babe, I've never had a problem being under you. " Sara smirked at her, as though everyone else in the room had vanished and only they existed.

The room grew silent as everyone suddenly found the floor more interesting as the two blonde women seemed to forget they were there.

Crap, let her up for air. (Y/n) cringed awkwardly.

The silence had gone on for too long, no one dared move, no one could speak, least of all (Y/n) she was caught up in the sight, to even breath.

Kara elbowed her aggressively.

"Ouch."

" Stop staring your eyes will fall out. " Kara warned.

"I'm assessing whether she's a better kisser than me." ( Y/n) leaned closer to her cousin and whispered. "I think I'm winning, she uses too much tongue."

"Okay, and we're done!" Kara clapped her hands interrupting the smoothing pair, the whole thing was just getting far too weird.

" Wait, Kara if (Y/n) is your cousin does that mean there is another Super? " Oliver asked suddenly, trying to break the awkwardness and get an answer to something that had been on his mind since Kara had invited them to this wedding.

Kara nodded. "(Y/n) has joined the family business."

" I already knew. " Sara said with a knowing smile.

                                                                                xxx

Light seeped in through his consciousness, awareness grew stronger as Clark slowly opened his eyes, sudden memories coming back to him, there was an explosion and then nothing until this moment.

"What the hell," Clark asked himself.

His brown eyes trailed around the clinical white steel room, the hard rest of the bed he sat on was more like a surgical table, it cut a harshness into his consciousness.

His mind exploded with the image of what he'd seen before the explosion, the unknown planet blown to smithereens after a city had been extracted and bottled.

He knew the villain who had committed these deeds, he had been a baby when he'd last laid eyes on him but he was an entity Clark would never forget.

Brainiac. 

His head spun a little as he sat up, letting his feet hit the ground he took a few tentative steps. Clark felt he was winning took braver steps he needed to get out and warn Earth, he needed to be free to be able to defeat Brainiac.

A searing pain suddenly cracked through his head, and before he knew it Clark was on the floor, passed out.

"Oh, dear Superman, I really can't let you leave so soon." Brianiac laughed loudly, his cold chilling laugh rang through the room ominously. "Don't you know it's rude not to say goodbye to your host." 

                                                                                      xxx

After the rehearsal for the wedding the guests had made their way to the dining room where the room was filled with almost the decoration it would have tomorrow on the big day, but for now it was just a rehearsal, but still, a rehearsal that served food.

Considering the long day it had been (Y/n) was ravenous and ready to dive into the food on her plate.

Lifting her head up her eyes fell in two figures both shoveling in the food piled on their plate as though it was their last meal, (Y/n) rolled her eyes. Why Kara, why eat like that? and why have you found a mutual friend to do a competitive eating challenge with? 

Alex leaned across to (Y/n) she'd sensed a strain in her today, her hands had shaken and she'd not spoken as much, Alex knew her better than to think it was the presence of their guests from Earth One. "Are you okay?"

(Y/n) jumped. "What, yes, of course, I'm just a little nervous is all."

"Nervous? You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

(Y/n)'s eyes widened. "Oh my goodness no way, I've not even had first thoughts about the wedding, and us, I guess it's just wedding jitters."

Alex watched (Y/n)'s face carefully as she turned away, for a small moment uncertainty hit her, was (Y/n) having second thoughts and she didn't want to say? 

(Y/n) surprised her by suddenly turning her head back around. "I mean look at my Dad, he's been sobbing into his glass of whiskey all through dinner, halfway through walking me down the fake aisle he suddenly burst into a fit of tears, what's he going to be like tomorrow?"

Alex chuckled at the memory. "It was funny."

"Maybe for you, then he started Amelia off, it got as though I wanted to join in, make it a real family occasion." (Y/n) sighed, remembering having to pick her father almost up from the floor. "Far too dramatic." 

Alex couldn't help but laugh. 

"Alex, let's just forget the wedding and elope you and me on a beach no emotional fathers, no sisters/cousins who want to set a world record in how much shrimp she can eat in thirty seconds, no stepmothers burning an eternal feud with other cousin's partner, and no having to watch them playing tonsil tennis, they've been at it for ten minutes, they haven't even noticed the bald dude has taken their plates and devoured their food." (Y/n) had failed to mention the sight of a mirror image Sara Lance sat opposite them, having no choice but to watch the sight unwillingly, her mood was definitely dropping by the minute. 

"Let's just say we have a very animated list of family and friends." Alex soothed reaching across to hold (Y/n)'s hand. 

"Oh really, and what about you Director Danvers, will you be talking with your parents at all today, don't think I didn't notice you ignoring Eliza at the rehearsal." (Y/n) lifted an eyebrow. 

"Oh, yeah, well.."

"Well, nothing, Alex I know it hurts you but you can't punish them forever, you need to forgive them so you can move on."

Alex cleared her throat against the clog of emotion that choked her. "Yeah, well, it's our wedding so I'm not really worried about that right now. "

"I can imagine the wedding pictures now, Dad crying, Cat scowling at Lois, Kara with a bowl of shrimp, Lena doing her best pout, you glaring at your parents, who both look hurt and lost, who is left?" 

"Can we not talk about pictures, it's bad enough having to eat with her watching us." Alex cringed pointing to the grand portrait that stood with pride and place on the wall, her cold, callous, arrogant stare polluting the air. 

(Y/n) shrugged. "Lena thinks she will keep burglars away."

"I thought this place had some kind of shield to make it invisible?"

"It does, but you still can't be too complacent, and let's face it her face would frighten even the most hardened criminal." (Y/n) cringed, her recent visit to Lillian in prison with Lena had shown she had not changed at all, she'd only grown harder, proof maybe that the prison system did not work. 

"Very true," Alex said staring at the image. 

"Are you nervous?" (Y/n) asked Alex softly. 

A smile crossed Alex's mouth. "No, I'm not nervous, I've never been so excited about anything in my entire life, I feel like a little kid before Christmas waiting to launch myself down the stairs and rip into my presents under the tree." 

"Is that a clue about what you want for Christmas? me under your tree." (Y/n) smirked. 

Alex's cheeks blushed red, her eyes cut around the table to make sure no one was watching before leaning across to whisper in (Y/n)'s ear. "Well, I wouldn't be wanting any wrapping, maybe just a bow." 

"Oh really, you will have to see what Santa brings you, I do hope you haven't been a good girl this year Alexandra." 

"OMG That is it!" Kara jumped up from her seat her whole face red. "Can you give the overt flirting a rest for those of us with sensitive ears?"

"It's our rehearsal for the actual wedding." (Y/n) shrugged innocently. "That means we also rehearse other things too." 

A sudden hum cut through the room of chatter, this time it became clear for everyone not just those with Super hearing, everyone's eyes turned to each other as curiosity grew. 

"What is that?" Sara asked finally having an excuse to move away from the ghost of Christmas going to the window looking up at the sky, an ominous sight met her gaze. 

"What is it?" 

The sky filled with small dark objects lowering slowly at a casual speed arrogantly. all around they dotted the darkened blue sky like spots of dust upon a vase. 

"What the hell are they?" (Y/n) asked now standing behind her friend. 

"I have no idea but I'm pretty sure it's not Santa and his Reindeer."


	13. Battle For Earth Thirty Eight

In moments everyone had fled out the mansion and stood out n the vast gardens staring up at the sky, the strange objects still moved down only now a great big ship became visible from behind the hefty clouds.

The wedding party stood under its high dominance and watched in awe as it hovered arrogantly above them, as though it had all the right in the world to do so.

"Excellent, we get rid of the phantoms and have to deal with more crap." (Y/n) sighed burying her head into her hands.

"I think we've found where Clark disappeared to," Kara said in a matter of fact way, the two incidents couldn't be just a coincidence of Clark disappearing and then this strange spaceship appearing over the city. "Alex?" She looked to her sister for instructions, she knew what she wanted to do.

Alex turned around shaken out of her trance-like gaze on the ship, to see expectant blue eyes gazing at her, she still wasn't truly used to being the one in charge, it was one thing to play up to it with (Y/n) when they played games, but to be faced with it was another issue.

"I have to check it out," Kara told her.

"I'll come with you." (Y/n) jumped in unexpectedly, they didn't know what they faced she couldn't let Kara go up there alone.

Ales spun her head back around, eyes fiercely glaring at (Y/n) "There is no way you are going!"

" Alex, I'm going, we can't let Kara walk into that thing alone, who knows who is inside, who knows what we will meet. " (Y/n) said softly, understanding Alex's fear, but they couldn't live forever in fear. "Trust me, Alex."

" I trust you more than anything. "

"Good, because I'm coming back and we're going to get married, whoever this is, isn't going to ruin our wedding Alex." (Y/n) moved happily into Alex's arms when the woman pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tightly, too afraid to let her go but knowing she needed to.

"You better not be lying to me," Alex whispered in (Y/n)'s neck, the Super felt a trickle of a wet tear fall down her skin.

"I'd never lie to you, I love you."

" I love you. " Alex choked on emotion.

"We have to go now," Kara said.

When (Y/n) had managed to pull herself out of Alex's arms they found Kara having already excused herself and in her super suit, waiting anxiously.

"I want you to be careful too, I need my sister at my wedding." Alex smiled at Kara.

" Hey I'm coming for the free food Alex you can't get rid of me that easily. " Kara laughed as (Y/n) slipped inside to change in her own suit, aware as Kara had been that not everyone at the wedding party knew of her Super alter ego. "(Y/n) promised me an all I can eat buffet of pot stickers."

Alex laughed. "I knew you were only in it for the food."

Oliver stepped forward, alien invasions wasn't common on his earth but since he'd known Kara he wasn't exactly a stranger to them. "I guess we should deal with these things, while you two invade the ship." Pulling out a large bow and arrow from behind his back.

Cisco gasped, impressed. "Wow, dude do you just carry that thing everywhere with you, where did you even hide it?"

Oliver smirked smoothly. "If I told you that I'd have to kill you."

The next object everyone noticed coming their way was a woman in a blue and red suit, Alex felt the mixture of pride and fear as she heard the gasps and whispers of the party.

"It's Superwoman," Cat confirmed, a knowing spark in her eyes feeling smug thinking she knew something Lois didn't.

"So I can see," Lois replied.

"I named her, you know, and Supergirl, I'm just that influential," Cat said smugly. And one is my stepdaughter. "I create Supers."

"How wonderful for you." Lois rolled her eyes. Idiot, I'm dating one. 

(F/n) stood next to his wife deaf to her words, his eyes glued to the caped figure landing hard on the ground, even though he knew of his daughter being Superwoman nothing could ever prepare for the sight of her dressed in the suit, especially when she was about to do what he assumed she would, his already fragile emotional state was too great.

Filled with pride but so much fear, his hands shook his jaw clenched.

"So, we deal with the probes first right?" Superwoman broke the silence. " They are our imminent threat, we don't even know what they do. "

Alex nodded. "Yes, we need to get rid of them first."

(Y/n) flashed a grin at her cousin. "The last one up there is not getting any pot stickers tomorrow."

" Oh, Rao no way! " Supergirl gasped launching herself into the air before (Y/n) could get the chance to do it.

Alex watched until she could watch no more her sister and future wife ascend higher into the sky, shaking herself out of her gloom Alex turned to find all eyes on her, the pressure it seemed was on. Why did I think a wedding to (Y/n) would ever go smoothly. 

Superwoman and Supergirl already deploying laser vision to destroy the probes and blowing them around so two could collide and explode.

Barry watched impressed. "Wow, with two Supers there really is no time for long debates on how to get their job done." Turning to his wife with a knowing look. " See, I told you she's a badass. "

Iris rolled her eyes.

"So Alex, how do you propose those of us who have no arrows take down the probe things?" Sara asked.

Alex had to blink twice to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her when both Saras stood next to each other. It still wasn't something she was used to. Twilight zone moment. 

xxx

While on the ground they were arranging their tactics, Oliver with his arrows, Alex pulling out her best guns, she'd have to explain why she'd brought them another time, up in the sky Supergirl and Superwoman waged a war against the probes.

Those without the ability to fly or with no guns were left right then to watch, wondering when they would ever have a get together that was peaceful and laid back.

"Kara, behind you!" (Y/n) shouted at her cousin, one machine creeping behind her without her noticing, as Kara dodged, (Y/n) leaned forward and stayed her later vision at the offending thing, sending it into a fried mangled pile of garbage that fell uselessly to the ground.

"Nice work Superwoman."

"Thanks, Supergirl, teamwork makes the dream work."

"Stop taking advice on catchphrases from Winn," Kara warned.

Caught unaware by a strange light beam that suddenly grew from the bottom of the spaceship, it engulfed the two Supers and in an instance transported them into the ship.

Below they witnessed the scene immediate fear clenched in Alex's stomach, her mind ranting.

A hand landed on her shoulder, he turned around to find Lena. "Alex, I'm going to take everyone inside, those who can't help anyway so they aren't in the way then I will come back out to help, it's probably about time I used my powers, I'm not a super but I can do the same as them, and I know what your thinking, but it's Kara and (Y/n) they are together, they will look after herself and Kara takes her role as best woman seriously she'll make sure (Y/n) is there tomorrow."

Alex took a deep breath hearing the words seemed to help her resolve. "You are right, I'm just being overprotective."

"Yes, it's tomorrow you will have to worry about."

"Excuse me?" Alex asked confused.

"(Y/n) had to give a wedding speech as the bride, it's (Y/n) what do you think she will say?" Lena teased.

"Oh my God, I need to give her a list of the things she can't say, she needs a filter."

Lena laughed patting Alex on the arm. "Oh no, she's yours now, you have to take her delight in showing everyone how much she loves you, it's in the contract."

Alex smiled, her gaze moving up to the ship, making a silent prayer. "I'll take it."

xxx

"Where do you think everyone is?" Kara asked on a whisper.

They'd been in the ship for five minutes and still, they had encountered nothing, and there was no sign on Clark anywhere.

"Maybe they just wanted to play a game of hide and seek, they were lonely traveling the cosmos alone and decide to stop by on Earth to find some new friends." ?Y/n) shrugged as they tiptoed around the hallway, each new step bringing with it and a new prospect of danger.

Who or what would they meet?

"That's not my experience with these things, the last invasion we had were Daxamites and it was hell getting rid of them." Kara cringed at the memory.

"Ah yes your little fake ass boyfriend, he was nice."

"Can we not, I fired him into outer space, can we forget him?" Kara sighed.

"Sure, when you tell me when you intend to woo Lena and sweep her off her feet, making her bosoms heave with ecstasy."

"Never say any of that again!"

"You need more lessons when I get back from my honeymoon we will make your lessons longer and more often." (Y/n) said thoughtfully.

"Something to look forward to." Kara rolled her eyes. 

"Oh you will, Kara just hooking up is fine, it gives something you need right then at that moment, but it quickly wears away and you feel the same emptiness afterward, but when you are right there in that moment with someone you love, who you trust, it's like....." (Y/n) stopped in her tracks her eyes transfixed ahead. 

"What, what is it?" Kara asked confused. 

"What the fucking hell is this?" (Y/n) pointed ahead of them to an open room, metal shelves stacked the corners of the room and on each shelf contained bottles, each with their own small city inside. 

"It looks like the bottle Clark has of Kandor," Kara said anxiously, suddenly the ominous feeling was growing stronger by the moment. 

"How did he get that again?"

"I don't know he never told me." 

"Do you think this is a store for bottled cities?" (Y/n) whispered as they moved further into the room, a steel table in the center of the room added to an ominous edge, wires and cables lay scattered all around that the ends led up to the bottles. 

"This is creepy," Kara whispered, her blue eyes wide with alarm.

"Isn't it amusing how one's idea of beauty can change from one to another." A strange voice suddenly spoke. 

Kara and (Y/n) spun around, there in the doorway blocking the exit stood a tall humanoid figure, his skin green seemed to shine brighter on his bald head as the light above glared on it, wearing a strange suit it inevitably made his frame bulkier than it was, his eyes grotesque and demonic were black and almost slimy looking. 

"You!" Kara gasped with disbelief. 

(Y/n) turned to face her cousin, surprised to find a look of fear in the depths of her blue eyes, (Y/n) found herself confused, she'd seen Kara scared only one time, and that had been when Kharys had kidnapped Alex, seeing Kara scared now, installed that fear in herself, if Kara was scared that meant there was something to be scared of. 

The green man laughed. "Yes it is me, you remember me well."

"Kara, Kara what is it? who is he?" (Y/n) pleaded with Kara, but she wouldn't look at her, she couldn't move Kara was glued to the spot frozen with fear. 

Kara heard the screams again, the dying screams of those inside the city of Kandor city as they died out with the size, she remembered the fear, the deep within fear that crippled everyone especially a small girl who thought of Brainiac as though he was a monster because he was, because she had family in Kandor, because it was the start of her realization that her world was falling apart, that nothing was as she perceived it to be and that anything could be stolen away in the blink of an eye. 

He was the monster of her childhood dreams, and she felt sick with fear. 

"And here you all are, the last son and daughters of Krypton, you have no idea how satisfying it is to capture you all along with my city prize, I collect you see, collect cities." He walked towards the cities a smile of pure malevolence on his face. "Forgive me, I have not introduced myself. I am Brainiac, a noble citizen of Bryak." 

"Oh, yeah that's cool but I used to collect notches on my bedpost, it now seems like a healthier thing to do than this." (Y/n) pointed to the bottles. "Are there people inside there?"

"Oh yes many, from planets all through the galaxy, well I can't say they are planets anymore, you see, when I take a city, how cruel would it be if I left that world alone and with so many unanswered questions, so I help it by blowing up the sun." He pointed to a window behind them, which revealed the tail end of a missile. 

(Y/n)'s face dropped with realization. "Err Kara remember that feeling I told you about? well, this would be a time to snap out for this insanity because I really don't want to feel that in a damn bottle, I want my honeymoon with my wife!" 

"Too late." Brianiac smiled. "It's already done, I never like to waste time." 

"Kara!" (Y/n) shouted to her, seeing Kara tremble, she slipped her hand through hers and held it tightly, Kara squeezed back, Oh this guy is going to pay for this. 

The green man laughed happily. "I'm afraid I tend to leave a lasting impression."

(Y/n) scowled, Kara may be afraid but she didn't have the same memories as her cousin did, so (Y/n) channeling her best Cat Grant impression let loose. "Oh honey, if that what helps you get through the day, go with it, but me, I couldn't give a flying fuck who you are, I protested against a fucking Queen visiting when I lived in Paris, you think I care for a random bald alien from the ass end of nowhere who looks like he's eaten too much kale, by the way have you been spending a lot of time eating with Lena cause that woman loves kale?" 

"How dare you" 

"Oh I dare buddy, I dare a lot." 

"Do you even know who I am, what I can do to you?" Brainiac shouted angrily. 

(Y/n) chuckled. "I had a guy hit on me once who said that, are you hitting on me? Oh, I'm flattered but you really aren't my type." 

(Y/n) saw the image of Superman slowly creeping behind the green man, deciding she should keep him busy so that Clark could attack without him being warned she continued. "Tell me, this weird obsession you have about collecting things, is it covering for anything, maybe you can't you know, get it up? Maybe you feel inadequate, did the girls you liked laugh at you?"

"No one has ever laughed at me," Brainiac confirmed. 

"Really? wow, that is surprising." (Y/n) blinked hard. "I mean even this suit is ridiculous, makes you look like an action man, they didn't have any dicks either." 

"Yo..." He was cut off as Superman lunged forward and grabbed a hold of him pulling him from the room and out into the hallway, a scuffle beginning that echoed through the whole ship, (Y/n) turned to Kara again, her face pale. 

"Kara listen to me. I know he's freaked you out bring up old memories, but listen you need to stop that missile, Clark has the green dude, I need to go and help with the probes of we'll be in one of those damn bottles, so you have to get that missile and stop it colliding with the sun and killing us all." (Y/n) shook her by her arms, trying to break her out of her trance. 

Kara blinked her eyes, the heaviness and fear were still there but (Y/n) was right, she couldn't help anyone as that small child, but she could do something now, she could save another city, she could save her city. "Okay." 

(Y/n) smiled. "That's it, endless pot stickers for you for damn life!" 

"I will hold you to that." 

"Make sure you do." 

A loud crashed made both supers turn around and run to the doorway, the door to the spaceship had been sprung open and two small dots on the horizon were a blue and red figure and a green bald head. 

"Nice of them to open the door for us." (Y/n) quipped. 

"That's real gentlemanly behavior." Kara laughed. 

"You ready cousin?" (Y/n) asked anxiously that Kara would have to move a missile that was ready to explode. 

"I was born ready," Kara said determined, launching herself out of the ship and after the missile device. 

(Y/n) watched her for a few seconds before doing the same, her heart pounding hard with worry, but she turned to her own task at hand and flew down to the probes which were nearing the ground more and more every second, there seemed to be too many of them to work effectively. 

The battle wasn't over yet, but (Y/n) was certain beyond anything in the world, nothing and no one would stop her from marrying the love of her life.


	14. Dodging A Bottle

With arrows flying freely at the probes, bullets zooming up from guns below Superwoman immune from both weapons took up her place again using her laser vision to blast the probes and breath to blow them together into groups so they would go up together, it proved harder than expected.

Her mind on Kara, worry occupying her mind she tried to brush it aside, occasionally she would look down and catch a comforting sight of Alex, her shirt sleeves rolled up and collar open she looked like a badass action hero, a big gun in her hands as she fired up, the muscles in her arms flexing, (Y/n) made the mental note to file that image away for later, later tonight when Kara would act as bodyguard and male sure they didn't see each other before they arrived at the altar.

Damn Kara sucks, sometimes. 

Immediately (Y/n) bit her tonight at her own selfish thought, Kara was up there doing a dangerous job, she could do whatever she wanted, she deserved anything.

Movement behind her caught her attention, turning around (Y/n) gasped. "Lena."

"Thought you'd need my help." Lena shrugged.

"You never use your powers." (Y/n) said astonished, after Aethyr had tricked her Lena had been reluctant to use them, she'd felt ashamed of being so easily fooled, even though both (Y/n) and Kara had offered to help her, but now given the severity of the situation she'd jumped in, Aethyr wasn't important, her true family needed her.

"I can make an exception, besides I promised a certain edgy fiancé I'd make sure you were okay," Lena smirked.

"We can talk about this later, Kara is trying to dislodge a missile heading or edge sun, we need to clear the probes or we will find ourselves and the whole of National City in a bottle for the rest of our lives."

"A bottle?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you later." (Y/n) said, before turning back and continuing her job, Lena following suit with the actions from below and their hard work they seemed to be winning.

Below on the ground Superman and Brainiac had fallen, toddling and tumbling from the ship in a fierce fight until finally, the ground was their last comforter, fists flew and the fight continued.

Brainiac let out a shrill laugh when he managed to push Superman backward and away from him to give him room to use his telepathy.

Nothing happened, he tried again and still, nothing came, nothing moved and nothing swayed, no actions were caused by him at all. Confused he tried again and was met with the same consequences, nothing.

Superman frowned, his own brand of confusion forming from an idea he had some good luck, "What's up Brainiac lost your touch?"

Brainiac let out a feral growl. "It must be the bacteria and micro-organisms here, I've heard of this, but I thought it was a nonsense."

"I guess there are some things you can read and believe." Superman laughed.

"You forget yourself, Superman, the moment that missile hits the sun, Earth is doomed." Brainiac warmed with evil glee.

"I have faith in my cousins to get the job done."

"You mean the one who flies with my probes now?" Brainiac mocked.

Superman looked up where Brainiac pointed, momentarily distracted as the villain pushed him aside and using a teleported he took out from a hidden pocket in his side disappeared defeated.

He'd thought it would be easy to come to Earth and conquer it, take with him the Supers as trophies of his conquest as the last son and daughters of a dead planet he freely looted as the citizens had been too foolish to stop him.

He'd been wrong.

                                                                                                                     xxx

Up farther than the human eye can see or the mellow warbler can fly, Kara surged ever higher she'd come to fly next to the fast-moving missile, hope that below they had done their job too, she didn't want to lose her family and if they became trapped in a bottle as had happened in Kandor then she'd lose them forever.

Just the thought made her sick to the stomach.

Pushing the negative thoughts aside, she placed her hands on the side and with an almighty lunge pushed the missile off course, until it pointed downward and continued its journey down as though it was up, as quick as a flash Kara followed she'd have to stop it from hitting anything, until she saw what it would collide with.

Brainiac's ship.

Inside Brainiac caught sight of the impending doom about to strike him and in a second pulled out a laser gun and zapped it before it could hit him, sending the missile into tiny pieces onto the ground, still aflame.

(Y/n) ducked away from the falling debris, a weary smile on her mouth as she watched it fall, a pride that Kara had done it.

Soon the aforementioned cousin flew down next to her. "Did we do it?" She asked about the probes.

(Y/n) nodded. "Yep, all gone."

"Oh, Thank Rao for that."

"Thank Lena for that." (Y/n) smiled brightly, trying to hide her own relief, just hours ago she'd been sitting at their rehearsal dinner and now they were watching Brainiac's ship exit the sky, flying out into the atmosphere and away from Earth, cursing Earth and any Kryptonian who made it their home.

"Lena?" Kara asked puzzled until she saw her girlfriend fly behind (Y/n), images Kara did not want to have been in her head, what if Lena had been hurt? What if Lena had been killed? What would she have done?

"Hey, you three!" They heard a familiar voice sternly call up to them from below. "Get your asses down here right now and stop milking this."

"That's your wife in one days time." Lena teased. "She's pissed at you, not us."

"Oh yeah, Err anyone know how to make a pissed off wife happy?" (Y/n) asked.

"I'd say hot sex." Lena shrugged innocently.

"Oh, Rao." Kara groaned.

On the ground, Clark ran toward them as they landed. "Are you guys okay?"

"Forget us, what about you, you were missing for a day," Kara said.

"Yeah, were there any anal probing involved or is that a myth!" (Y/n) asked, far too curious.

"You really are the non-bashful El aren't you?" Clark said with a warm smile.

"You know it."

"(Y/n) (L/n) and Kara Danvers What the hell were you doing getting yourself beamed on board his ship like that?" Alex ranted charging towards the three as they landed safely on the ground.

"Oh, crap." (Y/n) whispered under her breath as Kara cringed and Lena moved backward behind Kara out of Alex's view remembering she wasn't the one in trouble. "Err Hi there, I don't know where (Y/n) or Kara is, but we didn't have much of a choice."

"Cut the crap!" Alex said fiercely. "You two work for me remember, you will give me a detailed list of everything that happened in there." Alex cringed inwardly, in her frantic fear she'd forgotten everything rational when she'd looked up and saw (Y/n) hovering again in the air the sense of relief had been so great she could hardly swallow against the lump in her throat.

"The dude is basically a bald kleptomaniac on a huge scale." (Y/n) shrugged.

"He is who stole Kandor," Kara said on a sad sigh. "I saw him and I froze in fear, I was a little girl again seeing a monster under her bed."

Lena moved wordlessly towards her lover, aware suddenly that Kara was still Supergirl and someone may be watching, she couldn't slip up as Alex had just done, even if this was her estate and everyone inside was friends and family, some still didn't know, although she was questioning that after this big event, instead, Lena stood close to her, hoping that her nearness would help her.

Alex's eyes moved from her sister and fell on (Y/n), her masked face did not hide the mischievous smirk that covered her lips, nor the sparkle of light that gleamed brightly in her eyes, Alex knew what that look meant.

"You looked so damn hot from up there." (Y/n) flirted. "You really should give me a private look at what those abs can do, I think I deserve it."

Clark felt his cheeks burn brightly as Kara gasped. "Oh, Rao no way, it's the rule you cannot see each other before the wedding tomorrow, say goodbye. Lena, kidnap (Y/n) and I will make sure Alex isn't tempted away."

"What?" (Y/n) said in outrage. "What kind of rule is that?"

"I don't know I'm not from Earth, I don't make the rules." Kara shrugged. "This one I am keeping, just to punish you both for every time I've ever walked in on you while you were...you know, or when you've over flirted right in front of me."

"Hey, that's all your fault!" (Y/n) protested. "It's not ours if you don't know how to knock."

"Or turn off the hearing thing." Alex shrugged, joining in.

"Your also lucky J'onn isn't here yet, because I do seem to recall an incident at the DEO in a closet," Kara said smugly.

"What is her point?" (Y/n) asked confused. "Seriously what is her point?"

"My point is, say goodbye, cause you aren't seeing each other until tomorrow at the wedding," Kara said firmly.

Alex and (Y/n) glared at Kara in disbelief, both hating the very idea, but Alex rationalized that a few hours was nothing when tomorrow she got to marry the woman she loved and spend every day with her.

Fully aware now that (Y/n) was still in her super suit and it would look very weird for anyone who didn't know her secret identity to look out and find Alex kissing Superwoman on the eve of her wedding, they would think she was having an affair and no doubt all kinds of mayhem would ensue.

Alex sighed. "If everything is okay here, I need to go and do something anyway in the city."

" Your leaving? " (Y/n) gasped.

Alex gave her a wicked mysterious smile. "Gotta go and get Lil Bear and pick up your gift." Lifting an eyebrow in challenge, Alex blew (Y/n) a kiss, and headed away.

"God, she's sexy as hell." (Y/n) observed as she watched her walk away.

"Okay, and that's our signal to drag her away."

                                                                                          xxx

" And you're sure you are okay? " (F/n) asked for the one-millionth time.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes she understood her father but why wouldn't he listen to her when she'd told him she was fine. "Yes Dad I'm fine, I do those things all the time."

"That doesn't ease my worries, my heart still isn't beating normally." (F/n) sighed, it had seemed like an eternity as he waited, each moment passing longer than the last.

(Y/n) smiled warmly. "I'm fine Dad, why don't you go and get a drink with Jeremiah, do Dad things, because I have to try and sneak into my fiancé's room."

"What!"

"Oh, Yeah, See Kara thinks I am put off because she scowled at me, but she's really a sweet puppy and I am going to sneak in through the window." (Y/n) passed along her plan with delighted glee.

"I don't know where you get this streak from." Her father let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Yeah like I didn't get it from you, the man who just spontaneously decided to marry Cat Grant." (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on you think I don't see you thawing around her now, I've noticed it for a long time, you like her and it's time you admitted it." He teased.

"How can you even say that to me? Get out so I can fulfill my cunning plan." (Y/n) ushered her father out the door, when she was sure he was gone and a few moments had passed (Y/n) opened the door and again slowly crept out.

Her head rapidly looking to the left and then the right making sure there was no one around, fortunately, it was a little late and those who weren't taking a late night drink after the day's activities were already in bed.

Thinking she was free she crept towards the staircase.

"(Y/n) can we talk about the third rate version of me you've invited."

(Y/n) jumped at the sudden sound of Sara's voice. "What the hell are you doing Sara sneaking up on me like that?"

"She and that girlfriend of hers are so annoying, they are in the room with the pool table draped all over it, it's grotesque and unfair." Sara pouted.

"Ask them if you can join in." (Y/n) shrugged, her gaze going to the stairs she needed to climb without Kara or Lena seeing her get to Alex's room.

"You know, I'm beginning to not like the married you, and you aren't even married yet." Sara sighed, having to see her mirror image happy with someone was like having salt rubbed into her raw open wound.

"You know, you should go and find Lena because I need you to distract her and I'm sure she is around somewhere."

Sara took a moment to think. "You know that is not a bad idea (Y/n) I'm sure Lena and I can have lots of fun."

(Y/n) frowned as she watched her waltz happily away a sudden spring in her step, shaking away a strange suspicion (Y/n) resumed her journey up the stairs, slowly and quietly advancing hoping not to alert anyone to her presence.

At the top of the stairs she gave out a smug smirk, almost there she could see Alex's door. Moving on top toes she quietly walked towards it.

Alert to any movement around her.

Finally making it to the door she leaned her head against the door to listen, she could hear nothing inside. "Alex, Alex it's me, open the door." She whispered.

Nothing.

"Babe, it's me."

This time she heard footsteps heading to the door, it opened rapidly (Y/n) stood there with an expectant smile on her face, which fell soon enough. "Kara!"

"Well look who we have here." Kara smiled. "I knew you'd try to break the rules."

"How dare you think I'd ever break any rule, I've never broken any kind of rule in my entire life. I was looking for my room but clearly, I've got the wrong one, good evening Kara." (Y/n) said firmly as she walked away, turning her head back around to see Kara still watching her.

"Keep moving."

"You are a fascist!"

"I'm doing my job as best woman." Kara laughed.

"Your a fascist best woman."

"Get moving!"

                                                                             xxx

(Y/n) was still determined not to be beaten she'd waited, watched guard in a place where Kara had not even thought to look, and when she'd seen Kara leave Alex's bedroom for the night (Y/n) had climbed out of her window and flown across to Alex's.

(Y/n) waved again at Bear who sat stretched out on the bed, his head cocked sideways as he watched her by the window curious as to why she was there and not inside with them.

Which was why she now hovered outside Alex's window, tapping on it for her fiancé to let her inside.

Alex appeared suddenly having run in from somewhere closing a door carefully behind her, "(Y/n) how the hell did you get past Kara, she's like a prison guard of Alcatraz today."

(Y/n) didn't reply instead after she'd let Alex help pull her inside she launched herself at Alex making her stagger backward unsteadily as (Y/n) moved to place her lips on Alex's, Alex roughly pulling her closer even though she was almost falling over.

In their tassel they sent objects falling to the floor and even sent Bear into a low wine at being ignored, and no doubt embarrassed he had to watch his 'parents' public display of affection.

"Ouch careful."

"Oh, who the hell cares!" (Y/n) hissed impatiently as she tried to remove Alex's jumper which had decided to remain stuck on her head. "I want you now!"

"What happened to the jitters?" Alex chuckled under her jumper. 

"Oh, their still there only I don't care anymore." 

Neither heard the door open, not until someone grabbed the back of (Y/n)'s shirt and pulled her forcefully back and away from Alex, who couldn't see anything because the jumper was over her head. "What's happened (Y/n)?" She asked her voice muffled.

(Y/n) cringed.

"Time to ruin your fun." Kara chuckled. "I guess I'm coming to sleep in here tonight, I'll take the sneaky squirrel her back to her room and then I'll be back."

"Sneaky squirrel what kind of insult is that?" (Y/n) shrugged, her shirt still held by Kara who was not taking any chances.

"Get moving." Kara pushes her out the door and marched her back to her room, the job of best woman really was proving to be a pain in the ass.

She was thankful it was only for a few hours more, in a few hours Christmas Day would dawn and Alex would marry (Y/n), Kara smiled at the thought.

Her sister marrying her cousin, there was something very sweet about that it made her heart sing, all she had to worry about now was her best woman speech.


	15. The Wedding

"Okay, okay, okay....okay...okay....okay...okay.....okay...okay!" (Y/n) muttered out as she paced up and down the room, she'd intended to write her vows, but nothing had ever come out that sounded right, now she was just a short while away from saying them and she had nothing.

Kara and Lena watched her pace by, their heads moving to and fro, much more like they were at a tennis match than a wedding.

"(Y/n) be careful you could trip over your dress." Lena warned rushing forward to pick up the ends of (Y/n)'s white Grecian style spaghetti strap dress, the long trail flowed out around (Y/n) covering every part of her lower body, her breasts perfectly filling lace patterned top, cut out sides left her the sides under her arms bare. "I did tell you this would happen (Y/n)."

" Thank you for being the prophet of doom Lena. " (Y/n) stressed.

"You know, Barry always uses, you're my lightning rod." Kara shrugged. "Maybe you could steal that."

Lena and (Y/n) gaped at Kara, their mouths open wide like a codfish. "Are you crazy? That is the worst line ever, besides it won't make sense I've never ever said anything like that to Alex, well I mean once when we were...well while she was...do..."

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there, I know where this is going and I can't be a party to this any longer," Kara said firmly throwing her hands up in protest. "Besides I need to go and make sure Alex is okay, she has her dress too you know."

"Awww, Alex in a dress, what does she look like Kara? She wouldn't show it to me, is she as beautiful as I'm imagining?" (Y/n) asked softly, wiping away a stray small tear.

Kara smiled at her cousin. "Even more beautiful."

"I knew it."

" Look after her Lena, if she doesn't make it to the altar then Alex will have to do her kick ass overprotective stuff in a wedding dress. " Kara warned, the image had already burned itself on her mind.

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes at the thought, images running through her brain she liked every single one of them.

"Kara go before she explodes." Lena laughed.

" Ruining my fantasy Lena, that sucks. "

"That's what your wedding night is for silly." Lena quipped.

(Y/n) gave her cousin a wicked smile. "No, my wedding night is for fulfilling my fantasy, this is my time to have them."

"I really am considering making Kara Alex's chaperone for your whole honeymoon, I'm suddenly feeling very scared for Alex." Lena teased.

Just the sound of the woman's name set a bright smile on (Y/n)'s face. "She's really marrying me, Lena."

" I know. " Lena chuckled. 

"She really loves me, and only me."

" Hey, no crying for you, that eyeliner is not waterproof, I picked up the wrong one from my bag, so you have to not cry, okay? otherwise, you will be looking like a panda in the wedding pictures. " The green eyed woman warned. 

"Brilliant how am I supposed to stand at the aisle looking at her without crying? Tell me that Lena." (Y/n) said frustrated.

"Just don't cry."

"You suck, I'm remembering this for your nuptials."

                                                                                  xxx

Alex waited patiently, her father sitting down in the empty chair next to Eliza, his duty of walking his daughter up the aisle complete, now Alex was left to wait impatiently for the next few moments while (Y/n) too made her way. 

Kara stood next to her in her rose colored dress, the same shade that Lena had chosen only while Lena's was strapless Kara's was, she shifted on her feet anxiously, checking again for the rings, sighing with relief when she felt them. She'd done that same action every few minutes for the last few hours. 

The garden decorated beautifully for the wedding, it was like standing in a mythical estate of one of the most powerful Gods on Olympus. 

Suddenly music began to play and like an enchated angel (Y/n) appeared on her father's arm. 

Alex watched as (Y/n) came into sight holding onto her father tightly his eyes marked red from tears he'd secretly been shedding, when (Y/n) finally lifted her head up their eyes met and (Y/n) felt the breath robbed from her lungs.

Alex looked like a dream standing by the altar, she'd given in to the pressure and had asked her father to walk her down the aisle moments before, her heart had wanted J'onn but both (Y/n) and Kara had felt too badly for Jeremiah. Alex dressed in the most beautiful elegant creamy beige dress, a narrow plunging neckline dipped down between and below the center of her breasts, as soft subtle patterns shone, Alex's red hair sat casually on her head, the one long side framing the side of her face, (Y/n) loved her stern work style but this was her favorite.

Kara was right, she looked more beautiful than she had ever imagined, (Y/n) hadn't realized in her stunned appreciation of Alex she'd stopped moving, right there in the middle of the aisle she stood.

"(Y/n)." Her father whispered. "What's wrong? " Don't have second thoughts now for goodness sake. 

The guests held their breaths, Lena feeling her legs twitch, eager to stand and run to her cousin, talk sense into her.

"What's happening?" Jeremiah whispered to his wife.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "I think she's awestruck." Wasn't it obvious?

"Oh, God is she having second thoughts?" She heard someone say, she frowned at the very notion, yet when she turned to Alex she saw worry flash in her eyes.

(Y/n) smiled. "I'm sorry I scared everyone, I was just...oh gosh look at her she's so beautiful I was overcome for a moment."

The official turned his attention to Alex nodding before turning his attention to the audience."Today Alex and (Y/n) have decided to say their own vows."

Alex took a deep breath, holding (y/n)'s hands in hers softly, she let her eyes focus on their hands her thumb gently rubbing the side of (Y/n)'s finger comfortably. "Love is a temporary madness, it erupts like volcanoes and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because that's what love is. Love is not breathless, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just 'being in love' which any fool can do. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Those who truly love have roots that grow towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossoms have fallen from their branches, they find out that they are one tree and not two."

(Y/n) shifted on her feet, confused. "Where are you going with this? " She mouthed to Alex.

Alex ignored her continuing on her course, hoping she remembered it all correctly. "I worried a lot once that you would fall out of love with me, that I wasn't enough, that we were just a small interlude and someone far more worthy than I would steal you away, it's taken a lot, and I mean a lot, but now when I think of that there is no fear, because I know after everything we've been through, we are firm, we are strong and there is no one who can ever come between us, I chose those words because I love being in love with you, I love being lost in wild abandon with you, but I love even more loving you and being loved by you, those moments when just a look between us is enough to convey everything, or when I'm down and just you holding my hand is enough to lift me, it doesn't take the reason I'm down away but knowing your there with me means more than you will ever know, I promised you a million times I would always be there for you, today I say it again, in front of our family and our friends, and strangely two Sara's."

Everyone laughed.

"Because (Y/n) nothing I have ever said has ever meant more than I love you, that's it really, I just love you so much and you look amazing, I nearly died when I saw you in that dress."

"Ditto." (Y/n) replied softly.

Kara wiped away a tear as Lena noticing handed her a tissue.

"Where did you get these from?" Kara whispered.

"I brought some, I knew they'd come in handy." Lena smiled before turning back to watch the ceremony.

"(Y/n) it's your turn." The official said.

"Alex...." (Y/n) stalled unsure where to go. "Alex, I didn't write any vows, I tried I swear I did, but every time I put words down they were never enough, because what could? What could I say about the woman who has given me everything even though she has asked for nothing in return? what is there to write about the woman who literally would walk to the ends of the earth just to make me smile? what could I ever say about a woman who looks at me and sees a forever? How could I ever define what I feel for you, Alex? There is too much to pinpoint, because quite simply Alex, you are my everything, quite literally, You build me up when I'm down, push me forward when I'm scared to take the steps I need to progress, and always, always are there to catch me, I know between us I'm lagging behind in what I bring to us, I'm not very good at some things, but you make me want to learn, only you could do that, so what could I say about the woman who makes my heart sing? You really gotta understand that for that, there are no words deemed good enough they all fall short, just as everyone else does compare to you, everything changed when I met you, for instance, did you know that brown eyes are just boring brown eyes until you fall in love with someone with brown eyes? I remember that day we went to the beach, that first time on your bike, do you remember?"

"Yes," Alex whispered.

"That was when I knew I was in love with you, I looked into your eyes in the sun, I didn't notice it at first, but then I saw it, that brown didn't describe them anymore they melted into golden rays, circling an eclipse. That was when Brown became my favorite color."

Alex held her breath she liked the memory but hated it too, the next day she'd found out about (Y/n)'s powers and nearly destroyed everything.

Finally (Y/n) let out a relieved breath, her eyes carefully lifting to gauge Alex's reaction, there she found brown eyes wet with tears, her lips shook as she clearly tried not to let the emotion overcome her instead she clenched (Y/n)'s hands harder.

"I love you Alex Danvers, and now you are stuck with me forever."

Alex smiled a tear caught in the corner of each eye, reaching her hand across to run gently over (Y/n)'s soft cheek, her hair pulled up elegantly soft trails of her (h/c) hair falling down in spirals around her neck. "Good."

Sara pursed her lips, she'd known coming to a wedding would be hard, she really wished she'd have known about Sara Lance Number two though, she'd have skipped the occasion even if it was (Y/n)'s wedding. She wasn't envious or jealous though she'd realized a long time ago Alex was perfect for (Y/n), they made sense in every way possible even though they were so different, maybe that was what made them click.

"Look at them." (F/n) smiled feeling a wave of emotion overwhelming him.

"Here," Cat said offering him a handkerchief she'd brought along a set especially for him, he took it gratefully.

"Does this mean no Fortnite now?" Carter whispered from his mother's other side.

" I'm guessing Carter that (Y/n) may be doing other things on her honeymoon. "

"Oh, that sucks." He pouted.

" You've got me. " Adam shrugged.

"I now pronounce you married, you may kiss the bride."

Alex felt her face flush red but she didn't care, nothing was going to stop her first kiss with her new wife, her only wife, (Y/n). (Y/n) stepped eagerly into her arms, their lips meeting as Alex felt her hands framing her face.

The guests cheered happily loudly, as soft white balls of snow began to descend down from the heavens above.

When they finally pulled apart the cheers still ringing at them, the snow falling now harder, (Y/n) leaned into Alex's side flashing her wedding ring to everyone as Alex held her near unwilling to let her go far from her.

The official laughed along with the guests, some strange people there, like the bald guy eating bacon rolls through the ceremony cut in by long sips from a beer can. "ladies and gentlemen, Mrs. And Mrs. Danvers." He smiled joyfully as Alex and (Y/n)

"My baby girl is married." (F/n) cried out with a great big sob as the floodgates opened.

Arm in arm Alex and (Y/n) walked down the aisle together as around them their friends and family cheered and set off party poppers, (F/n) cried, Mick Rory, carried on tucking into his bacon roll but made sure to raise his can.

When they reached Eliza, they stopped Alex seeing the happy tears mixed with sad, she swayed forward on instinct but held back, until in her ear she heard a whisper. "Do it, Al, she loves you." (Y/n)'s words and the overwhelming emotion of the occasion was enough with her wife letting go of her Alex moved forward and pulled her mother into her arms holding her tightly.

(Y/n) smiled about to cry when she remembered Lena's warning, instead, she turned to her mother figure of sorts, Cat Grant may have been her worst nightmare and still was on many occasions but she wasn't all bad, and she'd given her Amelia. Cat easily accepted the embrace from her stepdaughter, having to stop her own tears from falling.

Pulling away again (Y/n) moved back to Alex who had just moved out of her mother's arms just long enough for the woman to hold her arms happily out for (Y/n) who happily stepped in.

"Look after my girl," Eliza whispered in (Y/n)'s ear.

"With my life." (Y/n) replied firmly.

                                                                                      xxx

  After everyone had left the ceremony, the snow now falling pretty rapidly, having set a blanket of whiteness on the green grass so that only small sprigs of green emerged, they sat instead in the dining room each tucking into their food, the sound of glass pining sounded throughout the room as servers danced and weaved their way around. 

(Y/n) threw her head back laughing at something Alex had just whispered into her ear, it had been amusing, she'd worried about not being able to stop crying while the opposite had been true, ever since they'd walked back up the aisle married, finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting and fighting, (Y/n) had been doing nothing but smiling, it was now her default mode for the rest of the day she was sure of it.   

 

Kara stood at the top table ushering everyone to be quiet as she waited. "I know you've already done your gifts while you were waiting for (Y/n) and Alex to get her, we can all apparently pretend to not know what they were up to."

Everyone laughed as Lena doubled checked that it was her girlfriend speaking and not an imposter.

"Yeah, yeah get a move on Kara." Alex chastised her.

"Okay, so apparently as best woman I get to make a speech, so I spent a long while thinking about what I could say when really it was in front of me the whole time." Kara looked down at her sister and smiled. "There is nothing that makes me happier than seeing my sister this happy, but I've only ever seen her this happy with (Y/n), although I think I know who is to thank." Kara sneaked a quick gaze at Lena before continuing. "Isn't it amusing a certain kale lover comes to town and two sisters find the loves of their lives, I like that story, I especially love living in it." 

Lena gasped silently, taken aback by Kara's words, she wasn't too sure why Alex and (Y/n) didn't look surprised one little bit. 

"Come on (Y/n) gives us your speech!" Sara shouted out happily. "I've got bets on this being the highlight of the day." 

(Y/n) stood up from her chair.  "So it's no surprise I have no speech written either."

"Shocking news."

"Yeah, yeah thanks Adam, but you know I realize I don't need one." (Y/n) looked down at her wife's face smiling up at her. "Just one smile can give all the words you'd ever need, I never believed I'd get to marry someone as wonderful as you Alex, I never even dared dream someone like you could even look into my soul and see a million tomorrows and not just a few moments, but somehow you did, and I'm too selfish to correct you on that, I love you with my whole heart and soul, today feels like a wonderful dream, I get to be Mrs. Danvers, I get to be yours and there is no gift I've ever had that is more wonderful than today, you Alex are quite simply perfect." Everyone's hearts melted as they watched (Y/n) leaned down for a kiss. "And I would be really letting myself down by not saying this, but Alex, you today look damn fine hot! So beautifully sexy no wonder it started snowing you melted the sky with your hotness."

"Err (Y/n) the corny lines police is on line one they want to talk to you," Sara shouted out.

"Shut up." (Y/n) chuckled. "It's true, she's beautiful every day, but today wow, just enchanting."

Alex blushed not used to having such comments.

"You really are my lightning rod Alex." (Y/n) smiled into Alex's deep confused brown eyes.

"Hey, that's my line!" Barry called out.

"Kara gave it to me."

"You said it was the worst line you ever heard." Kara shrugged defending herself.

"That is a sweet line," Iris said rubbing her husband's hand soothingly.

Alex kissed (Y/n) as she sat down and Alex rose up to give her own words. "My lovely smooth wife everyone, wife, just going to say that for a little while longer because I love the sound of it, (Y/n), my wife, God I love saying that, I'm not joking either, she's mine guys back off!"

"This isn't a public service announcement Alex, get a move on!" Winn shouted out from his seat. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Because you know I have to work with annoying idiots and it mkes it so much better to know I get to come home every day to my wonderful wife, and hopefully when the new season starts again she will indulge me with long marathon sessions of Wynonna Earp, without giving insane fan theories about Doc and Bobo."

"I can't promise that I'm afraid." (Y/n) shrugged when Alex looked down at her, the room errupting in laughter. 

"My wife everyone, one the most wonderful day of my life, and the beginning of our life together." 

Everyone clapped as (F/n) stood to his feet. tears still errupting from his eyes in a comical fassion, it was as though he had a fountain in his eyes, (Y/n) watched through horrified eyes as he tried to speak but nothing but sobs came out. 

(Y/n) leaned across to Lena. "Do something." 

Quickly Lena stood up and moved swiftly towards the man, signalling him to sit down, he nodded, he needed to compse himself before he spoke, it was a strange sensation to have his greatest wish as a father granted and realise his worse fear both at the same time, it was overwhelming and intense, he didn't know where to put everything. 

Lena smiled. "I guess it's not customary for the maid of honor to give  a speech, or is it? I don't really know. Anyway, (Y/n) what is there to say about her, you all think you know her, some do, she's smart and kind, has no filter at all, but what some of you don't know is she has the biggest heart of anyone I'd ever met in my life, I recall our first few meetings we hated each other, me because I hated anyone in general anyway and (Y/n) because she thought I was a spoiled little princess, then one day (Y/n) came to help me, she saved me more times than I can ever count, or be thankful for. People think love is a romantic thing, for lovers only, but (Y/n) was my greatest love and when everyone stepped back or join in the cheers and chants against me, she stood right there, in front of me every single time, you believed in me even when I didn't even believe in myself, and for that (Y/n) I will always be thankful, which is why today I'm so happy for you, you get your hot ass soul mate, yes I remeber those teenage drunken dorm room talks (Y/n), strangely that mysterious woman looked an awful lot like Alex, have you noticed?" Lena chuckled. 

(Y/n) frowned suddenly thinking of a memory she hadn't thought of in such a long time, but it was true, her perfect woman she'd created was like Alex. Holy crap I'm Sandra Bullock in Practical Magic!

"And Alex, this is my moment to say to you, good luck, you will need it, but I know one thing (Y/n) loves you so much, and it's clear you feel the same way, so luck is something you do not need, I love you both and know for sure that although life will be rocky, cause you know, it sucks sometimes, as long as you are together, nothing can win, ever." Lena smiled wiping away a tear falling from the corner of her eye. "To Alex and (Y/n)."

"Alex and (Y/n)!" The room chanted, glasses raised high in the air. 

"And the beginning of their life together." Lena finished.


	16. The Dance

The silence was far too deafening after the day's events, but as she stared up at the dark ceiling of their hotel room, or more precisely the Honeymoon suite of the most expensive hotel in the city, a gift surprisingly from Cat. (Y/n) felt at peace.

Smiling she turned her head to face Alex, her now sleeping wife, her hand draped possessively across (Y/n)'s body. "My wife." (Y/n) whispered, it still felt as though it was some wonderful dream and yet everything felt so real. (Y/n) felt as though for a long while to come she'd be dropping the W word into their conversations a lot.

A new feeling of euphoria whirled around in the deepest pit of her stomach as she watched her wife sleep soundly, her eyelashes flutter ring softly as she dreamed. (Y/n) didn't know if this feeling ever went away, she had the feeling that she could just watch Alex all night long, maybe it was just a side effect of the day, but it sure did feel good.

"(Y/n) Danvers." She whispered into the dark, the words like honey on her lips, "(Y/n) Danvers, Hi I'm (Y/n) Danvers, Mrs. Danvers my wife is Alex Danvers...oh you know her she's the hottie shooting daggers at you right now." (Y/n) let out a small chuckle.

She thought back to their afternoon, Alex's Christmas gift to her, she'd been so surprised she'd never thought Alex would go for the idea, but then she hadn't been expecting Alex's other more x-dated gift either.

(Y/n)'s eyes fell on the discarded strap-on lying on at the edge of the bed, she was a very happy woman, Alex was a perfect dream and everything was perfect.

She just wished she could relive it all again, shifting closer to into Alex's body, her sleeping form wrapping her arm around (Y/n) tighter, (Y/n) kissed her wife's cheek and whispered. "I love you, Alex, my heart hurts I love you so much."

Closing her eyes she joined Alex in sleep.

"I thought we weren't doing gifts." (Y/n) protested as Alex ushered her along the hallway to the room with a huge Christmas tree in.

(Y/n) eyed it dubiously, last night as she'd tried to take her mind of Alex being in the room not far from hers and possibly naked (Y/n) had indulged in a festive movie, her film of choice had been National Lampoons Christmas Vacation, and (Y/n) was still suspicious about Christmas trees being secret homes to sneaky squirrels.

Alex chuckled devilishly. "I know we promised that but I couldn't help it."

"You got me a gift?" (Y/n) asked, how was it possible she'd have done that, they'd told each other the wedding was their gift, each other was their gift, now Alex was buying Christmas gifts.

"It doesn't matter if you don't have anything for me, we promised I know but I just saw this and I knew you'd love it." Alex beamed.

"Errr....it's not an annulment is it, cause Alex I'm pretty sure you can do that but just know I'm going to be hanging onto your legs, like a spider monkey."

"Ann...Oh shut up, don't start your I'll get Wonder Woman to start, don't think I haven't noticed she's not here by the way." Alex said, still there was the tiniest little bit of envy for the woman.

"I did tell you she couldn't come, something came up, I told you but you may have been a little busy." (Y/n) shrugged.

"Busy?"

"Err Yeah, last Wednesday in the shower, I was minding my own business trying to enjoy a nice shower then you come along all horny an."

"Okay, I'm up to speed." Alex raised her hand. "It doesn't matter, what matters is my gift." Alex smiled pulling out a picture and handing it to her wife.

(Y/n) took it confused, her eyes examine it for understanding, there in the picture was a small ginger kitten, asleep on his back, arms stretched out wide as though he'd been shot.

"Well?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Well, thanks Alex, I really hope you didn't pay for this you can get a million of these free on the internet." (Y/n) said giving the picture back confused. 

Alex shook her head and turned it over to reveal writing. taking it back (Y/n) began reading her eyebrow lifting up with surprise as she did, her fingers beginning to tremble as she held it. 

Alex!" 

"Yep," Alex said proudly. 

"Alex, you didn't." (Y/n) gasped in disbelief. 

Alex nodded her head. 

(Y/n) lifted her tear stained eyes up to her wife. "You remembered when I told you about mine, she's just like him, Alex...I...I can't even speak, she's beautiful." (Y/n) let Alex pull her close to her, as she let tears finally fall down her cheeks, Lena's warning long gone from her mind, after Alex had learned about her childhood cat she'd made sure they'd talked about it, it had been really hard but it had felt better. 

"He's too little to leave his Mom right now, but when we get back from our honeymoon Bear has a little brother." Alex smiled holding (Y/n) tightly in her arms. 

(Y/n) let out a laugh, mixed with a sob, the idea of Bear being someone's big brother was far too cute and also terrifying, (Y/n) pulled away slightly so she could frame Alex's face with her hands, with long black streaks running down her face she was unaware of, her eyes wet with unshed tears as others strolled leisurely down her cheeks with glee, she looked into Alex's brown eyes. "Oh, Alex, you....you really don't know how very important you are to me, today has been the greatest day of my entire life, and you keep on making it perfect, you are perfect, you are everything, and Alex, I always knew you were beautiful but dammit, when I saw you in this dress, wow, you are breathtakingly gloriously ethereal. I know I have a shady reputation, well I kinda just lived, but Alex, I want to say it out loud to just you, you never have to ever worry about anything, because no one, and I mean no one has ever made me feel the way you do, even when we row I can't hate you, even though I really hate to argue with you. You, Alex Danvers, will always have a wife who thinks the stars set sail for their cosmic journey from your ass, cause ya know, it is magnificent."

"So you are only with me for my looks." Alex chuckled trying to hide her red cheeks. "And my great ass." 

"Lucky for me, I get someone who has it all, looks, intelligence, badass-ness and above it all a huge heart, that's what I love the most." 

"Guys come on it's your dance...holy hell what has happened to your face?" Winn shrieked out stepping backward as the black marks on (Y/n)'s cheeks. 

(Y/n) frowned. "What?"

"Oh, yeah I didn't say because you were so darn cute (Y/n) but your eyeliner has run," Alex said. 

"OMG Lena will kill me!" 

                                                                                           xxx

After (Y/n) had reluctantly sought out Lena and found she was way too beyond the point of tipsy, apparently she'd smuggled in some alien brew and had been indulging readily, she'd instead she'd gone to her stepmother, or more accurately Cat had bumped into her as she was coming out of the bathroom and marched her straight back in to correct the mess. 

Now the evening was drawing to a close, a blanket of stars scattered across the night sky as the snow still fell and inside, low lights illuminated the room as music played in the background, (Y/n) found herself again dancing in Alex's arms. 

Around them their friends and family had also had taken to the dance floor to join in, those who didn't, stood around laughing and joking, enjoying a warmth that illuminated around the whole room and enjoyed the last moments of the day. 

"So, Mrs. Danvers." Alex smiled. 

Yes, Mrs. Danvers." (Y/n) chuckled happily as she relished in the feel of being wrapped so lovingly in her wife's arms, the heat and care in the depths of her brown eyes filled (Y/n) with the kind of emotion she had only ever felt from Alex. 

"Are you happy?" 

"What a silly question, I'm the happiest I've ever been in my whole life." (Y/n) replied with a wide grin. 

"That's very dis..dis...disres......disre.....dis...that sucks..." Lena stammered as she stood unsteadily behind them. "Youss my besst friend." 

"Oh, crap." (Y/n) whispered. "Where is Kara? her best woman duties, which she enacted out with such glee are over, she's back on girlfriend duty and nowhere to be seen." 

"Sshhe, says shee loves me," Lena said with a useless grin on her face. "Did you hear?"

"I did." (Y/n) nodded, as Alex hid her blatant snigger behind (Y/n), Lena Luthor drunk was probably the funniest sight there ever was. 

Lena laughed loudly before jumping up onto the stage unsteady on her feet to reach the microphone. "Everyone! Hey!!! Listen to me."

"What's she doing now?" Alex whispered in dread, (Y/n) becoming slightly distracted by the feel of Alex's warm breath on her neck. 

"I don't know but I think Kara's intentions for tonight have been postponed." 

"Plans?" Alex questioned. 

"Yep, Kara had her own seductive plans for tonight." 

"Kara, seductive, (Y/n) are you feeling unwell?" Alex asked confused. 

"Yep, I bet that is where she is right now, gearing up, now she can't cause Lena is a little bit pissed." (Y/n) cringed as she watched her cousin tilt over awkwardly while she stood up unsteadily on her feet. 

"I jus wanna ssay that (Y/n) iz my besst friend, and she jus got a hot ass wife wif a sexy butt, thas is her wordz not mine okay?" Lena wobbled. "And it's funny cause Alex thinkss (Y/n) has no Chrissy pressents for her." Lena laughed as (Y/n)'s eyes grew wide with alarm. 

"What." Alex asked hopefully. 

"Don't do it Lena!" (Y/n) shouted about to rush forward and shut the drunken woman up. 

"She's got thiz cool ass bike." Lena hiccuped. 

"Lena!" (Y/n) shrieked. 

"Oh, thatz suppossed to be a zecret." Lena said putting her finger to her lips. 

Forming ways to kill Lena Luthor (Y/n) felt Alex's hand land on her shoulder. "A bike huh, and you let me think you had nothing for me."

"It was a surprise, it's one of those customizable ones, so it's not here right now, but I read all those magazines you have and..."

"That was why you asked me so much about what my perfect bike would be." Alex suddenly realized it had been weird because while (Y/n) had never been selfish to not engage in anything Alex was interested in, it was strange that she had willingly asked so much. 

"Yeah, I hoped I wasn't too obvious." (Y/n) rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I hope that you will like it."

"I love it already." Alex smiled, leaning in to place a kiss to (Y/n)'s lips. "And I love you."

                                                                                                      Xxx

"Hey Alex you gotta see what's in this mini bar, it's like the size of our whole bathroom!" (Y/n) laughed amused as she sat on the floor in front of the open mini bar, eyeing the expensive goods inside with an appreciative gaze.

The whole honeymoon suite was huge, when they'd checked in and made their way up to their room they'd both stood stock still in the doorway, mouths open wide, shock hitting them. It was more like a mini palace than a honeymoon suite.

(Y/n) made sure to do a silent thank you to Cat.

Alex had disappeared somewhere and (Y/n) had no idea here or what she was doing, occasionally she would hear movement and muttering as though Alex was trying to build herself up to do something.

"Hey, babe, why do you sound like a nervous virgin bride in a trashy BBC Recency romp right now? we've done it like fifteen million times by now, I mean come on I'm pretty sure your lady Garden knows me really well by now." (Y/n) laughed again at her own joke. Closing the door to the mini bar the ring on her left finger sparkled under the light of the room, (Y/n) smiled at the reminder. It also reminded her that although she'd had sex with Alex as she'd said, right now, with Alex in her dress and the Christmas gift, (Y/n) had never wanted her more than she did tonight.

"You know, they have all kinds of stuff in this fridge here, I bet a lot would taste better eaten off you!" With ideas running wild in her head ( Y/n) did not notice the door open and Alex step inside gingerly.

"Will you stop thinking about food?"

(Y/n) jumped a little at the sudden sound of Alex's voice, quickly turning around to come face to face with a sight that literally made (Y/n)'s mouth fall wide open.

Alex stood by the door, her legs braced wide as she was dressed now, not in her wedding dress but a deliciously sinful see-through black lingerie, her breasts lifted high into a full cleavage heaving that (Y/n) found herself lost in.

Alex smirked as she watched her wife's eyes bulge open with interest, then wander down the length of her body taking in every glorious inch of skin left exposed, She'd known what (Y/n) would be like when she had seen her wearing her little surprise.

"Wow." (Y/n) gasped.

Alex remained silent, clutching the object in her hand nervously.

"Wow." It was all (Y/n) could get out at that moment, after being rendered speechless.

"You like what you see?" Alex asked, her voice thick and seductive.

" Errr....huh....wow. "

"You've said that a few times," Alex said around a devilish smirk that made (Y/n) clench her thighs tightly together.

"Yeah.... ..I......wow."

Alex chuckled. "Now who is sounding like the nervous virgin bride in a trashy BBC Recency romp right now?"

"Really wishing I was one right now, oh my Fuck, Alex." (Y/n) suddenly felt a weight of momentary regret, if she'd known that Alex waited in her future and this was their wedding night, she'd definitely have kept her virginity just so her only image of intimacy would be Alex, that the thought of the first hands to touch her skin would be Alex. The first breathy whispered to be whispered in her ear would come from Alex, as it was she had to live with the fact that Alex would definitely be the last and only to do all of those things.

Alex cleared her throat feeling her confidence slid a little. "I..err brought a thing." Alex anxiously lifted the object in her hand higher.

(Y/n)'s eyes grew wide again eyeing the purple or blue strap-on in Alex's possession. "Holy crap did you find that here too? Crap this honeymoon suite has everything for two women on their wedding night, hey did they come with butt plugs too?" (Y/n) laughed slightly.

"No, I...well...it's mine.. no that's wrong it's ours." Alex blushed.

"Ours?" (Y/n) questioned not quite ready to jump to conclusions and get her hopes up.

"Yeah," Alex said moving closer. "I began thinking a lot after you told me about your dream about us, with one of these."

"Oh that dream, I definitely have not had any more of those recently." (Y/n) lied.

"You have, haven't you?" Alex teased.

"The last one was last night." (Y/n) admitted.

"Nice to know my wife was dreaming of me the night before our wedding."

"You're all I ever dream about."

Alex felt her heart melt at (Y/n)'s heartfelt words, throwing the strap-on into the edge of the bed Alex moved swiftly to hold (Y/n) in her arms. "I love you." She whispered softly. "Afterward I began thinking more and more about it, the idea suddenly was growing more and more charming, until hell, I was having those dreams too."

"Oh really?" (Y/n) asked suddenly up to full speed and in no doubt about just what was going to happen and just why Alex had seemed a little nervous. "So..." (Y/n) said smoothly waltzing to the foot of the bed with cat-like grace and seductively sitting on the edge, stretching her arms outward leaning back, looking deep into Alex's eyes as she bit her bottom lip seductively."Director Danvers, aren't you going to come over here and show your wife a good time?"

Alex smirked her eyebrow lifting high into the air. "If my wife asks very nicely."

"Oh, she can ask nicely, but I have a feeling showing you would be far more fun."

(Y/n)'s heart jumped as Alex came to stand in front of her, fitting in between (Y/n)'s legs, who took the opportunity to wrap her legs around Alex, pulling her close and trapping her. Alex moved eagerly melting into (Y/n)'s arms.

Alex Felt hands caress through her hair. (Y/n)'s lips parted, allowing Alex's tongue inside. Their tongues danced as (Y/n) pulled Alex on top of her, their bodies pressed together

The hungry kisses went on and on, the dancing flames of passion burning brighter, surrendering herself to (Y/n)'s embrace Alex let her hands run over (Y/n)'s stomach, then reaching up to cup (Y/n)'s left breast in her palm.

(Y/n) let out a moan as she pulled Alex's head away from her lips, looking into confused brown eyes (Y/n) felt too intoxicated to expand on her actions. "I need you now." She said in a heavy gasp.

Alex nodded, suddenly nervous lifting herself up and picking up the strap-on she'd discarded it.

Alex studies it in her hands, the ridiculous looking contraption felt heavy in her hands, would, (Y/n) laugh when she wore it?

"Alex, come on I'm dying here."

"What, oh yeah," Alex whispered slipping into the harness, trying to ignore the burning that shot across her cheeks, she caught a glimpse of it on the full-length mirror across the room as she turned around. It protruded outwards in a comical idiotic fashion, she did feel like an idiot and she knew she looked like one.

Alex shook herself, facing (Y/n) again who laid out on the bed her eyes greedily feasting on Alex, it gave the brown-eyed woman the confidence again, especially when her wife flashed her that smile that made her want to devour her with delicious delight.

"Don't leave me waiting." (Y/n) purred teaching forward to grab ahold of the end of the dildo and used it to pull Alex closer until their lips met in another kiss.

"You seem to like me with a cock." Alex chuckled.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes."Alex has it escaped your attention yet? but I love you in anything, hell I love you out of everything, if it's you I love it, end of story."

"This is really weird," Alex said as she felt the dildo between her legs, it's cold artificial presence cool against her skin.

Alex looked up at her wife and saw the uncontained excitement and lust in (Y/n)'s eyes, and felt her entire body respond.

Reaching her hand out, (Y/n) took it in hers as she again pulled Alex with her. guiding her hand between (Y/n)'s legs, grinning as Alex gasped.

"Just in case you think I'm ready to laugh at you." (Y/n) reassured.

"So, you really are ready." Alex let out a strained chuckle.

"No one is ever going to look good in one of those Alex, they are hilarious but when it's us together, it's useful, when we're done it's gone again, your the one I'm here for, not it, now can you make me your wife, that's the thing right? Consummate it so you can't change your mind and get a refund."

Alex smirked. "As if I would." slowly circling (Y/n)'s clit with her middle finger, gently gliding over it feeling the soft, smooth slickness of it. (Y/n) let out a moan.

Moving onto her side Alex kissed (Y/n) slowly and deeply, sliding her tongue into her mouth and feeling her wife respond. Delighting in the feel of (Y/n) moaning into her mouth, feeling her own clit throb in response.

Still kissing, Alex places her hand on (Y/n)'s stomach and gradually moved it up towards her breasts. Taking the right one into her hand squeezing it firmly, (Y/n) arches her back in response. dipping her red head Alex took (Y/n)' s nipple into her mouth feeling it stiffen with her tongue and taking it gently between her teeth, flicking the tip of her tongue over it. Hearing (Y/n)'s small gasps Alex began to kiss down her stomach, soft little butterfly kisses that Alex knew would leave her wife wanting more. Alex run a lazy trail with her tongue back up (Y/n)'s stomach and moved to kiss her, then Alex jumped at the feel of it bump her thigh. "Fuck, I'd forgotten about that!"

"Who cares come here!" (Y/n) demanded, pulling Alex's head down to meet her lips, as Alex nibbled her bottom lip slightly before once again kissing down (Y/n)'s stomach, running her hands over her soft heated skin, touching as much of her as she can. "God, you are so beautiful."

Alex stopped when she reached the apex of (Y/n)'s legs, she smiled feeling confident that she knew where she was going, she moved into a comfortable position between (Y/n)'s legs.

Softly Alex licked up one lip before doing the same to the other. Hearing (Y/n) gasp, Alex used her fingers to part her wife's lips and lick all the way up her with a slow, sensuous lick. Loving the way (Y/n) arched herself to meet her, urging Alex on. Feeling herself get wetter, Alex became more urgent and began to circle (Y/n)'s clit with her eager tongue. moaning deeply and pushing her tongue into (Y/n) uncertain of whether its her own tongue action or her moaning, (Y/n) cried Alex's name and grabbed her hair.

"Alex."

Feeling empowered Alex responded by circling her clit quicker now. (Y/n) responds, and Alex feels her starting to build up... "Ooph."

Alex paused at the action (Y/n) let out a disappointed noise quickly followed by one of anticipation as she watched Alex between her legs. The dildo is brushing against her moist center. Trying to push herself against it, Alex decided to tease her a little bit, pushing forward so just the tip entered her. (Y/n) let out a frustrated moan and her eyes reaching up to meet Alex's beseeching her.

Alex smiled at her.

"You're enjoying this too much."

"I know."

Keeping eye contact, Alex licked her thumb and then run it over (Y/n)'s clit. Slowly circling it, feeling (Y/n)'s leg jump a little as she moans. (Y/n) raised her legs and wrapped them around Alex's waist, pulling her wife towards her. As Alex moved on top of her, she thrust, and the dildo pushed hard into her. (Y/n)'s eyes widen and she moaned.

Alex looked down at (Y/n) feeling the weirdness of the situation she had no idea how it felt for her wife other than the gasps and moans of pleasure. Placing her hands on (Y/n)'s hips she thrust into her.

"Alex..." (Y/n) called out her wife's name and with each thrust rose to meet her. Alex began to feel a sensation building up within her. Her own clit is throbbing and aching to be touched but she didn't want to stop. She wanted to make the beautiful, sexy woman beneath her cum.

(Y/n) slid her hand down and began to rub her clit, slowly at first, then building speed. Alex hissed out "Fuck," (Y/n) might as well be touching her; she could feel every movement.

Knowing she was close, Alex smirked, she liked the idea of seeing (Y/n) lose it so quickly over this, it sent Alex into overdrive as She felt her own orgasm start to rip through her.

"Cum for me baby."

As if on command (Y/n) dug her nails hard into Alex's arm and came. "Alex!"

Alex felt the waves of her own orgasm pass over. Feeling (Y/n) shudder under her and knew they'd done it together.

Alex looked down on the red face of her wife, breathing hard. "Well, was it okay?"

(Y/n) blinked rapidly. "Fuck off Alex, you're just looking for compliments, you know how you were."

"Maybe my wife could tell me anyway," Alex smirked lowering herself onto her elbows kissing (Y/n) softly.

"You know damn well you nearly made my brain explode." (Y/n) said as she accepted Alex's kiss happily.

"Oh, really, well I think I did my wifely duty," Alex replies smugly.

"You think we're done?"

"Wh...."

(Y/n) didn't give Alex time to finish before pushing her off her and over onto the other side of the bed, jumping on top of her and looming over her, a delicious smirk across her lips. "We're not done yet Alexandra, did you really think I'd just lay there?" (Y/n)'s eyes danced with mischief as she lowers herself, kissing her way down Alex's body agonizing slow.

Alex let out a Pleasures groan.

(Y/n) lifted her gaze up to meet Alex's as her tongue dipped into her wife's belly button and moved downward. "I want to taste my new wife."

"Oh, God."


	17. First Day of Paradise

(Y/n) woke to the warm solid body of her wife holding her, arms around her stomach and nose planted firmly in her neck.

 

After two days on honeymoon in an exclusive private holiday home in .... paid for by Lena of course, her aim to give her cousin the best honeymoon she could and knowing (Y/n) as well as she did she knew that honeymoon from heaven would be to have Alex all to herself. So she gave it to her.

 

And both Alex and (Y/n) were thoroughly enjoying their time there.

 

(Y/n) smiled sleepily at the familiar position, waking up to find herself the smaller spoon to Alex's big one.

 

"Tell me, now you've officially hooked me and signed me for life, will you be sniffing me every morning or is this your version of foreplay?" (Y/n) laughed running her fingernails softly up Alex's arm.

 

"Which would you rather?" Alex asked, her voice muffled.

 

"Well you don't have to stop doing the sniffing thing, it's your thing now."

 

"I just had a weird dream," Alex whispered.

 

"Tell me." (Y/n) said shifting so she came to lay on her back, Alex pulling her into her body holding her tight.

 

"I wish they hadn't shown Once Upon A Time on the flight." Alex mused.

 

"Why?" (Y/n) laughed. She'd been too busy listening to music with her earphones to watch.

 

"I was the evil witch and you were Emma and we never got our happy ever after," Alex said sadly.

 

"That would never happen if we were Regina and Emma." (Y/n) said confidently.

 

"Oh yeah how!" Alex chuckled placing a kiss on her wife's head.

 

"Well it's obvious, as soon as I'd walked into town, I'd only have had eyes for the big bad mayor, besides have I never told you Alex your ass is first class, how could I ever be swayed away when that is my bedfellow every night."

 

Alex threw her head back and laughed. "Not what you said last night."

 

"Yeah, the farting isn't attractive Alex, especially when you do it in a room full of people and then point to me."

 

"Oh God, they all thought it was you." Alex laughed remembering.

 

"Good glimpse of what life will be like married to you Alex Danvers, when you were wooing me you were all like, oh I love you (Y/n) I'll save you always, the first chance you get you, throw me under the fart bus."

 

Alex laughed loudly pulling her wife closer in a tighter hold. "I stand by it, but what you didn't know is, it's a little-known fact in the marriage small print it states that at any time a spouse can blame their wife for farting, I'm sorry but they are the rules (Y/n) you should have read them."

 

"Oh really you are running with that are you?"

 

"It's the rules, you can't blame me." Alex shrugged innocently.

 

"You are so lucky I love you so much." (Y/n) chuckled as she pulled Alex's arms tighter around her and kissed her hand, just at the spot where her wedding ring sat.

 

Alex smiled at the sensation of soft lips touching her skin. "How much?"

 

(Y/n) smiled the feel of her lips turning up into a smile made Alex laughed. Moving closer Alex fitted her chin into the space on (Y/n)'s shoulder. "Tell me how much."

 

"You haven't heard it enough times?"

 

"Nope, I'll need to hear it at least another fifteen billion times...a day for the rest of our lives." Alex teased.

 

"Okay Mrs. Needy, because you're my Mrs. Now Mrs. Danvers," Alex smirked.

 

"Tell me, Mrs. Danvers," Alex repeated using her wife's logic, it was logic she was liking very much.

 

"Well, I love you Mrs. Danvers like I simply cannot do without you, like the sun to the earth I need you to shine your light on me."

 

"That's so sweet," Alex said placing a kiss on (Y/n)'s neck.

 

"When Kara was teaching me about my powers she told me about how she came out so to speak, how she saved the plane you were in from crashing." (Y/n) said anxiously she's never told Alex she knew.

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah, I had no right but I couldn't help but imagine if she hadn't done it or had been too late, that you'd be gone before I'd ever met you, then when she finished telling me, there you were with another woman holding her, I've had bad dreams too Alex." (Y/n) said turning around in her wife's arms, seeing her intense brown eyes locked on her own. "Mine was real I had my heart torn away and it hurt like hell, but I told you we're not like tv Lesbians Alex, because although I didn't know it then we found our way back to each other and promised to stay together forever, so dreams are dreams they can stay in the recesses of your mind tell me fun dreams about us instead, the ones we can actually make happen."

 

"Really?" Alex asked suddenly intrigued after being unsure where her wife was going.

 

"Most definitely my hot ass wife, tell me and let me make your dreams literally come true."

 

"Oh crap!" Alex gasped.

 

(Y/n) lifted an eyebrow something she'd perfected from her dearest cousin Lena Luthor. "Well, are you going to tell me or will you just melt away?"

 

"You are the only person I can think of that can go from talking about farting to flirting." Alex laughed.

 

"What can I say, I even love ya farts."

 

"Okay but this was so random." Alex blushed.

 

"Woo, this sounds good."

 

"You were dressed at Superwoman and you flew us up above National city, it was nighttime so the city was asleep so we....ya know.....did stuff."

 

"OMG Alex you are way kinkier than me!" (Y/n) burst out excitedly now bouncing up and down on the bed throwing Alex around with her.

 

"I am not."

 

"Oh yeah you are, public sex, the danger of being caught and Superwoman too, maybe you wanted to be caught, maybe then you could show people Superwoman is taken and not by Batwoman."

 

Alex felt her cheeks turn red as she tried to push her wife off her, her smugness was becoming annoying.

 

"Oh no way, you act like I'm the only one who will jump on you at a moments notice anywhere but you are just the same, we are so comparable baby."

 

"I think I'm beginning to regret not giving you to the Bat woman now." Alex huffed playfully.

 

"Oh no way in heck Alex Danvers, you love it, you get Superwoman all to yourself, your the only one who gets to touch this hot body." (Y/n) joked as she ran her hands up her body. "And you love the knowledge that she'd love to get me, but Superwoman only wants you."

 

"Well, there is that," Alex smirked. "You are only half human after all, who can blame you I am pretty hot."

 

"That's your only reason?" (Y/n) continued to tease.

 

Taking (Y/n) by surprise Alex pushed her over onto her back climbing on top of her and rising above her like a predator catching her prey. "No it's not, your mine and I'm ain't sharing you with anyone."

 

(Y/n) gave her wife a bright grin. "I'm yours, I like being yours."

 

"I like being yours."

 

"God I love you so fucking much!" (Y/n) growled rising up to meet Alex's offered lips in a heated kiss.

 

                                                                                                             xxx

 

"Babe come on breakfast!" Alex shouted out as she sat back down into her chair, the same happy smile on her face as the one she'd worn since the wedding. She was finally married to (Y/n), they were married and that was that end of story no one could come between them, they were married. Alex smirked at the knowledge.

 

The rain had cleared away the night before, it was nothing like home though, there was no lasting mist, no clouds that marked the perfectly blue sky.

 

Alex turned her gaze out beyond the balcony of their villa, to see the vast sea end in a visibly great line on the horizon, islands spanned the distance they'd been seemingly thrown there and left to hold the water at bay and give life to humanity in such a place of beauty.

 

The sound of seagulls echoed around the cove like a lovesick melody of lost love. It was beautiful and what made it, even more, was being there and enjoying it with (Y/n).

 

"Gosh, I'm so hungry." (Y/n) said as she dived onto the chair and lifting up the plates of food in front of her, giving straight into the Apaki. "Kara would go nuts with jealousy if she saw there was pork for breakfast here." The Super chuckled with delight.

 

"We're in paradise and you are busy listing ways Kara will be jealous of the pork!" Alex laughed, they had lived up to the stereotype of a honeymoon and had spent the first three days of their honeymoon barely leaving the Villa, instead, they were locked in each other's arms enjoying the moments of alone time and the first vestiges of married life. They had worked up enough of an appetite to eat the whole table full of goodies.

 

"Well what did you want me to say, so I'm ravenous after you screwed me on the balcony under the moonlight last night." (Y/n) winked flirtatiously at her wife. "I enjoyed every moment of it by the way."

 

Alex blushed. "Wish I'd never bought that damn thing now."

 

"Oh no you don't, you just think I like it more than you, and there is no doubt I prefer you, which is why last night it was you I was eat.."

 

"Yes thank you." Alex burst out with laughter her eye drawn to the deliciously golden brown Bougatsa.

 

"Go on eat the cream pie Alex. You already ate mine." (Y/n) smiled wickedly.

 

"Honeymoon breakfasts with you are filled with awful innuendo."

 

"And you love it."

 

"Just don't tell Kara okay." Alex playfully shushed her wife reaching across to cut herself a slice of the pie. "And would my big mouthed wife be wanting some of this too?"

 

(Y/n) raise dan interests eyebrow. "Oh, I know you don't want me to answer that Alex, I have a million replies."

 

"You are so sexy when you make innuendo out of everything," Alex growled.

 

"Your so sexy when you look at me like you wanna rip my clothes off and take me right here."

 

"I already did that remember?" Alex smirked smugly.

 

"Yeah I do, is there any chance of a repeat of that?"

 

"If you are a good girl."

 

"You don't have to tell me twice Director." (Y/n)'s voice turned silky smooth, her (e/c) eyes piercing through Alex's dark brown ones.

 

                                                                                      xxx

 

After a way too long breakfast filled with more of the same disastrous sexual innuendo and heavy flirting, interrupted by hand kissing and feet rubbing under the table Alex and (Y/n) found their way out into the town.

 

The old worn rough pebbled stair meandered downward, leaving their high position overlooking the edge of the mountain that the town was sat upon, and over the sea. The darkening of the cloud and the rough movement of the waves chopping over the mountain borders below looked ominous. Yet Alex and (Y/n) carries on their journey hand in hand, happily making their way around and enjoying their time alone. Bleached white buildings with blue domed roofs spiked upward into the sky each like small cathedrals. Pots of flowers lined along the white walls that only slightly showed their age by turning grey in certain parts.

 

Above in the sky birds squired and below the sound of the sea moving in unison became their background music as they continued.

 

"Okay so I know we've only been here a few days but we definitely need to come back here again Alex, this place is so beautiful." (Y/n) said happily as she clung tighter to her wife's hand.

 

"Your just happy you get a little kitten." Alex chuckled.

 

"Oh I'm happy about that, I'm so excited I'm a little worried about the apartment though it's kinda small for the four of us."

 

"Hmmm, we will start looking for a new place, see what we can find, maybe we can get a bargain."

 

(Y/n) groaned. "You know every cool house that's a bargain has some kind of dark secret, watch tv Alex I swear if it's too good to be true then something is up."

 

"I told you to stop watching those shows, how exactly do you know all of those stories are true? They need to make entertainment for people to watch you don't think they fake things and embellish events?" Alex said rationally.

 

"Says the woman who had a ghost cock block her." (Y/n) shrugged.

 

"Yeah well, I try not to remember that." Alex grimaced.

 

"And now I have a desk in the middle of a room filled with people and you can't fuck me on my desk." (Y/n) sighed sadly. "Let's hope that Lena gets to live that reality."

 

"What?"

 

"Oh, nothing just something I was teaching Kara."

 

"What were you doing?" Alex asked suspiciously.

 

"I gave her the Kama Sutra and told her to read it for homework and if she is a good student she is at this moment or already has it down, she's just taken Lena on her desk."

 

"Have you been leading her astray again?" Alex asked playfully bumping (Y/n)'s shoulder.

 

"Of course I am, why else does she have a cousin who knows all the tricks in the book? It's cause I wrote it...well co-wrote it with Lena."

 

"Hmm, you two are bad influences on each other."

 

"Hey, we're equally cool and independent so screw you. Anyway I'm so excited about this evening dinner at the Mystique I was looking at pictures online I'm so glad you got a table overlooking the sea that will be so beautiful." (Y/n) sang happily.

 

Alex smiled turning to look at her wife. There was always such a glow on her features now, from the moment they'd arrived at the hotel on their wedding night until this very moment, (Y/n) was happily and Alex realized that when she was happy it shone from the inside out and radiated across her whole face like a glowing light. Alex has already decided she was going to make sure she saw this side of (Y/n) more often.

 

"It will be so romantic by candlelight just you and me." (Y/n) smiled brightly, too much she was too sweet Alex couldn't resist stopping and pulling her close for a kiss.

 

"Hmm What was that for?" (Y/n) asked as Alex moved away slightly, still holding her close.

 

Alex smirked. "I was just thinking if I go another second without kissing the most beautiful woman in the world I would die."

 

"The most beautiful woman in the world huh? Well, we can't have you dying let me make sure that you are properly revived." (Y/n) said playfully her eyes alight with humor as Alex took the invitation and moved in for another kiss.

 

"Young love hey." A strange unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke.

 

"What the..." Alex and (Y/n) turned to face where the voice had come from, standing just behind them leaning against the wall was a man. He had blonde hair and gray eyes and an unshaven appearance. He was wearing old and tattered clothing and a torn ball cap. In his hands, he carried a bowling bag that looked equally as old as his clothes.

 

He smiled at them. "(Y/n) Danvers isn't it now? I think I'm right, I'm right about many things and never wrong."

 

(Y/n) frowned and Alex stepped in front of her wife suspicious of the man's motives. "Who are you?"

 

The man laughed. "You don't know me, my name dissolves into the background disappears into the mist but I know you two. I have seen your fate."

 

"Fate?" Alex questioned

 

(Y/n) growled. "Listen buddy I'm done with crazies coming into our lives and ruining our good time, take your creepy ass face and piss off!"

 

The man laughed moving his cap backward. "Yes, you seem to be mistaken, you seem to think I am here to give you bad news. To be a thorn in your side, It's the opposite really, you don't remember me do you?"

 

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes. "No."

 

"It's okay, no one sees the homeless person on the street we become invisible, but once you placed money in my cup very kindly gave me more than I think you could afford and I gave you a story do you remember now?"

 

Alex turned to face her wife, that did sound like something she would do but who was this man? Why was he here on their honeymoon?

 

(Y/n) searches the back of her mind. "I don't rem....wait a minute I was home visiting my Dad and Lena from Paris, I gave you the money I was using for a night out and you said you knew who waited for me."

 

"Yes, that's right." The man smiled. "I see she found you."

 

"What?"

 

"Your action woman, you remember what I told you about your future mate?"

 

"Kinda wish you wouldn't call me a mate, makes me sound like a monkey on a wildlife documentary," Alex said.

 

"You said they were mysterious and action filled with a large heart." (Y/n) turned to face her wife. "Holy crap that's you, he saw you."

 

"Err (Y/n) what the hell is going on ?"

 

"I thought he meant Diana when I went back to Paris that was when I called her to accept her date offer, I thought he meant Diana Prince." (Y/n) gasped.

 

"Can you stop saying, Diana Prince." Alex sighed still hugely confused.

 

The man laughed. "I told you she would be stubborn."

 

"Well to be fair she really is." (Y/n) whispered to the man.

 

"I can hear you, Jeez talk about marital loyalty what happened to the vows we took?"

 

"Why are you here now?" (Y/n) asked ignoring Alex's comeback.

 

"I was passing by and saw you here, I heard of your wedding and wanted to give you a gift."

 

"Wait how did you know my name?" (Y/n) asked.

 

"That doesn't matter, ask me one question and I will tell it to you, ask me anything you wish to know."

 

"Tell me your name first." (Y/n) said, she sensed a kindness in the man as she recalled her first encounter with him. Alex, however, stood on her guard waiting for the bad event to happen and for him to strike.

 

The man reached into his back and pulled out a strange looking helmet, placing it on his head. "I have many names, when I wore this helmet in the past I was known as Doctor Fate."

 

"You can see the future?" Alex asked.

 

"Everyone's but my own. So please ask me one thing and I shall tell you what I see."

 

"I don't know.." Alex protested, she didn't want to see doomed predictions of their life.

 

"Shush I want to hear this Alex."

 

"It's not real (Y/n)" Alex said with a sigh.

 

"What one event do you want to know about?" Doctor Fate asked softly.

 

The two women looked at each other, Alex still unconvinced and (Y/n) more than willing to play along. "How about our child's first prom, I want to see if I'm right about Alex terrifying her date."

 

"You don't need a seer to predict that (Y/n)" Alex shrugged.

 

(Y/n) made her way up to the roof garden, the soft moonlight rays falling down set parts into a warm luminous glow while others basked in the shadows.

 

"Hey, you." She smiled at the girl sat regretfully against the soft white cushions of the garden lounge.

 

"Hey," Blaire replied unenthusiastically.

 

(Y/n) ignored her eldest daughter's mood and sat next to her, waiting for what she knew was about to come.

 

"How do you cope with her?" Blaire asked running her hand through her long dark hair, brown eyes the spitting image of Alex shone into her looking for an answer to her question.

 

(Y/n) smiled. "There really is no coping with your Mom Blaire, I've accepted every part of her including the overprotective bits."

 

"But she will never let me do anything, I'm sixteen years old Momma, why can't I do what my friends are doing?"

 

(Y/n) sighed. "Let me tell you something about your Mom, you hopefully know this already because it's so obvious but she loves you more than her own life, she loves all of us this way. Do you ever think that she told you no because she knows what those parties are like, with older guys and booze? I know it's annoying now but she is always thinking of you Blaire, and Wren, Fin, And little Elle. You may think she's harsh on you but it's only for your own good."

 

"You are always on her side!" Blaire spat out in a foul mood.

 

"Of course I am because I know what those parties are like too. Blaire you are our oldest child, you are growing up and hell soon you'll be in college but you still need us."

 

"Well, I don't know how you stand her!"

 

(Y/n) lifted an eyebrow at her eldest daughter, she may look like Alex but as she got older (Y/n) began to recognize her own rebellious streak. "I will pretend you didn't say that because I know you are angry, I also know you love your Mom. I don't let anyone talk about her like that Blaire and you know it very well, you want to be treated like an adult you should damn well act like one."

 

Blaire glared at her mother and (Y/n) had to stop herself from laughing because Blaire was definitely a mini Alex when it came to her facial expressions. "She is always like this and you are always against us!"

 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Blaire your mother and I have been through so much, you don't know even half of what we've been through, and we made it through always by having each other's backs, and having Kara and Lena there with us, so you don't understand that for your Mom from a very young age it was her job to protect those she loved, first it was Kara, then her Mom, me, You and your sisters she can't stop that Blaire and you wouldn't want her to because the moment she stops she's not your Mom anymore, she adores you, when you were first born I watched her eyes sparkle with tears as she held you, she placed a soft kiss to your forehead and every night she did the same thing." (Y/n) sighed at the memory. "You and your sisters are her worlds Blaire, nothing will ever change that, but she is not your friend honey, she's your Mom hell shes mine sometime too." (Y/n) laughed noticing her daughter frack a smile finally.

 

"I hate her sometimes," Blaire whispered.

 

"No you don't Blaire, that's not hate you feel, that's frustration that's not hate, I know how to hate a mother and you are so lucky to have Alex as your mother." (Y/n) said as she patted her daughter's leg reassuringly.

 

"How did you ever chose her though, she's a stuffed shirt?" Blaire asked confused.

 

(Y/n) laughed. "Oh honey, one day you are going to meet someone who just knocks you off your feet and then you will understand, She's not a stuffed shirt and you know it."

 

"But why?"

 

"I'm sensing that these questions are going somewhere and I'm certain your Mom will not like the direction, but I will tell you anyway. Before I met your Mom I had my own rules and I lived by them, I only really had your Grandfather and Aunt Lena So it was easy to think I'd never really get that one person, you know that person who just makes your heart beat a mile a minute and takes your breath away. Then one day when I wasn't expecting it she barged through my kitchen door and arrested me, you know that story but I fell for her pretty quickly and that scared me a lot. She gave me things I'd never had before from a partner we are opposite in many things but that's not a bad thing, it means we have things to talk about."

 

"She made him pee his pants, Momma." Blaire sighed.

 

"Hun your Mom has that effect on men, she terrifies them and I have to break it to you she's not going to stop, but it's good cause one day your gonna meet a guy who thinks your worth him being murdered by your Mom, and then you'll know you've got a keeper, just like your Mom did with my Dad twice."

 

Blaire turned her dark brown eyes, so much like Alex to her mother. "And That is a good thing?"

 

"Well, Yeah he'll reek of pee but you know he's really into you."

 

"I don't want anyone who smells of pee Momma."

 

"Yeah, well no one does but that's life, honey." (Y/n) chuckled pulling her daughter into her, Blaire settled her head on her mother's shoulder enjoying the moment's comfort she offered.

 

Cautious footsteps began to approach (Y/n) knew without even lifting her head to look who it was.

 

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked shyly, her eyes shifting from her wife to her eldest daughter with indecision. She didn't want to hurt her daughter but it was also her job to protect her.

 

Blaire didn't reply she sought her mother's body as a baby would. (Y/n) smiled up at her wife holding her hand up to invite her to take it.

 

When Alex did (Y/n) pulled her nearer, her long brown hair she had now lost around her shoulders dance in the air. She'd insisted she had wanted a change from short hair, so had grown it out now complained it was always in the way.

 

"My girls." (Y/n) smiled happily. "Are ya gonna talk to each other anytime soon or is this the new norm around here? I don't mind I'd just like someone to tell Elle you know how she gets with new things, she's too little."

 

Silence met her question.

 

"You know no man is worth not talking to your Mom Blaire, and Alex quit being a dick and apologize to Blaire." (Y/n) said grabbing a hold of both their hands and pressing them together. (Y/n) could see her wife's uncertain gaze aimed at their daughter.

 

Blaire lifted her head up and contemplated what she should say, a million words flowed through her head but everything was wrong. She didn't want to say sorry to her mother, Blaire was tired of the way she treated her like a child.

 

Pushing herself away from (Y/n) Blaire stood up angrily. "I will not say sorry to her!"

 

"Blaire That is enough!" (Y/n) said firmly, out of her two mothers Blaire knew (Y/n) was the laid back fun one if she shouted then it really meant something.

 

But Blaire had her mother's stubborn streak. "I'm going to stay with Aunt Lena she knows how to not treat me like a child."

 

"Like hell you are!" Alex replies firmly. "I'm your mother and you will do as I say, and I tell you that you are grounded, end of story!"

 

"Err Al..."

 

"No (Y/n), you are too soft on her."

 

"I'm done!" Blaire screamed stomping her feet hard on the ground. "Goodbye!"

 

"Blaire!" Alex shouted after her eldest daughter. "Get your stubborn ass back here right now, you are grounded for life!"

 

(Y/n) winced. "Yikes that went well baby, do you want to go and tell Cat she's kinda getting old and the wrinkles around her eyes are really bad now? What about my Dad? Wanna go and tell him he's a shit detective hmm?"

 

"I handled that really badly didn't I?" Alex sighed.

 

"Yep, but it's okay. Let her go she is safe with Lena and Kara it's not the first time she's done this." (Y/n) said pulling her wife into her arms and holding her.

 

"I thought I'd be such a good mother, what was I thinking I'm the worst." Alex bemoaned.

 

"Worst, are you crazy you have four daughters who all adore you, three Nieces, who all adore you. You are too hard on yourself." (Y/n) reassured her wife.

 

"She hates me now."

 

"You are both too hard headed stubborn Danvers women, this will happen but she doesn't hate you and you know that."

 

Alex turned to face her wife, running her fingers across her cheek. "How is it that after twenty years I still love you more and more with each passing day? And how is it possible that you haven't given up and run away to find someone better?"

 

(Y/n) smiled. "The answer is simple my love, there has been no one created who could possibly meet your heights, you are my whole heart and with each passing day my love and admiration grows only greater, you've given me four beautiful and fiercely wonderful daughters. You have given me what I never had and what I always feared. You gave me a family, you are everything my heart will ever want and need."

 

"Even though my daughter hates me?" Alex asked sadly.

 

Framing Alex's cheeks with her warm hands, (Y/n) looked deep into the depths of her wife's brown eyes. "I'll love you until every last breath has been extinguished from my body, I'll love you longer than that even. I will love you until the seas dry up and the trees are all gone, I will love you until the skies turn dark. I will love you until the heavens burst and the stars implode, I loved you when I married you and I love you even more now. I would never choose anyone else, I love you for loving me, I love you for letting me be me and still loving me., your everything and there isn't one day I've regretted choosing you."

 

Alex felt the tears fall down her cheeks leaking from her red eyes. "I still can't believe it's quite real when you say those things."

 

(Y/n) smiled. "Nearly twenty years together, a wonderful home, four beautiful daughters and you are still waiting to wake up and discover it's all been a dream."

 

"Yes."

 

"Baby, if this is a dream I'm committed to sleeping in."


	18. Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SuperCorp content I promised. (You’re welcome.)

Paradise (Y/n) had discovered existed anywhere Alex Danvers did. Their honeymoon was nearing its end yet with a few more days left to enjoy Alex had surprised her wife with a boat ride.

 

Santorini by land was beautiful, then the city by boat was utterly enchanting and mythical looking.

 

(Y/n) leaned back on the deck lounging against the back of the boat, her sun-kissed skin glistening under the sun's rays. Her purple two-piece bathing suit sculpted to her body with a tantalising ease, Alex emerged from below deck a glass on lemonade in both hands, the sight of her Goddess-like wife basking like a glamours siren of the silver screen, dark big shades covering her eyes, as her tongue slipped out to moisten her full lips.

 

Her grip on the glasses waited as her mouth shot open and her eyes traveled the length of her body. For a split second she felt shame for shamelessly eyeing the woman, then a sly smirk creased the corners of her lips. She's mine, I can look all I want to and she lets me touch her whenever I want to. Gods in the heavens whoever said I could get so lucky and have her, I love you eternally.

 

"I know you are looking at me." (Y/n) said lazily not bothering to lift her head, she could feel her wife's eyes on her. "You don't hide it well."

 

"Does that mean I have to stop?" Alex laughed.

 

(Y/n) lifted her arms out flexing two arms of perfect biceps as the abs in her stomach flexed dangerously. "I'm all yours."

 

"You know I like that." Alex smiled moving closer and giving her wife her glass of the cold liquid.

 

Placing a kiss to (Y/n)'s cheek Alex sat down on the seat next to her. All around them the crystal blue sea mixed with green as they looked upon a beach of red stone. Alex sighed happily, the prophecy they'd experienced a few days before still plagued her but she found being with (Y/n) basking in the loving glow of her presence took any worry away. "This has been the best time I've ever had in my life." The redhead sighed happily.

 

(Y/n) replied with a dazzling smile. "Me too." Playing Her head on Alex's shoulder she looked out onto the extraordinary red beach. "We should stay here forever, just you and me."

 

"Oh really and are you forgetting little Bear?" Alex smirked.

 

"I can fly him here, it's no problem."

 

Alex chuckled. "And are you forgetting your little kitty."

 

"No, I haven't forgotten her. I'll fly her here too."

 

"You got a name for her yet?" Alex asked kissing the top of her wife's head.

 

In spare moments Alex had seen the list she was making of names for the kitten. Still, she had no firm favorite.

 

"I think either Lily or Ginger."

 

Alex creased her forehead. "Ginger, (Y/n) this isn't a 1940s film noir gangsta movie."

 

(Y/n) laughed, yet somehow the idea crept into her head and began to take root. "No to Ginger then but you've just given me an idea."

 

"Oh God What is it now?" Alex asked apprehensively.

 

"Hey don't get so judgey on me already, but I was thinking of you as the grumpy know it all Private detective, and I'm the showgirl who is a little too free and happy and I just know you'd melt for me."

 

Alex took a moment to think, she'd long since gotten over being able to talk freely like this with (Y/n) when it was the two of them they could speak about anything and everything. "That is your idea is it?"

 

"Yeah, oh and you are a badass with an attitude."

 

"I am a badass with an attitude." Alex smiled knowingly.

 

(Y/n) turned her head to look at her wife, "Hmm...that's interesting, you know what would be a good idea?"

 

"What?"

 

"For you to totally take me right here, right now, it is our honeymoon after all." (Y/n) purred looping her arms around her wife's neck. "And you are a badass with an attitude."

 

"And I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation," Alex smirked pulling her onto her lap. "If we crash into some rocks it's your fault and you will be paying for the damage."

 

"Yes, Director Danvers, kiss me."

 

                                                                                      xxx

 

Lena stretches her arms out, working late was such a common thing now she rarely ever looked at the clock for confirmation of the time.

 

A light appeared on her phone revealing a message from (Y/n), with a warm smile she picked it up and pulled open the message a picture appeared first the sight of a scrumptious looking plate of food reminded her she hadn't eaten anything in a few hours.

 

 

Lena!!!

Look I am in food heaven right now, I never want to leave this place.

 

Alex says I'm crazy for going for the salad, she thinks I'm going to steal hers. My wife doesn't trust me, Lena, what will I do?

 

 

Although doesn't her Moussaka look heavenly?

 

She has to share with me right? It was in the marriage contract. Yeah she does, when I get back I need to tell you not to agree to the fart rules of marriage, I'm stuck for life but at least Alex's butt is lovely to look at and touch and kis.....Alex says I can't say that last bit. xxxxxx

 

"Yikes, too much information (Y/n), fart rules of marriage?"

 

Lena smiled down at her phone, she'd gotten a few messages from (Y/n) in truth not enough, but that was because they were in the habit of being in constant contact.

 

Lena missed her, but what was stronger was the overwhelming sense of happiness, she was happy (Y/n) had found someone to love.

 

Sometimes she wished she had what (Y/n) and Alex had, Kara always seemed so closed off and shy, even with her she found it hard to dive in too deep. There was a part of the raven-haired woman that was tired of waiting, tired of hoping there would be thawing and Kara would break through with some life.

 

Taking a deep sigh Lena wrote up a reply and placed her cell phone back on her desk.

 

She couldn't get her whirlwind romance at least (Y/n) could, Alex seemed to do everything she could to show her wife how much she was invested in them, and Lena had seen (Y/n) glow and grow, and return that same enthusiasm.

 

Kara wasn't Alex and she wasn't (Y/n).

 

The familiar sound of boots landing on the balcony brought her back to reality, pipe dreams were all well and good but she couldn't force Kara to be anything she was not.

 

With a slightly forced smile, Lena swirled in her chair to the entrance to watch as the familiar figure of Supergirl gingerly walked into the room.

 

Her dark blonde hair flowing around her shoulders as it brushed against her muscular shoulders.

 

"Hey." Lena smiled warmly getting up from her chair to embrace the woman.

 

Kara held out her hand silently.

 

"Huh." Lena frowned.

 

Taking a deep breath Kara moved forward her heart pounding a mile a minute she'd never been this scared when facing another person, but this was Lena Luthor and despite everything she meant the world to her. Tonight she would follow through on the lessons (Y/n) had given her.

 

Tonight was the night that Supergirl would take Lena Luthor on her office desk.

 

She hoped.

 

"What's wrong? (Y/n) just messaged me about food so it can't be anything bad about her and Alex.."

 

"Shush," Kara said softly lifting her finger to her plump full lips.

 

Lena lifted an intrigued eyebrow into the air.

 

Looking more confident than she looked Kara walked forward, the suit should have given her more courage but it wasn't working and in her effort to look cool she hadn't looked down and found her feet suddenly tangled with one another making her fall forward in a clumsy mess.

 

"Oh my!" Lena rushed forward to help but Kara had righted herself, her hair messily hung over her face, she combed her hands through to put it right, her cheeks flaming red curing her own feeble inadequacies.

 

This would never happen to (Y/n).

 

Shrugging off the embarrassment and flexing her hair in the air she continued her progression towards her lover. Trying to avoid eye contact until she remembered (Y/n)'s words.

 

"Use your eyes to flirt with her, you don't need words your eyes will do all the work. But dammit Kara, do not act like a serial killer intent on eating her after you've killed her. Seduce not creep her out, make her curious, make her blush and make her hot for you."

 

Fighting her own shyness Kara lifted her eyes to meet Lena's her throat closed tightly as she tried to swallow her anxiety. "I..errr...I need to do something, okay? And....errr...oh Rai this is tough...I'd kind of like you to just go with me on this. Unless you don't want too. Which will be totally cool okay so don't think you have to do it, because you don't have to, at all okay?"

 

"Are you okay? Is this what happens when you are away from Alex for too long, you begin to go a little crazy?" Lena said softly, rushing towards the disgruntled Super, bringing her hands to cup Kara's face, "You are going to need to take a few deep breaths and calm down, take a breath, and tell me what you want."

 

Kara felt her heart burst and her nerves seem to be away, remembering her cousin's advice she replied, "You."

 

Lena striated At Kara with wide eyes, her mouth agape. "Excuse me."

 

"I came to make your dreams come true." Kara interrupted remembering (Y/n)'s words.

 

"My dreams come true what do you me...." suddenly confused Lena turned into an angry one. "Damn That (Y/n) sending me pictures of delicious food all the whole She is telling people my secrets!"

 

"I asked her to tell me. Kara said huskily, pausing for a moment uncertain, "Do you not want to?"

 

"More than you could possibly imagine," Lena confessed her voice thick with lust. "But I don't want to pressure you."

 

Kara smiled, "I came to you."

 

"You did." Lena returned her girlfriend's smile, "I guess now you could come for me." Wow, did I get possessed by (Y/n)?

 

With a shy wide smile, Kara replied."I like the sound of that."

 

Exchanging a smile the two women leaned in for a kiss, this one unlike any they had shared before. While still remaining loving and passionate, it was a lot less sweet, and there was a hunger to it, especially on Lena's part.

 

Which (Y/n) had warned her about, although even if she hadn't Kara like to think she would have just kissed back just as passionately, Kara had never known what had stopped her releasing herself fully before. There were always parts of her that would remember the hurtful words of Mon-el, or whoever the hell he had been, the memory of his scent had always forced her to remain submissive, the memory of his touch had repulsed her and lingered onto Kara's relationship with Lena.

 

Somehow (Y/n) had understood this long before Kara had known it was a problem. Let his voice go, he means nothing to you now. He's scattered into the dust of the cosmos and who the fuck cares Kara. You are worth so much, and Kara, to Lena you are actually worth the entire world. Trust her. Mostly trust yourself.

 

For a few glorious moments they continued kissing, a large part of Kara was more than happy with just doing that. Kissing Lena Luthor was one of we favourite activities. Tonight though she was on a mission, a mission to make Lena's dream come true.

 

Reluctantly peeling her lips from Lena's soft sensuous ones Kara gently picked Lena up in her arms and walked over to her desk and gently encourage the other woman to sit down upon it. To her delight, Lena not only did this but readily and willingly wrapped her legs around her without invitation. Pulling her deeper into her body, Lena's arms falling over Kara's neck, roughly pulling her close as their lips hungrily locked together with fierce intentions.

 

Breaking the kiss Kara pressed her lips just below Lena's lips, slowly traveling down to her neck and then whispering in her ear, "I hope you don't have an important meeting tonight if you do they will get a big shock."

 

"Oh. Crap...no, no meetings." Lena gasped breathlessly.

 

"Good because I've got plans for you, and I don't intend to have an audience." Kara whispered against Lena's neck her breath tickled Lena's soft skin, before pulling back slightly so she could look Lena in the eye, "I want you all to myself. Mine."

 

Lena gasped, how the hell had (Y/n) done this? How had she managed to make Kara like this? A thrill shot through her at the possessive words.

 

Smiling in return Kara briefly gave Lena's lips another kiss before returning to her neck, almost wishing Alex could see her now. She wasn't the only smooth Danvers sister now, (Y/n) would be proud.

 

Kara made her way back up to Lena's lips to distract her from the fact that her hand started to slide over her body enjoying the warmth her body offered.

 

If Lena hadn't been sitting on it Kara would have probably cupped her butt next. Since that wasn't an option she instead rubbed Lena stomach as a warning, and when the other woman offered up no complaint she slid a hand exploring upwards.

 

Lena let out a loud gasp and almost pulled away, scaring Kara into believing that she had moved too fast, or worse hurt the other girl. But to her relief, Lena just relaxed into the kiss and reached downwards. Her hands had already moved underneath her big red cape to caress her back, now her right hand was groping her butt, which caused Kara to gasp and almost pull away in shock.

 

In turn, Lena grinned and smiled into the kiss, making Kara sigh with relief. 

 

The feel of Lena's soft and creamy supple breasts in the palm of her hands as she slowly caressed Lena's boobs as gently as she possibly could, but she did eventually slide her hand underneath the dress, and then Lena's bra, and repeated the process. hesitantly Kara concentrated on Lena's nipples which stood pert and to attention in eagerness for Kara's touch.  Finally Kara slid a hand down to Lena's thigh and then slowly pushed it upwards.

 

 Lena to gasp and moaned, whimpered and cried in pleasure into the kiss and groping her way across Kara's body, one hand sunk into the Super's muscular behind and the other massaging its way around Kara's breast. She'd brushed her hand already across the delicious biceps that held her close. Moaning at the familiar feel. 

 

"You really like my boobs huh?" Lena whispered into Kara's ear. 

 

"Sorry." Kara blushed slightly.

 

"Don't apologize. I like it." Lena grinned. Gosh, I had to wait a long time for my Christmas gift but I'll take it, better late than never. 

 

"You were expecting a blushing virgin?" Kara quipped.

 

Lena raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you?"

 

Despite herself, Kara blushed again, "Well, no, but also I'm not really so experienced." Her times with Mon-el had been short and designed for one thing, to achieve him what he desired. When he got it, it was over. (Y/n) had said that was what happened when you had a selfish and incompetent lover. That was when she realized that her cousin was right, even Alex when she had tried to discuss the subject with her. 

 

It had made her sad to realize with Lena she didn't give anything when she'd seen Sara flirt with Lena Kara had become afraid, she'd wondered what she had done to even make Lena stay with her. That was when she had realized, she'd done nothing. 

 

Lena nodded, and then frowned, "Then wha..."

 

"Am I doing this?" Kara finished for her, "It's a long story. The short version is, I wanted too. It is okay, isn't it?"

 

Lena smiled widely. "You have been talking with (Y/n) so I'm pretty sure you know this is more than okay."

 

"I want to be everything for you, Lena," Kara said with her heart, before beginning to gently rub Lena through her panties.

 

 

"You already are." Lena gasped.

 

"No, I know I can be better. I don't want to be a pale shadow anymore, I want to give you everything you need. Just as you do with me." Kara said leaning in for another kiss.

 

Lena blushed at Kara's honest words, her cheeks turning red as Kara continued the gentle rubbing for several long minutes. 

 

 Pushing Lena's panties aside Kara touched her bare sizzling hot skin, it burned her with sweet pain. Although it was very much enough to make them both gasp again with a mixture of joy, surprise, and at least in Kara's case other overwhelming sensations which made her light-headed and made her struggle to focus. Oh, Rao.  

 

Suddenly Lena whimpered, "Please, inside... I need... I ...I..need you... inside, please!" Before I go insane. 

 

Hearing Lena beg for her like that was just too much for Kara to resist and she found herself slowly pushing a finger into the other woman, her blue eyes rolling back in her head at the wet heat that met her touch. It wasn't the first time, but it was the first time that Kara had initiated such action. 

 

Feeling an intense wave of powerful achievement overpower her due to Lena's responses, and she was the cause of it. What she was doing, and what she looked like, had this effect on super sexy, smart and powerful businesswoman Lena Luthor, a fact which made Kara beam with happiness and utter self-confidence. 

 

Luckily Lena couldn't see her goofy grin as she was too busy closing her eyes tightly. "Harder." 

 

Kara complied pumping her finger in and out of Lena harder, Finger fuck her! Finger fuck Lena. Kara was fingering Lena Luthor on the desk of her office where she had just realized, they had not locked the door, her steel hard finger sliding in and out of her and making her cry, gasp, whimper and most importantly of all moan in what sounded like pure pleasure.

 

Kara started the finger fucking when she had almost buried her index finger inside of the groaning woman pushing it further until it was buried to the hilt, and the moment was so intense Lena grabbed Kara's face and pulled her into a kiss.

 

Taking advantage of her confidence and Lena's discomposure, Kara added another finger. A little harder thrusting and another finger being slowly pushed into Lena's entrance to bring the sweet woman to what seemed like the edge of climax, Kara felt a rush of pride fall over her. 

 

"Look at me," Kara whispered, meeting Lena's lips again. 

 

"Oh, God!" Lena whimpered against her lips in return, "Please just kiss me."

 

Their kiss grew more intense as she slowly, and a little awkwardly, pushed Lena over the edge of orgasm.

 

She knew she succeeded from the way that Lena's channel clamped down hard on her fingers and coated them with cum, Lena's body trembled in her arms, more than anything else Kara knew from the way Lena bit down on her bottom lip.

 

Kara liked the wicked idea that jumped into her mind, too cocky from her euphoria at bringing Lena such pleasure, she was determined to seek another for her. 

 

Leaning back in to kiss Lena, their tongues dueling together she moved her fingers inside Lena again, Lena moaned into her mouth, but after the second orgasm Lena clearly struggled to keep kissing her, and after the third, she pulled back to let out a loud scream.

 

This allowed Kara a few wonderful moments of staring at the other woman's beautiful face and concentrating on her cries of pleasure, but Lena quickly got an apprehensive look on her face, which made Kara feel bad. Instead, Kara, she pulled Lena's dress up slightly, dropped to her knees in front of her and awkwardly licked Lena's clit while fingering her, which to her delight seemed to make Lena cum extra hard. Lena's hands clamped hard onto her head, pushing her further into her and forcing her tongue deeper. 

 

(Y/n) never said this was so daunting. Kara thought to herself dryly. 

 

Lena rode her own waves of ecstasy, her fingers lacing through her lovers head, suddenly getting a glimpse of what being (Y/n) was like when dreams came true. (Y/n) you have got the biggest gift ever coming to you. 

 

I just need to think what it should be.


	19. Back To Reality

Kara shifted into her back, her eyes opening cautiously Lena's room was filled with darkness. Either the day hadn't arrived yet or the whole day was doomed to a block of pitch black clouds that hung over them.

Smiling smugly after her office seduction, she'd only fallen over once if she didn't count the tripping over her cape as she was leaving. In the days since something had changed between herself and Lena.

It had seemed as though all along they had been filtering on the edge of a vast cliff, pushing herself off the edge had forced Kara to fly and it had been only for the positive.

Shifting around she came face to face with Lena's slowly blinking eyes.

"Hey," Kara whispered.

"Hi."

"Alex and (Y/n) will be home in a few hours," Kara said taking the hand that Lena offered.

Lena nodded. "Hmm, they will."

"It's been so weird without them here, hasn't it?" Kara mused. "I can't even imagine what my life would be without Alex in it."

Lena smiled she understood the feeling very well. "(Y/n) saved me in so many ways, life without her would be intolerable. I've tried it."

"Tell me about how you met," Kara asked.

"You already know." Lena chuckled light heartedly.

"Tell me again."

Lena let out a breath and began to form the memories in her mind. "Before (Y/n) I was so naive of anything, Lillian didn't like me to play any childish games, nothing that could be fun. And it was with Lex, no friends. I was lost and all alone. Then suddenly there she was, and we hated each other, she was loud and brash, the classmate that sat in the back of the bus cause she was cool, or in the back of the class but gets moved to the front because she doesn't care to listen."

Kara chuckled. "The opposite to Alex."

"It must be how they get along so well, although maybe to be so different isn't a bad thing when you accept the differences and embrace them in someone else. (Y/n) and I am different in some ways, yet the same in others." Lena mused. 

"I'm so happy I know how this story turns out, otherwise the knowledge that she hated you would break my heart," Kara said kissing Lena's hand she still held in hers. "I can't ever think of a place where (Y/n) doesn't adore you."

"Which of the following metals forms an amalgam with other metals?" Mrs. Cummins called out as she wrote random words that meant nothing to (Y/n) across the whiteboard in her usual red pen.

A tap hit her on her shoulder, turning around she was met with the smiling face of Charlie Newman. Her long blonde hair pulled up around her head she leaned forward a mischievous grin on her face. "I bet Loser Luthor knows."

(Y/n) laughed out loud, the annoying girl always knew the answer to every question. Green eyes watched them, their words heard by her.

"Yeah, did she get the teacher an apple this time?" (Y/n) whispered.

"Ms. (L/n) I'm glad you have time to talk with your friends, perhaps as you clearly seem to have trouble leaving your social life outside you will tell us the answer to my question." Mrs. Cummins demanded her hawk-like eyes glaring at her.

(Y/n) shrugged. "I forgot the question."

The teacher rolled her eyes, turning back to the board her trusty pen used as a pointer. "I wrote it down, you were not paying attention. Which of the following metals forms an amalgam with other metals?" She repeated again with a sigh, her eyes now focused on (Y/n) as were the whole of the class.

(Y/n) felt the pressure hit her, she had no idea, whenever she entered a science class all she ever heard was "blah blah blah blah blah blah." What the hell did she know about metals?

A sinister chuckle filled the air. "Oh my God Guys, she doesn't know."

(Y/n) turned her thunderous (e/c) eyes on her foe, her mortal enemy Becky Bowman. "Screw you, Becky, we all know you carry your IQ around in your lipstick."

The class erupted into laughter as the girl flared daggers at (Y/n).

"Enough! Ms. (L/n) if you put more dedication into your into your studies as you do your insults you would be a straight A student, now what is the answer?"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, "Heavy metal?"

The class erupted into roars if laughter again.

"Enough!" Mrs. Cummins shouted. "No it is not heavy metal, can we have someone please tell her what the answer is, Ms. Luthor?"

"Mercury." A soft shy voice replied.

"Mercury thank you, Ms. Luthor." The teacher smiled at the raven-haired girl.

"Of course Wednesday Adams knows the answer all she does it read." Becky Bowman laughed changing the aim of her venom.

"What a freak!!!"

"Hey Luthor, I hope you don't experiment on me!"

The class laughed again, (Y/n) found her gaze moved to the girl, a know it all egg head would naturally be her worst enemy. Yet (Y/n) watched the girl hang her head low as she pretended to read from her textbook, the finger that she ran across the lines shook a lot.

(Y/n) felt something inside her break, as irrational tears stung her eyes and she tried to push away the wetness that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

                                                                                          xxx

(Y/n) stretched out her arms it took a lot to prove she was the best in gym class, now she was feeling the pain from her over competitiveness the muscle in her shoulder felt like it was on fire.

From her misery suddenly (Y/n) heard a scuffle and the clang Of a locker as something was pushed up against it.

Curious (Y/n) moved from the changing room to where the lockers were kept, there she found a group of girls lead by the dreaded Becky Bowman standing around a frightened and shaking Lena Luthor, crouched down on the ground holding her hands over her head. 

Spitting and snarling hate illogically at the frightened girl (Y/n) felt her blood boil, she should walk away, it was none of her business but she was her father's daughter and injustice was something she hated.

Alone and outnumbered (Y/n) launched herself into the fray. "What the fuck is going on here?" She demanded pushing away each girl, some more difficult than the rest.

"This is none of your business!" Becky growled.

"Like fuck it is, you made it my fucking business when you fucking decided to fucking bully her in front of me." (Y/n) snared and growled standing now in front of the girl, who still shook.

Becky rolled her eyes. "Like you care you hate her too."

"Yeah so move." Another girl said with a smug smile.

They expected (Y/n) to move, even Lena expected her to move and leave her to face her fate. "I said fuck off, and if you don't fuck off I will show you just how hard I can throw you out on your damn big massive fat stretched gaping assholes!"

Becky gasped. "How dare you, who do you think you are, you walk around here like the love child of Jesus and Che Guevara your just a peasant girl who somehow got lucky."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Your insults are as shit as your hearing, fuck off I've decided Lena Luthor is now my best friend so you best remember that next time you want to be a bitch. I don't like bullies, and I don't like you, now move your pretty in pink parasol head out of my face before I throw up all over your Dior handbag, oh wait I'm so sorry that is your face a mistake anyone can make when you look like an English Pitbull."

Becky scowled at her enemy. "Watch your back (L/n), I will get you for this."

"Oh, no. I made Becky mad at me! Oh no, what am I going to do? Oh no, I need to call my Daddy and cry to him." (Y/n) mocked placing her fingers in her mouth and chattering her teeth. 

"You are so immature."

"Move, before I remove any hope of you being made head cheerleader by removing your arms." (Y/n) planted her hands firmly on her hips as she watched them leave, never moving her angry eyes from them until they slammed the door as they exited. 

"Thank you." A soft voice suddenly broke the echoing silence. 

(Y/n) turned around and was confronted by the same doe-eyed girl, her eyes sparkling with tears. Holding her hand out. "Here, stand up, you don't crouch down at anyone's feet." 

Reaching out to take the other girl's hand shyly Lena pulled herself up to her feet. "Thank you, I will leave you alone now."

(Y/n) kept holding Lena's hand. "Oh, no you don't, didn't you hear me? You are my best friend now. Let's skip this crap hole and go and get ice cream."

Lena felt alarmed by the words, skip school? she'd never skipped school before and yet, (Y/n) had been kind to help her. Lena smiled ignoring the vile nasty words of Lilian's taunts. "Okay." 

(Y/n) returned her smile. "You know Lena Luthor, something tells me you and I are going to be the very best of friends for a long time to come." 

                                                                                             xxxx

J'onn stood in the busy airport the lounge filed with people waiting to welcome loved ones back, cab drivers sat impatiently with their keys being juggled between her fingers. Airports were strange places filled with mixed emotions. Beyond the places to buy pointless things and gorge in food and booze, it was a place where sadness and joy equally existed side by side, anger and frustration built up and spilled over. 

It was a hospital with no death, loved ones said goodbye as they watched their hearts depart, children cried and screamed. Mothers wailed with grief at the loss of children going to 'find themselves' couples departing for their honeymoons. It was most certainly an interesting place to view humanity. 

J'onn had been tasked with meeting the pair and returning them to reality. A daunting task but he had missed his old friend and her new wife.

"It wasn't my fault he was doing it wrong!" A familiar voice called over everyone else's, J'onn smiled to himself as Alex and (Y/n) appeared Alex holding her head in an exasperated sigh.

What have they been up to now?

"He didn't need advice on how to fly the plane (Y/n)." Alex sighed as they neared J'onn. On the sight of him, both women's mouths split into a huge grin and they ran towards him.

Each, in turn, wrapping their arms around him and enjoying a paternal hug he always was willing to give. "You two look like you enjoyed yourselves."

Alex rolled her eyes. "(Y/n) decided to break into the cockpit and give the pilot advice about flying."

"Hey, he needed it and I think I have a little bit more experience than him." (Y/n) pouted.

"Offering to take his place did not endear yourself to him."

(Y/n) shrugged. "Should have kept his homophobic mouth shut then shouldn't he, those nice guys were simply holding hands he did not need to give commentary about it."

Alex leveled a look on J'onn that said she needed saving and she was so happy to see him.

"He's lucky I didn't throw him off the plane." (Y/n) shrugged innocently

Alex pointed to a big bag (Y/n) was carrying. "That is all full of Greek chocolate."

"Hey, the ones with Oreos are damn gorgeous we don't have them and I'm not going to fly over every time I want a bar. So I stocked up." (Y/n) defended. "Plus I knew Kara would want to be getting in on my discovery."

Alex rolled her eyes again. "J'onn please get us home, I can dangle her out the window for a few moments peace."

(Y/n) gasped and J'onn chuckled as he helped Alex pick up their luggage. "The glow of wedded bliss has worn off has it?"

"I simply request the right to moan about my annoying wife." Alex shrugged, wasn't it a thing she could do?

"Thanks, wife." (Y/n) smirked slyly. "Are we going to fly over the fact you are annoyed I wouldn't tell you if I was a member of the mile high club?"

Alex felt her cheeks redden instantly and J'onn looked away wishing he'd never heard it. Life with (Y/n) was pretty much full of running unknowingly into walls of innuendo and explicit stories. He'd never quite met anyone like her.

"Shut up." Alex whispered.

"No, you didn't believe when I said no." (Y/n) laughed. "Have you seen how small those things are? Why would you choose to do that in a gross place?"

"I recall catching you in a cupboard." J'onn found himself replying, instantly he regretted it.

(Y/n) shrugged innocently. "Yes, cause it was Alex. You don't wanna go into a demeaning place with someone who doesn't give a crap about you. Instead, have fun with someone who loves and respects you, that way when you leave you can hold their hand and smile. Not feel dirty and gross."

"Just take us home now, please." Alex pleaded trying to usher her wife ahead she hated the sparkle that appeared in her eyes as (Y/n) watched J'onn, she just knew what she was about to say.

"Soooo, J'onn how is Julia!"

"Cut it out no more matchmaking for you," Alex whispered.

"What do you mean, they don't need matching Alex they did it on their own." (Y/n) shrugged. "God being married to you is a strain."

Alex broke out into a large smile. "You love it though, don't lie."

"I think Mrs. Danvers, you already know the answer to that." (Y/n) returned her wife's smile reaching across to kiss her lips.

"Come on you two, I do have a date with Julia tonight and if you don't hurry I will be late," J'onn called back to them.

"Hell! Alex come on stop dragging your feet the man has a date, with the beautiful Julia, when's the wedding? I know the perfect wedding planner."

"Stop talking." Alex tried to elbow (Y/n) only for her to move away as though she sensed the action.

(Y/n) frowned. "Oh Alex, I forgot to tell you I invited our parents to dinner one night."

"What!"

                                                                 xxx

Alex closed the door behind them J'onn had finally left, not that she wanted him to leave so soon. She'd never quite seen him as happy as he was now.

Yet she was tired, the flight had been too long and the knowledge the time she and (Y/n) had alone together was at an end was sobering. It made her sad.

"That's it I'm so lazy let's order a pizza, no like three pizzas, I'm starving hungry." (Y/n) said joyfully as she leapt from the couch and picked up her cell phone.

Alex watched her with a pout across her lips.

"Okay, what's wrong?" (Y/n) sighed.

"We aren't on honeymoon anymore." Alex said sadly.

(Y/n) felt her heart melt at her wife's disappointed tone. "Hey, it's okay we had our honeymoon but that just means we get to just be married now. Just you and me. Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers perfecting how to be happy in our wedded bliss and Alex Danvers whoever said that our honeymoon was over? because I've been thinking and I'm pretty sure we get to decide." 

Alex's sullen face transformed into a burst of bright sunshine, snaking her hands around her wife's waist she pulled her close to her. "Well, now that you say that, I don't have to go back to work for another few days, let's lock the door and forget about everyone."

"Hmm, you know, I do like the sound of that." 

Suddenly the door sprung open like it had been hit by a bolt of lightning, without warning Kara like an overexcited huge puppy stormed through the door and threw herself at her sister and cousin. "Guys you are back!" She cried happily squeezing them tightly in her arms. 

"Ahh. Kara!" (Y/n) wailed feeling her insides being pushed together. 

"I missed you so much!" Kara shouted jumping up and down happily, juggling Alex and (Y/n) as she did. 

"I feel like a milkshake." Alex groaned. 

"OMG the Greek Milkshakes." (Y/n) gasped suddenly remembering the rich creamy milkshakes they'd discovered and she had fallen in love with. 

Alex turned disbelieving eyes to her new wife. "Are you kidding me?"

"What, they were from heaven." (Y/n) shrugged. "Do you think they put yogurt in them?"

"Yep, this is my life now." Alex sighed.


	20. War Games

"Danvers Sisters, yes we can. If you can't do it, Danvers can." Alex and Kara sang loudly across the table.

 

"What in the hell is that?" (Y/n) asked repulsed.

 

Lena and (Y/n) stared at their other halves in stunned shock and no small amount of mortification, their gleeful mocking song still haunting their ears. Lena eventually turned to face her cousin. "Can you believe we chose to date them?"

 

(Y/n) shook her head in disbelief. "Well, what about me, I have it way worse than you, I chose to marry her Lena, I wish I'd known about this chant before I said I do, do you know a good lawyer to get a quickie divorce because this has to be good grounds for one?"

 

Alex and Kara laughed happily. "Look at them they are so peeved that they are losing Kara," Alex said pointing at Lena and (Y/n)

 

Kara nodded in agreement. "Losers, you're losers!"

 

"Losers!" Alex joined in, their hands pointed out at their partners. "Team Danvers all the way!"

 

(Y/n) frowned feeling annoyed. "Someone just talked themselves out of sex for life, hope you like long marathon reruns of old tv shows game night champion." She said promising her wife with very serious eyes, so serious Kara and Alex folded over with laughter, they laughed so much their faces turned red and their stomachs ached.

 

"Well we won't be playing board games will we loser!" Alex attacked.

 

"For your information genius, Lena and I did not spend our time playing childish board games, we were busy cheating at strip poker so we could see Veronica Sinclair's boobs." (Y/n) said smugly.

 

"What she means is (Y/n) was cheating at strip poker to see Veronica Sinclair's boobs," Lena added. "You know they used to think she was straight, how did they not know?"

 

"Veronica Sinclair?" Alex asked suspiciously, her eyebrow arched up in the air.

 

"Well yeah, have you never seen her? She looks like a freaking Goddess thrown out of Olympus for making the other Godly deities jealous....." (Y/n) shrugged.

 

Alex glared at her wife.

 

"Oh, errr I mean a totally evil awful bad...bad, really insanely bad Goddess that doesn't hold a torch to good and kind DEO bosses with excellent delicious muscular tasty perfect sweet asses." (Y/n) rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, hoping her words got her away from that damning Alex glare. "But the last time I saw her was when I visited Lena, OMG tattoos and a red dress that freaking displayed her perfect body I just nearly fainted on the spot at seeing her."

 

Lena turned to her cousin, I sure what the hell she was doing. "What are you doing?" She whispered as she watched her deal another round of the cards, Alex was too busy watching her wife's face she didn't notice the cards she hid.

 

(Y/n) merely shrugged. "Just stating a fact." Dealing out the last of the cards and innocently picking her hand up and observing the results.

 

Alex's growl was loud and heard by everyone. "That wasn't long before we met, just a few months."

 

"Really I didn't notice that." (Y/n) shrugged placing down a card, one she had stolen from the deck. Lena smirked evilly up to speed, (Y/n) had not been lying when she said they cheated they learned strangely from Lex.

 

"So you were in National City a few months before we met, with your eyes on the 'lovely' Veronica Sinclair." Alex spat out in a fit of jealousy. "You should have stuck around to visit her in jail." 

 

"Do they do conjugal visits?" (Y/n) joked, as her wife steamed out even more, (Y/n) could swear she saw steam coming from her ears. 

 

"It wasn't a few months." Lena laughed. "It was just before the Daxam invasion."

 

"Exactly months." Alex reaffirmed.

 

(Y/n) smirked when Lena places her card down, Kara looking at her deck with a frown. "She even asked me on a date." (Y/n) lied, she'd really only asked for dinner and as (Y/n) had no idea what her sexuality was, it was pointless to call it a date. She'd never gone though Lena had put her foot down and ended her long crush on the woman.

 

"A date!" Alex shouted out.

 

"Alex, come on get back in the game." Kara reminded her it was clear what (Y/n)'s strategy was but Alex was falling for it in a big way.

 

"Yeah get back in the game older Danvers loser." Lena laughed.

 

"And just when did she ask you on a date exactly?" Alex narrowed her eyes dangerously.

 

"Alex come on get your head back in the game." Kara shook her sisters arm. "We need to do something, we never lose."

 

(Y/n) hid a secret smile. "Well, I imagine she wanted a repeat of our one and only hook up in the janitor's closet during prom."

 

This time it was Lena's turn to gasp. "OMG, I knew it! I knew you sneaked off with her you told me you didn't, but it was so obvious you had her lipstick on your lips."

 

"Lipstick on your lips," Alex repeated, the image was not a welcome one.

 

With a confident chuckle (Y/n) places down her last card with smug satisfaction. Her (e/c) eyes reaching up to meet Alex's. "Err Mrs. Cranky pants I think that means we win."

 

"What?" Confused Alex looked down, her mind clearing of the fog suddenly realizing what her wife had done.

 

"I did warn you, Alex." Kara sighed her head in her hands, they'd lost their winning streak.

 

Lena and (Y/n) cheered loudly jumping to their feet and acting out a very loud high five while singing and dancing merrily. Their attention turned back to their partners both looking unimpressed and very unhappy.

 

"Danvers Sisters, no you can't. If you can do it, anyone can."  (Y/n) sang her finger pointing at her wife it was fun to get her revenge finally after a night of abuse and giants from Alex and Kara about how perfect and amazing they were.

 

Lena laughed uncontrollably.

 

Alex purses her lips. "Someone just talked themselves out of sex for life."

 

"We already covered that Alex it is me who gets to throw that on you, not the other way around." (Y/n) said smugly.

 

"I refuse to leave it at this, that's it," Kara said determined Alex had let (Y/n) use her natural jealousy against her and as a result they had failed, that could not happen again. She aimed ferocious eyes on (Y/n) and Lena, the lenses to her glasses almost steamed up with her annoyance. "You two that's it, no one beats the Danvers Sisters."

 

"Except for us, the renegade badass cousins from Metropolis." (Y/n) laughed.

 

"Yeah, your reign of terror is over, it's time to move over and bow down to us." Lena joined her cousin's smug tirade against their partners Alex and Kara looked as though their whole world had just fallen apart.

 

"Paintball!" Alex shouted out suddenly.

 

"Excuse me," Lena asked.

 

"Yeah, What?" Kara asked her sister cautiously.

 

Alex shrugged. "You think you are so great so let's see shall we, a paintball battle, you two versus us the great and magnificent Danvers sisters." 

 

"Oohhhhhh the game is on!!" Kara sang loudly.

 

"You know it!" Alex jumped up to her feet high diving her sister as they turned to face (Y/n) and Lena. "Danvers Sisters, yes we can. If you can't do it, Danvers can."

 

"Really fucking hate that song." (Y/n) grumbled.

 

"Tell me about it." Lena agreed. "Fine you are on, paintball it is. You forget (Y/n) and I do not play fair, we will win and you will both have to kiss our feet."

 

(Y/n) laughed at the image. Yeah, Alex already does that.

 

Alex's eyes darted to her wife, half expecting her to give a smart ass comment, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized that (Y/n) wasn't going to say anything. (Y/n)'s eyes told her how stupid she was for even thinking she'd share it at all.

 

"You're an idiot." (Y/n) mouthed across at her wife.

 

"I love you." Alex mouthed back a smile bright on her face. Reminded again how lucky she was to be with someone like (Y/n), she was loud and brash but her heart was big and she loved her. It was almost enough to make her forgive her for inviting their parents to dinner.

 

"Lena haven't you got something to show Alex and (Y/n)." Kara prompted her girlfriend. It seemed the moment for overconfident challenges were put aside for the time being.

 

"What is it?" Alex asked.

 

Lena lifted her hand up. "Wait a second I have the info on my cell phone." Rushing to the kitchen counter where she had left her phone, Kara's rule of the night her cell phone was to be turned off so they could enjoy game night free of all interruptions she pulled up what she needed."While you were away I got to thinking how small this apartment will be once you get your kitten, by the way looking forward to that and please Alex, do not let (Y/n) name her, also that goes for any children you may have. Do not let (Y/n) name them she has no taste." Lena warned.

 

Alex and Kara laughed as (Y/n) glared at her cousin.

 

"Just Tell us what you have." (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

 

"So I realized in the chaos of the wedding I never got you a Christmas present."

 

"You did you arranged the honeymoon." (Y/n) interrupted.

 

"Yes, and it was heavenly." Alex agreed. "You really have already done enough. We can save and.."

 

"I'm worried about my little Nieces, what if you get (Y/n) pregnant tomorrow and you are not ready, what will you do then?"

 

Alex chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."

 

"Yes, I talked with Lesla-La she knows everything, it's like an incubator type thing and the baby develops inside as if it is a womb." (Y/n) told everyone. "So there is no messy painful births, just tiny little cute Alex's with small chubby little hands that wrap around your finger and squeeze so hard their little digits turn white."

 

"I think she's already broody," Kara observed.

 

"This is my worry, so I went looking for a few properties, all not far away, of course, how could I survive without being near my loud mouth best friend?"

 

(Y/n) turned to face her wife. "Are you going to let her say that about me?"

 

"Well, She kinda has you on that one babe." Alex shrugged innocently.

 

"Useless, it's the fart event all over again." (Y/n) sighed.

 

"What the hell do you two get up to when we aren't around?" Kara's asked suspiciously.

 

"Anyway." Lena broke in. "I found three properties I want you to look over, I want it to be my Christmas gift to you and my future Nieces." Passing her phone with the screenshots she had taken of the houses Lena watched anxiously as (Y/n) flipped through them, Alex leaning her head on her wife's shoulder to get a good view and a good excuse to touch her wife after their battle.

 

"These are too much Lena, this one is huge," Alex said.

 

"I know it seems a lot but, you know (Y/n) what we have been through, what you are to me. So, in reality, it's not enough." Lena said honestly emotion choking her as she realized it.

 

(Y/n) smiled she knew, she knew all too well. "Thank you."

 

"Forget it, we need space for lil Bear and kitty." Lena smiled looking down at the sleeping pooch, how he had slept through their war games she would never know, maybe there was some Kara in him after all.

 

"So we're moving?" Alex asked her wife, their faces close (Y/n) could feel Alex's sweet soft breath against her lips.

 

"I guess we are." (Y/n) smiled warmly. 

 

Lena cheered as she launched herself towards the couple pulling them into her arms Alex first, kissing her cheek and leaving behind a red lipstick mark.

 

Kara soon followed excited to get in on the hugs, she soon took Lena's place and hugged her sister laughing at the red mark, wiping it away as Lena hugged (Y/n).

 

Holding (Y/n) tight Lena whispered in her ear. "She did it, she did the dream."

 

(Y/n) laughed then suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute, are you buying me a house because coached Kara on sexy stuff?"

 

"Well, it was better than the dream." Lena blushed to recall the night.

 

"OMG, I feel like a pimp!"

 

"What was that babe?" Alex asked confused.

 

(Y/n) and Lena blushed red. "Err I said I feel like a blimp, we've eaten way too much tonight."

 

"So no one wants to order another pizza?" Kara asked sadly.

 

                                                                   xxx

 

Alex snuggled in closer to her wife, her cheek snuggled against (Y/n) arm she placed a small kiss and lightly let her fingertips dance across (Y/n)'s skin. "Did Veronica Sinclair really ask you out on a date?" The idea had been turning around in her head for a few hours since (Y/n) had let the information slip. 

 

Bedtime had been a welcome relief, although Alex still longed for the quiet solitude of Santorini and their honeymoon in heaven, it was nice to be with Kara and Lena again, to spend time with them and be happy as one big family unit. 

 

(Y/n) chuckled. "I don't think so, she wanted me to cater for a large grand party she was throwing for some wealthy investors, I was the best she knew, so she asked me to dinner to talk about it."

 

"And did you kiss her then?" 

 

(Y/n) turned her head to face her wife, her beautiful deep brown eyes focused on her finger as it traced lines in (Y/n)'s skin, "No, I told you the last person I was intimate with before you was Diana and that included a kiss."

 

"She is very beautiful though," Alex said a little sadness in her voice. 

 

Shifting herself so that (Y/n) was facing her pouting wife, "Don't assume I have not learned by now that a beautiful face can mask a dark heart. Some people look pretty yet their insides are dried and dead when they show it to the world that is how their inside has reflected outward. Do you really think Lena would have let me date someone like that? Do you think she would have allowed me to have anything to do with them?"

 

"You did say she was beautiful though."

 

"Yeah, I did, but she's who my immature hormones flying all around the place teenage self-found attractive, and in the absence of cute geeks at my school I had to settle for Veronica Sinclair. Luckily for me, I found someone who is beautiful inside and out, my perfectly sweet Alex who makes my heart hum and bounce around in joy just when you say my name. Only you have that effect on me, some people may just be pretty or good looking, but you Alex Danvers speak to my heart and my heart knew you as soon as it heard your voice, it's why I couldn't let you go, she wouldn't let me do it." 

 

Alex felt her cheeks flush hot. "And you do like my butt." 

 

 

(Y/n) smirked cheekily. "Oh, baby your butt is first class, 

 

"So I guess if someone says my face looks like my butt I should be flattered." 

 

(Y/n) trailed her finger across Alex's cheek. "If anyone says that point them in my direction I will be happy to introduce them to next week before anyone else gets there, I think anyone who is beautiful is mediocre now I have you."

 

"Oh shut up, now you are just talking crap to cover for your trash talking." Alex batted away her wife's hand playfully. 

 

(Y/n) laughed wrestling her way on top of Alex and holding her hands to make her look into her eyes. "I'm not joking." (Y/n) said seriously. "I see you and I see beyond beauty, not just sexually. No one else really matters and haven't done since you, you know that already. I cannot explain how I see you, it's just that I look at you and everyone else is just random mediocre humanoids boring eyes, lackluster smiles. Instead, you reflect the sun when you smile and it warms my soul." 

 

"I think that means you love me then." Alex joked trying to ignore the emotion that hit her at (Y/n)'s honest words. 

 

(Y/n) nodded, "I do, I love you, Alex Danvers. I love you with all of my heart." 

 

"Hope that means I get a say on the new deco of our new house." Alex teased.


	21. New Places & Old Races

Throwing her car keys on the side Alex felt her eyes drawn to the room around her, a huge empty room except for their sofa from the apartment and a few things scattered around. Decorating was going to be a huge job but there was something about the whole place that had felt like home the moment they had stepped inside.

 

The size of just the lounge had taken Alex's breath away, and while it was empty she could see the warmth held in it to bring up their family. The place to spend cold Saturday nights curled up on the sofa watching a movie with (Y/n) in front of a blazing fire. The potential to hold Christmas for them all, a large tree in the corner as Bear and little-unnamed kitten danced around it.

 

The memory of seeing their new home for the first time a few weeks before filed her mind.

 

Pulling up in front of the house (Y/n) gasped loudly, Alex found her eyes blinking hard rapidly unsure whether she was actually seeing the house as it was or as a dream in her mind.

 

"Wow." (Y/n) said stunned.

 

"Wow." Alex agreed.

 

The red brick building appeared smaller than the information they had been given about the inside, a large brown garage door stood at the front, below three large windows, a little to the right stood the front door to the house.

 

Big steps lead up into a patio which inevitably leads to another entrance to the house from the driveway that they now sat in.

 

The driveway was large, Alex marveled that it was certainly bigger than her whole studio apartment. "Jeez, this will be excellent for playing Basketball."

 

(Y/n) turned to face her wife. "Alex there is a garden on the roof, this is the house."

 

"What house?"

 

"The one from the vision of the future, this is the place Alex can't you see it?"

 

Alex smirked, it was the one. It was fate. Moving to the center of the room where their coffee table sat Alex picked up some mail that (Y/n) had left there for her, bills and junk so she discarded them when suddenly from above her she heard footsteps.

 

Lifting her gaze up to the balcony above that looked down over the lounge, the white staircase that slithered along the wall down from the upstairs. There leaning elegantly on the railings posing like a southern bell in a Tennessee Williams film was (Y/n), her long (h/c) hair hung deliciously around her shoulders as her full succulent lips pulled into a dangerous smirk.

 

"My, my I do declare who is this attractive stranger standing in my living room?" (Y/n)'s voice ran into a Silky smooth velvet southern tone.

 

Alex smiled the familiar glow of warmth spreading through her at the sight of her wife. "I'm terribly sorry, the door was open," Alex replied in her best private detective voice she could.

 

"You mean you are very nosy." (Y/n) said lifting her eyebrow as she seductively turned away from the railing and stood at the top of the stairway.

 

"Well I do like a woman in cute duck PJs, tell me, Miss, what are the chances of you sliding down here and planting those sweet lips on mine."

 

(Y/n) battered her eyelashes, modeling her rather cute lilac pajamas with cartoon ducks all over the top and pants. "It's brave Of you to assume I'm a Miss perfect stranger."

 

"Well, I'd be disappointed if you weren't," Alex said smoothly making her way to the bottom of the staircase.

 

"Well, I'm not I have a very brooding and jealous wife, at any moment she could come through those doors and find you ogling my ducks."

 

Alex chuckled breaking character. "Come here, you are too freaking cute tonight."

 

Deciding running down the stairs was too arduous and time-consuming (Y/n) did the rather unusual thing of flying down to the bottom and falling into Alex's arms.

 

"Alex how cool is our home?" (Y/n) asked with glee.

 

Looping her arms around (Y/n)'s waist pulling her closer. "It's even better when I get to come home to you."

 

"I came home earlier, Nia and I filmed the food segment for the website I really think we are getting the hang o it now." (Y/n) said excitedly.

 

"What recipe was it today?" Alex asked.

 

"It was the retro segment, Oh Gosh Alex you have no idea how crazy they were."

 

"I know you've been researching for a while." Alex chuckled. "Which one did you go for this time the Fiesta Peach Spam Bake, the Mayonnaise Jello, Maybe it was the Vegetable salad in gelatine, Which one was it?"

 

(Y/n) let out a groan remembering the many horrid recipes it was as though for a few decades people had lost their minds and taste buds. "None I actually went for the truly magnificent Tuna and Jello'o Pie."

 

Alex stared at her wife with horror in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

 

"It's worse than it sounds Alex, trust me I had to eat it to taste it and oh my, I will be having nightmares for a while."

 

Alex laughed. "My poor baby, the evil pie was too mean to you."

 

"My summary tells it all I think. Unnatural. The cheese crust and the tuna salad was a great combo. In fact, I would actually suggest making the crust and putting a tuna or chicken salad in it. It was good together. But the gelatin...BLARGH. Way, way too sweet to be paired with olives. Gross. Gross. Gross." (Y/n)'s voice grew louder at the end on each gross causing Alex to laugh louder and harder with each passing one.

 

Alex's face turned pale. "Please don't make me eat it too."

 

(Y/n) smiled a devilish smile. "Oh, babe no way, I have a different pie for you to eat."

 

                                                                                                  xxx

 

"Keep your head down, Alex has a crack shot and a keen eye She will be on you in a second." (Y/n) whispered to Lena as they crouched behind a bush. "She's like one of those Russian female snippers in the Second World War, fierce and deadly." And so damn freaking hot!

 

"I am wishing I didn't agree to this," Winn said concerned his eyes darting around.

 

"Quit your crying you little baby!" Sara said sternly. "I'm not losing today to the smug Danvers Sisters and their hangers-on."

 

"They have a really annoying song too." (Y/n) added as Lena nodded in agreement.

 

"Together the four of us can win," Lena whispered.

 

"Don't worry we have a plan, Lena and I do not plan to lose this time." (Y/n) conspired.

 

"Will this plan get me killed by Alex?" Winn worried biting his thumb.

 

"Probably." (Y/n) shrugged.

 

"Don't worry computer boy we'll give you a good funeral." Sara nodded her face a mask of seriousness as she watched his face turn to horror.

 

Somewhere a little away in the same Forrest Alex crouched in a dank deep puddle, Kara next to her using her x-day vision to cheat and find out where the opposition where. J'onn in a serious face a paintball gun clenched in his hands as Nia wondered how the hell Kara had made her agree to this.

 

"Can you see them?" Alex whispered.

 

"Shush Alex Lena And (Y/n) can hear you." Instead, Kara nodded her head and pointed in the direction that the other team was.

 

"I don't think you should be cheating." J'onn reprimanded his team.

 

"We need to cheat, right now Lena and (Y/n) are plotting and with Sara on side you can guarantee it's something cunning and sneaky." Alex pointed her finger into the air.

 

"Can you hear their plan?" J'onn asked Kara.

 

"No."

 

"They will have sorted the plan out before we arrived, maybe days before I wouldn't be surprised if they came days before to scout out the location," Alex said seriously.

 

"I came many times in the last few days Alex you know that!" A familiar voice shouted out from somewhere in the woods.

 

Alex's cheeks grew red but not redder than Kara's who hid her head behind her pain gun.

 

"Soooo..." Nia said uncomfortably. "Shall we get started?"

 

"Yeah come on you, chickens!" Another familiar voice of Sara Lance shouted out. "I'm giving out hugs and butt kicks today and I'm all out of hugs!"

 

Laughter filled the air along with the echoes of what was obviously hand slapping and high fives.

 

"That is it!" Alex shouted. "You are going down!"

 

"Yeahhhhhh!!!! " Kara shouted as they finally burst into action bursting out into the clearing only to find it empty.

 

Alex's eyes moved like a hawk around her, she knew this was her game she was trained for this and she was good at her job. "Where are you, little ones?"

 

Nothing.

 

"(Y/n)." Alex called out. "When we get home I'm going to cook dinner for us. How would you like that, just me in your lovely perfect fresh new kitchen?" When they had moved in (Y/n) had insisted that the kitchen was done first and was the reason why the kitchen was perfect and the rest of the house still hadn't been done. 

 

There was still no reply, mainly because as soon as Alex had brought up the kitchen Lena had jumped on her cousin who she knew was about to reply and was right then holding her hand over her mouth so she couldn't speak.

 

"Steak okay baby? Well done, really well done so that it's basically cremated...hmmmm lovely." Alex smiled cunningly.

 

But still no reaction.

 

"It's not working Alex." Kara whispered.

 

Alex frowned. "You want melted cheese too baby, I'll do that, melted cheese all over the cooker, caked on. You won't mind that, will you? It will be hell to clean off but I want to be romantic and surprise you."

 

(Y/n) struggled harder fighting against the restraint of Lena until Sara top jumped on top of her and Winn watched through a hole in the bush the other team.

 

"Ge....t....o.f.....f......me!" (Y/n) struggled. 

 

"No," Sara replied firmly, she'd found herself unexpectedly should to shoulder with Lena and Sara was not going to let this end anytime soon.  

 

"We need to move," Winn said as J'onn's eyes moved to their spot and leaned into Alex. Winn's heart was beating a mile a minute it was strange how even though he knew they were his friends he was actually scared.

 

"If we move Julia Child's here loses her shit and gives our place away," Sara grunted.

 

"Do something," Lena whispered.

 

Sara nodded. "Hey Danvers Sisters Which one has the best rack?" Sara shouted out the first thing she could think of.

 

Lena stared at her. "What the hell was that it's obviously Kara."

 

"Hey!" (Y/n) bit her cousin's hand making her take her hand away in surprise. "No way man, Alex has the best rack end of story."

 

"I really think I shouldn't be hearing this." Winn said his face turning pale.

 

"Quit with the craziness she is doing it to draw you out." Lena whispered to her cousin. "You can kill her when you get home, right now we need to be smart."

 

(Y/n) nodded of course Lena was right. "Yes you are right, she knows how she destroys a kitchen when she gets in it."

 

Suddenly Lena's eyes brightened up. "Plan B (Y/n), literally plan B." Lena winked at her cousin.

 

"Plan B." (Y/n) agreed as the four began to whisper about what plan B really was. "It has to be me though."

 

"Why." Sara shrugged.

 

"Because I'm the only one who can flash their boobs at my wife Sara." (Y/n) said flatly.

 

"Save the Forplay for when you get home (Y/n)." Lena whispered.

 

Winn lifted his hand to his face in the perfect face palm of despair. "Yeah, I really shouldn't be listening to this."

 

Kara whistled to herself, she'd walked a little away from the group without really noticing it until a rustling appeared in front of her, squinting beyond the prisons of her glasses she looked ahead hoping it would be a cute deer or a fox and cursing herself for not having her cell phone with her to take a picture.

 

Instead, she heard a whisper. "Psst."

 

"What?" Kara asked.

 

"Come over here." The voice was familiar and was dripping with seduction, Kara's cheeks grew red as she moved closer her heart beating fast in her chest. "Behind the bush, Screw them come here with me."

 

Like she was under a spell Kara walked behind the bush to find Lena watching her, the woman's green eyes eyeing her with an intense need. "Come here sexy Danvers." Lena beckoned her closer with her finger as Kara wordlessly sat down next to her girlfriend.

 

"I'm supposed.." Lena cut Kara off with a kiss to be lips, groaning with surprise Kara threw her paint gun down and put her arms around Lena's neck to pull her closer as she did so she felt something cold and pointy against her stomach.

 

"Sorry, but we needed the win." Lena whispered as she shot the gun at Kara branded her with multiple colours at once.

 

Kara gasped in surprise. "Lena how could you!"

 

"Sorry, just imagine now you will need a shower and I know you don't like to be lonely in there." Lena flirted.

 

As the sound of rustling caught Alex's ear a voice shouted out. "Hey, Alex over here!"

 

Then jumping up from behind a free was (Y/n) who quickly, far too quickly thrust up her top and showed her bare breasts waving the without restrain in the air.

 

Alex gasped her mouth open wide as her gun dropped from her grasp and her eyes became glued to the sight. Wow.

 

In her disarray she did not notice the footsteps behind her, not until a cold force landed multiple times on her back, she turned around to see a smiling Sara gun in hand and wet paint on the barrel. "Gotcha Danvers."

 

(Y//n)'s devilish laughter filled the air around them, echoing even further throughout the forest.

 

Pursuing her lips Alex lifted her paint gun and fired a big red spot right at (Y/n)'s head. "Wtf Alex!" (Y/n) pouted as she lowered her top. "I was the one who said you had the better rack too, taking that back the obvious answer is me."

 

Alex smirked. "Gotcha Danvers." Echoing Sara's words.

 

"Oh, you are so fucking sexy." (Y/n) purred seductively as paint dripped down her head. 

 

Sara felt her stomach turn. "Eww, guys you aren't alone you know."


	22. The Battle of Saint Valentines Day

Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

 

Alex presses the head of the paintbrush hard against the wall taking in a deep breath and turning her head slowly towards her wife, today she was her annoying wife. "I hate that song shut up and turn it off!"

 

(Y/n) smirked lifting an eyebrow high into the air as their eyes met. "Oh really, well I love it and you are being grumpy because for one you didn't get your own way with the color of the paint and two you discovered I had a huge crush on Shakira."

 

"Why would that make me grumpy she can have you." Alex pouted. "I could choose the paint color I want then."

 

(Y/n) gasped hitting her paintbrush against the wall, splashing the shiny paint everywhere. "OMG, you would sell your own wife to Shakira so you could get your way! Well, I'm glad your true colors are coming out now early on in this doomed show."

 

"Why would I sell I would give you to her." Alex stood her ground.

 

"Still pouting about the paint how childish." (Y/n) smiled. "Who knew I was marrying a child."

 

"You didn't even listen to the reasons I wanted the color you just steamrolled me with this crap." Alex lifted her paint covered brush into the air, the horrible pale yellow clung to the brush offended Alex greatly.

 

"Quit crying like a baby and actually work, White, is boring."

 

"What like you, who spent an hour talking with Lena on the phone and then you just had to message Sara which led to another phone call that lasted forty-seven minutes and five seconds and then as if that wasn't enough you just had to FaceTime with Claire because she had something she needed to show you." Alex threw her arms into the air it had been one hell of a long day.

 

"That was an emergency." (Y/n) protested.

 

"An emergency that seemed to entail a lot of laughter." Alex mocked. "Oh, no way Sara we cannot do that." Alex heightened her voice to mimic her wife with a cut class tone. "OMG Claire, how did you do that?"

 

(Y/n)'s mouth fell open. "Are you for real?"

 

"I don't know maybe you should call Sara to find out." Alex scoffed petulantly.

 

(Y/n) let out a dry laugh. "And she'd be more fun and would like my choice of paint."

 

"Well, maybe you should have married her then," Alex shouted. "Then she'd happily agree to your canary color paint and then I wouldn't have to live in a place that looks like the inside of a damn canary!"

 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Yeah because that makes sense when I loved you."

 

"It's loved now is it?"

 

"I'm not your biggest fan right now." (Y/n) said on a sigh.

 

"Fine!" Alex said impatiently. "Let's paint all this wall for lil (Y/n) with this gross paint she wants it done so much, why not add multicolor stripey drapes we can look like we are living inside a clowns pocket instead of a damn house!" With stubborn rage Alex took her brush and without care slopped a big messy splodge of paint on the end and threw it around her, sending bits flying everywhere. 

 

"Hey watch what you are doing!" (Y/n) grimaced as paint flew all over her. 

 

"What's wrong I'm doing as you wanted," Alex said innocently. 

 

"Yeah, like a jerk." (Y/n0 said rubbing the paint from her face. 

 

"You know what Screw it!" Alex said firmly and with anger as she threw the brush on the ground marring the wooden floor with paint. "I'm done, you can paint this ugly ass color but you will do it on your own, enjoy your Valentines Day!" Without another word Alex stormed up the stairs ignoring how strange it was to storm up a staircase in an angry mood and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her.

 

"Fine! I will, you forget I have super speed I can do it in seconds, very mature of you Alex!" (Y/n) shouted as loud as she could to get through the closed wooden door.

 

The thump told (Y/n) that Alex as heard her well and did not like what she had said.

 

                                                                                       xxx

 

Alex stomped down the stairs, she'd tried to stay up in her room as long as she could but hunger and the delicious smell of food being cooked had made it all too impossible to resist.

 

Alex felt for sure though that (Y/n) had made her own and left her out, she would do it just to torture her especially as Alex knew (Y/n) had finally cooked the lasagne she had pre-prepared earlier before they began painting and before they'd rowed.

 

One look around the room told her that (Y/n) had compiled the painting as she had said she would do, Alex felt angry all over again, she hated the yellow more than anything.

 

Making her way to the kitchen Alex found (Y/n) silently playing up a delicious looking lasagne, steam pouring out from the top pouring mouth-watering scents into the air. Alex blushed as her stomach let out a loud noise in want.

 

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow as she cooly brought the plate to the kitchen table, their eyes meeting for a few moments before (Y/n) places the plate of food in front of Alex and went back to plate up her own.

 

Bringing the bowl of salad with her (Y/n) sat down opposite Alex, still neither speaking as Alex picked up her fork and (Y/n) places some salad onto her plate.

 

Alex cleared her through finally when the silence had grown too intense. "You made me food too."

 

(Y/n) lifted her head up. "Of course."

 

"But we rowed."

 

"Alex I may not like you sometimes, but I do love you all the time." (Y/n) said softly.

 

Alex smiled a little feeling slightly better to eat a mouthful of the lasagne, she'd eaten that dish so many times in her life but none was ever like how (Y/n) made it. "I love you too, but you really annoyed me."

 

"I think that's normal, you annoy me too sometimes and then I see you in your bike leathers on your bike and I completely forget what it was that annoyed me in the first place." (Y/n) said her shoulders shrugging as those they had a life of their own.

 

"My new bike does look good in the garage," Alex said softly.

 

"Good." (Y/n) gave her wife a smile and returned back to eating her food, after a little while when it became clear that (Y/n) wasn't going to continue the debate Alex returned to hers.

 

"You really hate the yellow?" (Y/n) suddenly asked quietly breaking the silence between them.

 

Alex stopped chewing on her food and looked across at (Y/n). "Yes."

 

(Y/n) pursed her lips and then went back to eat her food, Alex watched her for a few moments until she gave up and went back to her own.

 

"I guess we could compromise." (Y/n) finally added.

 

"How?"

 

"We could get that white with the slight hint of yellow." (Y/n) shrugged.

 

"But you've already painted the room now." Alex pointed out raising an eyebrow.

 

Pretending her food was more interesting than her wife's face (Y/n) busied herself with piling some pasta and sauce onto her fork ."It wasn't as much fun knowing you hated it."

 

A small smile picked up the corners of Alex's mouth. "Yeah."

 

"Yeah."

 

"So rowing kinda sucks," Alex admitted shyly.

 

(Y/n) nodded. "It's the worst thing ever."

 

"I hate rowing with you, let's not do it again," Alex said tentatively reaching her hand across the table, upon seeing the move (Y/n) wasted no time placing her own inside Alex's. "At least for a long time."

 

 (Y/n) smiled warmly across the table. "It's okay, it's normal to fight, but you are silly because just because I talk to other people doesn't mean I don't want you. The marry Sara thing was really immature because Sara is lovely and she is a very good friend, but we would have been a nightmare together in a marriage which one of us would have been the police man? You gotta have one you know."

 

Alex frowned. "Did you just call me the boring one?" 

 

"No, a sensible one to tell the slightly unstable one when they are being a dick, but I'm thinking that now I'm not very hungry anymore."

 

"What but yo...." Alex began to say before her eyes widened with realization at just what the sparkle in (Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes meant. "Well I mean we can just heat it up later."

 

"Or eat it cold who cares." (Y/n) replied as she rose from her chair and placing her hands on the table challenged Alex with a flirtatious seductive gaze. "Come here you looked so freaking hot while we were rowing, plus it is Valentines Day and I haven't had my gift yet." (Y/n) smiled as she reached behind her to find a perfect red velvet petaled rose, we have a rose bush in the garden." 

 

"I did?" Alex questioned in surprise as she looked down at the flower, (Y/n)'s sweet gesture at that moment meant so much more than anything bought with money, it meant that while Alex was sulking and raging upstairs (Y/n) had gone up to the roof garden and picked the perfect rose. Alex sighed (Y/n) was annoying as hell sometimes but there was no doubting she was a sweetheart. 

 

"Oh hell, I've never seen anyone as sexy as that all hot and bothered." (Y/n) bit her bottom lip. 

 

"Well, you were being very annoying." Alex flirted as she swooped in and pulled (Y/n) into her arms easily. "Annoying is sexy on you." 

 

Looping her arm around Alex's neck (Y/n) drew herself closer. "Does that give me permission to be more annoying Mrs. Danvers?"

 

"Well, give me some time to recover."


	23. Unexpected Gifts

"It's huge." Alex gasped when she pulled the blindfold off from around her eyes, the material falling to the floor with the shock.

(Y/n) chuckled dancing on her top toes happily. "I know."

"I didn't think it would be this big?" Alex's eyes strayed from one end of the massive framed photograph on the wall of their living room to the other, her smile hit her back with a fierce punch, the picture they had chosen to have blown up and framed to mount in their wall proudly had been Alex's favorite and while (Y/n) had wanted another one they had compromised and got Alex's favorite in large and (Y/n)'s in a small framed one that now sat in the hallway to greet visitors.

Alex took in the happy smile that adorned her own lips, the wedding seemed so long ago now and yet it was just a short time ago. Alex's arm pulling (Y/n) closer just as (Y/n) was about to throw the bouquet, moments later Kara would unexpectantly catch it and set the place a red glow with her radiant blush.

A smile matching the one she wore in the picture crosses Alex's lips. "I love it, it's perfect."

"I really am so pleased with this Alex, it's so much more beautiful than I expected, look how stunning your dress comes up as." (Y/n) pointed to the wedding dress Alex had worn, the same dress was locked away safely with her own. Never to leave their sight forever kept as the trophies of their beautiful day.

Alex chuckled lightly pulling her wife into her arms. "And you thought we would look like Shrek and Fiona did you?"

"Well I mean maybe more Donkey and his Dragon love." (Y/n) teased.

"What the...you little... and which one of us it the Dragon need I ask?" Alex sighed dramatically, she knew the answer.

"You of course."

"I knew it." Alex hung her head leaning it against (Y/n)'s shoulder. "Can you make us something hot and romantic please."

"Hey, Donkey loves Dragon and Dragon fell in love with Donkey the moment she laid eyes on him, what is more, romantic than that?" (Y/n) soothes running her hands through her wife's short hair, playing with Alex's hair had at some point become one of her favorite things to do.

"So that makes me the Dragon?" Alex asked confused. "You think I was the one who fell first?"

(Y/n) let out an amused laugh. "You arrested me with cuffs Alex and got really close I'd say you had it pretty bad the moment you opened the door and saw me."

Aly smug glint appeared in Alex's eyes. "Shame those cuffs won't work now on you, or we could have had some fun right now."

(Y/n)'s eyebrow rose in interest. "What is happening Director Danvers have I finally converted you over to the dark side? Does this mean I can introduce you to more fun toys?"

Releasing a laugh Alex used her fingers to push aside the hair falling into (Y/n)'s eyes. "I never have met anyone like you, always exploring new things."

"They aren't really new to me Alex, once Diana has these An...errrr Okay Hmm maybe not tell that story to you." (Y/n) suddenly blushed at the turn of emotion in her wife's eyes.

"What is An....errrrr?" Alex asked trying to steal off the pout that was desperate to form across her lips.

"It's nothing, really don't worry about it Alex we just did stuff and therefore it's not new to me but maybe ....it's new to you."

"You think I'm boring don't you?" Alex asked.

(Y/n) gasped grabbing a hold of Alex's hips afraid she would leave and then (Y/n) would lose her exciting heat. "Boring, Alex are you crazy you keep worrying about that, I married you, I live in a big house with our picture on the wall, If I had the chance I'd just be spending my days having sex with you, and you know it's true."

"You do like it," Alex smirked.

(Y/n) shocked her head, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth as she reached to loosen Alex's pants. "Nope, I like you, that implies if anyone else asked I'd be willing." Alex released a gasp as she felt her wife's hand slip inside her panties finding the perfect spot that she was searching for. "And I'm not willing, I only want you, you Alex Danvers my sexy, beautiful wife."

"Oh yeah," Alex said trying to be cool and calm as (Y/n) pushed her finger deeper, closing her eyes Alex bit her lip hard.

"Yeah." (Y/n) whispered seductively in Alex's ear, running her tongue along the shell before taking the lobe into her mouth and biting softly down, making Alex shiver. "You're mine and I'm only yours."

"Oh God...say it again."

"Okay, Alex Danvers you are mine and I am only yours." (Y/n) repeated happily, taking in her wife's familiar scent as she let her lips trail down Alex's neck nipping the delicate skin and placing open-mouthed kisses along her route. "I love you."

The words only added to the euphoria, it wasn't the first time even that day (Y/n) had said them, and yet every single time the words effortlessly left (Y/n)'s beautiful lips Alex found herself in awe. How had it all happened? How had someone as wonderful and glorious as (Y/n) fallen in love with her? Alex still could not understand and she wasn't going to question it.

"We're going to need our little friend." (Y/n) whispered huskily. "I'm gonna need a reward after I finish my oral lesson." Pushing her lover back against the sofa and quickly pulling away her pants. 

"Wha....oh God ...yess." Alex moaned as (Y/n) buried her head between her legs, the exploring eager feel of her tongue was too good. 

                                                                                 xxx

"So you married her."

"Yep." Alex shrugged her eyes fixed on the paperwork in front of her.

Maggie tensed for a moment watching the woman in front of her. "You know divorces exist."

"So do Pandas doesn't mean I'm going to get one," Alex replied flatly.

A few days after the arrival of the huge portrait Alex had come into work as usual, (Y/n) was at CatCo readying herself for her visit to the only five stared Ethiopian restaurant in the city. She'd suddenly become an old pro at reviewing but Alex knew from their visits to restaurants and Cafes (Y/n) was always a reviewer.

What Alex hadn't expected to happen was for Maggie to turn up while Alex was analyzing a suspicious substance found at the scene of an alien abduction. It had been a long while since she had found herself in the same room alone with Maggie Sawyer, there was a time when this had been her utmost wish in the whole world and now, now Alex felt nothing.

Maggie shifted on her feet. "You forgot didn't you, that night?"

"What night." Alex shrugged.

"When (Y/n) was in the Phantom Zone, you forgot all about your visit to the bar. You forgot how drunk you got, and you forgot what you told me." Maggie said Alex hated the smugness that she found in her brown eyes.

"I haven't forgotten, I had lost the woman I love I had a right to be a mess,." Alex spat back.

"But does (Y/n) know?" Maggie asked smugly.

"You want to know whether I lied to my wife? No Maggie I've never lied to my wife, Lena found me on one of her visits to check up on me and threw me into a cold shower and threw all the bottles I'd bought down the drain, brought in my mother and gave me the incentive I needed to not slip down a hole I didn't need to go down."

"And What was that?"

"That my wife was trying to find me as much as I was trying to find her, that she wouldn't give up and I shouldn't give up, whether or not I told (Y/n) about telling you that is none of your business." Alex raged, wishing she had told her but she had been so afraid, (Y/n) had been going through a tough time and then her PTSD had shown itself Alex had not wanted to set her back or make her worse.

Maggie laughed. "That's why she looked shocked when I told her in the bar that night."

Alex scowled. "I know about the bar Maggie, we do not have secrets."

"Except one that involves me," Maggie said smugly.

"Sadly because of your big mouth it's no longer a secret so you can go and ruin someone else's day." An unimpressed (Y/n) said from her place at the door, she'd dropped by the DEO to see Alex and had gotten something she hadn't expected.

"(Y/n)!" Alex let out a surprised gasp as she took in the unexpected presence of her wife, Alex knew there was no love list between (Y/n) and Maggie the two still fought in a war that seemed to only cool down then heat up when they met again.

"I have to go, bye Alex." Maggie short Alex a smile making sure that (Y/n) saw the action if she couldn't have Alex she could at least make (Y/n) crazy.

Alex watched as the troublemaker left, her eyes flicking to her wife who stood cross-armed in the doorway. "Now let me explain because I can..."

(Y/n) let out a sighed. "Alex I can't go over things about her again, I don't care what you told her. I was more angry about the drinking binge but it's over, let's not look back those days were hard for me I can't go back there for her, please don't ask me to."

Alex felt her heart melt for her wife, wasting no time she sped across the room and scooped (Y/n) into her arms and shelf her tight. "I missed you," Alex whispered.

"I missed you." (Y/n) smiled placing a kiss to Alex's neck. "I came with an invite to dinner tonight at the restaurant."

Alex let out a disappointing sigh. "I can't I have to stay and look at this substance, and I need the results before I leave so I don't know what time that will be.

(Y/n) let out a sigh of disappointment. "I guess I'll ask Lena then, Kara has some story she is writing up and Lena will only be stuck in her office doing nothing all night."

Alex nodded kissing (Y/n)'s forehead. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Alex, did you cheat on me?"

"What, no, I could never do that," Alex replied stunned and offended.

(Y/n) put her hands up. "Then we have no problem, words when drunk can be forgiven, Alex."

Lifting (Y/n)'s chin with her finger Alex looked deep into her wife's eyes. "I swear it (Y/n), I didn't go looking for her, she turned up at the bar."

"It's okay, I know. I spent some nights with Lar Grand, he's a nice guy you know, I hope someone helps him he doesn't deserve to be stuck in the Phantom Zone."

"And what did you talk about?" Alex asked amused.

(Y/n)'s top lip moved up. "You of course, always you until it hurt."

"I'm not going anywhere, baby," Alex reassured (Y/n) kissing her lips.

                                                                       xxx

"Shhhh." (Y/n) fell over her feet as she laughed hysterically, her face red raw and her mouth ached from the exhaustion of laughing so much. "Stop." 

"What." Lena shrugged innocently, a chuckled leaving her every few moments as she tried to keep her composure. 

"I, can't,.......my stomach hurts." 

"No, listen that's what he said" Lena burst out laughing that warm tickling of laughing was becoming harder to ignore. "I know it."

Tears streamed down (Y/n)'s face as she wiped away the wetness with her hand, the single ring she wore glistened back at Lena from the reflection in the light above. "Stop or I will die and you can tell Alex how you killed me."

"At least you'd die happy." Lena shrugged, looking past (Y/n)'s shoulder her eyes drawn to a strange bundle that sat on her doorstep, something that had not been there before they had left a few hours before for the restaurant. 

"What is it?" 

(Y/n) and Lena's eyes grew wide open as a babies cry pierced through the silent hallway, (Y/n) stared at her cousin fearful. "Errr Lena did Kara get you pregnant and you didn't tell us, cause if she has done a runner I will just get Alex to sit on her for you, she will sort her out and make her do the decent thing." 

Lena rolled her eyes. "Shut up." 

"What I'm trying to be a good cousin I don't want you being a single mother bringing up a kid on your own." Together the two women walked slowly towards the crying bundle, a brown wicker basket sat cozied up with blankets, there was no way to see inside. "Lena do something he might not be able to breathe well." 

"Why me?" 

"Just do it." 

Cautiously Lena bent down elegantly, (Y/n) bending down slightly to peer over her shoulder as the raven-haired woman peeled back the blanket that covered the opening, both women let out a gasp at the sight of a red-faced baby, his features crinkled up as though he was disgusted with the situation he found himself it. Without another word Lena pulled the child out, a tiny little body sat in her arms as Lena and (Y/n) gazed down into his little cherub-like face. 

"Someone left a baby on your doorstep." (Y/n) whispered. "Look there is a note." (Y/n) pulled out from under where the child has lain a folded up piece of paper with writing on. 

_Dear Ms. Luthor,_

_Please look after my child, you can do it far better than I am capable and I wish him to have the world._

"Fuck." (Y/n) said awestruck. 

"Yeah, thanks (Y/n) for that," Lena said as the baby folded his small fingers around her finger holding it as tightly as he could.  _He's beautiful who could give him away?_


	24. Aunty Alex

"Um... uhh... umh..." (Y/n) groaned her eyes closed as the warm body on top of her moved against her overheated skin. "Ah... ah... ahh... agh...Alex."

Alex's breast presses firmly against (Y/n)'s as she thrust her hips against (Y/n)'s letting out an unintelligible groan at the sensation it elicited through her.

(Y/n)'s fingers clenched hard into the muscular in Alex's shoulders craving more. "Alex...."

"I know..." Alex replied breathlessly. "I know..."

"Oh God Alex..."

"I know....Oh God, you feel so good." Alex gasped. 

(Y/n) tried to make something intelligent leave her lips, something that sounded sexy and enchanting she wanted Alex to think she was smooth but instead all she could do was let out a loud desperate groan as Alex's hips sped up, thrusting her own hips up to meet Alex's the need to reach climax was too great now.

"(Y/n)." Alex whispered with emotion as she strained to insulate her hips harder and faster, slow wasn't enough anymore.

"Ah... ah... ahh... agh....Aleeeexx!!"

A sudden desperate familiar howl cut through the air halting Alex.

"Don't stop!" (Y/n) pleaded when Alex paused her actions.

"He keeps doing that," Alex said her eyes fixed on the door.

"I know, please keep going." (Y/n) asked desperately.

Alex bit her lip ignoring how (Y/n) thrust her hips up to make Alex move. "I can't I have to see," Alex said rolling off (Y/n) and reaching across to her bedside to pull out her handgun. Sex was amazing but it was nothing if she couldn't protect her wife. "Stay here."

(Y/n) watched her leave perplexed and sexually frustrated on the very edge of orgasm she had been so close only to have it robbed from her. "I'm telling you there is no one there Alex, super hearing Remember. You just robbed yourself of an orgasm and me so I hope you're happy!" (Y/n) shouted after her wife. "You won't be getting any more for a while!"  _Okay, so I lied maybe for a few minutes._

Sinking back down into the pillows, her heart still racing the scent of Alex all around her, on her skin tormented her with fierce intent, her taste still clung to (Y/n)'s lips. "Damn crazy woman, just my luck to fall in love with Dudley Dooright and think she's the most gorgeous person in the entire cosmos of existence." Suddenly (e/c) eyes shot open wide. "She went down there butt naked! Holly crap if we do have a burglar they are going to get an eyeful of Alex booty, they better freaking run I've got laser vision and I know how to use it."

Footsteps up the stairs caught her attention moments later as Alex popped her head around the door a strange smile on her lips. "So I found the culprit."

"No burglar?" (Y/n) smirked.

"Err not quite," Alex said moving fully into the door, under her left arm she carried Bear, who happily looked around them his tongue out as he innocently enjoyed his ride. In her right hand, she carried a tiny sweet little ginger kitten. "Your trouble makers I believe."

The sight was too funny, Alex stood there as naked as the day she was born, with two innocent looking, adorable creatures. In the few days since they had brought the kitten home, Bear had taken it upon himself to become the big brother the little cat never knew he wanted or needed and whether or not he actually did, he had no choice Bear had already chosen for him. "Babe, you have no idea how cute you all look right now." (Y/n) laughed.

Alex lifted an eyebrow. "Your Yogi here decided to crawl under the table and Bear couldn't get to him, he was telling us just in case the ball of ginger fluff was in trouble, like a good big brother."

(Y/n) laughed as Alex placed Bear on the ground who straight away jumped up onto the bed his little tail wagging, almost purring as (Y/n) patted his head. "Good boy."

"I still think you should change his name," Alex whispered the kitten was definitely cute but his name maybe weird. "Yogi, what kind of name is that for a cat?"

"It's obvious Alex, we have Bear so who did we need?"

"Boo-Boo?" Alex shrugged coming to slide under the covers Bear already having settled at the bottom of the bed by (Y/n)'s feet.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "No, Yogi, Yogi Bear."

"You are not allowed to be in charge of naming our children." Alex said sternly placing the kitten down between them, he had been slow to settle in but after the first few days he was slowly beginning to settle, Bear becoming like a comfort blanket for him Yogi wobbled across the bed unsteadily until he lay next to his 'brother' and lay down.

(Y/n) smiled at the sight. "See look at that, Bear takes after you, all sweet and protective."

"I missed him when he was at Lena's" Alex whispered falling into (Y/n)'s awaiting arms.

"Me too, but it was for the best now we have a lot of the work done it's not so bad but he could have been hurt so it was better he stay with Lena."

"Hmm.." Alex closes her eyes the feel of (Y/n)'s warm skin against her cheek was too inviting.

(Y/n) looked down at her feet, at the two balls of fur, Yogi with his head laying on Bear's tail. "Thanks, guys, what are you taking lessons from Kara now on cockblocking me?"

"Don't say bad words to the impressionable children," Alex said sleepily on a yawn.

(Y/n) giggled looking down at her wife cuddled into her and back down at Yogi and Bear, there was something about a family she was beginning to really fall in love with, but then maybe it was just her family. "You really are the most wonderful woman." (Y/n) whispered softly. "You gave me the world and you still have no idea how truly amazing you are.

                                                                                                xxx

"What do you mean you don't know how to do it?" Adam asked his fingers clenched over his nose in a desperate attempt to keep the pungent smell out of his senses.

"I don't know how to change her diaper." (Y/n) shrugged.

"How can you not know you are the woman here!" Adam asked astonished.

"Oh hell you are in for it now, that sexist attitude is not going to help you when I throw you through the window and you land face First into the sidewalk!" (Y/n) threaded as baby Amelia cried louder with each word.

Adam senses danger so instead he turned to his younger brother. "Carter you see Mom and (F/n) do this you must know."

The boy shrugged. "I usually run away."

"Hell are you kidding me what do we do now?" Adam asked his hands flying into the air.

"Hey, I'm not the adult who should know these things!" Carter protested, it went his fault of his little sister had a stinky bottom, it wasn't his fault if he needed to leave whenever it was time to change her diaper.

"You live here Carter!" Adam shot back.

(Y/n) rolled we eyes. "And I'll tell you another thing..."

In seconds all three were shouted at each other exchanging full-blown argument on why they were the worst human beings ever to exist for expecting the others to change Amelia's diaper, while the little girl took a break from her crying to stare up at her half-siblings with wonder and maybe, just maybe wonder what the heck she was doing in such a crazy family.

They fought so much that no one heard the door to the apartment open until there staring at them in surprise was Cat.

"Okay, why are my children arguing?" Cat asked from the doorway her hands on her hips.

Suddenly all together, the three starting talking fast and hard, hands pointing out to one and the other just to demonstrate just who's fault it was they were fighting and how it had happened.

"Okay, okay time out!" Cat shouted and at once everyone stopped, their eyes on the older woman before them, (Y/n) had given up analysing what Cat meant when she included her in the roll call of who she consisted of as her children, somewhere it seemed nice that she had a mother figure who cared, even if it was Cat Grant, because Cat Grant actually cared about her. Unlike Kharys.

Swiftly Cat made her way to the baby, a smile on her face as she looked down at her little daughter's rosy cheeks. "Your brothers and sister are useless aren't they?"

The Three pouted, their brows furrowed and their arms crossed over their chests as they watched Cat effortlessly take out a fresh diaper and set about changing the poor baby girl who had to suffer her elder siblings battle.

"It's easy isn't it little one?" Cat sang merrily.

"We told (Y/n) to do it," Adam said smugly, dodging the punch that his step-sister aimed at him.

"You told everyone to do it but you." (Y/n) hit back.

Cat looked into her baby daughter's eyes a shared feeling of sympathy passed between them, "I know they are a pain in the bottom, but you get used to them, eventually."

                                                                                                     xxx

Alex lounged back against the pillows on her couch, a lovely warm glow spreading around her as she looked around, the compromise colour that (Y/n) had suggested worked the yellow was subtle, so subtle that it was hardly noticeable and yet it was warm and inviting, they still waiting for their new sofas to be delivered but the living room was more or less done.

Bear was curled up in his basket, tucked into him tightly was little Yogi, Alex would have sworn his little mouth curled up into a smile as his pink nose twitched.

(Y/n) was out at a restaurant reviewing with Lena, she'd needed the night out (Y/n) had said being landed with a baby a few days ago had thrown her for six and (Y/n) was saving her from any more disasters related to babies.

While Alex loved to spend time with her wife Alex knew what worked for them was the moments they were apart, having fun it gave them time alone and then when they came back together they would talk about their adventures for hours.

That meant that Alex was home all alone with her fiery family sound asleep she could indulge in some tv and chill out, maybe raid the fridge without Kara or (Y/n) there, but at least her wife shared Kara, however, ate with epic effect and left not even crumbs.

With a smug self-satisfied smile Alex reached forward for the big bowl of popcorn on the table and switched on her favorite horror movie from her teen years but an old classic now, she waited for the blood to start.

"Come on don't run up the stairs!" Alex shouted at the girl in the movie. "You know he's up there you stupid.."

The front door suddenly opened violently making Alex jump her popcorn flying up into the air. "What the hell!"

"Alex!" Kara gasped, her face red and her hair in a pulled out mess around her head. Glasses wonky on her nose. "I need your help." She held the baby out in front of her awkwardly. "Lena left him with me and I have no idea what to do, but you do so I brought him here."

"You can't give him away Kara." Alex said quickly. "I don't think Lena would like that."

"Just help me." Kara said thrusting the baby into Alex's arms. "I have an emergency I need to take care of I won't be long, Look after him Aunty Alex you wanted a kid, consider him as practise." Before Alex could say anything else Kara was out the door with super speed so fast Alex blinked and missed her exit as the door closed behind her, leaving Alex sitting on the couch the baby boy in her arms looking up at her as though he were asking her what the hell had happened, if truth be told Alex had no idea but she got the feeling she had just been duped.

"You know little dude it occurred to me that she may be lying." Alex sighed.

The baby let out a little coo noise that made Alex's heart melt. "Awww But you are too cute, who could ever give you away little man?"

Bear lifted his head up at the question as though he thought it was for him, he'd found his place, his family yet in his heart he feared the loss of them. When he was sure everything was okay and Alex was still sitting there with a strange new human present Bear settled his head back down and closed his eyes to drift back to sleep again.

Alex cooled down at the baby, her finger clenched tightly in his hand. "You know you are very lucky you were left with Lena, she's not only rich but has a heart of gold. Those are the best kinds of rich people." Alex smiled. "And now you have Kara too, well you kinda have Kara as you see she's a big wimp, and Aunty (Y/n) to she will make you all the delicious goodies you could dream of."

The baby cooed his approval, his wide eyes looked up at Alex trustingly.

"Just don't ask her to change your diaper okay, I heard she is awful." Alex chuckled.

                                                                                  xxx

The soft yet insistent sounds from the dining room carried around them like an old pro (Y/n) felt at home in the hustle and bustle it gave, Adrenaline still pounded around her at the thought of a professional kitchen, there were times she missed it and yet she was happy with this new phase in her life. It was certainly less stressful.

Lena took a sip from her large glass of wine, her green eyes cast around her as she took in the activities. "I think someone will propose." She leaned across the table with a chuckle.

"Who Kara?" (Y/n) asked stunned.

Lena rolls her eyes. "No not Kara, that couple over there, that guy has been to the bathroom four times in half an hour and he keeps looking around anxiously."

(Y/n) turned around to look. "I hope it's not the shits Lena I ordered the same thing as him."

"You have no romance left in you." Lena complained.

"I have plenty of romance thank you very much, Lena, need I remind you who I am married to?" (Y/n) said smugly.

"No who is it?" Lena laughed.

"My wife is adorable Lena, yesterday she came home from work really late, dinner was stone cold she had to reheat it, I was in the bath you know that so we could spend time together she brought the food and ate it in the bathroom with me."

"That sounds gross." Lena said.

"It was sweet, she left early before I woke And aside from one message we couldn't speak all day so she wanted to see me, I don't care if it's gross the gesture was heartfelt and that is what matters." (Y/n) defended her wife. "Course then I had that bank robbery thing Superwoman had to deal with so that time ended quickly."

Lena shook her head, seeing her cousin so head over heels in love would never grow old. "I keep thinking about who left the baby."

"You gotta give him a name Lena, you can't keep calling him the baby." (Y/n) said taking a bite from her Tabbouleh the lemon and garlic flavours burst on her tongue and lifted the taste of the fish. "This is getting a rave review OMG it's to die for."

"I hope your written review will have a more elaborated description." Lena chuckled.

"Of course boss."

"So...things are going good with you and Alex then?" Lena smiled.

A smile so bright it would put the sun to shame appeared on (Y/n)'s face. "It's amazing, And you know what happens when we argue?"

"Do I want to know?" Lena asked cautiously.

(Y/n)'s eyes shone with mischief. "Maybe not, but all I will say is angry sex is very, very extremely very hot."

"Oh God." Lena covered her ears so she couldn't hear anymore.

"Last week we had this row over drapes, and we suddenly just exploded and we literally clashed together in this intense feral tumble, oh God just the memory is so hot she tore my jeans of me, she had this animalistic glare in her eyes and she just pounced on me, when Alex is out of control with lust she is hands down 100000000% hotter than she is on a normal day."

Lena looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"And you know then there is make up sex too, I get sex with my hot wife whenever I want. I'm essentially living my dream life."

"You are lucky I know you so well and know you aren't only interested in Alex for her booty calls." Lena joked.

"Her booty is very enticing but no, I'm so happy Lena. Earlier today I was with Amelia and I thought about our garden in the summer how lovely it will be for her to play in." (Y/n) recalled the affectionate thought. "I felt overwhelmed, but what are you going to do?"

Lena let out a sighed. "I don't know, The note said they wanted me to have him, but is that the right thing to do?"

Suddenly (Y/n)'s phone signalled a message, the tone told her right away who it was. "It's Alex." She smirked quickly picking up her phone, there was one person who got an instant reply no matter what (Y/n) was doing and that was Alex.

(Y/n) frowned as she read her message.

"What is it?" Lena asked.

"She says Kara left the baby with her." (Y/n) read a brief synopsis.

"What? I left her with the baby for a few hours, just a few hours that is all I asked, I am going to kill her passing the poor sweet baby onto Alex while she ditched him!"

(Y/n) felt one thing at that moment very sorry for her Kryptonian cousin, she was in for a whole world of trouble.


	25. The Danvers Sisters Vs The Kitchen

(Y/n) leaned back against her plush chair she couldn't use the excuse of having tired fingers for not wanting to work, her fingers never grew tired of anything they did, Alex had the testimony of this first hand what dragged (Y/n) back today was boredom a simple unwillingness to apply her mind to the task she had to complete.

She'd had to take a quick Superwoman break, a few hours ago and now (Y/n) was playing catch up. She had two hours before she had to hand in the review she had written for editing.

Her eye was drawn to the entrance as Kara crept in pushing her glasses up her nose, her eyes darting around her top toeing towards her desk. (Y/n) smirked ever since Kara had left the baby with Alex Lena had been baying for her blood and Kara had been doing her best to avoid her partner.

"You forgot your wig and shades Kara, this disguise you have is awful." (Y/n) laughed when her cousin slouched down in her chair behind her desk trying to hide.

"She's going to kill me," Kara whispered.

"Yeah, I know." (Y/n) chuckled. "Nothing will save you."

Kara frowned her eyebrows drawing together clumsily. "He needed a diaper changing (Y/n) and I got scared."

Suddenly (Y/n) felt a wave of sympathy for her cousin, after all, if she had thought about taking Amelia to Alex maybe she could have changed her diaper too. Kara had been the smart one. "Sit down she isn't here, you are safe for now."

"Are you sure? You are on her payroll." Kara worried her eyes darting around.

(Y/n) let out a laugh. "Yeah so are you, she's not here."

"Oh, okay where is Nia I haven't seen her for a few days?" Kara asked as she gingerly sat down.

"I don't know, I thought I was the only one to notice that." (Y/n) mused, the woman did skip in and out and when you needed her she was rarely around. 

"Oh well, maybe she has family problems or something." Kara shrugged sucking down below her desk quickly when they heard the elevator door open.

(Y/n) laughed hard at the sight of her cousin's blonde head. "Kara it wasn't Lena you are safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

                                                                                    xxx

"I don't think this is a good idea," Kara said worrying her bottom lip as she watched Alex rum her finger along the text in the book.

"It's easy we just follow the instructions, I am the head of the DEO and you are a Superhero I think we can handle a few instructions, Kara." Alex dismissed her sister's concerns. "We are doing this because you need to get back into Lena's good books but I am doing it because I want to surprise (Y/n) and show her that I can do something right in the kitchen. Make her think differently."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "So you need ways to get her to sleep with you now do you, sister?"

"Get to work kneeling that pasta dough." Alex pointed at the dry dull looking stiff mess on the board in front of Kara.

"Is it supposed to look like this?" Kara asked looking down at it like it was a decaying mutant from another planet.

"Yes, it must be."

"You are the one married to the chef how does it look when (Y/n) makes pasta?" Kara asked in earnest.

Alex felt her cheeks blush. "Errr usually I'm distracted."

"Distracted how?" Kara shrugged almost afraid to know what Alex was going to say.

"You know, distracted by things that happen while (Y/n) is doing things like bending over..." Alex admitted.

"OMG, you creep on your wife!" Kara gasped.

Alex frowned. "No I don't it's in the contact she's mine to look at, she does it to me. Last week I was in the gym at the DEO and there she was watching me, she had this glazed over lusty look in her eyes at first I thought she was going to eat me, well she kinda did...."

"Yes thank you, Alex!" Kara jumper in cutting off her sister. "Mix up that chocolate fondant before I lose my mind."

"You did ask." Alex shrugged innocently. that day she'd not noticed (Y/n) standing almost in the shadows until her wife had almost thrown herself at her, of J'onn was still the boss he would not have been happy to learn they'd had crazy sex in the showers. Alex had found it a surprise, she didn't do those things but she didn't do a lot of things before (Y/n) came into her life. Yet (Y/n) found it easy to slip between sexual and cozy. 

A smile formed across her soft lips. It was pretty amazing for Alex to see the feral hungry look in (Y/n)'s eyes aimed well and truly at Alex alone.

"Is that all you two think about sex?" Kara asked suddenly, it sounded a bit like an accusation for Alex's ears.

"Of course not, but I'm not going to apologize for being sexually attracted to my wife Kara, I've never felt that way before with anyone just this overwhelming burning desire whenever she walks into a room. And you know we aren't only about the physical stuff she watches Wynonna with me even though she doesn't like it. When I work late she always has food ready for me. I just love her in every way, for the big things, and for the little things."

"Stop thinking about dirty stuff and get to work," Kara told her taking over the role of the boss because she needed to.

As Alex started the food mixer it erupted into a strange erratic sound that drew both Danvers Sisters attention, leaning over The too the device began to move back and forth ominously, neither noticed that Alex had not placed the top on it until it was too late the whole mixture burst out from the mixer and flew around like a whirlwind.

"What the hell!" Alex shout out as she was pelted with flour, eggs and sugar.

When the machine stopped as it had run out of ammunition to hit Alex and Kara with Alex looked at her sister and found her glasses misted over with flour.

That was when they heard the scream behind them.

"OMG my kitchen!!!" (Y/n) shouted out in stunned outrage. "My beautiful kitchen!"

Side by side Alex and Kara stood, their cheeks stained with red, flour-covered them from head to toe.

"Now (Y/n) babe listen..." Alex tried to reason, the flour in her hair fell down like powder around her face as she spoke.

Lena stared open-mouthed at the two sisters, holding the baby in her arms. She felt for sure she saw (Y/n) explode.

"What have you done to my kitchen?" (Y/n) asked again mortified. "It looks like you assassinated Frosty the Snowman."

Kara chuckled, Alex glared at her and shook her head, eyes wide open with alarm and desperation begging her to stop, (Y/n) was not in a joking mood.

"I don't know why you are laughing." Lena pointed at Kara, "You are still in trouble from the other day."

Kara's laughter stopped instantly. "I just thought it was a funny joke an...what Alex," Kara asked impatiently as Alex's sharp elbow dig into her side.

"Stop talking," Alex whispered. "Just stop talking."

Letting out a deep sigh Kara stopped recognizing that Alex was right, there was no way to win this one.

Turning to their angry partners Alex shrugged shyly. "We wanted to do something to impress you and we thought if we could cook you a dinner you would love that, so we got some of (Y/n)'s cookbooks and started but....well it didn't go well."

(Y/n) wanted to be mad, she wanted to be angry but watching Alex's face fall into insecurity and disappointment made it impossible. Instead, she turned to Lena both women sharing a similar look. Alex and Kara had wanted to do something for them, knowing how bad they were that had definitely been bad judgment (Y/n) would have preferred something involving Alex and right bike leathers, but there was no doubting Alex covered in flour was too cute to ignore.

"You are lucky you are so cute." (Y/n) chastised her wife.

"Same goes for you Kara." Lena agreed.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" Kara asked shyly her hands behind her back and her feet turning inwards. Her cheeks still blushed.

"Maybe depends," Lena smirked lifting the baby up in her arms, (Y/n) frowned she'd noticed something about him but she hadn't said anything.

"He's gotten bigger fast. (Y/n) said.

"Yes well, he is growing (Y/n) what do you want him to do stay a baby forever?" Lena shrugged.

"Yes But Amelia is older than him and hasn't grown as big as him." (Y/n) reasoned to her cousin.

"Maybe this only happens with boys," Kara said.

(Y/n) turned to her wife and shared a confused look, was it normal a child could grow that much in just a few days? The look in Alex's brown eyes told (Y/n) it was not.

"With this growing boy, he needs his diaper changed again." Lena said her face slightly showing displeasure at smelling the child's accident. 

Kara's face paled. 

"Come along you, you can redeem yourself," Lena told Kara leaving no room for discussion before turning and walking away with the baby in her arms. 

"I'm too young to have a baby," Kara complained as she followed her girlfriend. 

Left alone (Y/n) turned her sole attention towards her wife, still covered from head to toe in cake mix, the flour still staining her auburn hair. 

"I know what you are thinking and it's okay because I will clean this all up," Alex said quickly mistaking (Y/n)'s silence. 

"Yes you will clean this up, also I am thinking you need a shower."

"Yeah, I do." Alex blushed. 

"It's okay I will help you out with that, do you a favor." 


	26. Surprise Returns

There had been times in her life that if (Y/n) had thought of herself spending a Friday night quietly on a warm comfy couch, a cup of cocoa in one hand, a sleeping kitten in her lap, a wife lounging next to her with a sleeping dog in her lap, a similar cup of cocoa in her hand while watching television (Y/n) would have prayed for death.

The very fact she had a wife was still mind-blowing to (Y/n) when she really sat and thought about it.

She'd craved the hustle and bustle of a party, spending the night drinking and dancing, yet somehow this seemed like the most perfect way to spend a Friday night. Locked up safely in their new home soft candle flames danced their moving shadows licking the walls. In a cocoon of the loving embrace of her family. 

"This is just too much." (Y/n) sighed. "How much more of the narrative that the Native Indians were the bad guys is this show going to give us?"

Alex shrugged too consumed with her mint chocolate chip cookies that (Y/n) had made earlier and Kara had no idea about so she couldn't steal them.

"And this is some ghost show, damn is there no end to the pro-colonialist settlers in this damn country?" (Y/n) pointed at the screen angrily. "It's freaking annoying me so much, and hello but this end looks like a freaking movie we are expected to believe this actually happened this way?"

"I told you we should watch Wynonna instead, that is on the other channel right now." Alex hinted none too subtly, her brown eyes watching for her wife's reaction.

"Turn it over, I'm done with this crap it sounds like a movie plot anyway." (Y/n) passed Alex the remote control that sat on the table in front of them, being careful not to wake little Yogi as she moved.

Alex chuckled at the small sound the kitten let out at being moved. "One day we're going to have little kids doing this too, maybe we need a bigger sofa."

"Don't go getting broody now Alex, I want you to myself for a little while longer." (Y/n) wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"(Y/n) I love that you find me so irresistible but I had a hard day I'm so tired I really just want to do nothing I'm so tired." Alex sighed work had seemed to never end and being stuck in a lab for most of the day just stifled her even more.

"Hey, Lil miss cranky it may escape your notice but I made your food, I run you a shower, I made you those cookies, I made you that hot cocoa with fluffy sweet marshmallows and even though I was comparing you to the marshmallows and wondering if you would taste as sweet too, I am happy to just chill with you." (Y/n) said smugly, the distraction of the marshmallows had been very hard, it may take her a long while to look at a marshmallow ever again and not think about Alex.

"You did do all those things."Alex smiled, it was nice to be taken care of sometimes, the novelty of working hard then coming home to have someone take the weight off her shoulders would never go away.

"Because Mrs. Danvers as I've said a million times I love you, with sex or without. Now put on your shit show on so we can watch it."

Alex grinned brightly grabbing a hold of (Y/n)'s free hand and pulling it to her lips placing a soft kiss.

"What is that for?" (Y/n) asked bemusedly.

"I just love you so much and sometimes I feel like I say it too much and you will get tired of hearing it so I kissed your hand instead." Alex shrugged.

"Tired of hearing you say you love me, That is how you will know I've been possessed or my body has been taken over by aliens from some weird planet from the other side of the sun." (Y/n) laughed softly until her face grew serious, slowly (Y/n) lifted her eyes to meet Alex's. "I know I have this reputation for liking sex and stuff like that, I do I'm not going to apologize for it either, but Alex I really love these moments when we are together. Sex never got me very far with anyone else but we have so much more for us than the physical things, so much more than the fact we find each other attractive, we can talk and laugh hell sometimes even just sit in silence like we were tonight us, Yogi and Bear it's nice, it's family you have no idea how much I love our family how much I thank the Gods every day for you all."

"I like when you go serious and say these things to me," Alex said honestly, sometimes it was easy to forget behind the bravado that (Y/n) hid behind, the Jokes and the front that (Y/n) had a big heart and a sweet personality, she only showed it to select people, Alex felt lucky she was one of those people.

(Y/n) smiled in return, lifting Alex's free hand and returning the kiss that Alex had given to her moments ago. "I'm only serious for you babe, only you."

Bear chose that moment to pop his head up, his short-haired mother was getting too much attention for his liking from his long-haired mother, so wagging his little tail he jumped about in Alex's lap to get to (Y/n).

Laughing hard Alex and (Y/n) felt weak as the canine played happily, trying to get closer to (Y/n) all the while little Yogi slept.

Yes (Y/n) Danvers would have been a fool to not have fallen head over heels in love with her family, It's was the warmest place to be on a cold Friday night.

                                                                                   xxx

The echo of boots pounding against the cold hard floor sounded around her ears as (Y/n) landed hard against the ground of the DEO, her cape flashing babies her it was the last bit to settle. Sometimes it seemed so rare that she got to put on her cape and be Superwoman but with her, PTSD Alex had wanted her to ease back into the role, and (Y/n) understood even though it was frustrating at times.

Being back in uniform meant (Y/n) also found easier reasons to get to drop in and see Alex during the day. That was the bonus and today she was in an extra good mood.

Her good mood may have slipped slightly when she came across the unmistakable figure of Alex hugging too closely a strange woman she had never seen before. Holding in her jealous emotions she edged closer to the scene.

"Hey." (Y/n) said happily.

Alex tensed at the sound of her wife's voice. Pushing the brunette away from her roughly. A surprised look on the strange woman's face.

"(Y/n)!" Alex gasped. "What are you doing here?"

(Y/n) frowned, something was going on, she knew the jealousy was her own irrational emotions, Alex would never cheat on her so what was Alex so flustered about? "Hi, I came by from the train collision I felt in a good miss and wanted to see you." (Y/n)'s eyes moved to the woman.  _Who the hell is she?_ Suddenly realizing that Superwoman and Alex were not an item. "Because you're my boss and I wanted to tell you how it all went."

Alex swallowed hard. The initial surprise of finding Lucy Lane back at the DEO was now gone, remembering that moment when the time changed and (Y/n) was Mrs. Lucy Lane. Her heart began to pound with indecision if there was a reality where (Y/n) and Lucy married then that must mean they had a click. Would they click now? Would (Y/n) take one look at Lucy and see that future she had missed.

"Hey, Alex is being strange, I'm Lucy Lane, I used to work around here once and we'll I'm back again." The woman smiled sticking her hand out to (Y/n). "And you are Superwoman there is no need for introductions, I love your work."

(Y/n) smiled at the woman. "Hi, you are too kind and Alex is very strange but I cope with her anyway, she is my boss after all." (Y/n) corrected herself quickly, realizing she was dressed at Superwoman.  _I keep forgetting this._

"You know her well then," Lucy asked on a laugh.

Alex frowned, quickly, too quickly she jumped in front of (Y/n) guarding her against the threat that was Lucy Lane, Alex hated that (Y/n) was dressed at Superwoman, Superwoman wasn't married to her, Superwoman was free and single, aside from the Batwoman rumor.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Her wife is really lovely I have no idea what she sees in Alex but I suppose she has her charms."

"Wife! Alex Danvers you dark horse you are married and to a woman?" Lucy asked startled.

"Err...you don't know that, do you." Alex sighed. "I'm gay and I met a really annoying woman with a big mouth who made me marry her."

Alex turned a smug challenging grin at (Y/n).

"Hmm. I heard that this annoying loud mouth is looking into divorce lawyers." (Y/n) shot back smugly.

Lucy watched the two women something strange was happening she could feel the chemistry instantly. Thinking that whoever this woman was Alex had married should be worried, how long would it be before Alex and Superwoman realized they were attracted to each other? How long would it be before they were bumping uglies? Had they already done it? "Err guys it's been...amazing catching up and so cool to meet you Superwoman," Lucy said awkwardly suddenly wanting to leave. Being back was going to be so full of drama they could all turn up on a day time talk show.

"I was just attacked by a cat!" A sudden voice interrupted. "I'm known as a canary and a cat just attacked me, how ironic is that?"

(Y/n) laughed at Sara's sudden proclamation. "A little pussy cat?"

"Yeah, but he was a wild beast at heart." Sara sighed. "Damn beast ruined my boots with his claws."

Alex shook her head. "And this is our newest addition to the team...."

"The best one," Sara added proudly.

"Pretty sure the ones with superpowers are the best." (Y/n) frowned.

                                                                                              xxx

"Okay What was that all about?" (Y/n) asked as she closed the door behind her to Alex's office, they'd managed to escape the crowd and (Y/n) could end the pretense that she and Alex weren't anything to each other than Alex was her boss, Sara knew but not many others. Sometimes it really did suck to be a superhero. 

Alex shrugged. "Nothing."

"Tell me."

Alex took a deep breath. "You don't know who she is, do you?"

"Why, should I know?" (Y/n) asked as she sat down on the edge of Alex's desk.

"She is Lucy Lane," Alex said softly hoping (Y/n) would t hear it.

"Lucy L....wait a minute that's the one that the wrong future me married!" (Y/n) recalled the name, finally getting to put a face to the name was interesting.

"Yeah," Alex said miserably.

"Ahhhh okay I'm up to speed now." (Y/n) said happily jumping from the desk and moving in front of her wife. "You think I'm weighing up my options and suddenly that altered future is a better option, you forget Director Danvers the future me only married her because you wouldn't move your ass and kiss me. Future me must have closed her eyes every night dreaming of you."

"It just hit me suddenly and all these emotions jumped out of me I couldn't control them," Alex said burying her head in her hands to hide her shame.

"Hey." (Y/n) soothed softly moving Alex's hands out of the way so that she could see Alex's face. "I understand it's okay, that time was crazy for us. but in case it escaped your notice I already have a wife and I'm not looking to trade her in for anyone."

Alex relaxed into her wife's warm body happy the shades were down on the windows to her office so no one could see inside. "Your right, but I was blinded for a moment."

"It's okay, just remember though next time you begin wild crazy imaginings when I see you my hearts skips a beat in a dance of eternal bliss, this happens only for you, and we work, our kids think so one came from the future to save us all."

Alex smirked at the memory of the girl. "She was pretty tough, she had too much of you in her."

"And a hell of a lot of you in her." (Y/n) added. "We have a bright future ahead of us Alex, no one else is invited, I'm sure your friend Lucy is nice but she's not you, that's never gonna change."

Alex took a deep breath feeling a little embarrassed for her silly behavior. "So Superwoman, what would my wife say us being alone in my office." 

(Y/n) raised an interested eyebrow, the conversation had definitely taken a swift change. "Oh, Director Danvers you shouldn't worry what she doesn't know won't harm her." (Y/n) wasted no time moving forward meeting Alex halfway as Alex grabbed a hold onto (Y/n)'s cheeks and pulled her hard into a kiss. 

Busy with their kiss neither women saw the door open, nor did they see the stunned look on Lucy's face her mouth agape as she took in the scene of the boring Alex she had known, seemingly cheating on her wife with Superwoman. _OMG! Alex, what are you doing?_

Quickly Lucy replaced the door and swiftly running down the hallway and away from Alex's office, making sure no one knew it was her who had seen anything, she would be like a ghost and disappear but Lucy was unsure what the hell she was going to do now, but she'd have to talk with Alex and tell her what she was doing was wrong. Very wrong. 

 


	27. Super Mornings

Mornings, since Alex had become Director of the DEO, had usually become hectic ones, Alex would leave early, sometimes even before (Y/n) would wake. Instead, she'd left a note on her pillow for her wife to find when she awoke.

Every time telling her she'd placed a kiss on her forehead or cheek, just to let her know she'd said goodbye even if (Y/n) had not been aware of it. Every morning (Y/n) would swear that she could feel the Kiss brand into her skin.

This morning was different, Alex Danvers had officially given herself the day off from work making sure it coincided with (Y/n)'s so they could spend the whole day together. When Alex had told her the night before (Y/n) had been so happy she had thrown herself into Alex's arms with a joyful squeal.

The weather, however, had decided not to play along.

So huddled snug under the covers of their massive Queen sized bed in their very own home Alex and (Y/n) listened to the rain hit the window.

"I wish we didn't have to get up." (Y/n) sighed.

"Hmm." Alex murmured closing her eyes and taking in the peaceful moment.

"When I was in university I would spend weekends all day in bed." (Y/n) remembered. "I'd kicked out my latest conquest and banished their scent from my sheets and huddle down to sleep."

"I was feeling good then you started talking about conquests." Alex moaned her eyes still closed hoping she could catch a few more moments of sleep.

(Y/n) turned her head on her pillow catching the profile of her wife, eyelids closed as she looked far too relaxed. "Yeah, conquests....a few times I had to do some extra butt kicking.." (Y/n) smirked mischievously.

"Oh yeah, why?" Alex asked sleepily.

"Well, there were more than one of them at one time."

"Oh okay," Alex replies calmly, (Y/n) waited for the penny to drop. "What the hell!" Alex's eyes sprung open and she sat up glaring at (Y/n) who couldn't contain her laughter she collapsed against her pillow in a fit of laughter.

Alex pursed her lips. "Why did I agree to marry you?"

"Because I was the one most vocal on the subject of how sexy you are." (Y/n) pointed as she still laughed.

"That's why I keep you around." Alex fell back down onto her pillow recognizing (Y/n)'s joke.

"I love you." (Y/n) smiled brightly kissing her wife on the cheek.

Alex smiled back in reply. "I know you do."

"Wow, are you just not going to say it back?" (Y/n) huffed.

"Shut up you, I showed you last night, I think the words OMG Alex your the best ever!!!! Were proof enough," Alex replied smugly.

"Yeah, you do give good massages, no happy ending this time though."

"Don't ruin my reputation as a sexy love God," Alex said aghast.

"When did you have that reputation?" (Y/n) asked with dramatic surprise.

Alex smirked. "Our wedding night when you nearly died on the spot."

"Hey, I have an excuse it was a long eventful day." (Y/n) defended herself.

Alex raised an eyebrow in response challenged her wife with a smug all-knowing look. The words not necessary.  _You know it was because of the sight of me in the lingerie._

"Oh shut up and stop looking at me with that smug face!" (Y/n) huffed her cheeks reddening.

"Okay, which one would you like me to look at you with?" Alex laughed.

"None if you're going to be an ass."

Alex fell back onto her pillows and laughed loudly until she remembered what she had done the day before just before leaving work for home. "Err...I did something yesterday."

"Looked in the mirror." (Y/n) shrugged.

"I invited Lucy to the house warming party...." Alex trailed off as she watched (Y/n) carefully.

"Okay, But you know everyone is just gonna be spending the evening fawning over Yogi & Bear, those guys are too darn cute." (Y/n) smiled warmly. Last night after Alex had done her masseuse routine (Y/n) had left briefly to use the bathroom when she'd returned it was to find Alex sound asleep with both Yogi and Bear lying over her, yes she'd hoped for a little action but finding her wife in such a scene was just too sweet to be angry about, instead (Y/n) did what she often did thank whatever Godly deity it was that had brought Alex into her life a badass, but a badass with a big heart.

"I still think about that future," Alex admitted. "How close we really did come to having it, or something equally as awful."

"If you live your life based on what ifs Alex you will miss out on what happened, I had a shitty evil Mom but I gave up thinking about what if she was good and kind like I thought as a child. She sucks but I had my Dad, and Lena and then one day you." (Y/n) smiled leaning across to kiss her wife's cheek. "Everything happens for a reason, I don't think if I'd have been through everything I have I would have realized how wonderful you are. Well sometimes wonderful mostly smug and awful, but you have a great butt so I keep you around."

"And there is my (Y/n)." Alex chuckled. "Why do I worry about anyone else stealing you away from me? who would take you?"

"Hey!!!" (Y/n) leaped at her wife launching into a tickling attack that had Alex laughing hysterically begging (Y/n) to stop. "Take it back!" (Y/n) demanded. "Take it back right now!"

N......O." Alex laughed squirmed.

"Yes!"

"N...No.."

"Yessssss."

"N....no ge....t offfff meeee!!!"

"No way crazy woman" (Y/n) chuckled. "I gotta punish you now for being mean and......for the fact Superwoman didn't put your mind at ease and now we learn she is awful at seducing sexy redheaded Directors of the DEO and I have to do it instead, Jeez you think you can rely on a Kryptonian and they just spoil everything like the time I told Kara to watch my plum pie."

"Ahhhh.... ssshhe attteee it!!." Alex rattled.

"I know she did you let her!" (Y/n) increased her attack on her wife aiming for her stomach as Alex became more hysterical and lost more control of her limbs.

"I didn't she has super...sspppeeed...." Alex defended herself.

The laughter and loud rules had drawn the attention of the four-legged members of the family. Bear and Yogi stood in the doorway, their little eyes watching the scene before them and even more the feeling that they were missing out on the fun was growing within them.

With a bounce in his step, Bear raced to the bed and jumped up to land on top of his short-haired mother reenacting (Y/n)'s routine of tickling Alex, his little paws pushed and prodded at Alex's stomach as he jumped up and down, Alex and (Y/n) laughing even harder.

On the ground, Yogi, too small to jump up on the bed tried to claw his way up to join the fun but found his little paws were not strong enough to achieve it.

"Hold on."(Y/n) said suddenly. "I have to help Yogi, we can't leave him out he will be sad."

"Not another bully." Alex sighed.

Quickly (Y/n) leaned over Alex and picked up the kitten, giving off a happy sound as he was placed on the bed so he could join in on the fun, but as (Y/n) put Yogi down safely Alex rose from under the covers and leaped on (Y/n) taking her revenge with the help of a joyful Bear and a happy Yogi, (Y/n) had gone from the predator to the victim.

"Revenge is mine!" Alex cheered devilishly.

"Bullies, all...bul...lies!" (Y/n) laughed as she tried to clench at her stomach and steam the attack.   
xxx

Kara piled another croissant onto her plate carefully avoiding the kale and poppyseed muffins (Y/n) had made for Lena, Kara did not want any part of them this morning or indeed any morning. Her eyes glued to the baby who sat upright in his high chair. Kara was no expert with human children but was it normal or a child to age so quickly?

"Stop watching him so suspiciously," Lena warned as she approached the table, a coffee pot in her hands as she poured some into her cup.

"I'm not," Kara said defensively.

"I'm an intelligent woman Kara, do you really think I would not see something that was so clearly in front of my own eyes?"

Kara started at Lena with a blank expression, how was she supposed to answer that question?

"Don't even think about it Kara, I knew you were Supergirl all along," Lena said smugly sitting down next to the baby, he was happily kicking his feet out.

"His hair grew overnight Lena." Kara pointed to the boy's curls.

"His name is Conner and you know it, stop calling him the boy or the baby."

Kara frowned, she'd talked with Alex about this and she was suspicious too, even (Y/n) had expressed concern, even if she was distracted by Alex's bottom at that moment. Kara had even gone to visit Cat to see Amelia Leigh to compare and found the boy had grown so much, he looked six to eight months old now which didn't add up he was a newborn when he arrived on Lena's doorstep two weeks ago. "Conner is big for his age," Kara whispered.

"Conner is a sweet little baby, he's just big boned."

"I think he called my name last night," Kara said finally getting out what had happened.

"Of course he didn't you are imagining it, spending too much time talking with (Y/n) and spreading conspiracy theories." Lena rolled her eyes.

"She said he is younger than Amelia which he is and yet look at him, at this rate Lena he'll be the size of a mountain." Kara gasped her blue eyes wide behind her glasses.

"Don't be silly." Lena laughed at her girlfriend's wild claims. "If I think about what (Y/n) and Alex are doing right now compared to what we are doing....well."

"Well, what?" Kara asked.

"Well, I'd need to wash my brain to clear the image but at least they are having fun."

"Alex has been worrying about Lucy, she thinks that Lucy May fall in love with (Y/n)." Kara shrugged as she stuffed her mouth with the buttery croissant.

Lena shook her head on a sigh. "She will never learn will she?"

"Well, I don't want anyone falling in love with you," Kara said honestly, her cheeks blushing red when she realized what she said and how possessive it had sounded.

"Oh really, well Kara Danvers That is interesting news maybe I have fallen in love with someone already." Lena teased.

"Who the heck is it?" Kara raised her voice, she was already planning how she would throw them into the sun, apparently, she had the same jealous streak as (Y/n) did.

Lena laughed indulgently. "It's you, you crazy Kryptonian."

"Oh."

"Anyway, who else do I have to take as a date to (Y/n) and Alex's house warming party?"

Kara frowned. "You are taking me."

"Am I, hmmm maybe you should make it worth my while and give me an incentive Ms. Danvers." Lena purred stretching her leg under the table to trail up Kara's leg.

"Err....Lena, Baby present."

"Oh yeah." Lena blushed, she'd finally got a scenario like (Y/n) had where she could flirt openly with her girlfriend and now she had a baby watching every move they made. "Sorry Conner."

xxx

"Where would you go if you could go back in time for just one day?" Alex asked, after enacting her revenge she and (Y/n) had settled back into bed after a quick trip to the kitchen to make breakfast in bed they settled back into the cozy comfort of their bed. Yogi and Bear both asleep at their feet. "Can be any place and any time."

"Easy." (Y/n) smiled. "I'd go back to when you were partying hard."

"Why would you go back to then?" Alex asked puzzled.

"Well, I'd want to be the first girl you ever flirted with for a start and I'd waste no time seducing you." (Y/n) said smugly.

"You would seduce me, so you'd go back in time like a decade just to seduce me," Alex asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Yep, then I'd leave because I'm only in the past for a day and you would look for me because you were so beguiled by me but you can't find me, finally you give up and pass me off as an image past."

Alex lifted her head up from the pillow and looked more intently at her wife, not sure where she was going. "Not a great happy ending."

"Ahhh Mrs. Danvers that is where you are wrong, because I know I could never stay the rules dictate I must leave to return to the future but then, one day we meet in the present and that is how we know we are meant to be, that fate has written our stories and they intertwine."

Alex listened to (Y/n)'s tale of Forbidden turned true love with a sense of wonder, (Y/n) never really did romance so the fact she said something like this was truly astounding. "So you would save me from a life of straightness would you?" The redhead asked.

"You know it, and every one you look at you'd only want me, soooo I'm just putting it out there that when we would meet again you'd be super, super, super, super sex starved."

"Oh really, So I can't even do anything for myself?" Alex laughed.

"Nope, even your hand reminds you of me." (Y/n) clarified.

"This is turned from a romance into a horror flick." Alex grimaced. "And tell me, would I be your first and only too?"

(Y/n) hit a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well you are older than me, so yes."


	28. Home Sweet Home

Alex had liked her new home as soon as she'd laid eyes on it, as soon as she'd recognized it from the one in the vision shown to them by the homeless man on their honeymoon. Yet she'd never realized how much she loved it until she stood surrounded by all her friends and family, (Y/n) holding court at the moment laughing with Lena and Kara, happily taking sips from the glass of orange juice she had in her hand.

There was something wonderful about having her home filled with everyone she loved in the world, all celebrating together as they moved on to a new chapter in their life, (Y/n) had spent the party laughing and joking, she and Lena had done a few dance routines from their teenage years and Alex had found herself trying to avoid her father.

When (Y/n) had said she had invited everyone she had also meant Alex's parents. The fact her father was still around was mind blowing but she was sure he would leave at any time.

From her place on the landing looking down over the railings, Alex watched everyone below her, laughing and talking making merry, she'd been enlisted to check in on Connor and Amelia Leigh and found them both sound asleep, little Amelia smacking her small lips as she dreamt of whatever little babies framed of, Connor was a strange one Alex was sure something was amiss with him. His bald head was strangely too familiar.

Alex smiled as her eyes drew to (Y/n) her long (h/c) hair flowing down around her shoulders tonight, danced around her like a ballerina on Colman's as she moved and laughed, talked animatedly with Lena and Kara who laughed just as loudly, life had a strange way of working out. She'd never had thought she'd find the love of her life by arresting her.

 _At least (Y/n) didn't hold a grudge._ Alex smiled at the thought, things could have turned out very differently.

Alex had dated in the time she'd split from Maggie and met (Y/n), small quick uneventful dates that amounted to nothing, she'd never expected (Y/n) to suddenly drop into her life, but after everything they'd been through, there (Y/n) was dancing in their living room with their family and friends celebrating their new family home.  _I love my life these days._

Unexpectedly (Y/n) lifted her gaze up, their eyes met Alex smiled at the woman she loved amused when (Y/n) blew her a kiss, acting as though she had caught it Alex held her hand to her heart.

(Y/n) laughed hard as Lena tried hard not to roll her eyes and Kara tried to keep down the horderves she'd just eaten by the bucket load.

"Can you two quite the lovey-dovey routine for a second?" Kara asked. "It's scaring me and scarring me for life"

(Y/n) shook her head. "Nope, it's our thing now, we are that one annoying couple everyone knows who are so loved up they open a closet door and find them making out."

"Oh, Rao." Kara said exasperated.

"Don't moan you, you need us to stay happy who else will make you food if not me?" (Y/n) smirked at her cousin.

"Interesting thought." Lena smirked wickedly. "Who would get custody of Kara if you and Alex ever divorced?"

Kara pouted.

"Oh no doubt about that Lena, Alex would get full custody of the Ravenous Kryptonian." (Y/n) joked.

Alex watched their interplay below, not quite hearing them clearly she'd not gotten the super hearing power which was a let down, and she couldn't fly but at least she was given the ability to age as a Kryptonian would, That was the best gift of all.

Sometimes Alex would think about what would happen to them if she'd never been kidnapped and given her powers, she'd have grown older while (Y/n) would not. It was a nightmare that still plagued her although she couldn't understand why.

"Hey." A soft familiar voice said behind her, Alex cringed she'd thought she'd been careful to escape.

"Hello." Alex said coldly.

Eliza smiled sadly. "(Y/n) invited us."

"I know." Alex shrugged, she knew (Y/n) had been messaging Eliza and keeping her up to date, (Y/n) had wanted her opinion on many things from paint to drapes, she was constantly sending Eliza pictures of Yogi and Bear.

"Your father is talking with (F/n), I think they hit it off the night of the bachelorette party." Eliza said trying to fill a silence, she wanted her Alex back.

"Good." Alex shrugged, a beep from her phone told her she had a message.

_Stop acting like a robot, she's your Mom and you miss her._

_Damn well hug her now!_

_P.s I love you 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘_

Alex shook her head. Of course (Y/n) knew what she was thinking. How she did it though Alex would never know.

"We miss you." Eliza's eyes clouded with tears as she looked at her daughter.

Alex hated the sight, seeing her mother cry it reminded her of the night not long after her father had left, she'd come down one night to get a glass of water and found her mother crying alone in the kitchen. Sat forlornly at the table as she sobbed her heart out.

Alex never forgot that night, she'd never seen her mother cry like that before that night and she knew she never wanted to see it happen again.

"We haven't heard from you since the wedding." Eliza said sadly.

"I've been busy." Alex shrugged. "I'm the director now I have responsibilities."

Eliza nodded, she wanted to tell Alex how (Y/n) had managed to calla and message, and she wasn't even her child, Kara had managed it, even Lena had kept in contact. "Y/n) is enjoying herself." Eliza said looking for something to say.

"Yeah, she is, life for us here is pretty great, we are really happy." Alex smiled almost forgetting her trouble.

"I get that from her messages."

"Last night we watched reruns of some medical show on tv, that's all we did, just us and some snacks, she kept trying to tell me I looked like one of the actresses playing the doctor but I didn't see it myself." Alex rubbed the back of her neck uncertainly. 

Eliza laughed softly, she knew the show Alex spoke about, she'd have to watch again to see if (Y/n) was correct.

Alex saw the sadness in her mother's eyes. "(Y/n) and I could come to visit you I guess, we could all come and..."

Eliza's face transformed into a bright smile. "We'd be a family again."

"Maybe, I can't forgive him yet Mom." Alex said truthfully.

"Just try Alex that is all you can do, that is all anyone can ask of you." Eliza smiled holding her hands out for her daughter, Alex hesitated for a moment she didn't want to be angry at her mother forever, Alex had missed her mother, she missed feeling happy or insanely embarrassed whenever she heard (Y/n) talk to Eliza on the phone or Skype, depending on what new revelation her mother had divulged that day. Slowly when Eliza has given up hope Alex slid her hands into her mother's outstretched ones and squeezed tightly.

Eliza smiled a small tear falling down her cheek. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

Below them (Y/n) smiled warmly as she watched Alex fall into her mother's arms, pointing to Kara and Lena to watch what was unfolding. The situation may not be over but at least it was another step in the right direction.

"Thank goodness for that." Kara sighed with happy relief. 

"Hey, Lucy!!" A sudden joyful happy shout from Winn could be heard over everything.

(Y/n), Lena and Kara turned around to look what was happening when Kara saw her old friend, her face broke out into a large smile and she beckoned the woman over.

(Y/n) internally screamed willing herself to not slip up, Superwoman had met this woman but (Y/n) Danvers has not.

"Kara." Lucy smiled hugging the journalist for a moment.

"Alex said you were back." Kara said patting Lucy's back. "OMG, you haven't met these two." Kara jumped back with stunned excitement, pulling her cousin and her girlfriend to her. "Lucy this is (Y/n) Alex's wife."

Lucy frowned, her brown eyes moving up and down the new woman's body, wondering how in the hell Alex Danvers had thought it was a good idea to cheat on this woman, she was beautiful. Far more attractive than Superwoman was.

"Annnd this is my girlfriend Lena Luthor." Kara smiles proudly.

"Crap!" Alex hissed as she looked down and saw Lucy huddled together with the group, she couldn't have her with (Y/n) what if she fell in love with her wife? If I'm some messed up future Lucy and (Y/n) had married that must mean it wouldn't be crazy for Lucy to feel something for (Y/n).

"I gotta go!!" Alex pushed past her mother and rushed down the stair case hoping to cut in before anyone had any chance to say or do anything and (Y/n) hadn't had chance to do anything adorable like how she wrinkled her nose like a little mouse when she smiled.

"I'm sure Alex has told you all about me." (Y/n) said as she extended her arm out for Lucy.

"You'd be surprised how little she's told me about you." Lucy said sarcastically. Biting her lip when she realised it wasn't (Y/n)'s fault that Alex was having an affair. "But I haven't been back for very long so there hasn't been much time for long conversations."

(Y/n) frowned. "Oh yeah, sure."  _So she's kinda weird. What the hell did the screwed up future me think of when she thought marrying her was a good idea?_ Forming a plan on how she would have set up camp outside Alex's apartment to get her to go out with her rather than marrying the strange woman, (Y/n) hadn't seen Alex barging her way through Adam and Winn rushing forward until Alex barged into her and caught her off guard.

"I'm so sorry babe." Alex said brushing at (Y/n) shoulder where she had hit her. "I errr.....Winn pushed me." Alex pointed back at Winn who had stopped drinking from his glass and was looking at them stunned, unsure why he was being blamed for something.

"Alex Danvers we meet again." Lucy smiled, it was amusing to see the usually cool agent be so flustered.  _She has a guilty conscious._

"Yeah, so I see you have met my wife." Alex said possessively, setting her arm around (Y/n)'s waist and drawing her closer. "She proposed to me you know, yeah she did, but she forgot the ring."

Kara turned to Lena, sharing a look of despair. No words were needed between them.  _Alex is off again._

(Y/n) frowned. "Hey, it was a spontaneous proposal I didn't have a ring."

"She loved me so much she couldn't wait for one." Alex smiled smugly.

"Are you okay?" (Y/n) whispered into her wife's ear.

"Yep, perfectly fine." Alex reassures (Y/n), still smiling at Lucy.

"Hmmm..." Lucy trailed off intrigued. "So (Y/n) what do you do?"

"She's the head food critic at Catco World wide media, but she is also a famous chef." Alex said proudly not giving (Y/n) a chance to speak. "She was the head chef at The Willow, and a top five star restaurant in Paris, she even dated Diana Prince, but of course she dumped her for me."  _Because I am better._

"You're being really weird, stop it." Kara whispered to Alex.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Alex's description.

"I can also walk on water and turn water into wine." (Y/n) joked. "I'm multi talented."

"It's interesting to hear that, so Superwoman isn't invited?" Lucy asked watching for Alex's reaction.

Alex was used to dealing with these situations, especially after dealing with Kara for so long as Supergirl, Alex gave nothing away. "No, we aren't close."

"No, she's got something going on with Batwoman I heard." Lena smirked into her glass of wine, pretending not to hear the grinding of Alex's teeth.

"I heard it was Black Canary." Kara jumped in adding to Lena's joke.

(Y/n) shook her head trying and failing to hide her laughter, she could feel Alex ready to explode next to her. "No I think those are rumours, Superwoman has far better taste, I'd bet she's had some kinky fun with Wonder Woman though."

Lucy watched Alex, and noticed the tint of jealous envy that covered her open features.  _I knew it!_


	29. Going Viral

By now despite the few months recording episodes for the Catco worldwide media website (Y/n) was quite used to this segment, it was actually fun and something she woke up for with excitement and jumped out of bed with eager anticipation.

It also meant she did not have to leave the house and face the impossible traffic. Even if the perks of being Superwoman meant she could fly where ever she wanted to go.

Today however was a little different.

Smiling into the camera her usual warm cheeky smile (Y/n) used no words as she turned towards her co-star for today's episode.

Her guest shook her head bashfully, what had they let (Y/n) talk them into doing?

"I'm sure some of you out there are asking who the heck is that with the absolutely beautifully wonderful insanely talented (Y/n) Danvers." (Y/n) grinned, and like a true pro, show host used her hands to indicate the woman next to her. "Ladies and Germs this is the boss around here, the

"I lost the bet," Lena said her face deadpan as she looked into the camera.

"What she means is, she had no choice because..." (Y/n) sang out dramatically. "Today is the day we test out horrible gross food from the days of yore, you know that pile of sick that looks better in a garbage bag than on your table for Sunday tea."

Lena's face colored green at the thought.

"Sooooo, today after long, long research my ever brilliant wife picked up a magazine and showed me this..." (Y/n) pulled out the magazine that Alex had found the recipe in, the page already open and ready. Lifting it to the camera (Y/n) laughed evilly. "This has to be one of the weirdest things ever, and looks insanely bad."

The green mess had already turned Lena's stomach when (Y/n) had shown her the picture, but it was too late at that point, she'd already agreed to (Y/n)'s crazy manipulative idea. Lena added Alex to her list of people to get revenge on.

"Lime and Cheese salad, yes you heard me right someone at some point decided lime and cheese would go well together and should be put on the same plate, is it wrong to want Supergirl to punch them into the sun for this crime against food? Oh well, it's ambition." (Y/n) shrugged turning to her cousin and life long friend. "The boss here is also my oldest and dearest friend in the whole world Ms. Lena Luthor, that is why I'm subjecting her to this horror."

"You are too kind." Lena joked.

"Okay, so let's get started shall we?" (Y/n) asked happily.

"Yes, let's get this over with," Lena replied.

"She's not always this grumpy, folks, she's just so excited for this delightful treat she can hardly contain herself." (Y/n) said gleefully into the camera, she'd found it so strange at first talking into a camera, but soon it had become just like talking to herself. That's all it was, only there was never an Alex to occasionally answer her when (Y/n) had not been expecting it. "Our ingredients for today's grossfest are Lime jello, water, vinegar, a grated onion, cottage cheese, salad greens and finally some seafood salad."

Lena felt herself begin to heave, there was no way those ingredients belonged in the one dish together.

"Sooooo, Ms. Luthor we need you to grate the onion and I will get started on this line jello, I should just mention quickly because I've forgotten to that we will also need a ring mold." (Y/n) quickly jumped into action more quickly than Lena had anticipated, the chef instinct had never left (Y/n) despite being away from the professional kitchen for a few months.

Lena picked up the onion and against the heater provided got to her own task at hand. While (Y/n) dissolved the jello in hot water.

"This reminds me of the time we were planning our April fools day prank of our principle in high school Lena." (Y/n) chuckled at the memory.

Lena threw her head back and laughed it had been a long time since she had thought of that. "She was not happy about that goo."

"She called your Mom into school." (Y/n) laughed.

"And your Dad."

"Guys, you may not know it but my friend here and I were the school's pranksters." (Y/n) told the camera. "We once stole the head cheerleader's pon pons and used them to block the boy's bathrooms."

"We were never found out for that," Lena said proudly.

"Until now."

                                                                                    xxx

It had become a new tradition for Winn to sit and watch the new edition of Cooking with (Y/n) on the Catco Worldwise media website, she was quickly growing in popularity and Winn could clearly see why.

He watched for the same reasons of her ever-growing fan base, (Y/n) was funny, smart and knew food better than anyone he'd ever heard of. So when an episode was released while he was at work, of course, he ducked his head over his laptop and piped in his earphones taking in the joy that was the ten to twenty minutes to come.

Today was no exception and with the added bonus of Lena Luthor,

 _"Lena is very good at groping onions, just ask her girlfriend."_ A loud blast laugh burst forward out of him before he could hold it in, it was more the way (Y/n) had said it than what she had said it, Lena glaring at her as though she was disappointed in the immature woman.

Winn jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. "Up to something?"

Spinning around quickly Winn came face to face with Alex. Her hair slinked back in her no-nonsense intense style she used only for work, (Y/n) got the short flow of red hair falling over Alex's eye while he had the stern scary authoritarian, the act he had always been afraid of her didn't occur to him at that moment. "Hey boss, I was just taking a little break. Too much work is bad for the system you know."

Alex remained deadpan, her face never changing from the stoic stone she had perfected. "And the video you are watching is?"

"Ahh, now I'm thinking this could be described as a work video, because you know you and (Y/n) are married and all, it's supportive of me to also watch this for my colleague."

Raising an eyebrow Alex turned towards the screen. The corners of her mouth lifting upwards at the sight of her wife. "You are lucky I am very biased."

Releasing a breath of relief, Winn addresses his scary boss cautiously. "Sooo, we can watch till the end?"

"I can watch the end you go and do some work," Alex demanded.

Mumbling under his breath Winn dragged his feet as he walked away, he'd have to watch the rest when he got home that night.

Alex sat down in the chair that Winn had vacated, (Y/n)'s smile brightened up the screen as she held up a jar of something. " _It's so crazy the amazing of people who hate mayonnaise, I hate the smell but the taste is okay I guess, my wife utterly hates every part of it."_

 _"Don't worry (Y/n) she won't be wanting any of this anyway,"_ Lena said as she watched (Y/n) pull out a spoonful of the mayonnaise in with some lumpy cottage cheese.

"No, she will not," Alex muttered under her breath cringing at the idea. Luckily while she knew (Y/n) was trying one of her old wacky findings (Y/n) never tried to make her eat things she hated, unless of course, they were vegetables.  _Those kale muffins were quite nice though._

"Dear me Director what would your Superwoman say, watching you drooling over another woman?" 

"Jesus, Lucy What the hell are you doing?" Alex gasped her hand clutching at the cuter of her chest.

Lucy smirked. "Working what are you doing?"

"Watching my wife, what are you talking about Superwoman for?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Interesting, you sound very dodgy," Lucy said, disliking the amount of jealousy she was hearing in Alex Danvers's voice. "I notice you don't sound that way over your actual wife, only Superwoman."

Alex frowned confused.  _Lucy really has been away for a long time._ "I'm sure my wife would disagree."

"Oh really, So you would mind if I told you your wife is far more attractive than Superwoman could ever be," Lucy said in her tone a challenge lay, but Alex couldn't decide what that challenge was.

 _If she means (Y/n) without anything on at all especially not a full super suit then yep she's very right on this matter._ "I am aware of how attractive my wife is thank you very much, Lucy."

"Really?"

"Really, and if it is any business of yours I happen to see more than just her face and body, she has a big heart and a sweet smile, she's smart and funny and so much more, so yes Lucy I am aware that she is far more attractive than Superwoman."  _But only because I hate the mask over her face. She's still my (Y/n) even with the cape._

Lucy cast the seated woman a dubious look one that Alex was trying to decider, something was going on and Alex was having trouble understanding what the hell it was.

"Hey, Alex!" Winn's exuberant voice rang out. "I forgot to tell you."

"What is it now?" Alex asked impatiently.

Winn laughed at Alex's grumpiness. "You will want to know this, but last night I was strolling around YouTube and do you know what I discovered?"

"Your girlfriend who has been missing for the last few years." Alex shrugged.

"What, no gosh who knows where she is, I discovered Keeping up with the Supers," Winn announced proudly.

Alex and Lucy stared at him blandly, unsure what the man was talking about.

Winn rolled his eyes at the lack of understanding. "It's a mockumentary about Superman, Supergirl And Superwoman And it's the most hilarious thing you've ever seen in your life, they share an apartment and Supergirl and Superwoman both disapprove of Superman's bimbo girlfriend, while Superwoman is dating on and off Batwoman and Supergirl is secretly in love with the shadowy figure of Black Canary."

"What the hell, again with the Superwoman dating Batwoman narrative!" Alex exploded. Lucy watched in silence at her old friend's reaction, the jealous gleam in her brown eyes that did not look pretty.

 _Poor (Y/n), Alex has turned into a cheating scum bag._ "So Winn What was this called again I'm going to check it out."

                                                                                                 xxx

No sooner had Alex heard the click of the door behind her when she heard the rushing feet of the usual fans to greet her usually of the four-legged variety today Alex got an extra body.

Before Alex could move further than the door putting down her motorbike helmet on the table where it had come tradition for her to keep it, suddenly a hard body threw itself against her and Alex found herself pinned to the doorway.

Normally she would have protested but the quick feathering kisses (Y/n) scattered across her face, over her cheeks, her forehead, her chin everywhere made Alex chuckle. "Hey you, pleased to see me."

Alex knew she was late but she had called to tell her wife.

"Never leave!" (Y/n) spoke between kisses.

"I wasn't planning to." Alex laughed, amusing her wife.

"They showed the ep of Greys Anatomy where Lexi dies and I saw you." (Y/n) described nonsensically, at the time she'd been curled up on the couch trying to pass time until Alex would come home from the DEO in the emptiness of the channels (Y/n) had found herself watching the medical show rerun.

"Hey." Alex soothed her hands through her wife's long fair. "That can't happen to me I'm made of steel now remember?"

(Y/n) hung on a little tighter. "It doesn't matter, I will still worry about you."

Alex smiled burying her head in her wife's neck and holding her closely. "I know, You can fly and shoot lasers you damn near scare me every time you launch yourself into the sky, Two Kryptonian heroes to worry about as if one wasn't enough."  _And I wouldn't change either of you for the whole world._ "Besides I wish you would stop saying I look like her. I'm way better looking."

"You are equally hot." (Y/n) settled, suddenly realizing that Alex was holding her up. Her strong capable hands cupping her bottom. "This is an interesting position to find me in."

"I thought you were worried about my fictional death?" Alex chuckled.

"Yes I was but now you're here in the flesh and looking all hot and feeling hard and.....I've decided to put my grief into something else."

"Interesting, did you know that there is a sitcom about you?" Alex asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What the hell...."


	30. There's Something Happening Here Baby.

Lena angrily slammed the newspaper down on her desk, her body rigid with rage she knew she shouldn't have done that video, she knew something would happen as a result.

Instead, she'd listened to (Y/n) as she had done all her life and now she was in big trouble, hell they all were in big damn trouble.

(Y/n) stood before her cousin's desk feeling much like she had done as a child when in trouble and she'd had to visit the headmaster's office, still she was finding it hard to take seriously.

"Look at this." Lena pointed to the paper. "Look at it!" The headline sticking out like a sore thumb.

**Bruce Wayne's ex, Lena Luthor Is Dating Supergirl?**

"You already said once Lena I'm not deaf you know, I'm looking what's wrong with it?" (Y/n) shrugged faining innocent. Lena could just see the halo that floated above the (h/c) haired woman's head, just above the horns she hid well.

Lena pursed her lips and reigned in her annoyance. "This is you, you and that big mouth of yours and now look what has happened."

"They must have already been following you, Lena." (Y/n) shrugged. "Or seen the way you actually look at Supergirl, like you wanna cover her in chocolate and lick every square inch of her, or maybe it's the statue you have erected of her that could be a sign of infatuation."

Lena glared at her cousin not buying her excuses.

"Hey why are you glaring at me like Medusa at a barbecue and someone has tried to grill one of her snakes? That paper just called you and I am quoting here Bruce Wayne's ex....Err when did you become just a girlfriend?" (Y/n) tried to distract Lena with something that didn't include getting the burning look from Lena, she was sure she would explode at any moment.

"The point is (Y/n) that now they are beginning to talk," Lena growled.

"Oh they always talk, last week they printed on their front page the SuperBat wedding of the century and claimed the really grainy CCTV footage they had was Superwoman and Batwoman shopping for dresses." (Y/n) laughed, even Alex had laughed at that headline it was so funny and obviously fake. "Alex actually nearly fell off the chair she laughed so much."

Lena remained stony-faced. "That was funny because?"

"Err well, at the time the footage was taken Alex and I were...you know...locked in amore." (Y/n) shrugged.

"Hmm, always sex with you isn't it?" Lena sighed, slumping down to her chair and running her hands through her hair.

(Y/n) watched her, the weight of what happened and seeing it placed on Lena's shoulders made (Y/n) feel bad. "Hey, Lena firstly no it's not, we'd hardly seen each other all week and suddenly she was there and I was there and it hit me how much I had missed her. Don't worry about this press thing, it will pass and if it doesn't we will find a way, put the old question to them, come on guys a Super and a Luthor working together? Are you crazy?" (Y/n) joked.

"Hmm."

"Cheer up, would I let anything bad happen to you?" (Y/n) smiled a strange angelic look crossed her features that did not fit on her skin, Lena rolled her eyes.

"Find a way or I will print a new front page for a whole week dedicated to the romance of the century," Lena promised.

(Y/n) laughed happily. "Ahhh so cute I will tell Alex, call Eliza, oh my Dad to this will be so amazing, I knew we were the romance of the century."

"I meant Superwoman and Batwoman (Y/n), and I have far better photoshop skills than this publication," Lena said with menace as she dangled the grotesque offensive paper in front of her.

xxx

Strolling into the DEO (Y/n) let the breeze hitch at her cape as it settled wildly behind her, she'd quickly left Lena's afraid that the CEO would find an excuse to follow through with her threats. She needed help and there was only one woman who could help her.

(Y/n) smirked at the sight of the aforementioned woman, in her familiar black suit, there really wasn't a better sight in all of the world unless it was a naked Alex.

Deep in some kind of observation of a computer screen Alex, (Y/n) was left with the unguarded sight of her wife in full on boss mode, the tender slope of the back of Alex's neck stood out, (Y/n) wanted so badly to run her fingers along the soft slope. To place a soft chaste kiss in that spot.

With a sigh she remembered she was Superwoman now, Superwoman was the one who dreamed of Alex, her love unrequited (Y/n) got to take Alex home not Superwoman. (Y/n) would have been sad but as she was both aliases it meant she could never lose.

"Superwoman you're back again." An overly cheerful voice called out, even if she hadn't recognized the voice (Y/n) could tell who it was by how Alex tensed. "What do we owe this pleasure?"

Lucy eyes the Super carefully, she'd seen her watching Alex as though she were about to devour her whole.  _She's not your snack Superwoman!_

"Err...I was just checking in, it's been super quiet I was just doing my super duty." (Y/n) shot our nervously in a line straight from what (Y/n) felt was Kara's handbook on how really not to lie well.

"Anything you wanted Lucy?" Alex asked abruptly as she jumped in between the two women.

"Actually yes." Lucy smiled at Alex, turning to face the super. "I was wondering whether you were dating anyone maybe we could go for a drink sometime?" Lucy nearly burst out laughing hard at the look that appeared on Alex's face. Her mouth fell open and Lucy swore there was steam coming from between her ears.

"Errr..." (Y/n) fell over her words, looking for a way out of the awkward situation, ever since she'd met Lucy Lane she'd had the feeling that she was being kept from a big secret. That only Lucy and Alex seemed to know, and it was getting annoying.

"That's damn well inappropriate to ask a colleague, it's sexual harassment!" Alex barked trying and failing to hold in her rage, the experience of having someone else ask out her own wife in front of her was not something that Alex was finding enjoyable. Especially when that person was Lucy Lane.

(Y/n)'s eyes widened with horror. "It's okay Al...I mean Director Danvers."

Lucy eyes Superwoman suspiciously her slip up clearly wasn't meant to be heard for her ears. It was all getting too much for Lucy. "Alex, just admit it to me, you two are having an affair behind your wife's back."

Alex almost choked on air. "Excuse me!"

"Yeah excuse her!" (Y/n) said angrily. Having the words affair and Alex in the same sentence did not feel good at all.

"It's so obvious, the tension between you two is so thick I could cut it with a spoon, and I saw you both in your office, Alex, doing a little more than a friendly handshake." Lucy sighed.

Alex and (Y/n) exchanged worried "I don't know what the hell to say now" glances.

"Well, either one of you going to say something?" Lucy lifted her arms up in the air dramatically.

(Y/n) blinked feeling like a lamb cornered by a wolf, a very nosy wolf. "I have personal space problems."

"What?" Lucy asked shocked.

Alex narrowed her eyes, ideas strolling through her mind nothing seemed to help. "Superwoman That day was simply helping me with something."

"Yes, helping her with something." (Y/n) jumped in only too happy to agree.

"Oh yeah, what were you helping her with Superwoman?" Lucy challenged.

"Errr.....it was...errrr...hmmmmm... it was so long ago I've forgotten." Laughing anxiously Superwoman prayed Alex could find an excuse.

"Superwoman was trying to see if my filling had cracked in my tooth." Alex shrugged. "No great conspiracy, you wait till I tell (Y/n) about this she will have such a laugh." Alex let out an overly flamboyant laugh.

"I wouldn't bank on it." (Y/n) said u see her breath.

"I know the truth, just remember that," Lucy said sternly, her finger pointing at Alex and then (Y/n) before turning away and leaving the women in stunned silence.

The silence didn't continue for long, Alex found her voice and turned sharply to her wife. "What the hell was that you have problems with personal space, the only time you have problems with personal space is when you steal all the duvet."

"Hey, I like the soft sheets against my skin." (Y/n) protested. "What about you, Oh she was looking to see if my filling had cracked."

"It was better than yours." Alex mocked.

"What are we going to do?" (Y/n) asked, her (e/c) eyes bore into Alex's awaiting the answer.

An old familiar devilish glint sparkled in Alex's eyes, (Y/n) knew this signaled trouble.

"Isn't it obvious? She thinks she knows us so well, she's so convinced she is right, we'll just have to put on a show for her."

(Y/n) stepped back a step, fully prepared to find Alex letting out an evil laugh in triumph, This was not going to end well.

xxx

"Lena!!!"

"Lena!!!" Kara shouted desperately her eyes wide with distress as she stared at the boy.

"What the heck Kara, I've already had to deal with a rebellious (Y/n) today I don't need you as well." Lena signed as she had made her way from the kitchen to Conner's bedroom. The thought of seeing the boy again filled her with joy he was such a sweet baby.

Lena stopped in her tracks as soon as she found herself looking at what Kara was pointing at dramatically, her mouth open wide as though she were catching flies passing by.

There were no flies.

Instead, Lena and Kara's eyes remained fixed on the boy that stood in the center of the room, torn parts of material lay fallen on the ground what had obviously once acted as his baby night grown was now rags.

"What th...." Lena asked hoarsely.

"Lena do something," Kara stressed, moving her glasses up her nose nervously.

"Wh...what the hell do you want me to do?" Lena asked Kara.

"Excuse me, Mommy."

Lena and Kara jumped back in shock at the sound of the little boy's voice, Lena's one shock at being called someone's Mommy was not quite so shocking as it was for Kara.

"He called you Mommy," Kara whispered, Alex had really never told her human children grew this quickly.

"Yes thank you, Kara, I heard." Lena dismissed. "So, little boy, who exactly are you?"

With a devilish chuckle, one Lena felt looked ominously familiar. "Silly Mommy, it's me, Connor."

That was the moment that Kara fell backward with a faint, passing out with Lena only able to watch her fall, too stunned to do anything.

"What the....oh for heaven's sake." Lena sighed, holding the bridge of her nose between her fingers and praying for some kind of sense to hit. "So, Connor..." Lena smiled, the boy seemed to become shy after his mother's reaction. "I think we definitely have some things to figure out, don't we?"

"Hmm, okay but I want pizza first." Connor jumped up and down on the spot excitedly. "Lots of pizza!!!"

Lena watched the sweet boy, his dark hair bouncing around his head.

"And pizza for me." A small voice spoke from somewhere behind Lena, making the green-eyed woman smile reluctantly. Something was going on and she was going to find out what it was.


	31. Saturday And Secrets

The bed shifted raucously sending (Y/n) moving as though she were on a boat during some rough seas.

"Bear is trying to get some extra Zs but Yogi wants him to play." Alex laughed as she threw herself under the covers, burrowing into the warmth.

Silence met her words.

Alex turned to face her wife, in the two days since they'd had the rather unlucky run-in with Lucy (Y/n) had taken to not talking to Alex and it was driving Alex crazy.

"You can't still not be talking to me." Alex smiled at her pouting wife. "Especially when you look so hot doing your little pouting routine."

"I'm ignoring you." (Y/n) said finally.

"And doing a good job of it." Alex mused.

"Shut up." (Y/n) said not looking at Alex, a fed up grimace cut across her face.

Alex smirked observing the profile of her wife, two days of (Y/n) silence was too much to handle. "I bet I can get you to talk to me."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes unimpressed with her wife's antics.

An idea formed in Alex's head, a mischievous devilish idea, one that she knew (Y/n) would like very much. Leaning forward so she was inches from (Y/n)'s ear Alex whispered. "If you put all the DNA molecules in your body end to end, the DNA would reach from the Earth to the Sun and back over 600 times."

(Y/n) remained seemingly unmoved so Alex presses in undeterred.

"There were some ancient viruses that used to infect humans but today, 8% of human DNA is actually made of those ancient viruses!" Alex whispered again, making sure her voice took a deeper more seductive tone. Alex knew how much her wife was a weirdo who liked geeky nerd talk.

"It won't work this time." (Y/n) responded grumpily.

"Let me try one more, this one will definitely get your attention," Alex smirked knowingly. "A Human penis once used to be spiny. That's scary, right? Luckily that DNA code which made the penis spiny is lost. Around 700,000 years ago Neanderthals and modern humans got separate from a common ancestor and that is when the modern humans actually lost that DNA code."

"No way!" (Y/n) gasped turning to face her wife.

Alex chuckled. "I told you that would work, and yes it is true."

(Y/n) frowned.

"When I was studying in University I had a boyfriend who thought that was a very good chat up line." Alex laughed, her brown eyes watching (Y/n) carefully. "Come on (Y/n) you can't stay mad at me forever."

Angry eyes turned on her as (Y/n) glared."You don't understand at all, I don't want to pretend Superwoman is cheating with you, I don't want to pretend with you. I don't care what a woman thinks who I've met a handful of times I only care what you think Alex, playing games seems like such an immature thing to do when it involves mocking our whole relationship."

Alex felt the weight of the words hit her between the eyes, (Y/n) didn't do heartfelt words very often but when she did she had the ability to make Alex's heart stop beating.

"Baby, I was only joking I thought it would be something for us to do together, we're a great team (Y/n) when we team up no one stands a chance, our last fight was very convincing, too convincing actually," Alex said softly putting her arms around her wife's prone body. "It wasn't supposed to be a serious thing that would make you sad and angry."

"I know, but I just can't we did all that gameplay Alex, I don't want to do it again, I want to just live my life with you. Not worry about someone else and what they think, who cares? If she doesn't believe you then that's okay it doesn't matter because I believe you."

"You are the one she thinks I'm having an affair with," Alex said higher than she had intense to do. "Of course you are going to believe me."

With earnest teary eyes (Y/n) turned her gaze to her wife, "I would believe you no matter who it was."

"Awww." It was all Alex could think to say, in the very rare moments that (Y/n) let herself open up and indulge in heartfelt dialogue Alex was always met unawares. She'd often wondered if she was at a disadvantage being with someone who laughed things off or spoke more of sex than what came from the heart, but then these moments happened and Alex knew she'd never change (Y/n) her slips of vulnerability were rare but it was beautiful to know she was comfortable to let herself be vulnerable with Alex. "With you how could I ever see anyone else? You blind me with your brightness."

"I love you." (Y/n) said softly turning fully in Alex's embrace until their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

Alex smiled into the kiss. "I love you." Hearing those three words never got old. Alex doubted they ever would, they could be eighty and still those words would make her heart sing out loud. "Hmmm.. I love you, I love you, love, love you."

"You thinking you can get more by repeating it?" (Y/n) chuckled lightly, as her fingers gently caressed through Alex's short hair.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe, tell me another sexy science geek fact." (Y/n) purred.

Alex smirked, "Intercourse may cut your stress level. A study published in the journal Biological Perspective asked participants to take part in a stressful activity, such as giving a speech or taking a complicated math quiz. The participants who had vaginal intercourse before a stressful task had lower levels of stress and lower blood pressures when compared to people who had no sex, those who masturbated, and those who had sexual contact without intercourse."

(Y/n) started at her wife stunned. "Okay, I don't know what to say my shrink never prescribed sex to me, dammit I'm getting a new one, I feel like I've been robbed."

With a wicked smirk, Alex roughly maneuvered herself so that (Y/n) found herself lying face up on the bed, Alex looming over her like a triumphant victor. "Let me help you out with that."

"Oh yeah, whatcha got planned, Doctor?" (Y/n) smiled grabbing Alex by the front of her pajama top and pulling her close until their lips met roughly.

"I'm about to show you," Alex spoke against (Y/n)'s lips, her mind filled to the brim with delicious ideas. 

"You know, Superwoman may not wear a ring, but she's yours, Alex Danvers, you know that right, no matter what the media say or anyone else, Superwoman is just me in a mask and cape and I'll only ever want you."

Alex eased backward, swallowing hard against the lump in her throat. "I know it." The director whispered because she did know it, she knew it with all of her heart. 

                                                                                            xxx

"We need to talk about when we divorce." (Y/n) said as she lounged back against the soft sheets, her naked frame sensitive against the plush comfort they offered. 

Alex stopped breathing, shooting up from her place lying back on her pillow her face a mask of perfect outrage. "What the hell, we're getting a divorce?"

(Y/n) ignored her wife's stunned shock and nodded as though she'd said nothing of note.

Alex raised both eyebrows high above her head. "Err, well okay can you inform me when this is happening and who gets to keep the house."

With a sweet smile (Y/n) fell back against Alex burrowing her head against her chest. "I don't know, but I think Lena gets the house we can rent it from her."

"But why will we be renting this place if we are divorced?" Alex chuckled feeling a tiny bit more relaxed.

"Yeah, I decided that I can't have you going out alone without me as your ball and chain, jeez you'd be scooped up in seconds." (Y/n) replied.

Alex frowned taking a moment to think what was going on in (Y/n)'s head, putting her arms around her wife to hold her, Alex's naked body against (Y/n)'s. "So we'd still be having sex?"

"Yep."

"So why would we be divorcing then?" Alex asked on a laugh.

"That's easy, I'd divorce you so I could marry you all over again." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"You idiot, you freaking scared me!" Alex gasped out loudly pushing (Y/n) away playfully.

(Y/n) laughed easily catching herself from crashing into the other end of the bed, "Well come on, you didn't actually think I was going to let you get away, did you? But the wedding was fun I'd do that again just to tell the world why I love you."

And again in a second (Y/n) had made Alex's heart melt. Reaching forward Alex grabbed (Y/n)'s arm and pulled her to her falling back against the bed as Alex settled her head back against the pillow and (Y/n) settled herself to cuddle in close to her wife, leg wrapped between Alex's as her finger drew invisible patterns in Alex's soft skin.

"You will drive me crazy one day." Alex chuckled. "And Err...Mrs. Danvers, what would happen if I wanted a divorce?"

Silent met Alex's ears, the finger that rolled around in circles on Alex's chest stopped. "You can have one if you wish to have one anytime you like, but you should know whether I have this ring on my finger, or whether you choose to end everything it will never change the fact that I will love you always and forever even if you grow tired of me."

Alex frowned, confused for a moment as she processed (Y/n)'s words, she'd hated the sadness in her voice and yet Alex realized soon enough the wounds of her mother still buried deep in her, a part of her remained scared she wasn't good enough or she'd lose everything like her father had done when Kharys had left them.

With a soft smile playing across her lips Alex lifted (Y/n)'s chin up so that she was now looking at her. "I like your idea better, let's do that one divorce only so we can get married all over again."

"Yeah, I like that one."

"Our family and friends may get tired of it eventually." Alex laughed holding (Y/n) rightly in her embrace.

"Kara is not going to say no to free food Alex." (Y/n) laughed returning to her game of writing in Alex's skin.

"Speaking of Kara, have you seen her?" Alex mused in three days she hadn't heard from her sister, the small text message here and there but nothing of any note, it wasn't like Kara.

"No, and I haven't seen Lena either I went into work yesterday as usual but she wasn't in and she wasn't at L-Corp either apparently." (Y/n) said thoughtfully. "I would say maybe they have locked their bedroom door and indulged in themselves....."

"Enough, too much information," Alex said abruptly stopping (Y/n) before she went any further. 

"I was going to say but they can't because of Connor, where do you think she came up with that name anyway? that kid looks weirdly familiar especially when he had no hair. My brain kept shouting out a name but I couldn't hear it, does that make any sense?" (Y/n) asked Alex lifting her head up to look at her wife's face, lit up by the glow from the drapes that allowed the morning light to escape through their barrier, Alex's face glowed half yellow. Like a work of art hung up at the Louvre. 

"Hmm." Alex sounded.  _Something doesn't feel right_


	32. Daddy's Boy

"You are too sweet, yes you are." (Y/n) cooed as she lifted a giggling baby Amelia into the air and back down again since she'd started laughing the little girl had not been able to stop herself.

It was something of a miracle (Y/n) had thought to herself given who her mother was, was Cat Grant a funny woman?

With her father and Cat attending a party in Metropolis Alex and (Y/n) had volunteered to babysit Carter and Amelia Leigh, it had taken a while to convince Cat that it would be okay to leave her daughter for the weekend and spend it in another city.

For Alex it had been an interesting way to see into the future, she got to experience what life would be like when she and (Y/n) had children, although (Y/n) had begged her not to take it so seriously.

"You are too sweet, just too cute." (Y/n) said again laughing at the devilish little chuckle that left her baby sister.

Alex had quietly made her way up the stairs, with Carter in the living room watching old x-men movies and hanging out with Yogi and Bear Alex had found herself wondering what (Y/n) was doing and why it was taking her so long.

Alex smiled in the doorway as she watched her wife launch the baby into the air a little then bring her back down and softly touch her own nose to Amelia's as the baby chuckled at the action. Alex always wondered why (Y/n) worried so much about the responsibility of parenthood, Alex was never in any doubt that (Y/n) was going to be a wonderful parent and if she did t know it before she certainly did whenever she saw (Y/n) with Amelia Leigh.

"You are too cute." (Y/n) cooed again. "And I love you."

"If it was anyone else I found you saying that to, I'd be very jealous." Alex Joked.

(Y/n) laughed at her wife's obviously corny joke, lifting Amelia back into her arms and turning her to face Alex. "Don't worry Amelia and I had the sisterly talk, I warned her off you just so she gets the message now."

Alex laughed as she made her way towards her wife kissing her forehead softly as she tickled the babies chin earning herself a little giggle. "I'm really not going to call crap on that, I'm pretty sure you did it."

"Of course, I was just marking my territory now."

"How can you be an idiot and make my heart melt at the same time?" Alex asked her brown-eyed gaze intensely.

"My epic skills, where is Carter?" The last time she'd seen her stepbrother she'd just kicked his ass in call of duty, she'd left him and Adam on the other end of the earphones crying over being beaten by a girl. She'd laughed they'd been beaten by Superwoman.

"He's stopped crying now." Alex smiled taking the baby from (Y/n) when the baby pointed at her with interest, her small lips formed a circle shape as she oohed in Wonder. "He is watching tv with Yogi and Bear, they have some teenage boy thing on I didn't quite catch it."

Alex was cut off by Amelia unexpectedly reaching forward and catching her nose in her small hand. "She's very hands-on, takes after her sister." Alex teased.

"Hey, Amelia we already talked about this, keep your hands to yourself she's mine!" (Y/n) joked. (Y/n) had noted a long time ago how cute Alex looked when holding baby Amelia Leigh, with the knowledge they had about their future children, even if it was slim, it was easy to imagine this as some future prediction. Only they'd have a nursery made by then, for their baby, and they'd not have to give her back like they did Amelia.

"I really don't want to come between sisters here, but I'm sorry (Y/n), Amelia wins in the cuteness stakes." Alex teased as Amelia laughed her hardest as she squeezed Alex's nose and Alex made her voice turn high and nasally on purpose.

"You are just saying that because she's trying to steal your nose, my wife is the worst."

"(Y/n), Alex food arrived!" Carter shouted up the stairs.

With a squeal of glee (Y/n) jumped up and down. "Yay, Indian food and no Kara to steal it, being Amelia down we'll get her one of her bottles."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And please try to keep your nose Alex, what will you do without it?" (Y/n) sighed.

"Not have to smell your big sister's feet." Alex chuckled to Amelia, who laughed at the funny face the woman pulled.

"I heard that Alex, next time you ask to have someone on one time with them, the answer will be no." (Y/n) winked turning her head back to her wife.

Alex gasped out loud. "Hey not with Amelia around."

                                                                                            xxx

Tiptoeing along the hallway making her way silently to their bedroom (Y/n) was reminded of that Christmas poem.

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_   
_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse_

That poem her Grandmother would read every Christmas Eve before she'd died, sat around the warm open fire the sound of crackling of the wood from the flames filling the air with a soft peaceful air.   
Maybe it wasn't a great time to think of such a thing in Spring with Summer just around the corner, but at this moment having left Amelia sound asleep and having peaked her head around Carter's door to find him reading little Bear curled up asleep next to him, it was almost like that now.

The family was beginning to feel like one of her favorite things.

Closing the door to gently behind her (Y/n) finally took a deep breath. "She's finally asleep."

Alex chuckled lowering her book slightly. "She's a badass no one can deny that."

"Tell me about it, she's so stubborn I swear that's all Cat's fault." (Y/n) sighed, beginning to undress, stepping out of her pants and placing them to the side after folding them.

Alex raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "It's all Cat's fault Amelia is stubborn?"

"Well Cat And my Dad, Of course, the two of them together are like crazy stubborn like you wouldn't believe." (Y/n) sighed.

Alex pursed her lips trying to keep her laughter in, surprised (Y/n) didn't quite know yet that she was as stubborn as hell and there was no way (Y/n) could deny it, Alex could give a million examples as evidence.

Shifting under the covers to their snug delicious bed Alex felt the smooth softness against her skin, the bedroom hadn't been decorated as the other rooms, everything bar the strip pole was accepted Alex had not needed the temptation of having a free show of (Y/n) pole dancing for her. Alex knew she would not live through the experience and more terrifying was that (Y/n) would definitely make her do it.

Surprisingly aside from the pole, they'd agreed on the decoration of their bedroom, (Y/n) had claimed as long as she got a big huge bed she could abuse by spending her nights huddled up to Alex she did not care. So Alex had taken advantage and took her wife at her word.

So Alex had gone with different shades of beige and white, going for minimalism but with the warmth that (Y/n) liked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" (Y/n) asked as she slipped into bed. Taking out her phone. "Still no message from Lena, what is she doing? I keep thinking that Kara has some kind of sex dungeon she's locked Lena in and is right at this moment doing some crazed sadistic BDSM routine, with whips in full leather."

Alex stares at (Y/n) her mouth wide open, she'd been trying not to laugh now she was trying not to cry.

"I wanted to talk to her, this is the longest time we've ever not spoken."

"It's been three days." Alex blinked.

"I know, too long, before this we went a day when we argued once, that was a damn nightmare." 

Alex chuckled again, it was sweet the friendship (Y/n) and Lena had it was so strange to think she'd once been jealous.

(Y/n) had the same thought because from nowhere she began to laugh. "Do you remember when you thought Lena and I were in love?"

Alex blushed. "I seem to vaguely recollect it."

"You were so angry, you thought we were having an affair." (Y/n) fell over laughing.

"Yes, well you can at least act a little less smug about it," Alex complained.

"It was hilarious, and then we turned out to be cousins, that would have been a weird episode of Jerry Springer." (Y/n) joked happily.

"Yes well, maybe I was in the mindset that you couldn't spend so much time with Lena and want me too, like the jealousy that Maggie showed with Kara when we were dating." Alex sighed dramatically.

(Y/n) watched Alex's face carefully.

"That was how I knew you were a keeper you know when you knew how important Kara was to me, that was it."

(Y/n) reached her arm out for Alex to hold, slipping her hand inside (Y/n)'s she smiled warmly. "There was no trick to it Alex, Kara was important, very important to you, so I would have had to be a real bitch to want you to feel guilty about that or like you had to choose between us, Kara was important to you, so she was important to me. Also, she's sweet it's impossible to hate her, and my best friend was deathly in love with her so..". (Y/n) shrugged.

Alex places a quick kiss to her wife's cheek. "The coincidence that you two were linked too, I wonder sometimes if everything we go through is for fate, a story already written somewhere by someone and we just fall where they create."

"Well if that is true I'd like to request that Kara stops eating all the food, and leave some for the rest of us."

Alex laughed. "You mean for you, come on what was it that made you fall in love with me!"

"I told you, it was the cuffs." (Y/n) teased.

"Come on."

"I've told you a million times what it was Alex, you looked good, Hell you looked hot as hell but that wasn't what made me love you. It as your heart."

"Awww, my heart that wasn't what you said after I arrested you though." Alex laughed as she lay her head on (Y/n)'s shoulder snuggling closer.

"Yeah I know, but you can't give away those thoughts to your arresting officer." (Y/n) shrugged, lifting Alex's head up with her as she did. "You can really tell you've never been arrested before." 

"You know it's not usual to say that with pride, yes?" Alex laughed. 

"Say all you like, all I know is I end up arrested, wrongly arrested I might add, and then bag myself a hottie." 

                                                                                         xxx

Something was wrong.

The feeling of being in the wrong place persisted, like a bad dream that kept on respecting itself over and over again in the mind even after he'd awoken.

This time it was the smell, it was the feeling of his bed, they weren't home to him. Too afraid to open his eyes Connor focused his hearing on the movements around him, there was nothing and yet he felt as though someone was watching him.

The small hairs on his arms stood on ends, was Lena's apartment haunted? Kara has assured him that it was not, although he was sure he'd seen a caution in her eyes when she'd told him.

No, Kara wouldn't lie to him, and not would Lena. His mothers were two of the sweetest kindest people in the whole wide world they would never lie to him.

Slowly and with apprehension Connor opened his eyes, blinking rapidly hoping to clear his eyes and find he was wrong, Connor found himself in an unfamiliar room. Instead of his bedroom, Connor found himself in a strange looking room, dark except for the illumination of an ominous red light that flowed with terror all around except for the edges of the room that stood in the shadows.

"You are finally awake." A strange unfamiliar voice called from one of the shadowy corners at the far edge of the room.

"Who are you?" Connor asked, his voice sounded different to how it had when he had fallen asleep hours before.

"I, My boy, am someone you have been waiting to meet." The voice smiled, the body attached to the voice soon appeared from the dark shadows, his face glowing red, his bald head and beard made him look to Connor's mind as though he had his head on upside down. He hadn't been waiting to see this man, Connor had no idea who he was.

Moving closer to the boy, the strange man limped. "I am a little slow today, I'm afraid, sometimes if you want to be free you must fight for it, with some extra incentive of money for some of course."

"Who are you?" Connor's voice shook.

"I'm terribly sorry I have not introduced myself, I am Lex Luthor, your father."

Connor felt his mouth fall open in shock. This man with no hair was his father? He had not been in a situation where he had ever wondered what his father had looked like, but he did not expect this scary geeky looking man.

"Father?" Lena had never mentioned this to him.

Lex nodded his head thoughtfully, freedom wasn't much of a freedom if he was contained to this hidden laboratory but it was better than a square tiny cell room for a thousand years or however long a ridiculous time they'd given him to serve, the world adored that hypocrite Superman, they had ignored his own genius at their own peril.

They would pay.

"Yes, your father, you see little one I never let anyone beat me, when they think they are winning I'm always ten steps ahead, this time with your help my boy I will defeat them all."

Connor shrunk back. "I'm scared."

A vulnerability in the boy's eyes made Lex halt, a long forgotten emotion that had lain dormant in him for a long time appeared, the last time he'd felt it had been with someone as soft as this boy.

_Lena._

She'd betrayed him, she'd sold him out her own brother and taken over everything he had created and been born to inherit. She would finally pay too. Now was not the time for useless emotions. "Do not worry child, I won't hurt you. We share a link you and I, Why would I want to hurt you? I want us to be father and son, you'll never be alone again."

"But Lena and Kara..."

"ENOUGH!" Lex shouted impatiently.

Connor stopped in his tracks his whole body trembled in fear.

The bald man took a deep breath to steady himself. "I'm sorry, I am tired and I need to get some rest, just like you. Lena, you will see soon I am sure, for now, know I will look after you and no harm will ever come to you."

Then as suddenly as he had appeared Lex left, closing the door behind him leaving Connor all alone in the frightening room, curling himself up into a ball Connor let a small tear fall down his cheeks, his heart cried out for the only two people who had ever loved him.

_Lena and Kara._


	33. Whatever Happened To Baby Connor?

As (Y/n) exited the lift she smiled when Lena came into eyeshot. Lifting her hand up to wave. "OMG Lena hey where have you been it's been forever, you didn't answer my texts, Alex and I had a super fun weekend with Carter and Amelia I swear if you'd told me two years ago I'd have had fun staying in and hanging out with two kids and a wife I'd have called you a liar." (Y/n) chuckled.

Lena didn't hear a single word (Y/n) had said, she could still hear the loud whirling in her ears.

What the hell Lena!" (Y/n) shouted as her cousin grabbed her arm and pulled her into her office, not wasting any time with waiting Lena set about the office unhooking phone cables and bending down under her desk.

(Y/n) watched the woman act irrational, Lena had been odd before but never to this level. "What the hell Lena, what are you hiding from Wikileaks or something?"

Lena straightened up aggressively her eyes finally (Y/n) could see they were and big bags sat under each eye as though she'd spent the last week drinking. Lifting her finger to her lips Lena shushed (Y/n) reaching down to write in a piece of paper and lift it up for (Y/n) to read.

_I can't be sure if this room is being bugged._

(Y/n) frowned confused.

Lena wrote something down again on the paper and lifted it up for (Y/n) to read.

_Connor is missing._

(Y/n)'s eyes grew wide with alarm. Something wasn't feeling right, she'd known Lena for a very long time (Y/n) had come to know when there was something she wasn't telling her.

"You don't have an invention for this yet?" (Y/n) sighed as she took a casual look around the room, she'd seen from the frantic look in Lena's eyes she was finding it hard to remain calm and that meant (Y/n) would have to. "I told you about this, on the same day I told you about the robot vibrator you should have listened to me on both accounts."

Lena frowned.

Kara has glasses to reveal her X-ray vision, (Y/n) had nothing like that so instead she began at one end of the room and scanned until she reached the other end of Lena's office.

"No woman would ever have to worry about the cramp in her arm from thrusting that thing up there." (Y/n) said as she swiftly made her way to the window. "Tell me one woman who wouldn't have bought that?" Reaching into the doors and fiddling for a second (Y/n) pulled out a tiny mechanical device. "It would have been a best seller, of course, you run the danger then of being oversexed what would happen if some menopausal sex fiend gave her self an accidental clitorectomy with that thing, you'd be sued into next year."

Lena stared blankly, her gaze glued on the device in (Y/n)'s hand. She suddenly realized what she was doing whoever was listening in was getting an earful of awkward vibrator talk and no one wanted to listen to that willingly.

"So, you see Lena by ignoring my advice you deprived women all over the world the right to mind-blowing orgasms, now everyone has a smoking hot wife to drill them daily."

Lena shook her head.  _Whoever that is I feel so sorry for them, having to hear all of that._

Clenching the device in the palm of her hand (Y/n) was about to crush it until she had a thought. In seconds (Y/n) had stripped into her Superwoman suit and flown out the balcony leaving Lena to watch her in confusion.

(Y/n) had heard stories from Kara about their cool cousin Kal-El's spontaneous trips around the globe anytime he wanted or needed it, he'll the guy had a fortress of solitude in the Arctic. She'd even heard Kara's tales of her own trips and now she finally got to make her own.

This one all to save Lena's ass, even though Lena could have flown herself (Y/n) wanted the glamour that came with saving the day, even if she hadn't actually saved anything because apparently, Connor was missing.

The wind hit back against (Y/n)'s face as she flew faster and harder, she hadn't known where she was going when she'd flown of Lena's balcony but now she did, she only hoped she was going in the right direction.  _Do Kara and Kal-El carry maps or do they just have a good head for directions?_

As cities gave way to oceans and the blue of the oceans changed to thinning white ice, (Y/n) landed with a thud her boots imprinting in the snow as she looked around her, no sign of any wildlife. Everything was as silent as the grave, except for the soft gentle lull of the water.

Beginning to realize that she had picked the wrong place to put the big, (Y/n) was about to turn away when in the distance she spotted a small wooden shack.

"Interesting." She mused to herself rushing towards it, to find it inhabited by a lone toilet, just behind it was a station obviously used by scientists to observe the wildlife or the climate change. 

With a smirk (Y/n) slipped inside the toilet and carefully hid the listening bug behind the toilet, whoever was on the other end would hear nothing but the delightful sound of scientists releasing themselves. "It's what I have to do to save the world." She said proudly, clapping her ha da together and then swiftly launching herself up into the air.

It took moments for her to arrive back on Lena's balcony, brushing off bits of snow that had somehow stuck to her on the journey. "Sorted that out."

Lena blinked. "Where did you put it?"

(Y/n) chuckled. "A toilet in the North Pole."

"What?"

"I'll tell you about that later, what has happened to Connor, are you sure his parents didn't come back and take him?" (Y/n) asked seeing the lack of sleep in her cousin':s eyes, she wanted to chastise her for not telling her sooner, how long had Connor been missing? Why had Lena not told her?

Lena took a deep breath and shook her head. The past two days had been exhausting. "I went into the office two nights ago and Kara was looking after Connor, she opened the door to get the pizza she ordered and when she went into his room an hour later he was gone."

(Y/n) frowned, how could a baby disappear in that kind of timeframe? "But Lena what did he do walk out himself he's a baby."

"Err...yeah a baby." Lena ribbed the back of her neck awkwardly, trying to avoid her cousin's inquisitive gaze. "He isn't exactly a baby anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Lena had spent days trying to keep it together, she'd spent days trying to act the rational scientist she was about to test the boys DNA when he'd disappeared. Now faced with (Y/n) Lena felt herself weaken, felt the floodgates burst open until everything came out in one big swoop.

The moment Lena fell into a fit of tears (Y/n) launched herself towards the distressed woman and pulled her into her arms. "It's okay."

"It's not, how can it be he's missing and there is something I need to tell you about him." Lena sobbed.

"What is it?" (Y/n) soothed Lena's hair.

"He's aging at a rapid rate, I've never heard of this before one minute he was a baby and the next he was a boy of six, the last time I saw him he looked fifteen."

(Y/n) listened to Lena explain all the science-related jargon she had no idea about, Alex and Kara would But (Y/n) was lost, instead, she listened and held her cousin.

"When you say rapid rate, do you mean like Robin Williams in that movie?" (Y/n) asked.

"No, Goddammit (Y/n), I try so fucking hard and you just have to jump in with the jokes!" Lena shouted as she pushed (Y/n) away angrily. "My son is missing and I don't know where he is, he will be afraid and I can't stand here and listen to your crap.

"Crap?"

"Yes, your damn crap, oh look at me I have the perfect fucking life, the perfect wife oh she's lovely as sweet and now listen to me objectify her life that's all she's worth in life!! You just coast around with no real care and get the world, what is she even doing with you?" Lena's face grew red with rage, she was angry and she needed someone to take her rage out on. At that moment she didn't even really feel sorry for saying any of it.

(Y/n) pursed her lips patiently. "One thing I'd never objectify my wife, I love her and am very well aware of how brilliant she is, she's in fact far too good for me, but that's not the point, you are angry I understand that but don't you dare stand there and take it out on me, because I've always been on your side even when the world shouted for me to leave I still stood there always! I'm going to go and see Alex tell her, hopefully, Kara has seen sense and broken this code of silence you two have going on so we can help, but dammit Lena that was a low blow."

"(Y/n)." Lena reached out trying to stop her cousin from leaving without having at least solved what she had ruined.

(Y/n) turned back, her intense (e/c) eyes stood out more against the blue mask over the top half of her face. "Leave it, Lena, you are angry I understand but hurting the people who love you won't fix things."

"I will find him," Lena said with conviction, every fiber in her being made her vibrate with the need to bring him safely home.

"I told you, I'm going to see Alex, she will know what to do. She may be too good for me but you're lucky she likes to slum it with me because she is the best."

"I never said that." Lena rolled her eyes at (Y/n)'s dramatic words.

"Yes, you did Lena."

Lena watched (Y/n) until she could no longer see we in the sky, the regret hit her then, when she'd lost sight of her and Lena recalled the sad look in her (e/c) eyes, she'd been tired and angry, and she'd lashed out at the one person who had always been on her side.

Lena knew she'd made it worse by pushing the one button she knew was a sword subject with (Y/n), she hated herself for even saying it.

The door to her office knocked behind her, making her turn swiftly and swipe away the stray tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Come in."

Her gaze focused on the door, she'd been in this situation before. "Detective Sawyer What can I do for you today?"

"Cut the crap Luthor, we need to talk to you down the station it's about your brother." The detective said fiercely, crossing her arms over her chest and standing her ground and a scowl on her lips.

Lena's heart began to beat hard. "What has happened to him?"

"Touching sisterly concern, you know as well as I do he escaped from prison, he's wandering around somewhere free as a bird, his grotesque presence infecting is all."

Lena cut out the rest of her words, Lex was out? But how was he out? Did her mother know? Had they been planning it? Was that why Lillian had wanted to see her, to implicate her in their plot?

More importantly, if Lex was free and Connor was missing did that mean the two instances were linked?

"I can arrest you if you won't come willingly." Detective Sawyer smirked, her handcuffs handing ominously on her hips.

Lena rolled her eyes.  _Yes, your ordinary handcuffs will work very well on me._ "I hope this won't take very long Detective Sawyer, I'm going to a dinner party at my best friends house, with her delightful wife, you know her, don't you? Alex Danvers? Why of course you do...oh well never mind not everyone can be lucky in love, don't slam the door on your way our dear." Lena swaggered our of her office leaving the detective behind, Maggie had been annoyed to have to come back into an orbit that involved Alex, the reminder of what she had lost was too great but the chirpy smug words of Lena Luthor was just more proof that her life had gone to crap and it all had started the day she'd left Alex Danvers.

"They don't pay me enough for this." The disgruntled cop muttered under her breath as she followed in Lena Luthor's footsteps.


	34. Frictions

**Crash, Bang!**

(Y/n) crashed and banged her way through the kitchen, throwing pans here there and everywhere, angrily pulling open draws and slamming them closed again.

**Clang, Clang, Bang!!!**

For an hour Alex had avoided the kitchen, ducking when she'd heard the hustle and bustle that emerged from inside, Bear and Yogi crouched down beside her using her as a shield in case anything came their way.

(Y/n) hadn't told Alex everything that had passed between herself and Lena that morning, Alex had a sense it was far more than what she had been told about Connor.

(Y/n) had to fly back to the North Pole to reclaim the big she'd deposited in the Portable toilets so that Winn could check it out at the DEO. Which had led to an embarrassing moment when an unsuspecting scientist had his peaceful plot time ruined by Superwoman barging in.

That had put (Y/n) in an even worse mood than she already was.

**Crash, crash, ding!!!**

Alex tried to read the article in the magazine she'd bought it for, a small fur-ball at her foot stirred lifting his head up to yawn Yogi, sleepily settles his chin on Alex's foot and closed his eyes again. Alex had been trying to figure out ways a child could age so quickly in such a short time, go from a baby to a preteen in weeks.

She could find nothing or nothing that anyone had written publicly about.

**Clang, Clang, Bang!!!**

All three heads turned towards the kitchen door, then after a few moments Alex, Bear, and Yogi turned to face each other it was clear at that moment Bear and Yogi had sold their mother down the river without a paddle, they'd elected Alex to go and talk with (Y/n) before she destroyed the kitchen.

With a sigh, Alex rose up. "Thanks, guys you two really rock, I'll remember this when it's dinner time."

Happy to see Alex moving Bear and Yogi moved into the space Alex had vacated and huddled together for a nap, that would now hopefully be peaceful and without interruption.

**Thump, Clang, Cling!!!**

Gingerly approaching the door Alex took a deep breath and softly patted the door. "(Y/n), hey are you okay? It's a bit noisy in there."

**Clang, Clang, Bang!!!**

"This is going well," Alex whispered to herself opening the door slowly and popping her head around the door, (Y/n)'s red eyes were the first thing Alex noticed, rapid tears running down her face. It was rare for (Y/n) to cry and if she did there was really something wrong.

**Crash, crash, ding!!!**

Be brave Alex, be brave. "Hey honey the guys and I were wondering if everything was okay." Alex rubbed the back of her neck. The cowardly traitors.

"Everything is fine!" (Y/n) bit back stiffly chopping harshly at the lettuce on the board in front of her.

Alex winced, rushing forward to pull the knife out of her wife's hands. "Okay, that's enough of the lettuce abuse, tell me what is happening before you destroy our kitchen and it won't be my fault this time."

(Y/n) gave up the idea of trying to get the knife back, she wanted to be angry, Hell she was angry the fact was if anyone else had said what Lena had said she wouldn't have given it a second thought, but it had come from Lena. Which meant there must be truth in her words even if it was a small amount and that was (Y/n)'s greatest fear that Alex would wake up one day and realize that she could do so much better than (Y/n).

"Do you know what she said to me? What she straight up looked me in the eyes and told me?" (Y/n) shouted out, her arms dramatically emphasizing every word she spoke.

Alex narrowed her eyes, (Y/n) was angry and she was upset, this was bad. "What did who say?"

(Y/n) blinked hard How was it possible that her own wife had not picked up on the signs she'd given, the way that she avoided Lena when she and Kara had arrived at the DEO to talk about Connor. Why wasn't she paying attention to anything? "Lena."

"Ah." _So I was right,_ _more happened than she was telling me._ "What happened?"

"I freaking saved her from being spied on by some creepy scumbag that is what happened and then she insulted me." (Y/n) simplified in her own words what had happened in Lena's office.

"Okay, what else happened?"

Lena's words echoed around in (Y/n)'s head, a haunting memory that wouldn't go away. Yes, your damn crap, oh look at me I have the perfect fucking life, the perfect wife oh she's lovely as sweet and now listen to me objectify her life that's all she's worth in life!! You just coast around with no real care and get the world, what is she even doing with you?

"She said she didn't know why you were with me." (Y/n) said sadly, the words piercing through her heart again. "I know she was angry about Connor being missing but..."

Alex caught (Y/n) in her arms just before the first year drop fell, Alex knew all about words stinging too much when they fell from the lips of someone important. "Shhhushh, it's okay."

"It hurts." (Y/n) sobbed

"I know, but she is upset she didn't mean it, and we both know it's not true." Alex soothed her wife, letting her fingers run through her long strands of hair. "Kara told me after you left Lena Maggie arrested her."

"Good, arrest her for being a bad friend." (Y/n) pouted.

"No, you don't mean that," Alex said as she leaned away from her wife, pushing aside her hair to get a better view of her face. "I know you, you found yourself in a situation you couldn't emotionally handle, someone you love was hurting and you couldn't help, so you resorted to jokes to try to lighten the mood."

(Y/n) started at her wife blankly.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" (Y/n) shrugged.

Alex smirked. "Am I right?"

"Maybe." (Y/n) turned her gaze away, only for Alex to catch her wife's chin and pull it back to face her.

"She didn't mean it, she feels helpless and you were joking, she felt you maybe didn't care at that moment."

"I cared, she should always know that I care about her, I've always cared about her. She's basically my sister." (Y/n) said softly the words catching in her throat. "I was prepared to fight Polar Bears for her today, or at least faced a butt naked scientist."

A what? Alex nodded. "And sisters argue sometimes, sometimes they argue harder because they are so close."

"You and Kara don't argue."

"Err (Y/n) did you miss all the embarrassing stories my Mom has told you and me and Kara? We argue all the time, or we did and sometimes we fall out even now when we broke up she was seriously angry with me, she really hardly spoke to me for a few weeks."

"I didn't know that." (Y/n) said, she'd never asked Kara about her relationship with Alex during those months, but she'd always assumed that nothing had changed between the Danvers sisters.

"Yep, my sister hated me and Lena loathed me, she told me I wasn't good enough for you and I'm telling you her eyes were fierce when she said it." Alex smiled. "Let's order some food cause that there, is just destroyed and we can watch a movie together, tomorrow you can go and see Lena."

Taking a deep breath (Y/n) nodded, as Alex smiled and went to turn away to fetch her phone (Y/n) quickly grabbed her face in her hands catching the director unawares, as she kissed Alex hard letting her lips possess and dominate Alex's until time seemed to fade away and all thoughts of sadness had been eliminated from her mind.

"I love you, Alex, I know I'm not anywhere near perfect and I'm not as serious or mature as you, but I love you more than I ever thought possible. I know I may act more like a brainless guy going on about your body, but you are beautiful..."

"Oh come on.." Alex blushed.

"You are beautiful, beautiful, brave and brilliant." (Y/n) smiled gently caressing Alex's soft cheek with her thumb. "I know it, and I see it, and I find every single bit of you attractive that sometimes it pours out and I can't stop it."

Robbed of speech Alex had to struggle for words, the rawness of the moment was too overwhelming. "I love you, and for me, you are perfect even when you are an annoying pain in my ass."

"Thanks, wife." (Y/n) smiled.

"Ahh, I think you mean, Thanks, my sexy wife," Alex smirked. "Marrying you did wonders for my self-confidence, although I'm beginning to think you'd also think I was sexy if I was wearing a garbage bag and covered in mud."

"There is no doubt about that, in fact, I'd say you would be even sexier in that instance because you'd not be wearing much over you and I'd get to help you in the shower wash all that mud off, win-win for me." (Y/n) shrugged as though it was utterly obvious.

"Good to know, I'm going to get my phone, then I'm going to check my medical books because there has to be something in there that can help us."

"If Lex is free it has to involve him, Alex, that whole damn family won't let her live in peace." (Y/n) said angrily. Her mind suddenly strayed to that visit she and Lena had taken months ago to Lillian Luthor, what had she really wanted? And why did that happen only for Lex to break out months later?

(Y/n) remembered her promise to Lena but surely now that promise meant nothing, not when Connor was missing and Lex had escaped?

"What?" Alex paused scrolling through her phone, by now she knew when (Y/n) wanted to tell her something but couldn't.

"Err...Alex, I need to tell you something."

 


	35. Mr. Lex Luthor & Son

The room sat silent as the four women waited, since the day that (Y/n) had told Alex about Lena and herself going to see Lillian in prison there had been even more tension in the air.

Lena wasn't talking to (Y/n) which was fine with (Y/n) who has stubbornly decided to hold out her own vendetta with Lena for longer, Kara was not talking to Lena for not telling her about her mother, she was also not talking with (Y/n) who had also followed along with the lie.

The only person everyone spoke to was Alex, who sat as an uncomfortable piggy in the middle of the whole mess.

Lena pulled the envelope from inside her bag out onto the table, fussing nervously with the edges too afraid to open it up. She was happy she had done the tests before Connor had gone missing she only hoped that they would tell her something about what was going on.

"Get a move on." (Y/n) said impatiently earning herself a look of disapproval from her wife and Kara. "She's acting like a judge on a talent contest, tell us what the envelope says."

"She doesn't mean it," Alex said to Lena. "She gets like this when we're watching Masterchef and they take too long announcing who's going out or winning, she once threatened to call Gordon Ramsey a wrinkled faced no talented sexist freak if they didn't get a move on."

(Y/n) leaned back against her chair and shrugged. "Well he is, did you see his Jay Leno appearance with Sofia Vergara? Sexist prick."

"So anyway, what do the results say?" Alex asked turning back to Lena.

All eyes turned to Lena, as she opened the brown envelope and pulled out the paper, pursing her red lips Lena contemplated the results and what they meant.

"Well?" Kara hurries her along.

"The DNA results show Kryptonian DNA mixed with human." Lena sighed, she should have twigged something was wrong from the very beginning, (Y/n) had told her there was something weird going on, even Alex had hinted at it. Lena had been too focused on the innocent baby to even listen. Now she felt like a fool.

"He's Kryptonian?" Kara questioned.

"That's what his DNA says." Lena sighed. "None of this makes any sense, how didn't we know?"

"No, you remember when Kharys was telling us about my necklace, she said my powers appeared later, they weren't always there so maybe Connor just hasn't had his appear yet." (Y/n) jumped in leaning forward to add her own bit of information, it also made sense, but she could shake the similarities she'd seen in the child.

Alex turned to watch her wife speak, the reminder of that time was hard, that time was when she'd thrown everything away for something she didn't know she actually wanted any longer. She'd left (Y/n) face those demons alone. Alex hated those times, it was by a small fate that things had turned in her favor, she'd been lucky (Y/n) had loved her enough to give her that second chance, but even then Kharys had stuck her ugly face in their business. Alex cast a glance down at her hand as she clenched it tightly, she was a victim to her crazy scheme. "Are you sure that's how he has the Kryptonian DNA?" Alex spoke suddenly.

Lena, Kara and (Y/n) turned to look at her, no one could be so evil as to do that experiment on a baby. Could they? Now it's what they were all thinking.

(Y/n) shivered reaching out her hand to her wife, the idea that anyone could do to a child, a small baby what had been done to Alex scared her, but more than that it made her angry.

"Would that explain his growth spurt?" Kara asked. "Because I'm not sure it would, on Krypton they had mastered cloning and that was the only thing that could speed up aging."

"Wait they could clone people?" (Y/n) asked curiously.

Kara nodded.

"Why?" Alex asked (Y/n)

"No reason."  _OMG freaking well clone Alex, and have more Alex!!! There is no downside to this plan._

"Not the time (Y/n)." Lena warned her cousin, finally speaking to her but she couldn't ignore the familiar look (Y/n) got in her (e/c) eyes that only appeared when she was thinking about Alex. In this case mention of clones and that look would mean disaster or an army of Alex's something Lena was sure (Y/n) would only consider a triumph.

Alex pursed her lips in silent thought, if Connor had Kryptonian DNA then this would be easier than anyone had thought. "We can get Winn to trace him," Alex announced, Lena turned to Kara to gauge her reaction.

When Kara smiled Lena let out a gasp of breath she had been holding in. "He can find him."

"This place still blows my mind." (Y/n) chuckled. "I keep forgetting Winn has a thingy to find Kryptonians, I think that's both incredibly cool and an invasion of privacy."

"Okay let's go before (Y/n) starts explaining Big Brother To is again." Kara quickly spoke.

"It's George Orwell's 1984 actually Kara, read it it's extremely incite full."

Turning towards the door (Y/n) caught sight of Winn in the distance, reaching her hand up into the air to catch his attention she shouted. "Winn get your thingy out we need you!"

                                                                         xxx

With few confirmed Kryptonians in or around National City, it proved very easy to locate where Connor was. With Kara, Lena and (Y/n) in the obvious near location of standing right behind Winn, Kharys being locked in the cells and Superman in Metropolis there were few suspects to chose from.

That was how Alex found herself crouching down beside a bush, on an abandoned industrial estate in the middle of nowhere somewhere outside National City, locked and loaded in her hands as she waited to give the signal to storm the building.

Alex was convinced that inside they would also find Lex Luthor, Which was why she now had Maggie Sawyer crouching beside her, her father-in-law hidden somewhere around the front of the building, then tension in that knowledge was hard enough.

Alex wanted to jump up and shout "Look my hands are kept to myself!!! Nothing to worry about here (F/n)!!!" Anything That didn't involve displeasing her father-in-law.

"Interesting Luthor has gone right in," Maggie commented.

Alex nodded, she couldn't tell her that was because Lena Luthor was made of steel and there was no fear in her getting hurt unless Lex had Kryptonite but then why would he know to use it on his sister?

A fizz came over the intercom and a voice appeared. "Alex now!" Supergirl gave the command for the DEO agents to jump into action.

Swiftly and with purpose Alex jumped into action shouting the command and racing with brutal force to the entrance and storming through the door, aiming her gun ahead of her to search for any hence men who needed to be put in their place, instead on the ground Alex saw two out cold, one with a large purple bruise over his left eye. "Sorry, guys which did you meet my sister or my wife?" With a chuckle Alex stepped over the passed out men and dan further into the building, a dim light flickered and twitched ominously around her, a low buzz perpetrated the air around her.

A loud commotion sprung up from a room down the hall, bright sparks of light emerged from a room and like lightening Alex was away, charging into the room she found a scene that made her blood boil.

On a stand-up steel table, Connor was tied, his hands and wrists strapped to the cold steel to keep him in place, a laser pointed at him looking to do some unknown damage.

Lena faced a laughing Lex, his smug self satisfied grin filled the room with a pungent air of grotesque rotting fish. A red light shining onto his shiny bald head.

"Poor dear sweet Lena, you are just in time my son and I wish to welcome you." Lex smiled pointing to the boy.

Lena seethed. "If you've hurt him!" The pain and fear dripping from every word, she'd feared this would happen, the sight of his little body tied up made her heart bleed.

"Oh, Lena don't worry this is just to make him grow faster, he's suddenly stopped aging and what can a pre-teen do that I would want? No, I need him to be older, stronger I need more." Lex urged, empathizing with his hand as he spoke.

Alex stepped forward, the silence of the room filled by the sound of her shoes hitting the metal ground. "Times up Luthor, I'm taking you back to prison."

Lex let out a loud roar of laughter. "I find prison very easy to escape from, I'm not quite finished here," Lex said as suddenly he pulled a lever hidden behind him and the laser kicked into action, spraying a strange red glow at the unconscious boy.

Lena let out a loud wail, she'd held in her emotions as best she could, anger and fury mixed up in her blood until she couldn't hold it back any longer. Lex had kidnapped Connor the boy she'd come to see as her child, Lex was responsible for Kara not talking to her and for falling out with (Y/n) and now he still took pleasure in seeing others suffer. Enough was enough.

With a loud shriek, Lena let loose her rage, aiming a intense blade of laser heat at the device hitting Connor, her face red raw with utter rage, the bones in her neck stood out prominently as Lex stood back in shock as he watched his younger sister let out her Kryptonian powers.

His mouth agape in stunned shock, he'd needed a Kryptonian, he found a clone after using DNA from Superman and himself, but all along it looked like his sister was the true weapon he had longed for.

Shielding herself from the sparks Alex didn't hear Kara enter the room, not until she saw Kara pull Lena away and the CEO's outburst finally came to an end, the big red laser stopped, its insides falling out as the steel burst its seams and fell to the ground useless with a loud thunk.

"Interesting development little sister," Lex smirked.

Kara started angrily at the villain, a fierce warning in the depths of her blue eyes. The sight of the boy was too much but she could feel the grief pouring from Lena in waves.

Scrunching her eyes Alex took in the boy's form trying to gauge whether he was okay, she saw him taking steady breaths which were a good sign but as she watched him something was happening, he wasn't aging as Lex had intended instead he was regressing backward.

Lex turned his attention back to the boy, watched with horror as his experiment failed, this had been his chance to get back at Superman, to finally win against the Kryptonian who had once been his friend. With a cruel glare, he turned his fierce gaze back to his sister and her 'friends' taking an ominous step forward, Supergirl instantly stepping in front of her girlfriend. "This was you!" He pointed at Lena, "you ruined everything."

"You ruined everything, Lex!" Lena shouted back, Kara and Alex watching the scene unfold as the siblings exchanged words.

Alex felt her gaze drifting to the door behind her, wondering where (Y/n) was, then back to Connor, she had to get to him to check him over.

Slowly Alex took the advantage and edged towards the boy who still breathed harshly, his slumped form sagging and forlorn.

"You would dare to turn against me, the one who helped you, who raised you!" Lex spat at his sister. "I raised you up when everyone hit you down, I wiped your tears away and I.."

"Is a useless flying turd brain who did nothing useful for anyone especially Lena." Superwoman suddenly entered the room, her voice powerful and determined. "You are a bitter, peace of crap who think the world owes him a debt, news flash baldie, we owe you nothing."

Lex lifted a shaggy eyebrow at the super he had yet to meet until this moment, another one so interested in protecting his sister. What was it with female Supers and his sister?

Superwoman stepped further into the room, her eyes meeting Alex's as she nodded her approval, Alex continued her journey to Connor as Superwoman set out to distract Luthor.

"Always was the jealous type weren't you Luthor? Jealous of Lena, your mother was just a tad psycho while hers loved her, jealous of her genius, jealous of her long luscious locks, it's your fault you went bald my little hateful friend. Jealous of Superman, jealous of the whole damn world. You had life so hard." Superwoman pouted sarcastically as she prowled closer, an arrogant swagger in her step as she came to stand beside Lena. "Jeez, this is like a cheap remake of Game of Thrones, we did t have the budget for Dragons, that is my only regret."

"You sound familiar." Lex pondered.

Superwoman shrugged as she saw panic in Lena and Kara's eyes. "It doesn't matter, you're going down my friend, again."

"Why are you talking like a fake British gangster?" Lena whispered to (Y/n).

"Shush I'm trying to be cool." (Y/n) replied. "So which one gets to turn this specter of freakatude into dust?" Superwoman asked excitedly wringing her hands together in eager anticipation of the deed. "Do you want the pleasure Supergirl or should we share the job?"

"Lena I'm your brother." Lex pointed a shaky finger at the raven-haired woman, "I was who saved you from Lillian's wrath, remember that, you owe me for that at least."

Just as Lena was about to answer Superwoman gave out a loud round of applause. "Wow, well done you did the decent thing once and now expect a noble prize, the entitled attitude with you is insane."

"Stop talking to him." Supergirl sighed.

"I'm planning on nagging him into turning himself in," Superwoman replied back to her Super cousin.

Lex calmly took a deep breath, he'd been in worse spots in his life, he could overcome this and get away, he could do it again.

Carefully Lex picked up the pair of black leather gloves he had left on the side, when he had seen the onslaught begin on his security screens he had stepped into action, a Luthor always acted two steps ahead of their enemies. "Dear sweet Lena, I do hate you so, but I found a son, a dear son to carry on my name." He smiled sweetly.

Supergirl frowned confused.

Before anyone could do anything Lex had moved across the short distance to where Alex had reached Connor, catching her unaware he pulled her head into a lock, his gloved hands touching her unprotected face. Of course, Alex with no powers would have been too strong and experienced for Lex Luthor to do any damage but Alex with super strength was in a whole other league, she quickly flipped the evil Luthor onto his back onto the ground.

Lex's evil laughter was the only sound that filled the room, a shrill all-encompassing echo spread through the stifling air like a jagged knife.

"What's so funny?" Lena asked finally.

Lex breathes deeply, Alex's boot pressed against his chest. "I win sister, I win again."

"Jeez, I really hate these people who cannot take losing fairly l." Superwoman laughed, moving forward beyond Alex to Connor, making quick work of pulling the bonds from his arms and legs and lifting him into her arms, smaller now than when they had found him, he looked badly ten, his small nose looked elf like against his face.

Lex laughed louder. "You should know by now Lena I always have the last laugh, these gloves." Lex lifted his hands. "Are infected with a neurotoxin that I had been developing years ago during my time at Summerholt. "It will erase all of the memories of the one who is touched by it, up until that very moment."

A deathly silence filled the room, all save the dull echo of the DEO agents running around the building.

Superwoman delivered Connor safely to Lena and passed the boy to her cousin, (Y/n) turned around just in time to see Alex lift her gaze up to meet hers.

Empty.

Alex's brown eyes held an empty stare, as though nothing of recognition was held in her at all for (Y/n). The Supers heart beat wildly in fear, rushing forward she framed Alex with her arms. "Alex are you okay?"

"What, oh I'm...I'm fine but, but who are you?" Alex asked confused.

Lex's laughter was loud and shrill, a triumph in every note that rang from his smug slimy mouth. Confused but angry beyond anything Superwoman lashes out, pulling her foot back she pelted it into the side of Lex's head, knocking him out in one hit.

                                                                                              xxx

An eerie sense of Deja by hot (Y/n) as she paced the empty hallway, the sound of her boots kissing the floor filled the stoic air.

(Y/n) and Kara has crisscrosses with each other as they marched in opposite directions since they had brought Alex back to the DEO, Lex now safely imprisoned and heading back to the big house but the damage was done.

Connor was being cared for in a room further down the hall, Lena sat with him, holding his hand and singing him the songs that she had loved. She wanted to make sure he felt safe.

While (Y/n) and Kara stopped occasionally to watch the door, hoping for it to swing open and someone come out and give them the good news. To tell them that their sister and wife was okay, that everything was okay.

That they would be okay.

(Y/n) kept replaying the moment over in her mind when Alex faced her the empty vapid look in her eyes so unlike her Alex. It was as though she didn't know her.

"How did this happen?" (Y/n) asked.

"I don't know, I wish I did, you trying to drop kick Lex into the van did t help anything, especially as you'd already knocked him unconscious," Kara said as she clenched and unclenches her hands nervously.

"He was lucky I didn't drop kick him into the sun!" (Y/n) raged. When she'd seen Lex open his smug odious eyes again she'd lost control of her anger again, she'd felt compelled to take another dig at him.

"What is taking them so long?" Kara said frustrated. "It's been hours and nothing."

Just as (Y/n) was about to answer the door swung open and the petite figure of Grace emerged. Her gaze going from one Super to the other.

Kara and (Y/n)'s hearts sank at the expression she wore. "It's bad news isn't it?" (Y/n) cleared her throat as she spoke.

"It's a form of amnesia, we don't know what neurotoxin was used to create this effect or I'm sorry, but even if it can be cured," Grace said sadly.

"This must be a sick joke." Superwoman stepped forward, "You can tell Alex to stop taking the piss now."

Kara sighed sadly.  _I wish._ "Can we see her?"

Grace nodded, "she's physically fine, it's just the amnesia that is the issue."

As Grace entered the room again (Y/n) and Kara exchanges anxious glances, simultaneously the two supers held a hand out for the other to hold, hands clenched tightly they nervously entered the room.


	36. Repercussions

_Bang!_

(Y/n) jumped as the heavy door slammed behind them, her attention had been drawn initially to the dry, sterile room she'd reassured at first glance the imminent ominous feeling of deja vu.

She'd been here before, the night they had saved the captives from her mother and Aethyr. The sight of Alex on the medical metallic bed amplified the feeling even more in her mind.

Kara moves forward swiftly, but (Y/n) felt dead weight holding her in place, too afraid to move closer and too angry with her own cowardice to run away through the now closed door, (Y/n) instead watched through barely hidden tearful eyes as Alex slowly opened her eyes.

 _"What, oh I'm...I'm fine but, but who are you?"_ Alex's confused confession had become a taunting echo in the super's mind, she longed to see the recognition she was familiar with. To see love pour from the deepest depths of Alex's orbs of dark chocolate.

"Alex are you okay?" Kara asked grabbing a hold of her sister's hand and holding it close to her, she didn't like the blank look that Alex gave her, Kara looked up to Grace, her blue eyes seeking answers.

"Alex says she doesn't remember anything, her memory begins at the Luthor lab and that is all she knows." Grace finally admitted she'd been dreading this moment.

(Y/n) swallowed hard, a powerless emotion filling her until she felt she should fall flat to the ground in fulfilled sorrow and weep until her eyes grew red-raw. (Y/n) knew in that one exchange of glances nothing would be the same as they had been.

Her heart aches at the knowledge, she blocked out any more words, what Grace spoke or Kara nothing escaped past the dull think grey fog that circled her with dramatic effect.

Kara, however, soaked up every word, and despite Alex's reluctance to accept her comfort Kara didn't stray away, she couldn't even if she had wanted to she'd not give up on her sister now. "What can we do? Will this end? Is there a cure?"

Grace wished she had answers but right at that moment she did not. "Until we know what neurotoxin was used it's hard to tell, at this moment we know nothing so I can't speculate or build up your hopes."

"She..she may never get her memory back?" Kara choked on her words saying what she feared the most, the fact that Alex could look at her and see nothing but a stranger scared her.

Grace nodded sadly. "That is a possibility, but at this moment we do not know we will have to do tests to determine the toxin used until we can be sure, it is also possible that Alex could regain her memory naturally. Nothing is out of the question at this moment in time."

"What's happening to me?" Alex asked in a panic, her mind a blank she tried to bring forth small things but nothing came, he was afraid.

"Alex don't you worry," Kara said running her hand over her head reassuring her. "We will find a way to sort this all out and help you get your memory back."

"Who are you?" Alex asked Kara and Kara tried her best not to let her heart break into a thousand pieces.

"I'm Kara, I'm your sister." Kara chocked back the emotion. "And this..." Kara swung around to grab a hold of (Y/n) and pull her frightened cousin closer. "This is (Y/n) she's your wife, although she usually doesn't wear a mask."

(Y/n) frowned at Kara, what the hell kind of introduction was that? still too afraid to look at Alex but she could feel Alex's eyes gazing at her, trying to work out any recognition.

Alex shook her head. "No, I don't remember a wife, you must be thinking of someone else I'm not even gay.....am I?"

Kara and (Y/n) exchanged worried concerned glances. Confused (Y/n) found herself wondering how she had found herself waking up that morning in the arms of her loving very gay wife and was ending the day with an in denial spouse who had no idea who she was. 

"Don't worry about that now Alex, it will all come to you eventually," Kara reassured her sister. "Won't it (Y/n)?" Kara said sensing her cousin's nervousness. 

Taking a deep breath (Y/n) gave an anxious node and an unconvincing smile. "Of course, and everything will be so much better when we are home and..."

It wasn't the silence that made (Y/n) stop, a dull agonizing ache burrowing away at the pit of her heart. It was the look of utter fear and, mortification in her wife's eyes at the word home. (Y/n) hated that she was so afraid she couldn't do anything, she hated feeling useless, hated that she had been unable to help Alex. There was however one thing she could do.

Swiftly turning on the heels of her boots (Y/n) stormed from the room leaving them all watching her leave, there was something she could do, something that would make her feel better.

                                                                                      xxx

(Y/n) swung open the door, the hinges shattering into tiny pieces as slowly the door collapsed onto the ground. Like an avenging angel, Superwoman stood her legs braced apart like a cowboy seeking vengeance at the local saloon.

Her eyes glued on the sitting figure of Lex Luthor, his grinning face still bruised and battered from her earlier assault made her angry, her stomach rolled and tumbled into action. The knowledge that once she had believed him a harmless nerd was a little mortifying now, she and Lena had teased and tormented him and now she wished she'd have done more. Made his life a living hell, but (Y/n) did not know what awaited them.

"Superwoman how wonderful, listen I was thinking is there someone to report an assault by a super? I'm pretty sure this is classed as police brutality." Lex laughed smugly.

Superwoman growled low in her chest, her eyes growing dark and intense, her mind filled with murder. "We have no such department."

Lex continued to laugh the look of hatred in the Super's eyes amusing. "Oh come on we all know you Supers are like limp lettuce, you only do good even if it means not harming us, bad guys." The mockery in his eyes made (Y/n) want to rush across the short distance and claw out his venomous eyes. "Your eyes of fire only make me laugh." 

Rage fuelled the Supers every breath as (Y/n) stood her fists clenched hard. "You mistake me for my cousins, I have no tolerance for fools."  _No one hurts Alex and gets away with it!_

Lounging forward (Y/n) pulled back her fist and waited for it to connect with Lex's face, instead, a hand grabbed a hold of her own hand and pulled her back.

(Y/n) turned to see J'onn the strain on his face at the effort it took to hold her back, he could feel the anger radiating off her. Before she knew what was happening J'onn had picked her up in his arms.

"Get off me!" (Y/n) yelled angrily, her teeth clenched tightly.

J'onn did not listen, instead, he carried her out of the room and slammed the door behind him, uncaring what state Lex Luthor was in.

Once in the hallway outside, the door closed behind them J'onn put (Y/n) back on her feet, the moment he did she moved to go back into the room but he stopped her.

"Listen to me you don't want to do this," J'onn said in the usual manner he had that sounded calm even though the whole world was falling down around his head.

(Y/n)'s face already red with rage grew a deeper crimson tinge as her (e/c) eyes spring out from their sockets. "I don't care what you think I don't want to do, he hurt Alex and I'm tired of watching that piece of scum hurt people I love!" Seeing Alex looking so vacant and lost, hearing the words fall from her lips that she had no idea who anyone was stung badly.

Bracing his hands against her shoulders J'onn made her stand still, his eyes seeking hers to look for a connection. "The moment that you step over that threshold and do what you want to do, you will become like him, you will have lowered yourself down to his level and you will hate yourself for it. You are better than the Lex Luthors of this world Superwoman, never ever willingly throw yourself into the dirt with them you are worth far more."

(Y/n) remained silent, instead, finding herself lost in the Marsians eyes, a shared pain lay inside his dark eyes. He understood because he loved Alex too.

J'onn sensed the change, "Doing that will change who you are, that's not the woman Alex loves, it's not you."

"Bu..." tears fell from (Y/n)'s eyes.

"This isn't the end," J'onn said. "I've spent too long watching Alex fight to ever think she will give up on anything."

"I'm afraid for her." (Y/n)'s voice quivered as her eyes clouded with water, her hands shook and shake so much they made her ashamed, she was supposed to be made of steel yet could do nothing to help the woman she loved. For the first time in a long time, she felt weak, truly weak. 


	37. Unsweetly Home

The silent room filled with the shrill grinding crunch of glass as (Y/n) closed her hand tighter around the glass. She'd wanted something, anything that could steal away the damning numbness she was feeling.

Everything was quiet, too quiet; their home was too big now it was just her. The silence seems to be mocking her as she leaned back against the back of the couch remembering the last time not long ago when she and Alex had cuddled together there. Bear cling closer to her, his big brown eyes looking up her almost as though he knew something was wrong, he'd seen the same expression in the eyes of his other mother. It wasn't good; it was his job to look after (Y/n) until his other mother returned to do it.

In the three days since Alex had lost her memory (Y/n) had tried to stay with her wife, tried to be of some use when she feared she was useless, but Alex had refused. Instead (Y/n) had found herself returning home alone with only Bear and Yogi for company they were terrific company but (Y/n) missed Alex, and she worried about her.

(Y/n) had not slept since the night before they'd found Lex, she'd hardly eaten, and her sole thought was Alex. The Super was facing another night alone.

(Y/n)'s mind went back to that afternoon, Kara had been with Lena, trying to get Connor fixed and (Y/n) had spotted her chance to try to spend some time alone with Alex, she had thought that by doing that things would feel as they had done between them and Alex wouldn't feel so afraid of her. It hadn't worked.

_"Hey." (Y/n) smiled awkwardly the mask covering the top half of her face suddenly became uncomfortable it was weird seeing Alex only as Superwoman, but until they were allowed to bring Alex home here at the DEO Superwoman was all she could be._

_"Hello," Alex replies stiffly; she'd been lounging on the bed reading a magazine until she'd seen Superwoman, then pulled the covers around her and shrunk under them as much as she could._

_(Y/n) Rolled her eyes at her movement, her Alex never did that, her Alex threw off the covers and pulled her near. By the looks of things that would be a long time coming, if indeed it ever happened again._

_"Hey." (Y/n) replied cringing at her inability to think of anything to say._

_Alex lifted an eyebrow. "You said that already."_

_"Yep, Yep I did."_

_(Y/n) moved nearer to the bed sitting on the edge until she saw the look of dread on Alex's face, then like a chastised puppy who'd chewed up a new pair of slippers (Y/n) slid down o to the chair that sat by the side of the bed. "Sorry." (Y/n) said sadly, her eyes stung for want of tears._

_Alex studied the masked woman, deep (e/c) eyes stood out from the blue sea material that surrounded them, full pale pink lips under attack from the relentless gnawing of her white teeth, as a soft, simple dimple sat at the center of her chin. She looked normal, nothing special why would she marry her? Was it all a con?_

_"So....." (Y/n) finally said._

_Alex frowned waiting._

_"Soooo...."_

_"Are you going to say anything beyond sooooo...?" Alex asked impatiently._

_"Oh... yeah I....I...sooo...I mean..." (Y/n) stuttered fear rifling through her at the realization she's lost the ability to speak with her wife, she felt so stupid and useless._

_"You did it again." Alex sighed._

_"Yeah...I kinda forgot how to speak." (Y/n) laughed shyly._

_"And you say we're married, yet you can't talk to me. How do I know you aren't lying trying to con me?" Alex asked suspiciously._

_"Con you!" (Y/n)'s eyes grew big. "Why would I con you. I'm Superwoman? I can have anyone I want." (Y/n) hated the words the very moment they left her mouth but she couldn't take them back, they were out there in the world stabbing her half Kryptonian heart a thousand times._

_Alex scowled at the Supers arrogant words. "And right now I'm wondering why the hell I couldn't do any better than someone who can't string two sentences together."_

_(Y/n) Pursed her lips reigning in her frustration if she unleaded everything she had built up now on Alex, she'd ruin everything. Alex beyond everything didn't deserve that._

_A loud knock hit the door, (Y/n) turned around to find the unbelievably bright smile of Maggie Sawyer standing in the doorway._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" (Y/n) asked aggressively rising from her chair._

_"Calm down, don't get your Super panties in a twist." Maggie smirked smugly, before turning her attention to Alex. "Hey Alex I'm back like I promised."_

_"Promised?" (Y/n) Shot to her feet. Her eyes are glaring at the shorter woman if she had failed to burn a hole through her once she was about to do it again. "You've been here before?" Now the Super's mind raged like a violent storm that thundered and battered her skull, was this why Alex seemingly hated her, she was undoubtedly impatient with her, and that wasn't Alex, but then she wasn't herself._

_Maggie nodded going to sit on the space at the edge of Alex's bed, (Y/n) watched as Maggie picked up Alex's hand and caressed it._

_Anger, burning red hot anger pierced through her so much that (Y/n) knew one thing, either she left now or kill Maggie Sawyer._

_(Y/n) opened her mouth to speak and announce her exit but the sight of Alex smiling at Maggie as though at last she felt safe was too much and with an angry strop, (Y/n) stormed from the room and slammed the door behind her._

Bear lifted his little head to see the stray tear fall from a(Y/n)'s eye. He didn't like to see her cry; it made him sad; he loved it when she laughed and smiled. In no time he had moved from (Y/n)'s lap to sit upright, his head tucked under her neck in his form of a hug.

(Y/n) Threw aside the glass and wrapped her arms around her furry friend's body, feeling thankful Alex had been so kind-hearted to being the little guy home. The thought of being all alone at that moment filled her with dread.

In the distance a sudden scream filled (Y/n)'s hearing, patting Bear on the back she pulled him off her. Seeing his big eyes filled with concern. "It's okay; I gotta go and save the world again."

Woof! Woof!

"Yeah, see you know." (Y/n) Smiled cupping her hand around his muzzle, his whiskers tickling her fingers.

xxx

(Y/n) Slammed the door behind her, grumbling under her breath about over dramatic women, when she'd arrived at her destination in full on Superwoman mode ready to kick some criminal ass like she had wanted to do to Luthor days before and finally get out some rage. She'd found a woman stood on top of a table in her back garden hiding from a mouse.

A tiny white cute mouse with an even smaller pink nose that had been her bad guy for the day.

She'd happily slung her suite for the day if there were any more killer mice to hunt Kara could do it.

"(Y/n)." Kara suddenly appeared from the kitchen.

"What are you doing in my kitchen? You know after last time you are banned from my kitchen." (Y/n) warned.

"I wasn't cooking; Grace said that Alex was physically fit to come home, so I brought her home," Kara replied cautiously; she knew that her cousin was having a tough time dealing with what was happening, Kara worried about leaving (Y/n) to deal with Alex alone.

"Oh, where is she?"  _She hates me anyway; she's probably arranging a play date with Sawyer._

"She's Just..." before Kara could finish Alex appeared from behind the door that led to the dining room, the room that she and (Y/n) hardly ever used but Yogi had decided was his favorite room.

Alex's mouth dropped wide open as her eyes fell on the strange woman, long (h/c) hair hung about her shoulders and framed her face. Plump, kissable lips stood out wantonly against soft silky skin. With eyes so (e/c) that Alex felt for sure that she'd never in her life seen a color so vibrant and deep, and yet she had, she sensed something deep down in the pit of her soul.

(Y/n) frowned. "Brilliant now she's lost the power of speech, sort this out Kara I need to feed Bear and Yogi."

Alex rushed across to Kara and yanked on her arm until she was facing her. "Who is that?" Alex whispered so she hoped the beautiful woman wouldn't hear her.

Kara looked at her sister confused, hadn't she just spent days with (Y/n) in the DEO? And then a thought came to the Kryptonian, Alex had been with Superwoman, not (Y/n). "That's (Y/n), the woman you're married to Alex."

Alex gaped at the closed kitchen door. "I'm married to her?"

"Yes." Kara agreed.

"Who's the one in the mask I knew she was lying, but this one...." Alex trailed off as Kara watched her sister, the amnesia had taken on a strange form where now Alex believed Superwoman and (Y/n) were two different people and then with a gasp Kara realized, Alex didn't know she was Supergirl anymore. Just like that, the Supers had lost the best ally anyone could ask.

(Y/n) took that moment to return from the kitchen, Bear and Yogi fed and watered, she was tired and wanted to sleep for a million years in the hope this would all be a horrid dream. "The fur babies sorted, I'm jumping into the shower."

"Should I help you with that?" Alex blurted out, her face immediately turning as red as a Lobster.

"Excuse me?" asked (Y/n) caught off guard, that afternoon Alex had been impatient and resentful, singing the praises of Maggie Sawyer, now she wanted to help her in the shower.

"Alex!" Kara gasped in utter mortification.

Alex shrugged innocently. "I'm just trying to be helpful." 


	38. Misery Loves Company

(Y/n) let out a pleasurable moan as she moved closer into warm, willing arms, in her sleep, there was something familiar and comforting about them.

The few nights alone without Alex had been too long and lonely, and now safe, solid arms of security held her, it wasn't just armed, (Y/n) realized as she fitted smugly against a warm form body. The realization was alarming.

Alex had lost her memory she wouldn't be in their bed now with her, who the hell had the nerve to crawl into her bed and take her wife's place?

(Y/n) Opened her eyes slowly and found herself somehow wrapped around a body, her chin rested on a very familiar breast as a soft snore rung out above her.  _It is Alex, what is she doing here? (_ Y/n) Had made up the bed in the spare room, the one they would need for when Eliza and Jeremiah arrived. Tonight, however, Alex had taken that bed, or so (Y/n) had thought.

For all the world (Y/n) wanted to stay, wanted to close her eyes and bask in Alex's close presence, (Y/n) wanted to pretend that she had no idea what had happened and fall back to sleep. While that idea was tempting (Y/n) knew it was wrong, the thought of taking advantage of Alex's amnesia even though she was her wife was not a happy one.

Careful not to wake Alex, (Y/n) slid from out of Alex's embrace and moved to the furthest side of the bed as she could.

Alex reached out at the loss of contact, (Y/n) wanted to cry, the sight made it appear as though somewhere in the deepest recesses of Alex's mind she searched for (Y/n). The idea was too overwhelming.

Instead (Y/n) held her hand out and softly took possession of the one Alex offered in her sleep, the familiar feel of her warm, callused hand reminded (Y/n) if happier times. She wanted to be like Kara and be optimistic. (Y/n) Wanted to believe everything would turn out okay, and she knew for sure even if Alex never regained her memory that she'd make sure that Alex would fall in love with her all over again. Being without Alex was never an option even when (Y/n) fell deep down in a dark pit of misery; life without Alex would never be an option.

(Y/n) Sadly smiled as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep again, her hand still possessively holding Alex's.

                                                                                 xxx

The next day arrived soon enough, (Y/n) had awoken again to find that Alex had moved closer to her, and found her wife's arms fully wrapped around her, like a cruel joke, in sleep Alex wanted to be pressed up close to her but awake Alex hated her and was deeply suspicious.

That was to say she was those things about Superwoman, (Y/n) smirked a little, (Y/n) recognized Alex's shy glances and lingering looks.

(Y/n) Knew them very well, that gave her hope. Picking up the wooden spoon from inside the kitchen drawer (Y/n) took a glance towards the clock, only a few more hours and Alex's parents would arrive, (Y/n) wanted to prepare a banquet and show them she was a good wife.

(Y/n) also tried to distract herself from the misery, Alex was taking a tour around the house and at that moment standing in front of the vast photograph on the wall of the living room a curious gleam in her eyes.

"Why is it so big?" Alex asked the little dog who sat at her feet. "I look pretty good, though, don't I?" Alex directed her question to the small kitten who sat on the table, it had taken Yogi a long time to master the skill, but with some help from Bear, he'd found his way to sitting on the coffee table. "I think I do anyway."

Alex's gaze moved from the image of herself to the bold figure stood next to her, in a wedding dress and hair pulled up (Y/n) looked even more breathtaking than she had seemed usually, it was the smile on her face however that enchanted Alex, similar to the one she wore. The image was huge, but it conveyed in one image a feeling that Alex couldn't understand. Not in her current state of amnesia, but somehow she knew this was right, it felt right. (Y/n) felt right.

Alex looked back down to Bear. "So I guess I am gay."

Alex swore she saw his brown eyes roll. If the little sweet dog could have spoken in that moment he'd have replied with a "Duh; you're massively gay, now go and kiss my Mom she's been far too sad."

The door suddenly rang as Bear with his little leg ran to the door barking and growling the tiny low growl that only he found threatening and scary. Alex followed in his wake, she may have amnesia, but that didn't mean she'd lost all idea of what she should do.

As she opened the door, she was given no time to react as a woman sprung through it and in no time at all she found herself grasped tightly in an embrace she feared she would never escape.

"Alex!" The woman said concerned, so concerned she had trouble catching her breath. "I'm your Mom, and this is your Dad," Eliza softly said as she held her daughter's face between her hands. "We're here now, Alex; we're here."

Alex didn't know why she felt the trickle of a teardrop fall down her cheek, she didn't understand why she felt her heart pull, or why she felt compelled to put her arms around the woman and hold her tightly, but Alex did.

Jeremiah has to stifle his own emotions as he watched his wife hold his daughter when they'd gotten the call from Kara he'd felt his heartbreak, he'd only just gotten his daughter back the thought of losing her again was too hard even to contemplate.

The kitchen door opened as (Y/n) emerged, her dark blue apron with the image of Wynonna Earp on the front holding a steaming gun, a gag gift from Alex, she'd been strolling through some online stores when she'd come across it a few months before and couldn't resist. (Y/n) Had claimed to hate it but hadn't worn anything but that. Flour dusted each cheek where she'd wiped at her face and not realized she had flour on her hands, her hair which was pulled up in a bun had messy trails falling all over her face.

Alex couldn't breathe, she knew if her mother hadn't been holding her up, she might have fallen. The woman was breathtaking, even as a messy flour covered cook (Y/n) was heavenly.  _Wow._

"Hey, I thought I heard the door and Bear barking like a crazy dog." (Y/n) smiled as Eliza marched forward to scoop her up in her arms.

"Are you okay honey?" Eliza whispered, so only (Y/n) could hear.

(Y/n) only nodded clinging to her mother-in-law for support thankful that the woman was finally here.

Jeremiah nervously scuffed his feet, his guilt still surrounding him; he put his hand anxiously on his daughter's shoulder. "Everything Okay, Alex?"

"I've lost my memory, but aside from that everything is just peachy," Alex replied, sarcastically.  _And I've got a crazy super claiming she's my wife, and an actual wife who is so beautiful I'm sure the sunset is jealous of her. But yeah life is good right now._

"Anyway Lena and Kara should be here soon, and dinner will be ready." (Y/n) smiled.

"Is she bringing the little one?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, they can't leave him alone, Lena said he's been difficult since we rescue him, that will be Lex's influence such a lovely guy." (Y/n) found her gaze moving to her wife, he'd been so lovely he'd taken her wife away from her, hurting Alex had been the worst thing he could do, there was nothing he'd ever be able to get away with ever again as long as he breathed and polluted the air with his presence. "But he should be okay, aside from the fact he now insists that we all call him Alexander, which makes him sound like some ancient king, Connor was much sweeter."

"I like children." Alex suddenly announced.

Everyone turned to look at the woman's random comment.

"Yes, we know dear." Eliza smiled at her daughter.

"You said you hated that apron, but you wear it all of the time," Alex added finding the information pushed suddenly out into the forefront of her brain that she couldn't speak it out loud.

(Y/n) watched her wife silently for a moment as Eliza and Jeremiah watched her in turn. "I do hate this, apron."

"Alex?" Eliza questioned.

Alex frowned, trying to bring forth more things that would impress her family when nothing came she let out a sigh of annoyance. "I don't know anything else."

(Y/n) let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"That's okay honey; it will come. It's good news that you had something come to you." Eliza smiled, turning to (Y/n) lifting an eyebrow. "It will all come in time."

"Yes, these neurotoxins are not always permanent, we don't always know that as we create them either. Maybe this one Luthor made was only for a short amount of time, or maybe something else is at Okay here, the mind is stronger than the toxin." Jeremiah said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

The front door opened as Kara swiftly moved inside followed by Lena who pulled along a sullen little boy, his cheeks flames red as he'd been performing a tantrum he hadn't wanted to go. "I don't want to go to stupid Aunty (Y/n)'s house!" He stamped his feet angrily.

(Y/n) lifted an eyebrow. "Wow, when did I become stupid Aunty (Y/n), freaking not making you any more cookies little dude."

"I don't want you stinky cookies!"

"Now hold on, I may be stupid, but don't ever call my cookies, stinky!" (Y/n) said sternly.

"Err (Y/n) please don't get into an argument with an eight-year-old boy." Lena sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand. "We've had this all the way here."

"Yeah, But (Y/n), hey." Kara waved happily. "I don't think your cookies are stinky." Kara smiled at her cousin.

"They are in the kitchen on the table." (Y/n) rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yess!" Wasting no time Kara was our through the kitchen door and tucking into the deliciously moist chocolate chip cookies.

"So, (Y/n) what are we having for dinner, because it sure does smell good." Jeremiah smiled.

Alex smiled, too; it did smell good. Her wife was beautiful and could cook, even if she did get into fights with children she was perfect. She'd woken up that morning to find herself surgically attached to the woman; her soft wanton curves had made Alex's heart race a thousand miles an hour, her pulse beat so hard in her veins she could feel the blood travel through. The need to run her hands along (Y/n)'s ample delicious curves was too strong to deny.

She had to; she didn't know how (Y/n) would feel about getting felt up so early in the morning, maybe they were the kind of couple which didn't have such an emotional connection. Alex had been researching online about what it meant to be a Lesbian, hoping maybe something could help twig her memories instead she'd found statistics and more statistics. A lot of Lesbian couples just stopped having sex. She hoped that wasn't the case; she'd want to kiss her wife's plump inviting lips sometime very soon.

(Y/n) Smiled secretly. When she and Alex had first moved in together, long before she'd found out about her powers. She'd made her this dish, they'd been at a point where they had messed around, lingering kisses on the sofa that almost went a little too far, or wondering hands that explored and delivered the taste of wanting more, but they'd never at that point had sex or anything close to it.

Alex had been sweet and nervous, and for once (Y/n) had liked someone enough to not care about sex, she'd enjoyed acting the teenager almost making out on the couch and missing the movie they'd been so dying to watch. (Y/n) Had made this dish on one such a night like that, and Alex had praised it highly. It was what (Y/n) had made in their first full night after she'd moved into Alex's apartment, and they hadn't had it since.

Now (Y/n) wanted to try to coax Alex's memories, of an apron could help somehow then why not a food dish. "We have Scallops with chorizo and pea purée for starters then Mongolian Beef Ramen for the main course and dessert we are having Lemon Posset."

"Eww, I hate possets." The boy complained.

"Do you like anything, you little .."

"(Y/n)" Lena warned.

"Little delightful scamp you, don't like possets, such a charming little guy." (Y/m) happily chimed her smiled far too wide to be real. "Such a lovely little dude Connor."

"My name is not Connor; it is Alexander!" The boy said stubbornly doling his arms over his chest and glaring at (Y/n).

"You and I aren't going to be friends for much longer kid." (Y/n) said impatiently.

Suddenly Alex crouched down on her toes to meet the child's height. "Hey, Alexander, such a lovely name. I think it suits you. You know what a posset is?"

"It's an ugly furry thing with a long nose and looks like a rat," Alexander said in disgust.

"That's a damn possum." (Y/n) rolled her eyes impatiently.

Lena glared at her cousin.

Alex smiled. "That is a possum, I'm sure if you ask your Aunt (Y/n), she will tell you what a posset is, and if you don't like it you can have the cookies, let's just hope Kara hasn't eaten them."

Alexander tried to hide a little chuckle that erupted almost silently from his lips. His eyes were moving from Alex's warm, reassuring ones, too (Y/n)'s slightly harsher ones. With a big swallow, he summoned up the courage to ask. "What is a posset?"

"Please." Alex prompted softly.

"What is a posset, please?" Alexander repeated.

(Y/n) Had been sidetracked by how good Alex was with the stubborn boy, it was horrible that even with amnesia, she only got more attractive. Especially as now she couldn't also wish for a hot make-out session to quench the thirst she'd built up. "Well, it was originally a popular British hot drink made of milk curdled with wine or ale, often spiced, which was often used as a remedy. In the 16th century, the drink evolved into a cream, sugar and citrus-based confection, which is still consumed today as a cold set dessert similar to syllabub."

"You see, it's just like a pannacotta and (Y/n) makes the best Panna cottas ever." Alex smiled reassuringly.

Lena lifted her gaze down Alex and Connor; she couldn't face calling him Alexander and lifting an interested brow at her cousin, wondering if she'd heard the same thing. Had (Y/n) made a pannacotta during the short time Alex had been back home.

Reading her cousin's question (Y/n) shook her head in reply. Their argument had been solved the way most of their disagreements had been resolved, by just one hug. Lena has arrived one night after she'd left Connor with Kara, the idea of her cousin alone and worrying about her wife had been too much, as soon as (Y/n) pulled the door open she'd thrown herself into her arms, and that had been that, lots of apologies and tears from both sides.

Not talking had hurt more than the actual argument in the first place, and Lena acknowledged that everything she'd said she'd said in anger and worry. (Y/n) had understood.

"So, let's all sit down, and I'll bring the food out." (Y/n) smiled clapping her hands together with enthusiasm.

"I'll help you." Alex followed hot on her wife's heels.

Lena shook her head. "Even with amnesia, she's got it bad for (Y/n)."

"The heart never forgets." Eliza smiled clinging to her husband's arm; she knew more about that than most.

                                                                                                   xxx

The plates jiggled and clanged together as (Y/n) pulled the dishes from the cupboard. Just as she did, a hand landed on hers.

When (Y/n) turned to the side, Alex stood close, too close. "Let me help you. "

"I'm okay." (Y/n) replied caught in the spell of Alex's lips, her eyes moving from her wife's lips to her eyes as though (Y/n) had no control over them.

Alex held her breath intoxicated. "I...I want to help you."

"Okay." (Y/n) gave in reluctantly moving to pick up the knives and fork from the draw.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alex whispered.

"Anything."

"Can you remember our first kiss?" It had been something that Alex had been fascinated by for hours, she'd dreamed of something the night before, but the figure had been shadowy, and she couldn't tell who it was. At first, she'd thought it was Maggie but the more she thought about it, the more time she'd spent with (Y/n), the more she knew she was wrong.

"Of course I can. I remember it as though it was just a moment ago; it was the best first kiss I've ever had." (Y/n) smiled at the memory. "It took you a while though; I'm pretty sure I was dropping hints like crazy, and things kept happening that stopped us. Then one night after you'd missed our first date, I opened my apartment door and there you were all tired and beat up but you'd come to me despite having a hard night at work, and I felt my heart beat, thaw from its Icy confines and live."

Alex stares open-mouthed at (Y/n). "That must have been some kiss."

_Alex had edged closer until there was no space between them at all; she could feel the heat from (Y/n), smell her sweet, enticing scent. (y/n) closed her eyes against the feel of Alex's finger gently twirling strands of her hair._

_"So do I get a second date?" Alex whispered her face now only inches from ( y/n)'s breath gently fanning her cheek, causing the chef to shiver at her nearness._

_"Yes, a second date, but you have to warn any runaway criminals if anything interrupts us again. I may kill them." ( y/n) breathed huskily, moving forward slightly to connect her lips to the brunette, releasing a small moan when she deepened the kiss._

"And I got a second date." Alex smiled happily.

(Y/n) laughed for the first time since they'd brought Alex into the DEO, her memory wiped. "Yes, you did."

"So, I thought that I should get another, to help with my memory," Alex said as she cautiously closed the distance between them.

(Y/n) started stunned. "You want to kiss me?"

"Yes," Alex admitted, stopping in front of (Y/n) reaching her finger out to draw soft, gentle lines across (Y/n)'s jawline. "The truth is since I came home and saw you I'd had this intense sense of belonging, like you live somewhere inside me and I can't get you out, I don't think I want you to leave."

"I'm not leaving." (Y/n) whispered lost in Alex's eyes.

"Good, can I kiss you, please?" Alex's finger explored (Y/n)'s bottom lip.

"You never have to ask." (Y/n) Swallowed her nervousness mentally preparing her brain not to go into meltdown.

Alex held her breath as she moved in closer, her lips now only a short distance from (Y/n)'s, the feel of the woman's commanding presence was intoxicating, it pulled Alex nearer until their lips almost met.

"Hey, guys, we're hungry out here!" Kara shouted as she banged on the door spiking the moment.

(Y/n) Growled at the door as Alex turned away, frustrated she'd almost done it. Kara had taken up her old job of stopping any fun there was to be had with Alex.  _No more cookies for Kara!_


	39. Remembering Alexandra Danvers

The soft glow from the candles scattered casually around the room danced merrily as the flames burned away, the fire roaring in the fireplace set the sound of wood scattering and spitting through the air.

 

After dinner Alex has willingly volunteered to help (Y/n) clear the dishes along with the rest of the table, sadly Eliza had also joined in so she had been denied more alone time with her delightful wife.

 

After everything was cleared away, everyone had sat around the lounge as Eliza had with a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes pulled out her photo albums. Kara had smile happily as Alex stared unaffected, she knew what was coming.

 

So everyone had taken their places, around the couch, in various places on the ground, Connor, who still preferred to be addressed as Alexander had decided to venture away from the adults with his tired little legs and curl up on the fluffy rug with Bear and sleep. Lena's watchful eye kept drifting over to him every few seconds.

 

Eliza had perched herself next to Alex, Jeremiah on the other side of his wife, as Kara and (Y/n) sat on cushions on the floor in front of them. Eliza had spent the last thirty-five minutes pulling up pictures of Alex in various stage of her life.

 

"OMG let me see that one!" (Y/n) gasped as she lunges forward at her mother-in-law reviewing the Polaroid of a seven-year-old Alex dressed as a cowboy. "This is adorable, why haven't you shown us this before?"

 

"Gotta keep some things back (Y/n)." Eliza teased.

 

Alex grimaced when she saw the next picture in the pile Eliza had pulled from the book, she'd not recognized one moment in the book, it was scary and unsatisfying both at the same time. Occasionally Alex would look at (Y/n) and see her reaction, it was so strange to see (Y/n) so happy at images of a younger Alex.

 

Alex smiled, some things were nice.

 

"This was a birthday party for one of your school friends Alex, you wouldn't go as anything other than a cowboy." Eliza smiled as she gently took the picture from (Y/n) and gave it to Alex.

 

"You even have the spurs, Alex." Kara laughed.

 

An old memory jumped into (Y/n)'s head, during her labors set out by Harmonia on Mount Olympus she's encountered an Alex clad in fully cowgirl gear. Baby Alex was cute as a little cowgirl but fully grown Alex would be far more pleasing to the eyes, in her hat and a check shirt. Remember that fantasy to tell Alex when she has her memory back.

 

"You wouldn't take it off all night," Jeremiah added with a chuckle. "You had to sleep in it."

 

"Awwww." Alex, Kara and (Y/n) dang out together earning an eye roll from Alex.

 

"You always were stubborn Alex." Eliza smiled at her daughter, lifting her arm to softly run her fingers over Alex's cheek. "Too stubborn sometimes."

 

"Tell me about it." (Y/n) scoffed.

 

"I'm not stubborn!" Alex asserted with determination, she didn't feel she was stubborn.

 

"Yeah, you are Alex." Kara agreed.

 

"Sadly yes, my best friend married a very stubborn woman." Lena chuckled. "I warned her about that but as she's just as stubborn there was no reasoning with her."

 

(Y/n) frowned turning towards Lena with outrage in her eyes. She wasn't stubborn, Alex was the stubborn one, (Y/n) was the easy-going one. Wasn't it obvious?

 

Lena shrugged innocently she wasn't going to elaborate any further everyone knew the truth, that (Y/n) May even be the more stubborn of the couple, but Lena would save that revelation for another day.

 

                                                                                    xxx

 

Alex stood by the door, her legs braced wide as she was dressed now, not in her wedding dress but a deliciously sinful see-through black lingerie, her breasts lifted high into a full cleavage heaving that (Y/n) found herself lost in.

 

Alex smirked as she watched her wife's eyes bulge open with interest, then wander down the length of her body taking in every glorious inch of skin left exposed, She'd known what (Y/n) would be like when she had seen her wearing her little surprise.

 

"Wow." (Y/n) gasped.

 

Alex remained silent, clutching the object in her hand nervously.

 

"Wow." It was all (Y/n) could get out at that moment, after being rendered speechless.

 

"You like what you see?" Alex asked, her voice thick and seductive.

 

" Errr....huh....wow. "

 

"You've said that a few times," Alex said around a devilish smirk that made (Y/n) clench her thighs tightly together.

 

"Yeah.... ..I......wow."

 

Alex chuckled. "Now who is sounding like the nervous virgin bride in a trashy BBC Recency romp right now?"

 

"Really wishing I was one right now, oh my Fuck, Alex." (Y/n) suddenly felt a weight of momentary regret, if she'd known that Alex waited in her future and this was their wedding night, she'd definitely have kept her virginity just so her only image of intimacy would be Alex, that the thought of the first hands to touch her skin would be Alex. The first breathy whispered to be whispered in her ear would come from Alex, as it was she had to live with the fact that Alex would definitely be the last and only to do all of those things.

 

Alex cleared her throat feeling her confidence slid a little. "I..err brought a thing." Alex anxiously lifted the object in her hand higher.

 

(Y/n)'s eyes grew wide again eyeing the purple or blue strap-on in Alex's possession. "Holy crap did you find that here too? Crap this honeymoon suite has everything for two women on their wedding night, hey did they come with butt plugs too?" (Y/n) laughed slightly.

 

"No, I...well...it's mine.. no that's wrong it's ours." Alex blushed.

 

"Ours?" (Y/n) questioned not quite ready to jump to conclusions and get her hopes up.

 

"Yeah," Alex said moving closer. "I began thinking a lot after you told me about your dream about us, with one of these."

 

"Oh that dream, I definitely have not had any more of those recently." (Y/n) lied.

 

"You have, haven't you?" Alex teased.

 

"The last one was last night." (Y/n) admitted.

 

"Nice to know my wife was dreaming of me the night before our wedding."

 

"You're all I ever dream about."

 

Alex felt her heart melt at (Y/n)'s heartfelt words, throwing the strap-on into the edge of the bed Alex moved swiftly to hold (Y/n) in her arms. "I love you." She whispered softly. "Afterward I began thinking more and more about it, the idea suddenly was growing more and more charming, until hell, I was having those dreams too."

 

"Oh really?" (Y/n) asked suddenly up to full speed and in no doubt about just what was going to happen and just why Alex had seemed a little nervous. "So..." (Y/n) said smoothly waltzing to the foot of the bed with cat-like grace and seductively sitting on the edge, stretching her arms outward leaning back, looking deep into Alex's eyes as she bit her bottom lip seductively."Director Danvers, aren't you going to come over here and show your wife a good time?"

 

Alex smirked her eyebrow lifting high into the air. "If my wife asks very nicely."

 

"Oh, she can ask nicely, but I have a feeling showing you would be far more fun."

 

(Y/n)'s heart jumped as Alex came to stand in front of her, fitting in between (Y/n)'s legs, who took the opportunity to wrap her legs around Alex, pulling her close and trapping her. Alex moved eagerly melting into (Y/n)'s arms.

 

Alex Felt hands caress through her hair. (Y/n)'s lips parted, allowing Alex's tongue inside. Their tongues danced as (Y/n) pulled Alex on top of her, their bodies pressed together

 

The hungry kisses went on and on, the dancing flames of passion burning brighter, surrendering herself to (Y/n)'s embrace Alex let her hands run over (Y/n)'s stomach, then reaching up to cup (Y/n)'s left breast in her palm.

 

(Y/n) let out a moan as she pulled Alex's head away from her lips, looking into confused brown eyes (Y/n) felt too intoxicated to expand on her actions. "I need you now." She said in a heavy gasp.

 

Alex nodded, suddenly nervous lifting herself up and picking up the strap-on she'd discarded it.

 

Alex studies it in her hands, the ridiculous looking contraption felt heavy in her hands, would, (Y/n) laugh when she wore it?

 

"Alex, come on I'm dying here."

 

"What, oh yeah," Alex whispered slipping into the harness, trying to ignore the burning that shot across her cheeks, she caught a glimpse of it on the full-length mirror across the room as she turned around. It protruded outwards in a comical idiotic fashion, she did feel like an idiot and she knew she looked like one.

 

Alex shook herself, facing (Y/n) again who laid out on the bed her eyes greedily feasting on Alex, it gave the brown-eyed woman the confidence again, especially when her wife flashed her that smile that made her want to devour her with delicious delight.

 

"Don't leave me waiting." (Y/n) purred teaching forward to grab ahold of the end of the dildo and used it to pull Alex closer until their lips met in another kiss.

 

"You seem to like me with a cock." Alex chuckled.

 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes."Alex, has it escaped your attention yet? but I love you in anything, hell I love you out of everything, if it's you I love it, end of story."

 

"This is really weird," Alex said as she felt the dildo between her legs, it's cold artificial presence cool against her skin.

 

Alex looked up at her wife and saw the uncontained excitement and lust in (Y/n)'s eyes, and felt her entire body respond.

 

Reaching her hand out, (Y/n) took it in hers as she again pulled Alex with her. guiding her hand between (Y/n)'s legs, grinning as Alex gasped.

 

"Just in case you think I'm ready to laugh at you." (Y/n) reassured.

 

"So, you really are ready." Alex let out a strained chuckle.

 

"No one is ever going to look good in one of those Alex, they are hilarious but when it's us together, it's useful, when we're done it's gone again, your the one I'm here for, not it, now can you make me your wife, that's the thing right? Consummate it so you can't change your mind and get a refund."

 

Alex smirked. "As if I would." slowly circling (Y/n)'s clit with her middle finger, gently gliding over it feeling the soft, smooth slickness of it. (Y/n) let out a moan.

 

Moving onto her side Alex kissed (Y/n) slowly and deeply, sliding her tongue into her mouth and feeling her wife respond. Delighting in the feel of (Y/n) moaning into her mouth, feeling her own clit throb in response.

 

Still kissing, Alex places her hand on (Y/n)'s stomach and gradually moved it up towards her breasts. Taking the right one into her hand squeezing it firmly, (Y/n) arches her back in response. dipping her red head Alex took (Y/n)' s nipple into her mouth feeling it stiffen with her tongue and taking it gently between her teeth, flicking the tip of her tongue over it. Hearing (Y/n)'s small gasps Alex began to kiss down her stomach, soft little butterfly kisses that Alex knew would leave her wife wanting more. Alex run a lazy trail with her tongue back up (Y/n)'s stomach and moved to kiss her, then Alex jumped at the feel of it bump her thigh. "Fuck, I'd forgotten about that!"

 

"Who cares come here!" (Y/n) demanded, pulling Alex's head down to meet her lips, as Alex nibbled her bottom lip slightly before once again kissing down (Y/n)'s stomach, running her hands over her soft heated skin, touching as much of her as she can. "God, you are so beautiful."

 

Alex stopped when she reached the apex of (Y/n)'s legs, she smiled feeling confident that she knew where she was going, she moved into a comfortable position between (Y/n)'s legs.

 

Softly Alex licked up one lip before doing the same to the other. Hearing (Y/n) gasp, Alex used her fingers to part her wife's lips and lick all the way up her with a slow, sensuous lick. Loving the way (Y/n) arched herself to meet her, urging Alex on. Feeling herself get wetter, Alex became more urgent and began to circle (Y/n)'s clit with her eager tongue. moaning deeply and pushing her tongue into (Y/n) uncertain of whether it's her own tongue action or her moaning, (Y/n) cried Alex's name and grabbed her hair.

 

"Alex."

 

Feeling empowered Alex responded by circling her clit quicker now. (Y/n) responds, and Alex feels her starting to build up... "Ooph."

 

Alex paused at the action (Y/n) let out a disappointed noise quickly followed by one of anticipation as she watched Alex between her legs. The dildo is brushing against her moist center. Trying to push herself against it, Alex decided to tease her a little bit, pushing forward so just the tip entered her. (Y/n) let out a frustrated moan and her eyes reaching up to meet Alex's beseeching her.

 

Alex smiled at her.

 

"You're enjoying this too much."

 

"I know."

 

Keeping eye contact, Alex licked her thumb and then run it over (Y/n)'s clit. Slowly circling it, feeling (Y/n)'s leg jump a little as she moans. (Y/n) raised her legs and wrapped them around Alex's waist, pulling her wife towards her. As Alex moved on top of her, she thrust, and the dildo pushed hard into her. (Y/n)'s eyes widen and she moaned.

 

Alex looked down at (Y/n) feeling the weirdness of the situation she had no idea how it felt for her wife other than the gasps and moans of pleasure. Placing her hands on (Y/n)'s hips she thrust into her.

 

"Alex..." (Y/n) called out her wife's name and with each thrust rose to meet her. Alex began to feel a sensation building up within her. Her own clit is throbbing and aching to be touched but she didn't want to stop. She wanted to make the beautiful, sexy woman beneath her cum.

 

(Y/n) slid her hand down and began to rub her clit, slowly at first, then building speed. Alex hissed out "Fuck," (Y/n) might as well be touching her; she could feel every movement.

 

Knowing she was close, Alex smirked, she liked the idea of seeing (Y/n) lose it so quickly over this, it sent Alex into overdrive as She felt her own orgasm start to rip through her.

 

"Cum for me baby."

 

As if on command (Y/n) dug her nails hard into Alex's arm and came. "Alex!"

 

Alex felt the waves of her own orgasm pass over. Feeling (Y/n) shudder under her and knew they'd done it together.

 

Alex looked down on the red face of her wife, breathing hard. "Well, was it okay?"

 

(Y/n) blinked rapidly. "Fuck off Alex, you're just looking for compliments, you know how you were."

 

"Maybe my wife could tell me anyway," Alex smirked lowering herself onto her elbows kissing (Y/n) softly.

 

"You know damn well you nearly made my brain explode." (Y/n) said as she accepted Alex's kiss happily.

 

"Well, that was an interesting dream." Alex sighed rubbing her hand over her forehead to ease her frustration, was that a dream or was it a memory? Alex couldn't come up with an answer.

 

Alex shifted her head slightly to see the space next to her empty, sitting up quickly Alex's gaze set about the room but found no traces of (Y/n) anywhere. Where was she? Alex began to wonder, was she sleeping somewhere else? Was she using the bathroom? Was she flying to the moon with a jet pack? Alex considered all possibilities and cake up with the most negative.

 

Just as she was about to throw the covers from over her and jump out of bed to find the missing woman, the door opened and illuminated by the light from the hallway behind her was (Y/n).

 

Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"What are you doing?" (Y/n) whispered aware that Eliza and Jeremiah were in the room down the hall asleep.

 

"I woke up and you weren't here," Alex replied sadly. "I was coming to look for you."

 

(Y/n) smiled as she closed the door behind her and climbed into bed, "I was just using the bathroom and got sidetracked by a too cute Yogi scene so I took some pics."

 

Alex didn't settle back down into her pillow until (Y/n) was safely beside her, her own (h/c) head lying on her own pillow.

 

Alex's dream returned to her as her eyes followed the exposed curve of (Y/n)'s neck. Swallowing heard Alex tried to summon up the courage to speak, to say anything. Alex's eyes adjusting in the dark to see (Y/n)'s face, her closed eyes shut out the beauty of her eyes. "(Y/n)." Alex asked softly.

 

"Hmm."

 

"I didn't get to kiss you earlier."

 

In a split second (Y/n)'s eyes were wide open, all thoughts of sleep had departed and her heart was beating a mile a minute. "I forgot." Wtf (Y/n) no one would believe that!

 

A small smile creased the corner of Alex's mouth as she took in the woman's reaction. "So...there is no one to interrupt us now."

 

"Nope, no one." Just do it!

 

(Y/n) held her breath as Alex hovered closer, she was far too slow, (Y/n) could feel her hands itching to jump into action and pull Alex to her, plant a long hard long-awaited kiss to her lips like she'd been wanting to do in what had seemed like forever.

 

Just when (Y/n) felt it would happen Alex stopped and (Y/n) wanted to scream, she wanted to cuss out the cute, sexy adorable woman for teasing her.

 

"I forgot to ask if I could kiss you, please." Alex's earnest kind hearted soft voice made (Y/n) melt.

 

"Oh for..." dispensing with wasting any more time (Y/n) rose up swiftly until their lips touched and for a few silent seconds the two exchange a soft almost chaste kiss on the lips.

 

Instinctively Alex shifted herself so that she rested on top of (Y/n) her hands framing her wife's face as Alex deepened the kiss.

 

"Wow, Ok I thought you said you weren't gay." (Y/n) gasped as she managed to pull her lips from Alex's, only to be recaptured again by Alex's eager movements.

 

"I changed my mind," Alex spoke against (Y/n)'s lips, her dream had filled her with imaginings she was sure she had ever known of before and if they were more than dreams that meant she'd actually done that before. She'd done such things and they'd felt good, at least that was what her dream told her.

 

                                                                                           xxx

 

Alex furrowed her brow at the woman who sat opposite her, she remembered her from her days in the DEO recovering after she had first become struck with amnesia, but they'd never talked for a very long period of time.

 

The woman took a sip from her drink and smiled at Alex. "So your lovely wife not here?"

 

Alex didn't like the way she asked, as though she knew some great secret and was holding it in. "No, she's at work."

 

"Oh, and you aren't expecting any guests?" Lucy narrowed her eyes at the woman, her brown eyes searching Alex's face for signs of revelation.

 

"No, well my parents are here but they are out at the store, my Mother said she was cooking tonight and I don't know whether to be scared or not. I can't remember whether she is a good cook or not." Alex replied nervously.

 

Lucy laughed. "I meant someone else, Superwoman maybe?"

 

"Why would she be here?" Alex asked aggressively, she didn't want her to come by with her stories again.

 

"As if you wouldn't know," Lucy muttered under her breath but not quite low enough for Alex to not hear it.

 

Alex frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

 

"Alex, I know you have amnesia but you have to remember that you and Superwoman were having an affair," Lucy said as though it was something everyone knew about. She'd wanted to say it out loud for so long, ever since she'd seen Alex in her office with the super.

 

Alex's mouth fell open in utter shock. It couldn't be true, she couldn't have cheated on (Y/n), not the sweet and beautiful (Y/n)'s whose smile made her heart stop beating and her brain implode. "That can't be right." It doesn't feel right.

 

"I saw you with my own eyes," Lucy affirmed.

 

Alex stares at her in horror, the thing about not having any memories was there was just a blank canvas when she searched back through the catalog in her mind, Alex found nothing only what Lucy had told her. Now Alex felt her stomach turn in disgust. She'd cheated on her wife, and she'd had the nerve to want to kiss her, hell to do even more. "I need to leave."

 

"What?" Lucy gasped. "You can't leave (Y/n) I'm sure would kill me."

 

"I can't stay here, I cheated on my wife I don't deserve to stay here with her," Alex stressed, tears filling her eyes.

 

Just at that moment as Alex was flustered trying to gather her senses the front door opened and (Y/n) entered her eyes thunderous. "If I ever say again I'm going to help Cat Grant hit me across the head, that woman is a stubborn ass!"

 

"Hey (Y/n)." Lucy smiled peeking around from behind Alex where she had been hidden. "Another fan of Ms. Grant."

 

"You could say that." (Y/n) sighed.

 

"She's more than a fan, she's her stepdaughter." Alex shrugged suddenly departing information she had no idea where it had come from.

 

(Y/n) gasped at her wife in shock. "Yes she is, you remembered that?"

 

The shocked eased away quickly and Alex was left with a gaping hole of guilt. She was a cheat and she didn't deserve (Y/n).

 

"I was just visiting, I've got some errands to run." Lucy quickly made her excuses, rejecting her own desires to stay and fangirl over Cat Grant with (Y/n) and leave the couple alone.

 

"She left quickly." (Y/n) shrugged pulling off her coat and throwing it against the sofa slumped down against it. "I swear Cat is insufferable."

 

Alex remained silent, watching (Y/n). "I need to leave."

 

"Oh yeah where are you going? You managed to escape Eliza I'm not sure that's possible and even if you did why would you want to?" (Y/n) laughed.

 

"(Y/n) I need to tell you something." Alex said seriously sitting down next to her wife and pulling her hands into her lap. "I need you to know this and I'm willing to accept the co sequences for my actions."

 

(Y/n) frowned. If Maggie Sawyer has been taking advantage again I'm going to totally destroy her! "Okay."

 

Alex took a big deep breath. "I've been having an affair."

 

(Y/n) couldn't help it, the thought was just too strange, (Y/n) let out a burst of laughter.

 

"You find this funny?" Alex asked perplexed.

 

"No, no but who were you having this affair with?"

 

"Superwoman." Alex cringed.

 

"Superwoman..." (Y/n) repeated, things were definitely getting strange. "You have been cheating on me with Superwoman?"

 

"I don't know why I did it (Y/n), I don't know why but this explains why she was always at the DEO stalking me," Alex stressed, it made sense now she was trying to capitalize on the situation.

 

"Alex."

 

"You have to believe I'm so sorry and I would never do it again, it was a different me.."

 

"Alex."

 

"Please (Y/n) listen to me."

 

(Y/n) not having any luck in making Alex listen to her instead lunged forward and placed a long hard kiss to Alex's lips, her hands framing her red cheeks.

 

"That always helps to keep you quiet." (Y/n) smiled pulling backward slightly. "Alex, you didn't cheat with Superwoman, it's impossible for you to cheat with Superwoman."

 

"But Lucy saw me." Alex's heart broke at the words.

 

(Y/n) smiled warmly, "So, even if she did see you with Superwoman it's not cheating."

 

"How can you say that?" Alex tried to break away from (Y/n)'s grip but (Y/n) would not let her go.

 

"Because it's not cheating if you are kissing your wife."

 

"What?"

 

"Alex, I'm Superwoman, didn't you notice that when she was with you at the DEO I was not, and when I was she wasn't, we're the same person." (Y/n) said with a smile.

 

Alex's mouth fell open. "You are Superwoman? But..." I didn't like her.

 

"The world owns Superwoman Alex, they brand her someone's new love interest every day, but me, the whole world knows I'm (Y/n) Danvers, your wife and no one can ever change that."

 

Relief flooded Alex, if (Y/n) was Superwoman that would mean that some time Alex would get to see her in that right suit and now she knew that behind that mask it was (Y/n), Superwoman suddenly seemed very alluring.

 

"You'd never cheat Alex, we've been through so much, and it's not you." (Y/n) assured her wife.

 

What had started as hell had suddenly turned into one very promising situation indeed.

 

"Now let me tell you about Cat, OMG she is crazy I swear we were watching Supernatural, nothing else, I know I was supposed to be at work but Lena had a change of schedule so we couldn't film today, anyway and Cat's actually crying again, and I'm just sitting there like huh, why is she crying now? That show is the only thing that can get her to tear up....."

 

(Y/n) continued on her little story her hands waving in the air and her voice rising ever higher as Alex took in every single movement and note a bright smile on her face, of course, she'd never cheat, there was no one in the world quite like (Y/n). And she's all mine.


	40. A Danvers Night

"There is a supplement now that can make your secretion smell and taste fruity and sweet." Lena said as she scrolled down her Instagram feed.

 

(Y/n) who'd been content to write notes on her laptop for her review the next day on the sofa opposite her cousin lifted her head up, her mouth agape. "Great, just What I've been needing, I sniffed down there earlier and was like, (Y/n) you need to be fruity and sweet."

 

Lena nodded. "Apparently it's so you can taste and smell good for your man."

 

"Man? Interesting and is there a version for my man where his spunk will taste and smell fruity and sweet?" (Y/n) asked sarcastically.

 

"Of course not." Lena shrugged.

 

"Then I ain't buying it." (Y/n) laughed. "Also pretty sure even with amnesia Alex would kick any guys butt I brought home, and I mean with her right hand tied behind her back."

 

(Y/n) had made her way round to Lena's after Kara had promptly thrown her out of her own house, that may have been slightly melodramatic but it was what (Y/n) had told Lena when she'd arrived on her doorstep.

 

Kara was convinced that a Danvers Sister night was what would help Alex remember. (Y/n) had jumped at the idea, if anything could make her get her full memory back then it was a night with her sister.

 

So (Y/n) had packed up her laptop and headed to Lena's where she'd been informed she could stay but would have to keep the volume down as the mini Lex was asleep.

 

Lena eyes her cousin mischievously, her finger pressing against the screen as she pulled it up and down, her long red finger nail gently tapping against the screen. "So....(Y/n).."

 

"Ask it and you die." (Y/n) said as she typed away at her keyboard.

 

Lena chuckled more convinced she should tease her cousin than ever. "Come on you can't expect me not to ask it, does she, does Alex require this delightful produce or is she already as sweet as honey?" Lena wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

 

(Y/n)'s eyes appeared over the top of her laptop. "None of your business you little creep."

 

"Oh come on don't be such a prude, should I order some of this for Alex?" Lena continued her campaign.

 

"Alex is perfectly normal thank you, she tastes as a woman is supposed to not Mountain Dew and starbursts." (Y/n) replied reluctantly, hoping now she could go back to her work and end the conversation but Lena had other plans.

 

As sly as a snake Lena slithered across the floor to sit in the chair next to (Y/n). "Come on, did I pick the wrong Danvers sister?"

 

(Y/n) pursed her lips and turned to face Lena she'd gone too far and now it was time for (Y/n) to have her revenge and she knew just the thing to use. She'd been keeping it for just such an occasion.

 

The chef grinned happily at Lena. "Fine, you asked for this one Lena, let me tell you about the time when I was seventeen and I had a sex dream about Lillian."

 

"OMG (Y/n) that's below the belt." Lena gasped in shock and disgust throwing herself from the chair and grasping for her bottle of whiskey.

 

"It was a very vivid dream Lena, it was right in your office that you sit in every day." (Y/n) taunted the woman.

 

"Ahhhhh no shut up!" Lena shouted as loudly as she dared which wasn't very loud as she was afraid of waking the little boy up.

 

(Y/n) laughed. "Oh yes, it was absolutely on your desk and I recall she was very good, great tongue action."

 

Planting her hands firmly over her ears Lena shook her head, she did t need this detail, she didn't need this image in her head, and (Y/n) was evil for telling her. "No, no, no, no, no, no shut up!"

 

"What's wrong Lena, Lillian didn't think I needed the crappy stuff to make me taste sweet and fruity, in fact, I think I recall her words as.."

 

"Enough, Okay, Okay I get it Alex doesn't need it and she's perfect." Lena finally conceded.

 

(Y/n) nodded her head triumphantly. "Good, but I thought we'd already cleared that up before."

 

"I can't believe you had that kind of dream about Lillian." Lena tried to breathe properly again after her shock.

 

"Before this moment it was always on the nightmare category of my dreams but after this, it may have been one of my better ones." (Y/n) smirked. "Be useful and get me some orange juice, please."

 

"We run out, Kara and Connor drank it all." Lena shrugged.

 

"OMG everyone in your apartment eats too much." (Y/n) complained.

 

"My girlfriend and basically my son." Lena shrugged. "What would you have me do, throw them out so you can have all of the orange juice."

 

"At least I'd have orange juice, now she's at my place drinking my orange juice."

 

Lena rolled her eyes, retaking her place on the couch and returning to strolling through her social media feed, nothing interesting just the usual mindless rubbish.

 

"She's probably eating my Cannellonis too!" (Y/n) gasped at the realization, quickly fumbling for her phone.

 

"What are you doing?" Lena asked puzzled.

 

"Calling Alex to rescue my Cannelloni."

 

"Put the damn phone down, you can't call over Cannelloni." Lena sighed. "Just accept it's gone and make more."

 

"Accept they are gone and make more, What a terrible bit of advice." (Y/n) shugged impatiently.

 

                                                                                 xxx

 

Alex caught her eyes drifting to her cell phone that had laid out abandoned on the table ever since (Y/n) had left, she'd hoped for a call or a text message anything that would tell her that (Y/n) was thinking of we, that she was missing her.

 

Kara caught her sister again. "Alex, stop worrying about that, (Y/n) hardly ever calls during Sister night, she may message a little but she never calls you."

 

"Never?" Alex asked disappointed.

 

"Never." Kara smiled happily putting the last of the delicious homemade Cannelloni into her mouth. "My compliments to the chef."

 

Alex frowned unhappily, she never called at all, she just left and had fun without her? That didn't seem right.

 

"Stop being all melodramatic Alex, we are lucky you chose (Y/n) not someone like Maggie who hated the idea of our sister time together," Kara said honestly, reaching for the big glass of orange juice and gulping it down.

 

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

 

Kara shrugged innocently. "You dated Maggie Sawyer before (Y/n), well, in fact, you were engaged."

 

"Engaged!" Alex shrieked.

 

Kara nodded.

 

Alex fell into stunned silence, her mind now thinking back to the times Maggie had come to visit her while she had been at the DEO after her memory loss. The hostility that the detective had for Superwoman and that Superwoman had for the detective now made so much sense, did they both fight over her? Did she have an affair with (Y/n) that ended her relationship with Maggie? Was Alex the bad guy after all? Nervously Alex decided to press Kara for more information. "So, what happened why didn't I marry Maggie and not (Y/n)?"

 

Because you had sense. Kara's mind raged but of course, she couldn't say that and it really wasn't the truth. Especially as she was definitely biased now in (Y/n)'s favor. "When it came down to it you and Maggie wanted different things you wanted children and the white picket fence and Maggie didn't."

 

Relief flooded through Alex. "And (Y/n) does want those things?"

 

Kara scoffed. "Err yeah, you actually had a weird encounter with your daughter who came back from the future."

 

"What, What was she like? Did she look like (Y/n)?" Alex gasped excitedly.

 

"I didn't meet her, there were some strange things happening at the time and (Y/n)'s mother basically hates you more than anyone in the world." Kara shrugged.

 

"Why would she hate me?"

 

Kara weighed up her answer. "Hmm, I think because you give (Y/n) things that she never could."

 

"Things?" Alex asked intrigued.

 

"Listen, Alex, you do know all of these things but it's weird talking like this, even though I know (Y/n) wouldn't mind it, but Kharys left (Y/n) when she was a kid with just her Dad, and there was some trouble when she returned. You and she had busted moved in together and Kharys brought on some surprises and some more lies."

 

"What happened?"

 

"Hmm, Alex I'm not sure you are going to like this bit." Kara cringed.

 

"Just tell me." Alex pushed her sister to expand.

 

Kara winced she wanted to eat more Cannelloni and drink more orange juice, she was sure she'd seen some mint chocolate chip in the freezer too. "You left (Y/n) to go back to Maggie, in fact, I think you dumped (Y/n) right in front of Maggie and it was not pretty Alex, you came very close to losing (Y/n)."

 

"I did cheat," Alex announced dramatically her eyes filling with tears.

 

"What, no you never cheated Alex, you were just a major heartless bitch for a little while."

 

"What?" Alex asked in utter horror.

 

"Yep I have to tell you this Alex there were times then when I hated you so much, but luckily you saw the light." Kara smiled happily, everything had turned out happily and for the better. Even better for herself as she had Lena now.

 

"Saw the light, how?"

 

"Well, (Y/n) began dating Sara, they tell me she's a hot blonde but I don't see it myself." Kara pouted. I don't like how she looks at Lena.

 

"Wait a minute, Sara Lance Sara? Is that the one (Y/n) dated?"

 

"That's the one."

 

"OMG, she's gorgeous why did (Y/n) dump her to get back with me?" Alex asked confused.

 

Kara felt a headache coming on. "Alex, we have a lot to talk about on this subject." And far too much time to find myself damaged.

 

"Just tell me!" Alex demanded.

 

"Fine, it's not very hard an answer Alex. (Y/n) loves you, like she really loves you, the real true love." Kara shrugged with a soppy big smile on her face. "You lucked out Alex, and that's the story love always wins."

 

Love always wins, yet she hasn't called me or messaged me since she left. "Does she usually call?"

 

"Didn't I answer this question already? Sometimes she does but mostly she doesn't, I told you she wants us to spend time together, sometimes we do nights all together but I like these nights too with just you and me, do you remember those times yet?" Kara asked her sister warily.

 

Alex shook her head, she tried to call forth the memories that Kara seemed to want to evoke but all Alex saw was a dark mist covering everything. "No."

 

"Oh, well, of course, we mustn't rush things, let's go and steal some of (Y/n)'sice cream and watch a really crappy movie."

 

"Do you think I will ever get my memory back? I hate always feeling so out of the loop, on the back foot." Alex asked honestly stalling Kara for a moment in her reply.

 

"I think you will get your memory back, you don't have to be on the back foot Alex, we love you so much, wed never let anything bad happen to you." Kara smiled warmly, reaching out to hold her sister's hand. "I love you."

 

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know why I know but I feel like, I love you too."

 

Just as Kara smiled in agreement Alex's phone buzzed, quickly she picked it up and as Kara had said was a message from (Y/n), the message was short but it was simple and as Kara had explained non-invasive for what she and Kara had been doing.

 

I love you, Alex, I hope you are having fun.

 

See you tomorrow.

 

Love (Y/n). 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

 

Kara smiled smugly. "See, I told you."

 

Alex laughed happily. "Shut up you, it's my ice cream and there is no way I'm sharing with you."

 

"Oh Alex, I'm sorry to inform you that is not how things usually work between us Danvers Sisters, you will learn soon enough." Kara smiled tapping Alex in the shoulder, there was something in her sister's tone that reminded her of the old Alex. Maybe hope wasn't lost.

 

She'd remembered bits about (Y/n) there was hope that Alex would remember everything soon.


	41. All Together

Alex didn't know how she'd done it.

 

Alex didn't know why she had done it.

 

Alex especially hadn't known how to get out of the situation she found herself in now, all she knew was she'd wanted to spend the night alone with (Y/n) and instead she'd ended up with a house full of crazy people.

 

From her place behind the kitchen door, her head sticking out to secretly view the carnage and chaos that was going on in their living room, Alex swallowed hard against the lump in her throat, this was going to be a very long night.

 

"Are you still sulking?" An amused voice asked from behind her.

 

Alex quickly closed the door and was met with (Y/n)'s bright smile, the sight always made Alex's legs feel weak. "When do they leave?"

 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Well as they are all family Alex I thought it would be a little rude to throw them out."

 

Alex pouted watching (Y/n) stroll towards the oven and pull out the delicious smelling Caramel Apple crumble pie. It looked great but Alex's attention run more to the elegant curve of (Y/n)'s neck, the unmistakable scent that was (Y/n), Alex caught herself slipping back to the memory of that morning, of running her tongue across her wife's soft neck and hearing the sexual moans that escaped (Y/n).

 

"Perfect as always." (Y/n) smiled as she smelled the delicacy. "This is my next recipe for the food vlog, and they are my guinea pigs." The chef chuckled.

 

"Is it bad to hope they get poisoned and have to go home early?" Alex asked.

 

"Yes it is very bad, especially as your Mom and Dad are staying here." (Y/n) chuckled. "Stop looking at me like a Hurt lost puppy."

 

"You aren't the same around me when we have visitors," Alex said sadly, she'd noticed it on the occasions they'd had visitors at first she thought she was imagining it but now she was sure she wasn't. "Or anyone."

 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, approaching her crestfallen wife and looping her arms around her neck, holding herself as close as she could without skipping inside Alex's shirt, which would have been a very good idea if they were all alone. "You realize that people wouldn't like me jumping your bones in front of them right? I'm not different, I'm more subtle you just ignore my innuendo and eye movements, get better at picking up on my signals and you'll know that while I may be across a room from you but ninety percent of the time I'm fantasizing about covering you in chocolate and eating every single bit off your very naked and extremely hot delicious body."

 

Alex blushed but couldn't help but feel proud of such a silly thing. "We can't ever do that again, I thought I'd die when Kara caught us that time." Alex chuckled not realizing what she had said, not until she looked up and saw (Y/n) stunned face.

 

"What?" Alex shrugged as though nothing had happened.

 

"You keep doing this." (Y/n) said breathlessly cupping her wife's face in her hands. "Catching me unaware and remembering things, OMG Alex I can't believe you remembered that."

 

Alex grew silent for a moment unsure of what she remembered but suddenly her mind eased of fog and all's he saw was herself spread eagle on her bed in their old apartment with Kara's face as red as a tomato. "I remember Kara was not happy."

 

(Y/n) burst into a strange episode that was an equal laugh and equal sobs. "You keep amazing me."

 

"I do?"

 

"You have no idea how terrified I was when it happened, and when you acted as you hated me in those first few days I nearly died it hurt so much, but like always you show us how strong you are and you keep your promises always, never have you once ever let me or anyone down."

 

Alex couldn't stand to see the tears fall from her wife's face, in a split second she'd pulled her fully into her arms and held her right. The uncertainty and vulnerability had fled for a moment and she felt a familiarity with taking control, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you, I was scared too, so scared it felt like I was standing on the edge of a large ominous cliff in the pitch black and I couldn't move because one wrong step and I'd fall off." Alex said softly running her fingers through the long strands of (Y/n)'s (h/c) hair. "And then I came home and I saw you, and suddenly there was light away from the edge to guide me and I was safe again, I keep walking towards your light it's the only thing that helps me."

 

"You see, you say things like that and expect me to not want to jump your bones at every chance I get." (Y/n) held Alex tighter. "I love you, Alex Danvers, I love you so much."

 

"I love you," Alex replied feeling her own tears fall at the feeling of being engulfed by such emotions she couldn't quite keep them at bay. "Does this mean we can throw them all out?"

 

(Y/n) laughed out loudly. "No, but I like your thinking."

 

"You do?"

 

"Yep, just think Alex, when you get your memory back we'll be left all alone in this big old house, you know we still have the garage to christen." (Y/n) winked. "I have a hot fantasy where you fuck me on your bike, so hot."

 

"Christen ....we didn't?" Alex gasped. "My bike?"

 

(Y/n) nodded smugly. "Oh yes, every single room in this house you've, how shall I phrase this for you, had me in. We also talked about that fantasy." (Y/n) smirked. "I had a dream one night and I woke you up right in the middle of the night, probably not the greatest of things to do but you didn't mind after I told you about the dream." Alex hadn't minded at all, (Y/n) was pretty sure if Alex had a diary she'd have written it in at that very moment in permanent marker.

 

Alex felt her heart accelerate. "I have had you." Why do I like the sound of that?

 

"Ewww guys I can hear you, you know." A muffled voice called from the other side of the door, causing Alex and (Y/n) to fall into each other laughing unwilling yet to let go of each other.

 

"Kara has a skill for this, doesn't she?" Alex chuckled.

 

"She'd win a noble prize for it." (Y/n) agreed. "So...hurry up and get your memory back so we can fulfill my biker fantasy."

 

Alex's breath caught in her throat as an image of (Y/n) naked draped over her motorbike cake to her mind, (Y/n) with her secret tattoos and soft skin, Alex felt she could hyperventilate right there and then. "We could do it now, let's throw everyone out."

 

"I think we will traumatize Kara even more if we do, she's heard every word." (Y/n) chuckled. "Now come on, help me, get those blueberry cookies."

 

Alex nodded and quickly picked up the tray of cookies from the side, the familiar smell of blueberries caressed her nose with love, it was the same feeling she got whenever (Y/n) cooked, her love was the main ingredient. "When did you decide to be a chef?" Alex asked, had she ever asked (Y/n) that before? Did she already know the answer?

 

(Y/n) was caught unaware, by the question. "It was my Grandmother, when she was alive we would bake and cook, something my mother never did with me and from an early age, I would watch my Grandmother take ordinary ingredients and turn them into beauty. After she passed I didn't look at it the same way anymore until one day, suddenly it wasn't painful anymore to think of her, and when her image was drawn in my mind I smiled instead of sobbed, then I wanted to carry on her vision of art and beauty and that was how I decided to become a chef."

 

"Do you think she would have liked me?" Alex asked, touched by her wife's words.

 

(Y/n) quirked a smile. "My Grandmother would have adored you, Alex, she told me once when you find someone you can trust your heart to, never let them go. They are hard to find, not many people are gifted with more than one in a lifetime."

 

"That's me?" Alex smiled, it was a question but she knew the answer.

 

"That's you." (Y/n) laughed. "Only you."

 

"We talked about my Grandmother today," Alex said, when (Y/n) had been in work Eliza and Jeremiah had spent nearly all the day with her. It had been as usual a strange awkwardness but soon something else had taken over and she felt like a child again, getting attention from her parents.

 

"Did you remember anything about her?" (Y/n) asked hopefully.

 

"No, well I remembered she was sick but not why," Alex admitted. "So my Mom told me."

 

"Are you okay?" The chef asked quietly.

 

"Yeah, but it's a little like getting a slap in the face when you are expecting a kiss." Alex sighed. "Oh well, let's get back in there to the people who won't leave us alone."

 

(Y/n) laughed happily. "You know Alex, they won't leave us alone because they love you. Don't be so mean, the sooner we get out there the quicker we can get the night over."

 

"You do want them to leave!" Alex gasped as though she'd unraveled a big conspiracy.

 

"Of course, but it's no secret that I have a filthy mind and only think about getting you naked." (Y/n) winked before slipping into the room leaving Alex to follow in her path.


	42. A Sort Of First Date

"And you need my help because?" Lena asked confused.

 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, she'd already explained everything to Lena, how did she need more explanations. "Because I need you to help me choose what to wear, I have to make a good impression."

 

Lena pursed her ruby red lips, "Who are you trying to impress exactly?"

 

"Alex of course, when I came up with this replay of our first date I forgot Id actually have to worry about these things, what am I going to wear Lena?" (Y/n) stressed throwing various pieces of clothes from her closet onto the bed.

 

Lena day on the edge watching as the stray pieces of clothes scattered around her, (Y/n) now deep in the closet. "(Y/n)," Lena chuckled. "Come out of the closet, You came out once don't hide back inside."

 

(Y/n) poked her head around the door, her long (h/c) hair array. "Not funny."

 

"In case it has escaped your notice (Y/n) you already impressed Alex enough to get a wedding ring, I don't think you have to worry." Lena chuckled as she rose to her feet, the sound of the little boy playing in the other room with Bear and Yogi carried down the hall and into the bedroom.

 

It was a sweet sound that Lena has come to love, and cherish there was no way she could part with the boy at this point she was certain of it.

 

"Figured out Which Kryptonian is the kid's other parent?" (Y/n) asked pulled out a few more racks of clothes.

 

"Those are your jeans?" Lena pointed to a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees.

 

(Y/n) felt her face blush. "No, they are Alex's when she was in the DEO after the accident I missed her so I may have gone into her closet and worn some of her clothes."

 

"What?"

 

"I wanted to feel close to her again, in the nights I slept on her pillow, but you didn't answer my question, which Kryptonian is it?"

 

"I don't know yet," Lena said honestly.

 

"OMG, what if it's me?" (Y/n) gasped in horror. "I don't want a kid with your crazy brother, OMG what would Alex say it's like cheating!"

 

"Firstly shut up, it's not you, Lex isn't that crazy and secondly choose something to wear or you will be late."

 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes it was a perfectly okay thing to worry about, she did t want a child with anyone but Alex, how would she even approach that subject to Alex without the woman murdering the crazed buffoon in cold blood.

 

Yet that idea also had merit. No more Lex Luthor.

 

Lena sighed dramatically. "I really hope that Kara is having more fun than I am right now."

 

"Of course she is Alex always knows what to do, she's not like me." (Y/n) sighed.

 

Suddenly Lena had a flash of inspiration, the best idea she'd had in a while. "(Y/n) it's time to pull out the red dress."

 

                                                                                 xxx

 

As it turned out Kara Danvers was not having more fun, Alex had decided to actually act out the moments before her first date with (Y/n) to the letter. Running around Kara's apartment chaotically bemoaning her lack of game with women and wishing she could be more smooth.

 

Kara tiles her eyes. "Alex stop worrying, you already married her you did the hard bits, it's just a date you've had thousands of these."

 

"None that I can remember, and I want to remember every single moment with (Y/n), I want to close my eyes and see the path we've walked together instead of a dark patch." Alex turned Ernest brown eyes towards her sister. "She's so..."

 

"Annoying?" Kara finished quickly.

 

"No, what the hell Kara!" Alex shrieked. "She's not annoying, she's so vital. Like if I'm not around her my heart will cease to exist and I'll die."

 

"Firstly let's not get dramatic, because (Y/n) actually loves you so she's not going anywhere for your heart to cease to exist." Kara rolled her eyes at her sisters' dramatics, Kara could not remember Alex being this dramatic. "Just choose what to wear because I am getting deja vu right now."

 

Alex felt her heart hitch, she needed to be perfect. When (Y/n) had suggested a date Alex had felt all of her words robbed from her throat, the only place that she had existed with her wife had been their home. Since Alex had returned home from the DEO she had barely left their home. Tonight however she was going on a date with (Y/n).

 

(Y/n) who made her heart accelerate and stop all at the same time, (Y/n) who was the most beautiful woman Alex had ever seen. She wanted to go on a date with Alex, and Alex needed to look equally as perfect.

 

"You over think things too much." Kara pointed her finger up knowingly. "You two go places all of the time, when she has to review a restaurant ninety percent of the time it's You she wants to take, the other ten percent she's stuck with me."

 

"Where are we going?" Alex asked again, all through the day she'd kept asking her sister the same question but Kara was not talking.

 

Kara smiled smugly. "That is a secret, but I know this, (Y/n) has created a beautiful night I know for sure you will be stunned by."

 

Kara jumped up from the stool she had been sat upon, rushing forward to place a kiss to her sister's cheek. "Wear whatever Alex it makes no difference, you could literally wear a cardboard box and (Y/n) wouldn't care. She'd still think you were the most beautiful woman in the world. We, Els, have a superior taste you know."

 

Alex frowned. "Els? That is Kryptonian, why would you have that name? (Y/n) told me that was her mother's name."

 

Kara took an anxious breath, her eyes wide behind her glasses she should have come out when (Y/n) had, but she'd been cautious even if it was Alex. What if someone had found out, Alex wasn't in a situation to face any fight that would follow that.

 

"Errr...."

 

Alex squinted her eyes and took in the flushed red face of her sister, there was something familiar about it. More than just the passing of a time they'd spent in each other's lives as vital essences to one another. "You....you are an El."

 

Kara felt her heart face. "Err..."

 

More moments filled Alex's brain, her brown eyes widened with realization, many realizations all involved Kara. "I hated you."

 

"Err yeah thanks for bringing that up," Kara replied wringing her hands together.

 

"You are Supergirl."

 

Kara stayed stone silent. Unsure what to say or do, did this mean that Alex had regained all of her memory?

 

Alex furrowed her brows for a moment trying to collect her thoughts. "Yes, I know you are, but we're sisters and..."

 

Kara waited anxiously biting her nails.

 

"Now I love you more than anything in the world and when you get hurt it kills me." Alex wondered.

 

Kara let the tears flow from her eyes as she threw herself at her sister. "Alex, you remembered, you remembered me, all of me."

 

Alex chuckled her own tears building in her eyes as she held her sister tighter. "You're hard to forget."

 

                                                                           xxx

 

Alex looked around her the dark night fell over her ominously, there was no one in sight and all she could hear was the sound of the city at night below them.

 

Supergirl, or Kara as she now knew her as had left her a few moments before and as time passed Alex grew concerned she'd been stood up.

 

Footsteps suddenly sounded as they grew closer, Alex's eyes watched for the direction they were heading from, the clearing in the trees until a familiar figure appeared.

 

"(Y/n)." Alex sighed in relief. "I thought you weren't coming."

 

(Y/n) chuckled moving closer, her hands held out before her to take Alex's. "Come with me."

 

"Where?" Alex asked spellbound by the stunning red dress (Y/n) wore, Alex couldn't remember seeing her in anything but pants or if she was very lucky nude.

 

(Y/n was a vibrant vision in red, Alex watched her mouth agape as she leads her away, her long red dress accentuated by the vast split that ran up the side revealing one perfectly formed leg, the plunge in her neckline far too low the slight whisper of a tattoo she had just above her right breast played peek-a-boo.

 

Her hair held up above her head only slight trails of hair escaped to cascade down her neck and try to shield her almost bare chest. Alex felt something beyond the stirrings of Lust, a familiar feeling as though this wasn't the first time she'd seen this dress.

 

"Just follow me and close your eyes, I have a surprise." (Y/n) smiled as Alex closed her eyes trusting (Y/n) to guide her safely. Holding Alex's hand (Y/n) lead Alex further ahead she's spent hours planning this and longer putting the plan into action.

 

"You're not going to lead me off the edge are you?" Alex chuckled.

 

"It wasn't on my list of activities but if you want me to I can, but I have to come and save you right after." (Y/n) joked as she came to a stop, her eyes proudly taking in the scene before her. "Okay open your eyes."

 

Slowly Alex opened her eyes, blinking at what met her. a picnic table set out in the middle of the mountain, covered with a red table cloth. Two chairs sat at either side of the table, all set out under a blanket of sparkling stars that twinkled and danced above them. Below them was National City both asleep and alive. The natural state for a metropolitan city at night.

 

"You did this?" Alex asked astounded.

 

(Y/n) nodded proudly. "I did, this place is special." Leading Alex towards the table unwilling to let go of her yet (Y/n) moved into her arms it had been too long apart the hours spent away from each other today had seemed long and endless. "Our very first Valentines Day you brought me here."

 

"Really? It's not very much is it?" Alex asked confused she felt for sure she'd have done something grand and big.

 

"It was everything." (Y/n) smiled. "You had Supergirl fly me here and there you were waiting for me, we spent the night under the stars, it was the most beautiful romantic night of my life."

 

Alex fixed her brows together trying to remember what (Y/n) could, nothing came to her frustrated she couldn't share in her wife's happiness Alex felt anger building up in her. Why couldn't she remember too? Why couldn't she feel the same way, she wanted to.

 

Alex had no further time to rage against her plight, (Y/n) had stopped her in her tracks their lips meeting softly. The kiss she'd longed for all day while she'd prepared her surprise for Alex.

 

Alex stepped closer into (Y/n) her hands minding into (Y/n)'s thighs, as her left hand slipped under the slit of her wife's dress and touched a soft silky leg. Alex let out a moan of approval.

 

(Y/n) felt her brain short circuit, Alex's tongue teasingly running around the seam of her lips. The frustrated Super let out a groan of impatience she hoped her wife would take pity on her soon. Pulling away even though her body and soul wanted to keep kissing Alex. "No Alex."

 

"What's wrong?" Alex asked confused. "You don't want to."

 

"Oh God Yes, always I want to, but not now, not yet."

 

"Oh." Alex nodded moving backward safely away from (Y/n), her features had taken on that of a scolded child.

 

(Y/n) stopped to think for a moment, but that was all it took her to launch herself swiftly at Alex and devour her lips with her own.

 

"I thought you didn't want to," Alex asked surprised.

 

"I said not now, but I can't wait Your too irresistible when you pout, so sexy."

 

"Sexy?" Alex asked perplexed she'd never thought of herself as sexy, but (Y/n) did?

 

(Y/n) purred in agreement. "Hmm, so sexy, stop talking and kiss me."

 

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex sang greedily pulling (Y/n) close her hands taking their place again at her wife's thighs as they played along the silky drapes of the red dress. Teasingly slipping inside the slit and close to (Y/n)'s sex.

 

                                                                                 xxx

 

"So, how sexy do you think I am?" Alex asked smugly, turning her head to face (Y/n) who lay back on the blanket recovering.

 

"You want me to inflate your ego and tell you." (Y/n) chuckled lightly.

 

"No, it's to help me remember better, you want me to regain my memory, don't you?" Alex corrected her wife, how else would she remember anything if she left bits out, knowing how alluring she was to her wife was a vital part of that.

 

Lifting herself up on her elbow (Y/n) but her bottom lip her finger lightly tracing across Alex's bottom lip. "Your the sexiest woman I've ever known, so beautiful. You have this smug arrogant sense of superiority at times an.."

 

"Wait this doesn't sound good." Alex protested.

 

"I know, I wouldn't have thought so either, then one day we were in a cell at the DEO trying to get information from a prisoner we'd just arrested trying to be Supergirl, and you began your super smug routine filled with I wanna punch you in the face fifteen million times till you tell me the truth line, and OMG all I wanted to do was throw myself at you and have you fuck me against the wall, hard."

 

Alex blinked wide-eyed. "Wow, why didn't you? I would have been up for that." Alex knew one thing by now about (Y/n) the woman was not shy about those things if she'd wanted that she'd have found a way to get it.

 

(Y/n) shrugged laying back down into the blanket and starting up at the stars in the night's sky. "You weren't mine then."

 

Alex felt sadness engulf her. "Was that when..."

 

(Y/n) nodded reaching across for Alex's hand and placing soft kisses to it. "I was with Sara, but my heart, oh goodness my heart wanted you so badly it hurt to breathe."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"After you left the cell that day I grew curious, I went back to her and asked her some questions about Krypton, my family and babies, you see whenever I thought of children I always saw them with your soulful eyes and your determination, when I thought about being a mother it was you I wanted to parent with, no one else."

 

"So you went to ask if we could conceive a child together?" Alex asked feeling the full force of (Y/n)'s honesty.

 

"Yes, and got my answer."

 

"And?" Alex asked.

 

(Y/n) laughed kissing Alex's hand again before pulling herself up and facing Alex, their lips almost touching. "Yes, my babies will have your stubbornness."

 

Alex smiled happily remembering Kara telling her about meeting their daughter from the future. "We really are going to have babies."

 

"Yep, four daughters as far as I worked out from what Elle dropped in her visit from the future, only we could say that and make it seem normal." (Y/n) laughed. "You see Alex, all the pain and the sadness was worth it, because I get to look into your eyes tonight, and know you may not remember anything if very much at all, but I see you love me, and that means the world because I love you too."

 

"Even my smug arrogant sense of superiority," Alex smirked cheekily.

 

"Especially that."

 

"Why did you give me a second chance after what I did?" Alex asked curiously.

 

"My heart wouldn't let me give up, for the first time in my life I actually loved someone, truly and utterly loved someone and she was kind and honorable, Sara is hot as hell....."

 

Alex frowned.

 

"Let me finish, Sara is as hot as hell and so good in bed..."

 

"(Y/n) I'm not liking where this is going." Alex frowned unhappily.

 

"You will, she is wild and carefree, she should have been perfect for me."

 

"Why wasn't she?"

 

(Y/n)'s eyes shone into Alex's silent for a moment. "You, we are very different I am aware, you are so intelligent it's crazy and your a doctor, who kicks ass every day. We shouldn't work, not really. Yet we do and my heart aches for you, my body aches for you my soul cried for you, just you. By giving you a second chance I could have gotten hurt again, but I couldn't miss the chance that I could get forever with you."

 

"Our differences are what make us work," Alex reassured her wife. "I would not have chosen anyone else (Y/n), only you."

 

"I love you Alex." (Y/n) smiled lovingly cupping Alex's cheek with a shaky hand.

 

"I love you, tell me about the dress."

 

(Y/n) laughed lightly, the dress had a life of its own if Alex didn't remember the dress then there was no hope. "The dress that was Lena's idea to wear today when she knew my plans for the night, to mix all our special things together. This dress has had some moments for us."

 

"Hmmm,I can tell." Alex mourned as her eyes strolled down (Y/n)'s partially covered nude body. The dress wrapped around her now haphazardly instead of hanging from her delicious curves.

 

"You always liked the dress." (Y/n) said devilishly.

 

Alex frowned as a feeling of jealousy overcame her, it was impulsive and irrational she had no idea who she was envious of but she was. "This dress wasn't for me though was it?"

 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Not this again, I bought it to wear at the charity ball Lena was holding and I was going to ask you and then at the last minute J'onn have my second ticket to Sara."

 

"OMG, you went to the ball with Sara!" Alex gasped in outrage. "We were dating and you went with Sara."

 

(Y/n) blinked in disbelief. "Did you remember that or are you just ranting?"

 

"I remembered it, and I remembered that we were together then," Alex said stubbornly.

 

(Y/n) held Alex's face in her palm. "Silly woman, think back, who did I leave with that night? Who did I drag off to devour me in a darkened alcove only for Kara to interrupt us again?"

 

Alex blushed. "Me."

 

(Y/n) nodded softly kissing Alex's lips before laying back down and appreciating the sky above her, she remembered her first visit here how she and Alex had done just this thing, not long after getting together they'd had no badness behind them and everything was so simple, and yet despite it all (Y/n) knew she'd never change any of it not for a second, every moment had gone to make them who they were.

 

"I see it in you too," Alex said after a moments silence she'd spent watching (Y/n).

 

"What?"

 

"Love, I see you love me in your eyes," Alex said running the tops of her fingers lightly over (Y/n) cheek and lips.

 

"I'm not surprised because I do." (Y/n) smiled into Alex's eyes. "You are my whole world Alex Danvers, that's never going to change."

 

A smile overcame Alex's lips." I'm glad."

 

"Alex?"

 

"Hmm."

 

"Can we eat now I'm starving and I am half Kryptonian I have to build my strength and eat lots, Kara says so." (Y/n) asked innocently until her stomach gave a almighty loud groan in protest.

 

Alex looked at (Y/n) silently for a moment before she couldn't contain it any longer she let out a large burst of laughter and fell back in weakness.

 

Alex was pretty sure even when her memory returned this would be the best date of her entire life.

 

"Not yet." Alex teased moving over (Y/n), "I'm not finished with you yet."

 

"Oh you are evil, you know I cannot ever resist your charm." (Y/n) faked despair.

 

"I know," Alex smirked triumphantly teaching lower to run her hands down (Y/n's bare thighs. "You're all mine now."

 

"Oh God Yes." (Y/n) said breathlessly.


	43. Maybe, Eliza

"Shushhh, you'll wake them up." (Y/n) whispered through her laughter, as Alex pushed her backward, They nearly tripped over the shoes that had been left in the doorway.

 

Alex ignored her wife's caution, instead capturing her lips fiercely with her own, pulling the jacket draped over (Y/n)'s shoulders and throwing it to the ground. "Don't care, I want you now."

 

"Again, I created a monster." (Y/n) chastised reaching for Alex's pants and undoing the zip.

 

"Romantic picnics under the stars make me feel good, you deserve a reward," Alex whispered in (Y/n)'s ear. "Strip."

 

"Oh crap yes, I love it when you do your boss routine." (Y/n) felt her knees give way, they'd barely eaten any of the food she'd prepared, they'd talked and made love under the stars and for that moment Alex was like the old Alex, and (Y/n) never wanted it to end.

 

Alex felt a surge of energy, the knowledge that she could make this woman so weak, that she could make her scream with ecstasy was empowering.

 

Unexpectedly Alex pushed (Y/n) onto the sofa, not waiting for the woman to lose her dress Alex was too impatient, (Y/n) grabbed Alex by her arm and pulled her on top of her, giggles and gasps loudly filling the room as their lips met again and Alex's hand roamed cheekily up (Y/n)'s bare thigh.

 

"You feel so good," Alex whispered softly biting (Y/n)'s bottom lip.

 

"Ahh just stop teasing me and do it."

 

"What time do you call this?" Eliza asked sternly standing by the bottom of the stairs, her arms crossed over her chest. "I thought someone had kidnapped you, or you'd gotten lost."

 

Alex and (Y/n) gasped with shock, jumping up from the couch and away from each other brushing away at their untidy clothes. Alex's lips smeared with (Y/n) bright red lipstick. Their clothes in disarray and their hair a mess. "We're just a little late Eliza." (Y/n) whispered.

 

"It's two o'clock in the morning," Eliza replied. "Your father has gone driving around trying to find you."

 

"We're sorry." (Y/n) replied shyly, turning to look at Alex the red lipstick across her lips was too incriminating and far too funny, she had to turn away.

 

"And you were...doing adult activities." Eliza rolled her eyes, she'd been beside herself with worry but why hadn't she thought of this event.

 

"We're married!" Alex defended them. "We're allowed to do adult activities."

 

(Y/n) frowned confused. What is going on?

 

"We even sent your sister out looking for you, poor Lena is all alone with a baby," Eliza said sternly.

 

(Y/n) hung her head not daring to speak.

 

"We are allowed to go out in our own house Mom, what my wife and I do is no one's business." Alex pouted.

 

"It is when I was worried, Alexandra."

 

A vision suddenly appeared before Alex, a voice joined together with one she recognized as her own and she was no longer with her mother and (Y/n) she was somewhere else. A memory of a conversation she'd had with her sister.

 

. "I'm teasing you, Alexandra."

 

" Don't call me that. "

 

"You know (Y/n) thinks it's sexy right?"

 

"What?"

 

"She told me the other day while we were doing that train crash."

 

" You talk about me when you do your super stuff? "

 

"Yep sometimes, but she really isn't reliable you sneezed the other day and she spent an hour telling me how cute you were."

 

" What else does she say? "

 

"Hmm let me think oh yeah she did say this weird thing."

 

" What was it? "

 

"Okay, but it's weird..."

 

" Just tell me! " Alex stressed.

 

"She said the shorter your hair gets the hotter you get, I know right it's weird what does that even mean you just look like Alex. "

 

"It's a good thing I have her around actually no one else tells me how good I look,"

 

" It's traumatizing Alex I have to listen to my cousin talk like that about my sister. "

 

"Awww poor Kara and she still won't share her food with you."

 

" No, she won't. " 

 

"Don't worry at least my weekend away will be amazing."

 

" Why does it need a lake? "

 

"(Y/n) said it would be romantic."

 

"So things are going okay the whole bed thing worked? "

 

"Yep, we even picked out our new bed it is being delivered tomorrow. "

 

"Alex?"

 

"Alex?" (Y/n) shook Alex's shoulder to get her attention, Alex turned large brown eyes onto her wife not seeing her mother watching with concerned eyes.

 

"You think it's sexy to call me Alexandra," Alex said forgetting her mother was present.

 

Eliza gasped a few memories of her own were flooding back, the secret goggles between Alex and (Y/n) and Alex's extra red features over her use of her name.

 

(Y/n) smiled reaching up to cup Alex's cheek in her hand. "You remembered."

 

"I do." Alex nodded. She should tell her about remembering Kara as Supergirl, but that could wait for a moment, Alex wanted to take in her wife's sweet smile. But still not enough of you my love.

 

Eliza watched puzzled, still angry for the hours she had been worrying about her daughter and her wife. "Alexandra Danvers listen to your mother, this is unacceptable think of your mother next time."

 

Alex paled. "I'd rather not thank you."

 

"I'm so sorry (Y/n) for my daughter leading you astray." Eliza turned to (Y/n) and said softly.

 

"I'm sorry she did too." (Y/n) replied.

 

Alex's wide eyes turned to her wife stunned that she was being thrown under the bus by her wife, who had been a very willing participant in the night's events.

 

"I'm going to call your father, you two get to bed it's late and you have work in the morning (Y/n), and Alex I'm disappointed in you." Eliza tutted before going back to her bedroom to call Jeremiah and tell him their daughter was safe and sound.

 

She knew it was overreacting but after what had happened she felt as a mother she was untitled to overreacted a little.

 

                                                                                           xxx

 

(Y/n) quickly closed the door behind her and with lightning speed, the like of which only a Kryptonian could muster (Y/n) was out of her dress and shoes and on the bed waiting for Alex who stood motionless still by the door.

 

"Alex, come on." (Y/n) encouraged her.

 

"I cannot believe her, she is doing it again treating me like a child, she always did this." Alex fumed impatiently.

 

"Yo-hoo, Alex..." (Y/n) sang.

 

Alex ignored her instead pacing back and forth. "And you, I cannot believe you did that to me, I lead you astray, you of all people. You!"

 

"Who cares, Alex, come on let's do it." (Y/n) wiggles her eyebrows cheekily. "I'm waiting."

 

"Forget if we already did it three times tonight, my mother and you ruined my mood." Alex ranted.

 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Pretty sure you're breaking the wife rules right now, when your wife is desperate you gotta put out, it's like a rule."

 

"It's not a rule," Alex answered confidently. "I don't think I'll ever be able to have sex again after what just happened."

 

(Y/n) gasped in horror, sitting up. "Don't say such an awful thing!"

 

"You were very happy to give me the blame." Alex pouted, her stern brown eyes burning into (Y/n).

 

(Y/n) knew this was a very bad time to feel turned on, but Alex tonight had almost been the Alex she had married and having her angry as always just made her one million times more attractive. "OMG you are so sexy when you are angry, you should totally indulge in angry sex with me."

 

"No, all I'm thinking about is my mother, why did she do that?" Alex dismissed her wife still pacing.

 

(Y/n) took a deep breath three times would have to do for the night, jumping from the bed to her feet (Y/n) took Alex's hands in her own. "She was worried as she said, Alex, it's funny your Mom caught us..hmm...Err..almost at it and then acted like we were teenagers dating and shouldn't be having underage sex."

 

"It's not funny." Alex cringed.

 

"I know you could have gotten me pregnant, what would I do then." (Y/n) teased. 

 

Alex rolled her eyes, at that moment not liking (Y/n) very much. 

 

"Alex, do you know how lucky you are that you have a mother who cares?" (Y/n) asked seriously, "if it wouldn't make us related I'd kill for Eliza to be my Mom, my mother is a nightmare who has nearly ruined our lives so many times I may have lost count but I still suffer the nightmares of the Phantom Zone as a testimony."

 

Alex felt more than heard the break in her wife's voice, right now she didn't know what was making (Y/n) so emotional, it frustrates her. Instead, Alex pulled (Y/n) closer into her arms and held her tight. "She's gone now."

 

"In a cell at the DEO but it still scares me, she escaped once what is stopping her doing it again?" (Y/n) whispered realizing she'd never voiced that concern to Alex before. "I can't lose you again Alex, and she hates us happy."

 

"(Y/n) I'll never let her hurt us again, that is a promise. We are in a hole right now but I will remember I won't always be like this." Alex promised.

 

For a moment (Y/n) hung onto Alex, happy to sit in a silent moment and bask in the warmth her wife offered. Alex could always take away her fear or make the horror seem less so than she had made it in her mind.

 

"Alex."

 

"Hmm."

 

"Kara and Lena are coming for dinner tomorrow night." (Y/n) said into the curve of Alex's neck.

 

"I know."

 

"Err...Alex, your Mom caught us..in a moment."

 

Alex frowned unsure what her wife was trying to say until the realization came. "She wouldn't dare tell them!"

 

"Let's hope not." (Y/n) chuckled. "Alex."

 

"Hmm."

 

"You said she's always done this." (Y/n) no longer blinded by lust could think about Alex's words about her mother and they seemed odd for someone who couldn't remember.

 

Alex's eyes widened in realization. "I did, I told you I would remember things."

 

"Oh Alex." (Y/n) squeezed Alex, pride welling up inside her for how her wife was coping with what had happened and how she fought to remember, but it seemed that now things kept flying back quite quickly.

 

"I remembered something else earlier today as well," Alex added.

 

"What was it, another of our sexcapades?" (Y/n) chuckled.

 

"No, I remembered Kara, everything about Kara."


	44. The TV Crush

(Y/n) rolled her eyes for the fifteenth time in two minutes, with Eliza and Jeremiah having gone out on a date night, one which Alex had promised (Y/n) she'd be ready to return the favor for what Eliza had done to them the week before.

 

"Are you sure you haven't gotten your memory back?" (Y/n) cast a suspicious eye at her wife who sat next to her on the couch, Alex's feet curled up under her as she leaned against (Y/n).

 

"No, not fully why?" Alex asked innocently.

 

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes. "How did you even find this, more reruns of Wynonna Earp, this ain't fair I was watching Gentleman Jack and you just switch it over."

 

Alex frowned. "I didn't like you fawning over some Lesbian in a corset." Alex pouted.

 

"I was not fawning." (Y/n) defended herself.

 

"Oh yes you were, I believe you made the comment about how the sex scene would have been better if she were not wearing any clothes." Alex retorted that had been the moment when Alex had pulled the remote control away from (Y/n) and found her own tv heaven.

 

"So your description of a lesbian in a corset is a little misjudged." (Y/n) shrugged.

 

"Just watch this."

 

"I don't like it." (Y/n) pouted childishly.

 

"Yeah, I know you've said." Alex chuckled smugly.

 

(Y/n) felt herself fume with anger at her wife's overbearing smugness, she needed to get her back. But how?

 

Then inspiration came to her at the sight of the only character she'd liked on the whole damn show, a certain redhead with a license to carry a gun.

 

Yes, let's do this. (Y/n) thought smugly, putting her arm around Alex and sinking into her body.

 

Alex smiled. "Finally come around have you?"

 

"Hmm, well I forgot that this show has certain incentives to watch." The chef answered.

 

Alex furrowed her eyebrows unsure what her wife meant with her words. "What do you mean?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Hmm, okay."

 

"You know what they should do on this show?" (Y/n) said after a moments silence.

 

"What?"

 

"More Nicole." (Y/n) nodded knowingly.

 

"Really?" Alex asked suspiciously.

 

"And to get Nicole naked, fully naked front and back just run the camera around that body, she's seriously attractive." (Y/n) tried to hide her smirk from Alex she saw from the corner of her eye watch her with horror, her mouth open wide as though she wanted to say something and couldn't find the words.

 

"Excuse me?" Alex asked in stunned mortification.

 

(Y/n) tried to hide the smile that she couldn't keep from her lips, the look on Alex's face was priceless. "Yes, get her naked, oh I know, naked with the hat on OMG can you imagine how fucking hot that would be?"

 

"Right!" Alex reaches for the remote control and suddenly realizing that she'd fallen into a trap of her own making. She'd find something else, something that (Y/n) couldn't find anyone attractive in it.

 

"You going back to the corset wearing Lesbians?" (Y/n) asked hopefully, her plan had to have worked.

 

"No, no more attractive women," Alex said jealously.

 

"Supernatural really?" (Y/n) asked confused. "This is like Cat's favorite show."

 

"Let's watch it." Alex smiled content that she'd have no more of Alex admiring anyone.

 

(Y/n) faced her wife and watched the contentment take over her features, it was both attractive and annoying. It was always funny how Alex could rouse both emotions in her.

 

Another idea popped into (Y/n)'s mind. "I remember this episode, it's where Dean stands up to God."

 

"Hmm," Alex replied.

 

(Y/n) turned to watch Alex again waiting for her revelation to show. "Oh Dean, you know some people think Sam is the more attractive brother but I won't hear that ever, it's always Dean every single day it is Dean Winchester."

 

Alex frowned.

 

"In boarding school, Lena and I had Dean posters all over our room, he's gorgeous, isn't he? Really nice body too, and such beautiful eyes." (Y/n) continued.

 

"Err... excuse me objectifying a man now, I thought you were gay I'm seeing past your game now Mrs. Danvers," Alex smirked.

 

"Not an act Mrs. Danvers, I'm not gay." (Y/n) shrugged reaching for her glass of apple juice from the table.

 

"How can you not be a Lesbian you are married to me, a woman and have spent God knows how long lusting after female characters," Alex asked confused.

 

"Simple, I'm not straight either." (Y/n) smiled. "I'm very Bi, but with a little bit more appreciation of the female form than male, that doesn't mean that sometimes there isn't a guy that doesn't catch my eye, Dean is special for that reason, and I'm married to you for a very simple reason, and that is no one, if anyone I've encountered in my life have made me feel the way I do about you, so yes very Bi, but very much in love with you, hence the ring." (Y/n) flashed her hand in the air slightly with glee.

 

"Fine!" Alex sighed reaching for the remote again.

 

"What are you doing now?"

 

"Turning the tv off, it's safer," Alex said exasperated.

 

(Y/n) began to regret teasing Alex when her wife grew silent and stared silently at the blank screen.

 

(Y/n) moved in closer to her wife. "You do forget that I know when you are thinking too many crazy thoughts." (Y/n) whispered. "Now is that moment."

 

"Yeah," Alex said absentmindedly.

 

"You know those are silly tv crushes right? Those aren't real."

 

"What if you met one though," Alex asked seriously.

 

(Y/n) felt her heart melt away into a puddle before her. "Alex, honey those people aren't even the characters, just really boring actors who look good with makeup on, you Alex aren't in any danger that I'll run off with some actor and leave you, why the hell would I?"

 

Alex shrugged her shoulders miserably.

 

"Okay, you are milking this too much." (Y/n) laughed. "I love you, Alex Danvers, you silly woman, that means sure I can find some tv person attractive, but, only YOU have my heart."

 

"I don't know," Alex replied sadly turning away from (Y/n). "How can I know for sure, what if Lena drags you to some convention and some selfish actress sets her eyes on you and...she's more exciting than me, how could you resist?"

 

"More exciting than you?" (Y/n) replied in disbelief, a woman who lived drama and action every day of her life, and did it in an incredibly hot way.

 

"Yes."

 

(Y/n) frowned. "I'm not sure many actors do that whole sex with fans thing ."

 

"You admit it!" Alex shrieked.

 

"No, no, no, no, no, no." (Y/n) stuttered. "I wouldn't go with any of them even if they begged me."

 

"I don't know, how can I trust you?" Alex asked solemnly, trying to hide her own burst of laughter that was building too rapidly in her chest. It was time for her own payback and (Y/n) was falling for it. "Fame can twist a girl's head."

 

The chef blinked rapidly. "Excuse me, I could have had Diana Prince but I chose you."

 

"What the hell (Y/n)!" Alex shrieked her good mood long since vanished.

 

"You heard me, I could have had Diana Prince, and I don't have to tell you how incredibly hot she is and I....oh okay I said too much didn't I?"

 

Alex smoldered as she contemplated her next move. "Yes, you did."

 

(Y/n) swallowed against the lump in her throat, she would have to talk her way out of the hole she had dug for herself. "If she is incredibly hot imagine how much hotter I think you are, more like molten lava erupting from an angry volcano."

 

"Keep going." Alex crossed her arms over her chest sternly.

 

"Well, I'm pretty sure we've been through this, but here we go again I mean can I start with your butt? OMG, Your butt is the definition of perfection."

 

"And?"

 

"More, bloody hell Alex." (Y/n) complained.

 

"Less attitude," Alex replied smugly, an eyebrow raised high and a slight smirk lifted her mouth.

 

"OMG do not do that look." (Y/n) warned.

 

"Why?"

 

"That's the look, that's the one." (Y/n) pointed at Alex's face.

 

"What one?" Alex shrugged innocently.

 

"Ohhhh, okay you are doing this on purpose." (Y/n) gasped with realization.

 

"I had to get you back somehow, ogling women in corsets and naked Nicole fantasies and Dean? Dean Winchester the inferior Winchester brother." Alex mocked.

 

"You bitch!" (Y/n) laughed launching herself at her wife as Alex tumbled backward, (Y/n) sat confidently on top of her. "It's payback, Mrs. Danvers."

 

Alex laughed half-heartedly pushing away (Y/n)'s hands. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do?"

 

"I'm going to drive you very crazy, and then I want you to fuck me hard."

 

"You give out odd punishments, but I can take this one for the team." Alex joked before (Y/n) leaned her head down and their lips met in a hard fierce kiss.

 

(Y/n)'s plan would have worked, it really could have worked if only the front door hadn't swung open and there in the doorway stood Alex's parents.

 

Jeremiah averting his gaze as Eliza stood in shock.

 

"I cannot believe it, they are at it again Jeremiah." Eliza shrieked.

 

"Oh my God, not again!" Alex growled. "That's it, that's really it." Alex pushed (Y/n) away from her as she shot up to her feet her face red. "Mom, Dad, we have loved having you here and I understand why you are here still, but I want to be able to experience life with my wife, I want to..."

 

"Okay, thank you, Alex." Jeremiah stooped his daughter with his hand raised. "We have outstayed our welcome already, but it was because we were concerned."

 

"We were." Eliza agreed.

 

"There is no need, really I'm remembering more things all the time," Alex reassured her parents.

 

"I will look after her, I promise." (Y/n) smiled warmly. "And maybe we should come for a visit, a visit home will help Alex more than having you here."

 

Eliza and Jeremiah turned to face each other, contemplating what they should do, should they agree? "We know you will look after her, my dear." Eliza smiled. "One thing I'm certain of is my daughter is always safe with you."

 

"We will leave in the morning." Jeremiah rationalized.

 

Alex avoided jumping into the air with her fists raised high, she was finally going to be alone with (Y/n) again, if Alex knew anything by now she knew that was heaven.

 

Did (Y/n) feel as happy as she did to be getting time alone again? Alex began to doubt that when she saw tears in (Y/n)'s eyes just before she flew at Eliza as Eliza held her tightly.

 

"I'm going to miss you, Eliza." (Y/n) cried.

 

"I'm only a phone call away dear, a few seconds of flight to you as well." Eliza chuckled. "I'm never far away."


	45. Bad Patches

"Are you really still not talking to me?" (Y/n) asked finally, it had been two hours since Alex had stormed up the stairs and gone to bed early leaving (Y/n) alone with only a snoring Bear and Yogi for company.

 

Alex crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the pillow under the covers of the bed.

 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at the silent treatment. "Oh, so this is going to continue is it?"

 

Silence.

 

"Fine, I can play this game too." (Y/n) said as she pulled off her shorts and stepped out of her pants, she wasn't paying attention to Alex's eyes wandering across to watch her movements.

 

"Why did you invite her?" Alex asked suddenly, she'd been fine then had a flash of a memory, of (Y/n) and a gorgeous dark-haired woman and she'd felt sick. She hadn't been able to speak to (Y/n) since she had told Alex that she'd invited her to her birthday.

 

(Y/n) took a deep breath, Alex having amnesia meant rehashing all their old drama, the things that Alex usually wouldn't be insecure about any longer because they had dealt with them all. "Alex, she is a friend."

 

"You kissed her!" Alex retorted angrily.

 

"Hey, you cannot bring that up to bash me with, you are confused because you have remembered it again. She is a friend."

 

"Was she at our wedding? Did you invite her then too?" Alex asked angrily.

 

"She was invited but she couldn't attend." The chef shrugged. "You okayed that invitation Alex so don't fucking start with me." (Y/n) replied frustrated, she didn't want to go over all of this again, she'd live for once that was enough.

 

"You damn well kissed her, and I felt so bad about what happened with Maggie and you said nothing about what you did with perfect Prince!" Alex shouted on a cry.

 

"Alex, please." (Y/n) sighed clenching the bridge of her nose in desperation to stay calm.

 

"You said the other day you could have had Diana Prince, then I remembered you kissed her and now this, so what is it (Y/n)? Suddenly see your chance with her again, life with me isn't good enough?" Alex spat jealously.

 

"Not good enough? Oh, Alex, you have got to be damn well kidding me, I wake up every morning wondering why the hell you haven't run off to find someone better and more deserving of you, you want to know about the kiss? My ill-judged kiss with Diana Prince I'll tell you but I swear you already know this." (Y/n) sighed, trying to Collect her thoughts that time had been such a whirl of events that sometimes it all seemed like a blur but the guilt still remained when she thought back to it.

 

"Fine tell me," Alex replied, her eyes focused on her wife.

 

"I was scared, I'd seen you forget who I was, by the way, I have to go through it again, we'd just got back together for real and I was so scared I'd lose you to Maggie again, you really believed you loved her and I was so angry I punched her." (Y/n) confessed.

 

"You punched her?"

 

"Yeah, not my finest moment, but anyway as I said I was scared and Diana was a familiar face I felt comfortable with, old habits kicked in and I wasn't thinking for a short moment." (Y/n) admitted shamefully.

 

"You kissed her." Alex finished her sentence.

 

"Yes, but as soon as I did it I felt nothing, I only knew she didn't smell as sweet as you, she didn't taste as good as you, her lips were too soft, and her hands didn't make me feel safe and loved and hot all at the same time, if I didn't know it before I knew it at that moment that you were the one for me, Alex, yes Diana is hot but she's not for me." (Y/n) risked moving closer to the bed sitting down and after a moment of quiet thought taking at the bed covers (Y/n) looked up and met her wife's gaze. "You have everything for me, I find you insanely attractive, we have already spoken about how sexy I find you, but beyond that, your heart is so big I worry you always put yourself last too much, you are so strong and yet I see the moments when you feel hurt or pain and want to hide it, you make me feel loved and happy and safe but also you make me feel excited. "

 

Alex's hand itched to move towards the mournful woman, the tears that gathered in her (e/c) eyes made Alex's heartbreak, she didn't like the idea that (Y/n) had kissed someone else and now that she remembered Diana Prince it had felt even worse, the woman was beautiful a Goddess practically, why had (Y/n) chosen her over someone like that?

 

"It's you, Alex, always will be you, always has been from the very first moment up till this as I sit here now, it's you no one else, everything I've told you is true, I never ever felt the way I do about you with anyone else, Diana was fun, she was sweet yes and she's lovely but Alex, she doesn't make my heart stop and beat harder all at the same time, she doesn't ease my worries in an instant, she didn't travel all the way to the Phantom Zone to rescue me from hell, she's not my hero Alex Danvers, you are, my everything." (Y/n) tried to smile but the words in her throat were cut off by a sob. "It was one kiss when I thought my world had died again, you are my world Alex, we, us until I close my eyes for the last time and cease to breathe it's you."

 

In an instant Alex pushed the covers away from her and crawled across the bed to take (Y/n) into her arms, burying her head into the crook of (Y/n)'s neck as both women shed their own tears, Alex was finding some memories harder than others to remember but when her wife had told her about inviting Diana to their upcoming karaoke night arranged by Kara, Alex had endured an explosion of hurt.

 

"I'm sorry Alex." (Y/n) sobbed holding onto Alex tighter afraid that she would escape and leave her.

 

"Shhh, don't cry and don't talk about last breaths, the thought kills me." Alex soothed her fingers through the long strands of (Y/n)'s hair. "I just, I couldn't stand the image again of you with her, and I kept replaying it over and over in my mind."

 

"Alex, get rid of it because it isn't us, I want to kiss you, and I mean all the time I swear if I had my way that is how I'd live." (Y/n) chuckled through her tears as she held Alex's face in her hands.

 

"Pretty sure that would hurt after a while." Alex laughed.

 

"She's just a friend Alex, nothing more, you are my wife, my love and my greatest friend, do you remember the night we got engaged?"

 

"No, not really I think I see a beach." Alex narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what images she was seeing in her mind.

 

(Y/n) shifted to sit on Alex's lap never moving her hands from Alex's face. "Do you believe in fate?"

 

"Me?"

 

"Yes, do you believe that things happen for a reason? That we were meant to be, but you and me, no one else."

 

"Maybe."

 

"I do, I never did before, but I do now you were my fate Alex, and that night when I proposed you just said nothing and I was so scared that you didn't want me, I ran."

 

"You ran? But why wouldn't I want you?" Alex smiled, the very idea seemed so strange.

 

"Then you appeared with your own ring, we were both going to propose to each other, you see Alex, fate, we may not always think alike and we're different in many ways, but when it's about us we are always on the same wavelength, always." (y/n) reassured her wife, gazing lovingly into her warm brown eyes filling with tears. "It's you, only you, I didn't choose you because there was no one else, my heart chose you and I was powerless to resist, although I will tell you I didn't fight it very hard, we can't keep beating each other up about the past, we vowed to move on and put it away, because our love was more important than anything."

 

"I know," Alex whispered, (Y/n) could never hide the blatant raw naked love that shone in the depths of her (e/c) eyes, it was like a beacon of light that pulled Alex in. Alex felt a little foolish for her behavior, but she had hurt too much upon the memory. 

 

"Oh thank goodness." (Y/n) sighed. "Because I did not want to have to hear an angry song from you at karaoke, Kara insists on happy, and I invited her for a reason sexy pants."

 

"Reason?" Alex frowned.

 

"Yes, she is in the city for a few days and knows no one but as I didn't like the thought of her lonely in a hotel room." (Y/n) ran her fingers along the short hair at the base of Alex's neck.

 

"Hmm, I may have done something stupid." Alex blushed.

 

"What?"

 

"I invited Maggie." Alex regretted saying it, the moment she had invited her she had felt the weight of regret at the pit of her stomach and wanted to take it back, but anger would not sow her to. "I was angry and too jealous and I wanted to show you that.."

 

"Alex." (Y/n) sighed unhappily. "Diana is a nice person but Maggie will think she can steal you now, I'm going to have to spend all night watch her drool over my wife."

 

"I wasn't thinking, can't we set Maggie and Diana up?" Alex asked.

 

"What? OMG Alex, how can you hate Diana like that?" (Y/n) gasped. "But wait, there may be someone else."

 

"Who?"

 

(Y/n) flashed Alex a scheming smile, and wiggled her eyebrows. "You'll see, oh by the way just to say this person I've never kissed but she's kinda got a thing for me, so just a heads up, and it's not my fault I didn't encourage her ok? I'm going to call her and then we can forget this awful night." (Y/n) rushed jumping off the bed and Alex's lap rushing to pick up her cell phone from the dresser table.

 

"Wait a minute, this one has a thing for you? (Y/n) who the hell doesn't?" Alex asked on a shriek.

 

"I don't know, they aren't you so I never pay attention." (Y/n) shrugged. "Hey Kate, I have an invitation for you and a date type of thing with an utterly delightful cop,"

 

Alex watched as her wife speak on the cell phone, their eyes early leaving each other.

 

"Oh Kate you will be so stunned by her, she's as hot as hell on a scorching hot summer's day." (Y/n) tried not to gag. Kill me now.

 

After the cloud of confusion had cleared from Alex's mind and she could think again without being inhibited by jealousy and envy, Alex found herself smiling happily watching her wife, hop around the bedroom describing Maggie in over exaggerated detail so Kate would take the bait.

 

"What, no she's the sweetest person ever." (Y/n) tried not to gag on her words. "You will adore her."

 

Alex chuckled, wiping away the tears from her eyes. I love you.


	46. The Birthday Part One

It had been a full year since (Y/n)'s last birthday, the first birthday that Alex had celebrated with her wife and somehow, frustratedly no matter how hard she had tried Alex couldn't remember a single thing about it.

 

Alex had tried hard, even had (Y/n) to go through the day bit by bit, a party and Lena's apartment and then a night of sex at Alex's old apartment, (Y/n) had insisted that they demonstrate the last part just to give Alex a better chance of remembering.

 

While the sex had been great, or so (Y/n) had said. Alex had not remembered.

 

That was what had promoted Alex to take to the kitchen while (Y/n) was at work and act out her surprise for (Y/n)'s birthday. A homemade birthday cake.

 

Alex had searched through the very many recipes that (Y/n) possessed and took out the one she wanted, it looked beautiful and Alex had high hopes as she had weighed out the flour and sugar, mixed in the eggs.

 

That was as far as the good luck went, it was downhill pretty fast after that.

 

"Yesterday we had sex on the kitchen counter." Alex whispered to her sister who felt her heart fall and her face turn green at the very idea. "She let me...you know her, right over there." Alex pointed behind Kara.

 

"Err Ok, remind me not to eat food from here again." Kara grimaced as she suspiciously looked around the kitchen at the available counters, the whole room felt like the scene of a horror movie.

 

"Okay, more for me." Alex shrugged turning back to her misshapen slightly charcoal cake. "And have you ever had sex on a motor bike?"

 

"No." Kara blushed rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Her face as red as a tomato.

 

"What about on the stairs, we did that too I couldn't wait to get up to the bedroom, it was amazing!" Alex shrieked.

 

Kara was sure that at any moment she was going to endure a heart attack. Kill me now, right now!!! right now just pierce me with kryptonite I won't even fight. "Errr...."

 

Alex's eyes lit up brightly and Kara felt her will to live get significantly less. "She even had this ice cream and she at.."

 

"Enough!! Dear Rao Alex please enough." Kara pleased with her sister.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm pleased you errr...have an active social life, but you should keep these things between you and (Y/n)." Kara begged hoping that Alex would go back to the old Alex who knew how to not share these graphic details.

 

Alex felt a stab of rejection, she had wanted to share a part of herself with Kara and had failed. "I'm sorry but I was, I mean that I still don't remember everything of my life with (Y/n) yet and she makes me feel so happy and alive, I wanted to know if we did these things before or if we just started now."

 

Kara let out a sigh. "I know Alex, but I'm a little uncomfortable with this information, we never really shared this kind of stuff before."

 

"Oh, well what did I do before?" Alex asked confused.

 

"I think that it was (Y/n) who would talk to Lena about you, we never went into those kinds of details, because you are my sister and she is my cousin and it's weird for me." Kara admitted, running the back of her neck awkwardly. "But..err knowing (Y/n) I would say you probably did do these things before, I've had to wash my eyes out a few times after walking in on you two." Kara cringed at the many memories.

 

Alex frowned but turned back to her cake letting her eyes take in the uneven plains of the design, "They talk a lot."

 

Kara laughed. "They are joined at the hip sometimes."

 

"Hmm."

 

"Come on Alex, soon (Y/n) will be backs and you haven't finished the icing." Kara tried to hurry along her sister, trying very hard not to judge the cake but it was hard, It's was the most ugliest unappetising thing she'd ever seen in her life. "I really don't think that this cake will impress her Alex."

 

Alex frowned. "What do you mean she will love it."

 

The sound of the front door opening and the happy chuckle from (Y/n) as she apparently was welcomed by the happy bark of Bear.

 

"She's here!" Alex shrieked picking up the cake and turning towards the door excited to show her wife what she had made for her, just as Kara leaped in front of the door barring Alex's exit.

 

"Alex, she banned us from the kitchen, she banned you from the kitchen she doesn't even want you cutting a take away pizza in the kitchen, she will go crazy." Kara warmed her sister, she's tried to do it earlier, earlier before Alex had spiked flour onto every surface and got herself covered in more cake mix than went into the bowl to make the cake.

 

The sound of keys gangling made Kara's heart speed up, and made Alex let out a frustrated groan. "Come on she won't kill me, she loves me, why would she kill me?"

 

"Because you have left her kitchen looking like a war zone." Kara pointed behind her sister at the mess.

 

Alex turned to survey the kitchen, yes it was a mess but she didn't care, she'd clean it up after, much later when she had gotten her reward from (Y/n) for making the cake. The idea gave Alex goosebumps it was so thrilling.

 

"Alex! Hey Alex your home?" (Y/n)'s voice carried through the closed kitchen door. "Bear says you are home and he's not a liar."

 

Alex sighed dreamily. "Oh, how perfect is she?"

 

"What? What did I miss?" Kara puzzled.

 

"You need to come and save me, Alex, Cat says she's coming to my birthday, that means I get Cat on the karaoke, I need one of your hugs and I need it fast." (Y/n) groaned.

 

"I'm coming!" Alex shouted out without even thinking, pushing Kara aside and with her cake firmly in her hands bursting through the door eager to see the sight of her wife, it had been four hours since she had left the house and it was far too long in Alex's opinion.

 

When Kara emerged from the kitchen after realizing that she wasn't hearing any sounds that could be translated as Alex was being murdered and Kara needed to save her sister even though she warned her, she found Alex and (Y/n) locked in a fierce kiss.

 

Kara averted her gaze and tried to count the seconds hoping that it would end soon, she loved that her sister and her cousin were happy and in love, especially after everything that had happened to them, but this was getting a little much.

 

"Err Alex..."

 

Neither budged in fact Kara was sure that (Y/n) had clutched Alex tighter to her.

 

"Alex!!"

 

Nothing.

 

"Alex!!! You have something for (Y/n)!" Kara shouted again louder than she had done before.

 

Blushing Alex moved out of her wife's arms, her lips stung from their kiss, and her heart skipped a beat. "Oh..oh yes, I made you something," Alex told her wife happily, pulling out the cake from where she had been hiding it behind her back.

 

(Y/n) saw the cake and at first thought felt anger, she'd told Alex many times she was not to use the kitchen for anything as difficult as toast, her mind raged at the thought of what her beloved kitchen looked like.

 

Then the chef gazed up at her wife, a dopey sweet grin of expectation on her lips, which were now red after their kiss, smudges of flour-dusted across her cheeks and forehead, White peppered her red hair and somewhere in the depths of (Y/n)'s heart she fell even deeper in love with her wife, she'd never thought it was possible to love Alex more, but then Alex kept proving that anything was possible.

 

(Y/n) simply couldn't break Alex's heart by admiring the cake looked awful, instead (Y/n) saw love, Alex's love and suddenly it became the most beautiful creation (Y/n) had ever seen. "It's beautiful I love it." (Y/n) smiled at Alex gently tucking the longer strands of Alex's hair behind her ear.

 

"It is?" Kara questioned confused, removing her glasses to take another look at the cake, it looked worse close up. "Are you okay (Y/n)? Not ill? Maybe stricken down by Kryptonite, red maybe? Been replaced by an evil alien happy to seduce then eat Alex."

 

"Hey!" Alex shrieked.

 

"No." (Y/n) shrugged. "Come on let's taste it, but I want pictures first so I can keep them."

 

Kara furrowed her brows in confusion as Alex ran to the kitchen to get a knife and some plates. "Are you okay? Do you like the cake? You the biggest food snob in the world likes this cake?"

 

"Yes and if you make Alex think it's not the greatest thing ever you will suffer, I will make you listen to erotic stories all night long." (Y/n) threatened.

 

"You wouldn't dare."

 

"Oh wouldn't I, have you ever met Cat while she is drunk?"

 

"Err... Hmm, a few times." Kara sighed at the memory.

 

"Imagine what happens when she gets a little loose-lipped, suddenly you will get her fan fiction stories of Supernatural." (Y/n) gloated.

 

"She wouldn't?" Kara gulped.

 

"She will, I will make sure to remind her."

 

"Here we go, a knife and plates." Alex sang cheerfully as she skipped back into the room.

 

(Y/n) glared at Kara, who sighed. "Fine, let's taste this delicious cake." The things she did for her sister and cousin and got no reward.

 

Alex eagerly cut three generous portions from the cake, in her eagerness she'd forgotten all about candles and lighting them, that wouldn't cross her mind until later, handing a plate to first her wife and then her sister she watched as (Y/n) took a big bite.

 

(Y/n) took the dry, burned mix into her mouth, the taste of charcoal mixed with the top sweet butter icing filling, anyone else she would have told them truthfully how disgusting the cake was, but Alex still wore her smile that would make (Y/n) renounce even her own name. "It's the most beautiful cake I've ever tasted, I can't believe you made this."

 

Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Oh goodness I was worried you would hate it, what about you Kara?"

 

Kara was having trouble swallowing the cake, in all her time on Earth she thought she would eat and had eaten everything placed in front of her, this cake was the line she could not cross.

 

Finally with an audible gulp, Kara swallowed, "Oh Alex I have to tell you that was just aw..ouch, what the hell (Y/n)!" Kara shrieked as her shin stung from (Y/n)'s kick.

 

"Silly Kara, finish your sentence properly what was it again?" (Y/n) warned with a sugary sweet smile. Remember Cat's erotic Supernatural fan fiction Kara, remember that it will happen!

 

As though Kara could hear every threat from (Y/n), the Kryptonian took a deep breath. "It's awfully good, awfully good indeed." Kara stuck her thumb up at her sister. "It's got a taste I doubt I'll ever eat again."


	47. The Birthday Part Two

There were times in her life that (Y/n) had found herself regretting her actions, really beyond all doubt regretting her actions.

 

She'd had many of those regrets on her birthdays, her eighteenth birthday when her then boyfriend had suggested matching tattoos which she'd promptly realized while laying in the chair of the tattoo parlor the needle hovering over her face that what she really didn't want was a portrait of him on her left cheek, it had been lucky she'd ran when she did, two days later they'd broken up and his name now was a long-forgotten echo lost to the boyfriends of time.

 

Then there was the birthday where she and Lena had decided to try to behave and act mature and sophisticated while in Paris together, of course, it didn't work, they'd ended up skinny dipping in the Fontaines de la Concorde, being escorted away by two red-faced policemen and locked up for the night.

 

The birthday her mother left had gradually sunken away from the list of regrets to good luck charms that took a little while to show themselves.

 

All in all this birthday was absolutely the worst, she'd sat at the table and watched Maggie shamelessly flirt with Alex in full view of everyone including the woman's wife.

 

(Y/n) glanced at her watch again, for the fifteenth millionth time trying to summon Kate by will of positive thought, so far it hadn't worked.

 

In hindsight the moment Kara had insisted upon a karaoke party (Y/n) should have shut the whole thing down, now she'd have to sing and watch other people sing and cringe the whole time.

 

Diana watched bemused as Alex moved back away from the woman's exploring hand, the look on her face was enough to tell anyone she really wasn't interested but apparently Maggie Sawyer did not get the memo.

 

"I could help you get that memory back you know." Maggie purred. "Tell you some events that occurred between us."

 

Alex blinked regretting ever smiling at the woman and giving her an opening. "Err.."

 

"You know I was the first woman you ever slept with?" Maggie said smugly catching sight of (Y/n) in the corner of her eye, enjoying the displeasure on her face. I had her first!

 

"No, I didn't," Alex replied awkwardly. "I really just want to spend my wife's birthday with her, our first married birthday."

 

Maggie frowned. "We were to be married we would have had our own first birthdays as a married couple."

 

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion something was creeping into her mind like a dark shadow, it felt like fear, it felt like loneliness and sadness, overwhelming sadness. Then Alex felt a warmth, a bright glowing light that engulfed her lovingly, Alex's eyes moved across to (Y/n) who sat next to Diana her head bent over to listen to something the attractive woman was saying, jealousy struck her, seeing her wife so close to that woman was starting to stir up odd emotions.

 

"I'll tell you about the time we did it on a beach, would you like to hear about that Alex? how she fucked me in a place anyone could have seen? maybe they did I don't know." Alex cringed at the voice that echoed around in her head.

 

As the green-eyed monster tore its way through Alex, (Y/n) let out a laugh and looked up at Alex, for a moment letting her eyes pass to Maggie. Alex didn't understand the expression her wife wore but she was sure it wasn't a good one.

 

With a wicked grin (Y/n) stood to her feet. "It's my birthday." She sang happily, before throwing herself into Alex's lap and wrapping her arms around we wife's neck. "Everyone has to do as I say and I say I don't want to sit on that awful chair anymore, I want to sit on you my beautiful Alex."

 

"Is she drunk?" Lena asked arriving from having to take a quick phone call in the lobby.

 

Kara shrugged. "Nope, she's been on the lemonade."

 

"I'm drunk in love." (Y/n) replied happily peppering kisses to Alex's face as Maggie rolled her eyes in disgust. "I came to rescue you." (Y/n) finally whispered into her wife's ear.

 

"What took you so long?" Alex laughed holding tighter onto her wife.

 

"So Alex what did you get (Y/n) for her birthday?" Diana smiled sweetly.

 

Alex's cheeks blushed bright red, with her memory of her wife being as bleak and empty as it was all knowledge of the things (Y/n) liked that vanished from her mind. Alex hadn't wanted to go and ask anyone but eventually, she had, Alex had settled on a visit to Lena Luthor's office secretly of course and the woman had happily conveyed to Alex just what would make (Y/n)'s birthday the greatest ever.

 

Alex had followed the instructions to the latter and proclaimed the black leather suit she would usually have worn for work and promptly slipped into it to surprise (Y/n), Alex had been I convinced that the idea was worth anything, surely it wasn't a good birthday gift until she'd seen the look of (Y/n)'s face when she had opened the front door and discovered her.

 

Alex had never realized anyone would literally fly across a room to throw themselves at someone but (Y/n) had, and what had been a gift for (Y/n) had been quite a magnificent one for Alex.

 

(Y/n) smiled at Alex, enjoying her place on her wife's lap. "My gift was Alex." Their secret identical smile shared only between them as (Y/n) leaned down to plant a kiss to Alex's waiting lips.

 

"I think we can guess what that means." Lena wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

 

"(Y/n) I'm so sorry I'm late!" A rushed voice called out loudly over the current singer on stage butchering the old karaoke classic 'It's Raining Men.' Alex groaned at the loss of her wife's lips, reaching around (Y/n) to glimpse the new arrival.

 

Alex grasped hold of the sides of the chair as (Y/n) hopped off her lap to go and greet the woman, her brunette hair cropped short, thick full lips now kissing Alex's wife's cheeks made Alex was to throw the chair at her, how was it possible that (Y/n) always seemed to attract women like this, women like Diana gorgeous creatures so perfectly sculpted it was as though they'd been created by the gods.

 

What did (Y/n) ever see in her, Alex bemoaned unhappily.

 

(Y/n) spin around happily. "Alex, this is Kate, Kate, this is my wife, yes don't be jealous I know she is perfect and no you cannot have her no matter the price." (Y/n) blew a dramatic kiss to Alex, the storm clouds had appeared in Alex's brown eyes, The ones (Y/n) knew well, the silly woman still managed to get insecure, too insecure if she only knew the true depths of (Y/n)'s feelings then she'd never encounter a moment's doubt.

 

Kate smiled at Alex, her eager green eyes landing on the woman sat sulking next to Alex.

 

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow at Lena a smug smirk crossing her lips, this was a moment she would not regret. "Oh Kate, have you not met Maggie yet, how awful of me to not introduce you both sooner, Kate Kane this is the utterly adorable Maggie Sawyer, isn't she just a peach?" A bitter old peach that's started to go bad and rot.

 

Maggie frowned confused.  What is she up to now?

 

Kate smiled at the woman holding her hand out for Maggie to take. "Hi."

 

My job is done. (Y/n) smiled triumphantly taking her place back on Alex's lap, it was her birthday she could choose to sit wherever she wanted and tonight she was taking her rightful place on her wife, usually, she'd be under Alex but she'd been known to go on top a few times. "There, no one can resist Kate Kane." (Y/n) whispered in Alex's ear.

 

"Can you?" Alex asked softly.

 

"Yes I have done, there is only one woman I can't resist Mrs. Danvers and I'm sat on her right now." (Y/n) teased shifting around slightly.

 

"Ohhhhhkayyyy!!" Kara shrieked seeing where the course of events was going and she did not like them one little bit. "Who is up next?"

 

"Not me I'm busy." (Y/n) said distracted, Alex's lips claiming hers in a kiss that made her feel more like a teenager at a party making out while her friends stood by uncomfortably.

 

"Errrr okay good you be busy it is your birthday," Kara said flustered. "Where is Cat?"

 

"Oh, she has been on the booze tonight." Sara suddenly appeared, she'd disappeared a while ago and only just returned bringing with her a slightly worse for wear Cat Grant swaying on her feet as Sara held her up.

 

"Izzz my daughterzzz birthdy." Cat sang, a dopey big smile on her face as she stepped from one foot to the other ungracefully.

 

"Wow, how much has she had to drink?" Lena asked stunned.

 

"One." Sara laughed.

 

"Oh yeah I remember these days, she's a lightweight," Kara confirmed clearing the space next to her for Sara to deposit Cat into. "Come and sit by me, Ms. Grant."

 

"Woo, you are a dear." Cat smiled flopping down into the seat, her blurry vision catching sight of her step-daughter in Alex's arms. "I do that wif her Dad, he has something to hook onto if you know what I mean." Cat winked as (Y/n) felt the full force of dread hit her, the image was far too strong to be able to not picture it in her mind.

 

"Ew and just like that I'm celibate." (Y/n) sighed piling away from Alex who couldn't help but laugh, the very idea of (Y/n) being celibate was something that ticketed her more than she could admit at that moment especially after that afternoon.

 

Kara felt her own stomach churn it wasn't something she wanted to imagine.

 

"So, you are the Cat Grant that (Y/n) has told me so much about." Diana laughed, when she and (Y/n) had dated she had heard call the stories about the infamous and dreaded Cat Grant, and since Diana had returned to the city and she and (Y/n) had become friends in light of (Y/n) being absolutely in love with Alex Danvers Diana has heard the news she was now her step-mother. "Tell me, are all the stories true?"

 

Cat leaned forward towards the woman her one eyes narrowed. "Psst, Don't believe a word she says."

 

"Oh okay." Diana laughed.

 

Cat stood up her hand rocketing into the air like Matilda taking out a new library subscription. "I will not sing, I have something else." Quickly before anyone could stop her, or maybe out of pure curiosity of what that something else would be, no one stopped her as she stumbled through the tables and finally arrived on the stage.

 

Swaying on her feet Cat took the microphone. "Ladies and mental-men, I would like to give you a reading from my very own work."

 

"Mental-men?" Kara questioned.

 

"I don't like the sound of this." Lena cautioned.

 

"What can she do that is so bad?" Diana shrugged.

 

"So, Maggie what do you do?" Kate asked ignoring the thread of the group and instead cozying up next to Maggie.

 

"I'm a cop." Maggie replied a little stale.

 

"Hmm, that's what I would have picked for you, you look so strong and so capable." Kate purred.

 

"Err thanks."

 

"Alex get ready to save me from my evil step-mother again, be my hero." (Y/n) whispered to her wife afraid where this was going, she'd threatened Kara with retribution but something told (Y/n) karma was about to smack her in the face.

 

"It's called, Supernatural sex," Cat Said her voice echoing into the mic the words sending dread through everyone's hearts.

 

"Oh my fucking God no way!" (Y/n) shrieked, swiftly turning around in Alex's lap to face Diana. "See I told you, this is her, my evil stepmother from hell."

 

"Don't listen to her." Alex laughed. "(Y/n) loves Cat and Cat loves (Y/n) they just enjoy the drama and pretending they don't like each other."

 

(Y/n)'s eyes widened with shock. "How the hell do you know that?."

 

"Oh ummmmm I don't know," Alex replied flustered. "Am I wrong?"

 

"That's not the point, how dare you say it but more importantly OMG you remembered something else!" (Y/n) shrieked happily her hands cupping around Alex's cheeks and kissing her roughly. "She's the gift that keeps on giving!"

 

Alex knew in that moment being loved by (Y/n) was the greatest gift she'd ever received and she would get it every single day of the year. That was as close to bliss as anyone could create.

 

"Castiel sighed blissfully at the feel of his lover's lips pressed forbiddingly against his own, he'd dreamed of this moment for a long time." Cat wobbled on her feet as the mystified horrified gazes of the customers in the karaoke all flared at her with open mouths. "On the long lonely cold nights of emptiness Castiel has longed for the warm loving embrace of the man he loved, he'd thought it was impossible, he'd called himself a fool."

 

"Oh please no." (Y/n) sighed, looking around the room uncomfortably.

 

"I forgot to say thiz reading iz for my daughter, (Y/n), ye hoo (Y/n) tell everyone where you are dear!" Cat shouted.

 

(Y/n) felt her cheeks blush painfully red as all the eyes I the room turned to her, even those of the people she was with. "Hey, you!" (Y/n) yelled at her wife. "Don't you join in."

 

"I just wanted an excuse to look at you." Alex replied dreamily, she'd thought it more than once tonight, the red dress that (Y/n) was wearing fitted her curses perfectly, "you look so beautiful tonight, you look beautiful all the time but especially tonight."

 

(Y/n) felt her heart melt as she looked into Alex's adoring eyes.

 

"The feel of Dean's hand moving to stroke his rock hard cook made Castiel shiver."

 

"Alex I need saving now please." (Y/n) told her wife her voice filled with pain.

 

"Yes, Alex," Kara affirmed. "I need saving too."

 

"Me too please Alex." Diana jumped in, the reading was not turning out as she had hoped, turns out Cat Grant didn't know any Christina Rossetti.

 

"Hey what about me?" Lena shrieked.

 

Sara smirked smugly. "Don't worry I'll save you."

 

Kara pouted at the blonde woman's words and the look in her blue eyes, she still had issues with the way Sara Lance would loom at Lena, that was Kara's job to state adoringly at Lena Luthor, no one else could take that away from her. Kara wouldn't allow it.


	48. The Morning After

There were some moments when Alex found she liked the quiet of the morning, just before (Y/n) awoke and Alex could take the time to go through her thoughts and while doing that take in the gentle plains of her wife's face. Watch the rise and fall of her chest as (Y/n) dreamed.

 

Most mornings Alex found herself awake before (Y/n), that clearly wasn't a new thing, just a regular event she had forgotten.

 

There was something so peaceful and loving about these moments, the gentle lullabies of the birds in the trees outside their window, the soft light trying to penetrate through the drapes that Alex knew (Y/n) would hate to open at such an early hour. The feel of her wife stirring in Alex's arms as she slept, sleeping off the excitement of her birthday the night before.

 

Alex May have lost her jealousy at some point during the night, it may have been because (Y/n) had sat on her lap most of the night with her tongue stuck down her throat. Not that Alex was complaining about that. Seeing (Y/n) with Diana however had made her fears more real, and for a short time that night she'd been so vulnerable and so afraid that (Y/n) would compare her to Diana and find Alex lacking.

 

For some miracle of a reason (Y/n) had not done that, and when Alex watched the two women she realized that what he saw wasn't a yearning lust but a friendship, and that felt okay, it felt like it was natural because it wasn't a friendship like she and (Y/n) had, or even (Y/n) and Lena had.

 

Alex frowned, Lena and (Y/n) were very close, maybe too close sometimes it seemed as though (Y/n) needed Lena's opinion on whether she should breathe.

 

"Go back to sleep Alex, it's still early." (Y/n) groaned sleepily.

 

Alex chuckled, (Y/n) hadn't even opened her eyes yet and somehow she knew Alex was awake, it was another thing to add to the reassuring list for Alex that her wife knew her so well. "How did you know?"

 

"You're Alex, every morning you wake up hours too early and smell my hair." (Y/n) replied, her eyes still closed shut.

 

"Smell you.... how did you know I did that?" Alex had been so careful not to let her weird habit become common knowledge, she hadn't wanted (Y/n) to think she was creepy.

 

"It's your thing, at first I thought it was weird but now I know why you do it, It's just you and something you feel the need to do." (Y/n) sighed shifting under the covers so that she was closer to Alex. "You didn't know why you were doing it?" (Y/n) asked amused.

 

"Err...no." Alex blushed. "Just did it and hoped you wouldn't see me."

 

"You do know that between us nothing is weird, right?" (Y/n) asked her wife, the bits of sleep beginning to sweep away from her eyes as she felt the heaviness dissipate. "There is nothing weird between us, everything is just natural and accepted."

 

Alex nodded absent mindlessly, some things felt strange like she was on guard trying to impress the attractive woman and not say something that would upset or disappoint her.

 

(Y/n) lifted herself up onto her elbow an arranged herself so she was leaning on her hand. "Tell me."

 

"You always know, how do you always know I'm thinking about something?" Alex asked her wife, she'd began to consider that (Y/n) was made of magic.

 

"My gift." (Y/n) smiled teasing her wife. "I always know when you are thinking something I can see it like your mind is ticking over like a clock and you are quiet, that's a big give away too."

 

"I was thinking I try too hard to impress you and I worry about saying the wrong thing," Alex replied honestly.

 

(Y/n) smiled, "Alex, it may have escaped your notice but I'm already impressed, you did that already I proposed to you I was so impressed, we get angry at each other sometimes, of course, we do that's just normal, I love you even when you piss me off."

 

"Good to know," Alex muttered under her breath, she didn't want a glimpse of what it was like to argue with (Y/n), not for a long while anyway.

 

Alex closed her eyes on a blush, as (Y/n) leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her nose.

 

"And FYI Alex, I piss you off way more than you do me, but I know you always love me too." (Y/n) smiled. "That's one of the best things about marrying you, I never thought I'd ever feel so strongly about someone I would want to spend my life with them and only them, but I know we can fight and I'm not going to feel the need to run away and do something stupid to get back at you, and I know you aren't going to do that either. It's nice to be grown up and in love."

 

Alex frowned skeptically. "You are a grown-up?"

 

"Sometimes, I can achieve the impossible Alex, anyway what about you last night when Maggie was practically riding you and I was only talking to Diana, I thought you were going to cry."

 

Alex pouted. "Maggie was not riding me, and I just didn't feel good watching you laughing with her, what were you talking about anyway?" Curiosity had gotten the better off her, Alex needed to know what Diana had said that had been so funny.

 

"We were joking about Maggie and she was spurring me on to take action and, in her words, get my woman back." (Y/n) chuckled lightly. "I did didn't I?"

 

"Hmm, and then dropped me once Cat got on stage." Eventually (Y/n) and Kara has both simultaneously sped towards the stage to drag the drunken woman from her tirade of x-rated Supernatural fan fiction.

 

"I had to if I ever wanted to be able to look her in the eyes again, or for that matter not hear her say, strokes his cock, every time I thought of you naked." (Y/n) shrieked in horror at the horrible memory. "I did it for us."

 

"Awww, my hero." Alex smiled reaching out to pull (Y/n) closer. "I think you deserve a reward."

 

"What reward....oh....yeah, no I do deserve a reward, what took you so long?"

 

                                                                                                 xxx

 

(Y/n) had found her favorite power was being Babel to type faster than anyone else, Kara always would bang on about how hard it was to be a journalist and (Y/n) had discovered soon after getting this job at CatCo just how easy and simple it actually was.

 

No slaving away for hours at her desk to type out a report, no endless cups of coffee to keep her eyes open, mainly because coffee made her want to throw up but because in a matter of moments she was done and ready to go home. Of course, she had to restrict how and when she used her superpower so that no one saw her.

 

Pressing send on the document (Y/n) jumped up from her chair and grabbing her bag and cell phone she skipped happily out of the office, her article was on its way to the editor and she had the whole week free, that meant a whole week with Alex.

 

I'm no time at all (Y/n) made a stop off at the DEO, if she was planning on taking the week off she wanted no interruptions, no matter what evil genius was planning on taking over the city (Y/n) would lock the bedroom door and keep Alex inside, no one could stop her own devious plans to get Alex alone and very naked for a whole week.

 

She'd turned the corner to find herself running almost straight into the back of Kara, dressed as usual in her red cape and blue suit Lara stood poised and posed as though taking in something important.

 

"What the hell are you doing standing there? I almost bumped into you." (Y/n) accuses her cousin grumpily.

 

Kara rolled her eyes at the man who stood in front of her that (Y/n) had not yet noticed. "You remember my cousin Superwoman."

 

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes at the tall man for a moment he looked familiar, but his name was a soft voice in her head that she couldn't quite focus on. "No, I'm sorry I've completely forgotten your name."

 

"I'm sorry about my cousin, you will have to forgive her she was a little busy on her wedding day to notice anyone else but Alex," Kara explained to the slightly hurt man. "This is Barry, he was at the wedding."

 

Barry Allen stood expectantly waiting for the recognition to his the other super.

 

It didn't.

 

"It's okay, I have a very forgettable face it seems." Barry laughed sheepishly Superwoman seemed somewhat more formidable than the Kara he knew at that moment especially after how they first met. 

 

"Oh yeah I know you now, you're married to Iris." (Y/n) reached her arm out to point. "Wait, of course, didn't I nearly throw you out I thought you were a burglar, yes now I remember you." 

 

Barry shifted on his feet, he had hoped she would forget that bit. 

 

"My cousin never forgets an attractive face," Kara said with red cheeks. "We have some problems (Y/n)."

 

(Y/n)'s face fell. "What problems, where is Alex is she okay?"

 

"It's not Alex, but Barry has been telling me about his problem on Earth one and he has come to ask our help," Kara explained quickly, she'd not liked the idea of all of it but it was something she would have to do.

 

"So, fix it, we don't have problems he does." (Y/n) shrugged not understanding why any of that had anything to do with her.

 

Barry pursed his lips in frustration, the situation was too far gone and there were only two people he knew who could help. "Actually, a few weeks ago a Kryptonian turned up by the name of Ultraman, he found a way to kidnap the Superman and Wonder Woman on our earth we need your help to save them before he can do any more  damage, we can't do that alone."

 

Kara turned to (Y/n) she'd heard the story it was far more grave than Barry had explained to (Y/n) but Kara knew that (Y/n) was just realizing what they would need to do.

 

"I'm not leaving Alex alone now, not when she is like this, fuck Superman and Wonder Woman what do I care I have to look after my wife." (Y/n) tried to keep her voice low but the beer in her felt too acute.

 

Kara sighed, "(Y/n) you know Alex wouldn't agree."

 

"Damn that woman and her big brave heart." (Y/n) let the tears in her eyes fall under her mask, it was easy to cry when no one could see the evidence of the tears. "I have to talk to her before we go."

 

Kara nodded. "You could ask Diana too she could help us."

 

"Oh yes, hey Alex I'm going to another earth with Diana to rescue another Wonder Woman I hope you don't mind, now stay here and wait patiently until I come back." (Y/n) said sarcastically, somehow she didn't see Alex going for that line.

 

"Just sort it out so we can leave and come back."

 

"We could take Alex and I'd exist in a place where there are more than one Alex." (Y/n) said suddenly excited at the idea, it was her favorite dream come true.

 

Kara rolled her eyes, trying not to let her cheeks blurt out into a red mess. "My cousin just really loves the name Alex, she gets too excited."


	49. Absent Lovers

"This cannot be a (Y/n) recipe." Alex winced at the sourness as she placed the large glass down on the table in front of her, the green funk inside the opaque glass clung to the sides like algae.

 

Lena shook her head. "Nope, can you imagine (Y/n) drinking a smoothie with Kale and spinach?"

 

In truth Alex didn't recall if her wife liked those things, she sighed at the familiar regular feeling of inadequacies. Alex wanted to have the sudden wave of recognition hit her like a tsunami but so far nothing had happened. "I can't imagine Kara either."

 

Lena chuckled. "No, even Kara wouldn't drink that, but it's nice though right? It's good for the skin."

 

"Oh, Err.... yeah it's lovely." Alex lied.

 

It had been a week since (Y/n) and Kara had left, a whole week since Alex had to watch the woman she loved leave and know she didn't know when she would return. Being alone was not as fulfilling as she'd been led to believe.

 

Alex had Bear and Yogi but love them as much as she did, they weren't (Y/n) so Lena and Alex had taken solace in each other, hoping time together with their missing the two Supers would make the time go faster and end their misery.

 

Lena's green eyes twinkled. "You are a bad liar, (Y/n) says she can tell when you do it."

 

She talks about me! Alex sat up straighter, what were the things that (Y/n) said about her when she was not around, and to the people she loved. She had to know. "What else does she say about me?"

 

"Ahh, I see your game, Alex, I am sworn to silence it's the friendship oath we swore," Lena said with a teasing pompous smile.

 

"A friendship oath?" Alex asked doubtfully.

 

"Yep, we took it by candlelight and offered chocolate offerings to Philotes." Lena laughed remembering that night, they'd been caught inside during a vast thunderstorm that had flooded the area. Boredom had them seeking something to do, hence the oath.

 

Alex frowned. "Philotes?"

 

"Yeah, Greek Goddess of affection, friendship, and sex," Lena confirmed, lifting her glass willingly to take another big gulp.

 

Sex? A memory clogged Alex's mind, it was something she didn't quite understand but suddenly Lena changed, her smile didn't seem so innocent anymore, she looked too smug as though she knew something Alex did not. "You dated (Y/n) didn't you? Maybe even had...." Alex couldn't say the word, not when it involved her wife and someone else.

 

Lena gasped, a queasy feeling overcoming her and it was not the smoothie. "Ewww, Alex wtf no way that would be gross on so many levels I don't even know where to begin."

 

Alex watched the raven-haired woman puzzled. "What do you mean she is wonderful and beautiful."

 

"And my cousin." Lena laughed.

 

"What?"

 

"(Y/n) is my cousin, our mothers are half-sisters, Alex please tell me you two had this conversation already because this is insane you've been thinking I've had a thing for (Y/n)?" The very idea was stomach-churning.

 

Alex felt her cheeks blush but relief set over her, (Y/n) didn't love Lena and Lena didn't love (Y/n), except in the family way. "No, I assumed you were .."

 

"Going to steal (Y/n), God this is deja vu." Lena burst out laughing. "You really have no idea how much my cousin loves you, do you?"

 

Alex shrugged shyly. "She's on another earth with Diana and Kate."

 

"And Kara." Lena reminded the quiet woman. "She's not gone on a vacation and I know (Y/n), she's thinking of you, right at this moment wherever she is, she is thinking of you."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really and truly."

 

Alex felt the satisfaction flood her senses, she knew (Y/n) loved her, the woman had told her a million times a day to reassure her but hearing it from someone else felt better, as though the world was confirming it wasn't just happening in her little cocoon. "So, what does she say about me?" Alex asked again feeling emboldened.

 

Lena chuckled again, Alex certainly was persistent. "We've had this conversation a few times and I've never told you the answer before what makes you think I will do it this time?" Lena challenged.

 

Alex remained silent for a moment, looking about her for a reason that Lena should tell her the answers she sought until her eyes caught sight of the small fireball curled up on the table asleep.

 

Lena watched with an amused smile as Alex reached across and picked up the small kitten, the little bundle purring her protest at being awoken from her sleep.

 

"This little kitten, I have her now and who could say no to her?" Alex asked happily, lifting the kitten in front of her face and moving her tiny paws so it looked like she was waving at Lena. "See how adorable she is? I think she likes you."

 

Lena smirked, Yogi did not look happy to be used as a tool in Alex's game, the feisty little ball of fur was about to fight her way out of Alex's arms and Lena knew there would be carnage.

 

"Awww what's wrong little one?" Alex cooed as she pulled Yogi into her arms holding her as she would hold a baby, softly whispering words of love and comfort that very quickly had the creature purring with comfort. Lena frowned how had the woman created such a quick turn around? "There, there shush..."

 

"How did you do that, I thought she was going to kick and scream?" Lena asked.

 

Alex shrugged, her hands now held the cat's paws gently. "I don't know, a gift I guess she likes me, plus she's been missing (Y/n) she doesn't understand where she has disappeared to, she's too little."

 

Lena's heart melted, as Bear strolled into the room, looking as miserable as the rest of his family at the loss of (Y/n). "I see the big guy is also sad."

 

"Are all the three of you going to hang up on me with these sad cute faces?" Lena asked with a smile.

 

"(Y/n) loves us." Alex pouted, Yogi turning her head to look at Lena as though they'd rehearsed the whole show, Bear coming to sit at her feet and gaze up at her sadly.

 

"Oh this is just too much, you guys will survive a week or so more without her around." Lena protested.

 

"But what if we don't?" Alex pouted some more, even more intensely this time.

 

"Okay, okay I will do it, but I just want to say I do not know how (Y/n) copes with you three." Lena sighed, she'd been beaten down by three devious Danverses.

 

"Yay!" Alex cheered. "Tell us what she says when I'm not around."

 

Lena pursed her lips in thought, the need to create some payback was far too strong, she had to do it. "Well, she says you have this thing where you steal all the covers from the bed, which you don't need because of the Kryptonian genes and all, and you a snore really really loud, so loud that one night you woke up some polar bears who live on the ice caps in the arctic, she heard them groaning about it apparently."

 

Lena laughed happily and smugly as Alex's mouth fell open and Bear seemed to shrink back from her feet as though Lena had stung him.

 

"Well, that is blunt," Alex complained. "She just moans about me all day?" This was not what she had in mind when she'd asked the question, she'd wanted the secrets that (Y/n) would tell Lena, the good ones that would help lift her ego and ease her loneliness.

 

"Well, you wanted honest." Lena shrugged.

 

"Yeah." Alex sighed sadly.

 

"Oh come on, I'm joking she didn't say that, although you do snore she says, weirdly she thinks it's cute."Lena shrugged.

 

Alex frowned, how was her snoring cute? And how didn't she know that she snored?

 

"Okay I will tell you a real one, but only one because otherwise (Y/n) will kill me, we must have our secrets." Lena smiled. "Oh, I have one, you'll like this one."

 

"I hope so."

 

"Just shut up and listen, (Y/n) she's never really been very open with anyone but me, that was just the way I thought she would always be. That changed though when you came along, I'm pretty sure you know everything big that has ever happened to her." Lena thought silently for a moment. "Yes, I'm certain, because she loves you I think that you are the only person she's ever been in love with, actually in love with not lust or pretend love where you convince yourself something is happening when it's not, but real true love."

 

"That's what she told you?" Alex asked sarcastically.

 

"Yeah, she did." Lena laughed. "She told me a lot of times actually, Alex if I gave you the real details you wouldn't be able to move your head would be so great you'd never be able to balance it on your shoulders."


	50. Super Roommates

(Y/n) shifted restlessly around in her bed, she'd thought an early night was going to be a good idea, the idea had turned cold when she had found herself all alone in a cold and empty bed.

 

The familiar presence of her wife was missing, as it had been every night of the week that they had been on Earth-One and the Super hated it.

 

"Can you just sleep already!" Kara whispered out from under her covers when they'd been told they would be staying in a hotel (Y/n) had no idea that she would have to share a bedroom with her cousin. Although it was better than the alternative. 

 

"I'm missing Alex, I can't sleep." (Y/n) grumbled as though she hadn't said the same thing for every night they had been on Earth one.

 

"I'm missing Lena too she does this thing when I can't sleep where sh....Err I mean close your eyes and sleep dream of Alex instead." Kara said flustered that she had almost given away their secret.

 

"Hey, hang on, hold up, what is this thing?" (Y/n) laughed lifting herself up on her elbow and looking across at the bed next to her. Kara was trying to hide under the covers.

 

"Nothing, she just.....she...sh..sh...she makes hot chocolate," Kara replied, her voice muffled as she hid under the safety of the covers.

 

"Yeah hot chocolate in the summer that makes sense." (Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Alex always has interesting things when we can't sleep as well, it's not hot chocolate though." Something much more fun. "And afterward I never have any problems sleeping." (Y/n) wished that she had Alex with her at that moment, so she could get to feel her hard exploring tongue venture into dark wet hidden places on her body that was reacting to the thought at that moment. Even just the idea was too much, (Y/n) began to wish that she was not sharing a room with her cousin, she had an itch she was not able to scratch.

 

Kara clenched her teeth. "Let's move on from that."

 

"Oh Kara I miss her so much, this has been the longest we have been apart since I was on the Phantom Zone." (Y/n) sighed sadly, this wasn't like that though, this was different and things would be returned to normal and they would return back to their own earth and she could be with Alex again.

 

Kara smirked. "Good thing you passed up on sharing a room with Diana or Kate, I think Alex would have sensed that and charged down here so fast."

 

"Don't even joke about that!" (Y/n) replied annoyed.

 

"It was so funny seeing the look on your face when Kate grabbed your arm and you literally jumped into the air and started shouting like a demented banshee about how amazing Maggie is." Kara fell back laughing, how she had managed to not burst a few blood vessels at the time was only thanks to her Kryptonian genes. "It's especially funny because you hate Maggie."

 

(Y/n) frowned her lips pouting firmly. "It wasn't funny, and I only hate her because she keeps trying to steal my wife, who I love more than anyone in the entire cosmos, so I think I'm allowed to dislike her a little bit Kara."

 

"It was, you looked like you thought she was going to eat you." Kara continued to laugh harder.

 

"Hey, it's not funny you know how insecure Alex is sometimes, especially these days, how would she have felt when I told her I was sharing a room with Kate, or worse Diana, that's why I picked you."

 

"Nice, thanks (Y/n) it's always nice to be anyone's first choice." Kara rolled her eyes.

 

"I wouldn't have shared a room with her anyway, I love and respect Alex, and that is how gossip starts and drama." (Y/n) cringed at the thought of needless crazy drama. The idea of causing the sweet woman any more heartache was never an option.

 

"Hmm.....do you think Lena is missing me?" Kara asked bashfully.

 

"Of course she is missing you." (Y/n) answered confidently.

 

Kara smiled. "Really?" She'd missed Alex, of course, she had missed her sister. What had surprised the Kryptonian was how intensely she had missed Lena and little Connor, or Alexander whatever he was calling himself now, she'd call him whatever as long as he was happy.

 

(Y/n)'s eyes danced with mischief. "Of course, now she has to use the waste disposal unit to get rid of the leftovers."

 

Kara gasped out loud and in a fit of outrage grabbed her pillow from under her head and threw it at her cousin who had fallen over laughing hard. "Hey!"

 

"OMG, I can't believe you fell for it!" (Y/n) chuckled harder grabbing the pillow that had hit her face and holding it hostage in her hands. "You actually fell for it, silly Kara, Lena is totally in love with you, of course, she misses you knucklehead."

 

"I was worried about being here and Sara being there, I think she likes Lena," Kara said softly, finally putting her fears into words.

 

(Y/n) nodded handing the pillow back to Kara. "Yeah, she does."

 

"You are not reassuring me," Kara complained.

 

"I wasn't trying to Sara has the hots for Lena, but Kara here is the good news for you." (Y/n) say up staring across at her cousin who watched her expectedly. "Lena is into you, like really into you in a major way, so it doesn't matter if Sara is marching into Lena's office naked Lena isn't going to feel the same way."

 

Kara felt ill, would Sara actually do that? She certainly had the confidence to do it.

 

"No, it's not going to happen." (Y/n) chuckled. "Besides I think you already beat Sara to that, you did everything I told you to do and did Lena complain?"

 

"No." At least I didn't hear anything?

 

"So you see, do some more things like that and maybe it will boost your confidence, Lena and I are one women ladies and we are happy where we are." (Y/n) smiled, pulling out her cell phone and flicking through the very many pictures of Alex. On her first night, she had sorted every single picture into an album of their own and then with the ones of just the two of them, she'd placed into a category of their own. Now all she had to do was go to the gallery and enjoy herself.

 

Alex smiled back at her in every picture, the cute one she'd taken of Alex during a very soapy shower, Alex covered in lots of bubbles that hid her modesty and her cheeks flames red when she had realized that (Y/n) was standing there.

 

"Can you stop thinking about x-rated things with my sister?" Kara complained resting her head back on the pillow.

 

"You know, if you were more open and less uptight this could be you, imagine never having to worry at all knowing you could do whatever you wanted."

 

Kara rolled her eyes, it was so easy for (Y/n) to say but Kara has never been very adventurous and fearless when it came to sex. The night in Lena's office had been a moment of madness that she'd enjoyed but never dared to repeat. What if someone had walked in on them? What if someone saw from the window of the opposite buildings? There was a never-ending list of what-ifs.  "How do you do it?"

 

"I don't know, I've always liked sex but with Alex I know that whatever we do together or want to do, or even just talk about there is no judging, she loves me and it's the same for her, I'd never judge her although I'm still waiting for her to get a pole and dance on it." (Y/n) trailed off, the image had been ingrained in her mind for far too long.

 

"Err okay, you think I should get a pole too?" Kara asked softly.

 

"I wouldn't recommend it, that little shit Alexander will probably try to take over the world with it." (Y/n) shrugged huddling back under the covers, the picture of Alex in her bike leathers in her hand now, her big bright smile staring back at her, that one crooked tooth looking even more adorable than it usually did. Was it possible to have fallen even more in love with her wife or was that just the distance between them?

 

"He is not a little shit, he had a terrifying time and Lena will bring back that sweet little boy who was taken from us." Kara defended, her voice filled with passion.

 

"That's it." (Y/n) shouted.

 

"What?"

 

"That passion, that's what you need, you have confidence in Lena you just need to have it in yourself when it comes to Lena."

 

A silence filled the room for long moments, neither super saying a word until Kara opened her mouth.

 

"Would you ever sleep with someone else?" Kara ignored the angry glare that was now directed at her. "I mean not an affair, but a threesome that some people do, bring in a third party?"

 

(Y/n) frowned she'd only ever been jealous with Alex, there was no way she'd ever watch as someone else touched Alex. She was Alex! "Why are you asking?"

 

"I'm just wondering?" Kara replies shyly.

 

"No, never going to happen, if things get boring I will go to a bar and pretend to be a stranger she meets. But I'd never want to watch someone else touch her just the thought makes my stomach churn, why, are you thinking of doing it?" OMG with Sara!

 

"No, Rao no, I just worry that Lena may want to at some point."

 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know Lena better than anyone she's not into sharing."

 

Kara's lips transformed into a huge grin, white teeth on show as her lips stretched wide, the idea had scared her, but if (Y/n) said this then it must be true.

 

"Anyway, let's stop talking about this nightmare, it's too awful to contemplate." (Y/n) cringed. "I wanna beat this Ultraman dude so I can go home to Alex and have sex for like a whole month straight."

 

"Err....I'm starting to feel sick."

 

"You don't get sick." (Y/n) mused.

 

"I do now."

 

                                                                                     xxxx

 

"Director Danvers!" Alex ignored the shout as she proceeded up the hallway, she'd been so bored in the house she had given up and come into the DEO for a few hours in the hope that something would jog her memory.

 

She missed her job, she missed everything she especially missed (Y/n) and needs to take her mind off her for a little while before she would go back and pine for her again.

 

"Director Danvers!"

 

Alex didn't turn around.

 

"Dammit Alex!!" Winn raced so hard towards Alex that he almost barrelled into her at full speed, luckily these days the woman possessed the steel strength of a Kryptonian otherwise they both would be falling over onto the ground in an ungraceful heap.

 

"What the hell!" Alex said angrily as she turned to face the sullen-looking man.

 

"Don't kill me."

 

"I promise nothing." Alex frowned.

 

"Okay, but you aren't supposed to be here, (Y/n) and Kara would Lol me if they knew you were here." Winn gulped hard. "One Super I can afford to have mad at me but two, that is just too terrifying."

 

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm here for a look at the place, see if I can get some memories back."

 

"Oh." That seemed like it would be productive and if it worked then both Supers would only thank him. "Just be careful, and no guns for you," Winn warned his finger pointing at the scowling woman in a way that was familiar and sent a chill down his spine.

 

Alex watched the unusually nervous man walk away, he seemed to be limping. "That is one strange guy," Alex muttered to herself, turning around and continuing down the hallway.

 

Alex didn't know how long she walked, but eventually, the hallway grew narrower and glass cells stood on either side of the hall. Each filled with strange-looking alien creatures.

 

Nothing was familiar and yet it was all memorable, Alex felt confused.

 

"Well, well, well look who it is." A smug feminine voice came from nowhere, when Alex turned around she found herself face to face with the evil smirk of a dark-haired woman.

 

"Hello," Alex answered innocently.

 

The woman let out a shrill laugh. "Oh my goodness it is true, the rumor is you lost your memory and it's true."

 

Alex frowned, anger bubbling away inside her. "And you are?"

 

"Oh, honey I'm your mother-in-law, isn't it lovely you and my daughter keep me locked up in here?" Kharys smiled. When she had heard this she had not believed it, but now seeing the woman her daughter had been foolish enough to marry made it all so delicious.

 

Alex frowned. "What?"

 

"Oh yes, isn't she mean? No doubt she's running around the city with some wild blonde having a wonderful time."

 

"She isn't in the city," Alex replied angrily. The insinuation that (Y/n) would be anywhere with a wild blonde was too maddening."

 

Khary's eyes gleamed with delight. "Oh, how interesting, well I did warn you about her before you married her, she's not into loyalty and fidelity she is too much like her Grandmother." Kharys tasted the foul odor of her mother's name as she spoke her name. "Always ready to act the whore, it's a family trait."

 

Alex stepped closer to the glass of the cell, her brown eyes aflame with anger. "If I were you I would keep my mouth firmly shut because if I hear you speak like that about my wife again I will make sure you get a one-way ticket to the blazing sun." Alex seethed before turning away and leaving as fast but determined as she could.

 

She'd discovered more information, (Y/n)'s Mother was in the cells, but then (Y/n) had already told her that. (Y/n) had not lied or tried to keep it hidden.

 

(Y/n) wasn't a liar. Alex smiled she may have memory problems but there was one thing she k ew about her wife, and that was she was always truthful.

 

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" The woman shouted after Alex.

 

"Yeah yeah, warning heard and warning completely ignored."


End file.
